The Sands Through Time
by Puja723
Summary: Slight AU. Based on the SNES/Nintendo DS RPG video game. The pendulum of time swings a new. 8 heroes band together to save the future. Will Crono’s sister just sit around while her brother helps save the world?
1. The Millennial Fair

**Chrono Trigger Fanfic**

**The Sands through Time **

**By: Puja723**

**  
Disclaimer****: I do not own Chrono Trigger or its characters. Chrono Trigger is property of Square-Enix. **

**  
Author's Note:**** Hey everyone out there in fan fiction land. I'd thought I'd post up a new story while you guys wait for the next chapter on my DBZ story. No, no don't worry I haven't forgotten about 'Fate's Encounter' so don't you worry! The story is progressing very slowly, but it WILL be completed :D Those of you who have played this game on all three consoles: the Super Nintendo, Playstation One, and the DS will know how this story will end, but it will have twists and turns which I've thought of. I basically followed the DS script and game play so you might noticed that it's a tad different from the SNES/PS One version. Now sit back and enjoy the new story and review please! **

**  
Summary****: Based on the SNES/Nintendo DS RPG video game. The pendulum of time swings a new as 8 heroes from vast time lines intertwine together to stop a deadly threat that will destroy the future. However, will Crono's sister just sit around while her brother helps save the world? Join them in this epic journey through time to save the distant future. **

**  
Pairings: Crono x Marle, Lucca x Robo, Ayla x Kino, and Frog/Glenn x OC. **

**Chapter 1: The Millennial Fair **

The year is 1000 AD. A majestic sun rise lit up the kingdom of Guardia. A few seagulls could be seen simultaneously flying through the puffy clouds around the 4 main continents of Guardia. The kingdom of Guardia is a peaceful land, despite its history, which has been passed down from generation to generation. About 400 years ago, the kingdom was at war with a powerful Fiend Lord and his army of fiends. Eventually the brave knights and soldiers of the Guardian army had won against the Fiend Lord's dark army never to be heard from again.

The kingdom was founded about a thousand years ago. Today marks the anniversary of when the kingdom was founded. Everyone throughout the kingdom is beaming with excitement. From the peasants to even the royal court couldn't sleep the night before. This memorable event is being held in the small town of Truce at Leene Square. Truce is the closest city to Guardia Castle, and the main city of the Kingdom of Guardia. It was protected by the knights of Guardia and was the main city of the world. It was never ravaged by the touch of the Fiend War, though the fight came close to its doorstep when it reached Zenan Bridge. After the war ended, Leene Square was built in close proximity to Truce 400 years ago and still exists today. South from Truce is the industrial continent of Porre. East of Truce and Porre is the continent of Medina. Home to the few fiends who still exist. Below the continent of Medina, there is a small island called Choras. Choras is relatively peaceful and is never quoted as having been invaded or subject to other tumultuous events. Not many people live on that island because of a small castle called the Northern Ruins. It's said that the ruins is haunted by a ghost. The Northern Ruins themselves may have at one time been a seat of power for local rulers of Choras, though it apparently fell into disrepair -- perhaps after Guardia annexed the city.

"Crono….Crono!" A soothing, but authoritative voice speaks. "Crono, are you still sleeping?" The voice belongs to a female. A mother as a matter of fact, who was anxiously trying to wake her son up, her name is Gina. She has slightly wide green eyes and semi-long green hair which is always loosely tied. She wears an orange half sleeve full body dress with a white apron and she wears ankle high blue boots.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up!" Gina tried again to wake her sleeping son. Then she walked away from the bed towards the curtains opening them to allow the sun light into the room hoping that would wake her son up. The sounds of a bell could be heard giving off a melodious sound. "Dear me! I had forgotten how beautiful Leene's Bell sounds!" She mused to herself.

Hearing the sound of the bell and the sunlight hitting his face, the boy named Crono let out a soft, muffled groan. He pulled the pillow over his red spiky head.

"You must have been so excited about the Millennial Fair that you couldn't sleep at night, could you?" Gina asked her son knowing that he was awake. "Well, you'd better not let that giddiness get you and your sister into any trouble. I want the two of you to behave yourselves today." She reminded her son and headed down the stairs. "Come on now! Out of bed with you! Jera has been waiting all this time for you to get up!"

With that said the young teen got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Crono fixed his red spiky hair which was a mess since he had his pillow over his head. Crono has green eyes and he wears an olive undershirt with a blue tunic over it, khaki pants with a leather belt, and a pair of solid leather brown boots. Lastly the boy tied an orange scarf around his neck. He walked over towards his bed quickly grabbing the scabbard and the wooden sword which rested inside of it. Also on his bed a sleeping orange cat with brown stripes on its back was snoozing away. Crono smiled gently stroking the tiny animal behind the back of its head. The cat blinked a few times awaking from its peaceful slumber and lifted his head up staring up at his master.

___________

Crono headed downstairs. His faithful cat happily tagged along. The stairs led Crono into the tiny foyer where there is a large red couch against the wall. The foyer leads into the kitchen where Gina is _always_ busy cooking something or another. Near the small kitchen-like area there is a dining table fit for four people.

"It's about time you woke up!" Said an energetic female voice.

Crono glanced over noticing a girl about his age with green eyes like his mother and short green hair. She wore a plain short sleeve white peasant blouse with an indigo tavern bustier and opal pants with black boots. "Good morning to you too, Jera." He greeted his sister.

Like her brother, Jera also carries a sword which she keeps tucked away in her belt.

Crono sat across from his sister at the dining table. "Why are you so up early?" He asked curiously.

Jera let out an aggravated huff before she answered, "I wanted to see if the knight Captain at the castle would let me join THIS time!"

Crono shook his head in disbelief knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. Ever since she was young and Crono had taught her how to hold a sword, Jera's dream was to become a knight and serve their king and royal court. So every morning she would head up to Guardia Castle and ask the king if she could be recruited and every time she would receive the same answer; either an unsure look from the king, or the royal court bursting into laughter and sending her home.

"So what did the king say this time?" Crono asked.

Jera made a sour face. "He said to go enjoy the fair and ask some other time." She answered and then muttered something about male pride under her breath.

Hearing the word 'fair', Gina abruptly stopped her mundane chores in the kitchen and looked at her children. "By the way, are you two going to see – oh dear, what was her name?" Gina asked her children as she scratched her head. "That inventress friend of yours…"

"Lucca, mom." Crono helped his mother on the name.

"That's right Lucca!" Gina replied smiling. "You two are going to stop by and see her new invention at the fair, aren't you?"

Hearing this, the two teens became slightly nervous. Their friend Lucca was a smart girl, but her crazy inventions never seemed to work properly. They would either blow up or cause disastrous effects.

"Uh…sure mom, we'll go see Lucca." Jera told her mother brightly.

Gina smiled. "Well, run along then and be back before dinner." She told her children.

"Mom, aren't you forgetting something?" Crono asked thoughtfully holding out his hand out to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Gina exclaimed reaching into her apron pocket taking out a small brown sack with a string attached to it. She untied the string and placed her hand in the small sack talking out 2 gold coins which had '100' embedded into the coins. She handed her children each one gold coin. "100 gold coins for each of you. Have fun at the fair!"

___________

Crono and Jera said good-bye to their mother and exited their tiny house. There is a small residential house next to Crono's and Jera's home. They smiled proudly staring at Guardia castle which stood tall and proud, but to get to the castle everyone in the kingdom had to go through the Guardia Forest. A few fiendish imps reside in the forest, which still hold a grudge against humans because of the war 400 years ago. South from the house is an Inn where people go to rest. Next to the Inn is the Mayor's Manor. North from the Mayor's Manor there is a small market which sells potions, ethers, and a vast amount of items, but at a hefty price. South from the market there is a small bridge which leads to Lucca's home. Far off into the distance there is a pier where there is a ticket office which allows the citizens of Truce to travel to Porre.

Crono and Jera headed up the road to Leene Square where the Millennial Fair is being held. They could see colorful balloons in the air and hear fireworks going on. The fair is packed with people. The two teens looked around the fair seeing people enjoying themselves. There were many games to play, a Tent of Horrors, home to the famous scientist Norstein Bekkler, people were betting on races nearby, and a prehistoric dance party, which invited attendants to groove to a Jurassic rhythm. Merchants were having a field day as people would flock to buy weapons, armor, and items at decent prices. Even one of Lucca's old inventions had been made into an exhibition for the fair. It is a giant mechanical cat, which would test a person's strength in battle. A system of payment called Silver Points is used at the fair to observe or take part in some of the attractions at the fair.

"Isn't this exciting, Crono!" Jera beamed with excitement as she walked along looking around. She then glanced behind her seeing her brother sluggishly walking towards an unopened sack of food which is resting on the table. The sack of food belonged to an old man nearby. As the old man turned away from his food, Crono quickly grabbed the sack and ran back to his sister while eating the food.

"You know, mom DID give us money! Couldn't you have just bought some food?" Jera asked.

Crono sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "I was hungry ok! Besides I don't want to waste 100 gold on food, I need a better weapon than my wood sword, it's getting all worn out." He answered.

Jera rolled her eyes. "We're not at war anymore you know!" She told him and then heard the old man whose lunch Crono had stolen yelling.

"Hey you!" The old man yelled. "That was MY lunch you just ate!" The old man began shaking his fist in a furious manner.

"I'm sorry mister, I was hungry." Crono apologized.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" The old man grew furious. "I'll SHOW you 'sorry'!"

Then the old man started to run towards the two teens angrily. Not taking the old man's threat lightly, Crono and Jera quickly headed up the steps of Leene Square and into another other part of the fair. They looked behind them as they ran hoping that the old man wasn't following them. However since they weren't seeing where they were going they crashed right into an unsuspecting girl.

"Oof!" The girl groaned she fell over. The teens had fallen right underneath Leene's Bell which is ringing and swaying back and forth. A rumor was going on at the fair about the bell, which is whoever happened to be near the bell once it rings would lead happy lives.

"Ouch…" The girl whom Crono and Jera had bumped into said as she sat up. She then walked over to Crono and Jera, who were just getting up. "I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized. "Are you two ok?" She asked them sweetly. The girl has green eyes and blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail. She wears a shoulder less white bustier and white pants to match with brown sandals. She carries a cross bow with a set of arrows which were neatly tucked in a quiver which is strapped to her back.

"Yeah, we're fine." Crono said as he stood up.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that." Jera apologized to the girl.

The girl smiled. "That's alright, I – Oh no! My pendant!?" She panicked.

"Pendant?" Jera asked confused.

"It's been in my family for generations!" The girl answered. "I hope I didn't lose it." The girl began pacing nervously as she searched for her missing item.

Crono glanced around the large area noticing something shimmer on the pavement. He walked over and saw a gold chain with a circular ocean color like charm attached to the chain. He picked it up and walked back to the girl. "Is this it?" He asked showing the girl the item he had just found.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The girl replied graciously. "You found my pendant! I know it doesn't look like much, but it has a lot of sentimental value. May I have it back?"

"Sure." Crono smiled handing the girl her pendant back.

"Thank you." The girl beamed as she placed the pendant around her neck. She then looked at Crono and Jera. "You two must live in this town. I came to see the fair. Awfully boring wandering alone though, isn't it." She pondered thoughtfully to herself. "Hey, why don't we walk around together for a while? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Crono said.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Jera agreed.

"Yahoo!" The girl beamed happily jumping in the air. "This'll be fun! Oh, I never told you my name, did I? It's Marle!" The girl introduced herself. "And you're…?"

"I'm Crono, and this is my sister Jera." Crono introduced politely.

"Nice to meet you, Marle." Jera smiled.

"Crono and Jera – what nice names!" Marle complimented her new friends. "Well, pleased to meet you both. Come on let's enjoy the fair!"

Crono, Jera, and their new friend Marle wandered around the fair exploring around. Crono offered to challenge a young man to a soda guzzling contest. Jera shook her head in disbelief watching her brother guzzle down can after can of soda. However, Marle watched on admiringly.

"Your awfully competitive aren't you, Crono?" Marle giggled.

Crono blushed lightly but smiled. "Thanks." He said and then glanced over his shoulder hearing a few people talking about Lucca's invention which was all set up and ready for the public to see.

"Oh, I want to see it!" Marle beamed with excitement. "Come on let's go!"

As the three teens made their way to the far side of Leene Square, Crono noticed a little girl crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Crono asked the little girl.

The little girl looked up at Crono with watery eyes. "I lost my kitty!" She sniffled.

"Aw, don't you worry, we'll find your kitten for you." Jera said soothingly to the girl.

The little girl happily beamed. "Really!? Thanks!"

___________

Crono, Jera, and Marle searched every corner of Leene Square. Under chairs, a table, inside tents, but it was to no avail. The kitten could not be found anywhere.

"Any luck?" Marle asked as she walked up to Jera who was looking underneath a nearby food cart.

Jera shook her head. "Hopefully, Crono's having better luck than we are."

Suddenly, Jera, Marle, and everyone else at the fair heard a loud 'clang' sound nearby.

"That came from the direction where Lucca's Gato robot is!" Jera exclaimed heading towards the direction where the loud sound was heard with Marle following close by.

When the two girls got there they saw a large dismantled mechanical cat with smoke coming out of its ears. They saw Crono slowly crawl out from underneath the giant robot.

"Crono! What did you do?!" Jera yelled at her brother. "Lucca's going to kill you when she sees this!"

"It's not my fault!" Crono protested while getting up. "I was looking for the little girl's kitten when Lucca's crazy machine jumped me! So I had to defend myself somehow!"

Crono sheathed his wood sword back into its scabbard and walked towards Jera and Marle. "Come on let's keep looking for that kitten."

Marle suddenly giggled. "I don't think we have to." She snickered pointing to the top of Crono's head.

Jera looked over to where Marle was pointing and hid a laugh. "You've got a visitor, Crono." She told her brother.

"What's so funny?" Crono asked confused. He then heard a faint 'meow' coming from the top of his head. The young red headed teen set his gaze upwards towards his head and saw a small orange stray kitten. The kitten bent over and tilted its tiny head so it could meet Crono's gaze.

"Hey, how'd you get up there?" Crono asked.

The kitten playfully meowed and licked Crono's nose and then nestled on his head purring softly.

Jera and Marle burst out into laughter at Crono's predicament.

"Very funny…" Crono scowled making a sour face. "Let's get this little guy back to its owner."

__________

The three teens headed back to the little girl who still had a sad face. The little girl looked up at Crono, Jera, and Marle.

"Is this your kitten?" Jera asked the little girl as she pointed to the kitten that was still on Crono's head.

The little girl happily smiled. "Mitten!" She squealed.

Hearing its name being called the tiny kitten's ears perked up and woke up from its short nap. The little girl happily held her arms out. The kitten named Mitten leaped from Crono's head and into the little girl's arms.

"Thank you so much!" The little girl beamed happily hugging her kitty.

"No problem, keep an eye on him ok." Crono told the little girl.

"I will, I promise!" The little girl replied.

___________

With a good deed done for the day, Crono, Jera, and Marle headed towards Lucca's invention. They were suddenly halted by an old man coming out from one of the tents. The old man's eyes were covered with dark spectacles. He has a semi-large white moustache and wears a green undershirt with a blue tunic and orange toga over the tunic. On top of his head is a cat-shaped hat. The old man also carries a walking stick. Crono glanced over at the old man's inventory seeing he had different types of swords.

"Melchoir the sword smith, at your service!" The old man introduced himself. "Might I interest you in one of my fine blades?"

Both Crono and Jera stared at the different swords Melchoir had with stars in their eyes.

"You've got quite a haul here!" Crono said. He then frowned looking at the prices. "Guess weapons don't come cheap even when there's no war to fight."

Melchoir chuckled and then noticed Marle's pendant which shined in the sunlight. "What a lovely necklace, perhaps you'd be willing to sell it." He said to her.

"Oh…no sorry this is not for sale." Marle replied.

Melchoir looked over at Crono. "You seem like a fine young lad, why don't you convince her for me."

"Hey if she says it's 'not for sale' then it's not for sale!" Crono told the old man.

Melchoir smiled. "It's alright, I understand." He said. "I live on the continent on the east. Come and see me if you ever need weapons to buy."

Marle smiled at Crono's thoughtfulness as they walked away from Melchoir. "That was really sweet of you, Crono." She said to him.

Crono blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Well you said that your pendant is a family heirloom and I doubt you'd want to sell something that important." He replied.

Jera smiled watching her brother and Marle together. Even though the two had just only met, she could see that her brother was trying really hard to impress her.

The three teens walked along noticing a large crowd walking to where Lucca's invention is.

Then Marle noticed a woman nearby selling candy. "Hold on a minute! I wand some candy." She told her friends.

Crono and Jera patiently waited while Marle made her decision.

"Excuse me!" Marle said to the woman. "I'd like one of these." She said pointing to a set of pink and orange candy wrappers.

The woman packed up Marle's choice of candy and handed it to her. "Sure, young miss." The woman smiled.

Marle looked at her friends and laughed. "Thanks for waiting!"

___________

Crono, Jera, and Marle finally arrived at the end of the square. They saw a semi-large crowd all gaping at the size of a large machine with wires hanging out from the side. This large machine seemed to be hooked up to a console with various buttons and toggles. There were also two circular platforms in the room, one on the left side and the other on the right.

"Hey, there's Lucca's dad, Taban." Jera said and waved towards a slightly chubby man with brown hair and green eyes which was covered with large glasses. He wears a green carpenter shirt and blue pants with brown boots.

Taban adjusted his large glasses as more people arrived to see the show. "Step right on up, any with the time and courage!" He said. "Our first – ever hyper dimensional transporter is the invention of the century!" Taban then walked over to one of the circular platforms. "Simply hop up here…." He then walked over to the other platform. "…And you'll be teleported here!"

The crowd grew more curious by the second and gave their full attention to Taban's scientific explanation.

"This fantastic machine is the masterwork of my beautiful and brilliant daughter, Lucca!" Taban said beaming with pride ushering his hands towards a girl standing nearby.

The girl is about Crono's, Jera's, and Marle's age. She has dark green eyes which are covered by a large pair of glasses much like her father. She has short straight purple hair which she keeps in an olive rusty metallic helmet. The helmet has a small antenna sticking out of it. She wears a long sleeve green undershirt with an orange tunic and she has a yellow scarf around her neck. She has on black shorts with olive socks and ankle size brown boots. She also carries a holster strapped to her waist in which she keeps a gun, which also doubles as a mallet. Obviously this weapon is one of her other inventions.

"Hey, Lucca!" Crono yelled while waving his hand in the air amongst the crowd. "Over here!"

Lucca glanced over towards the crowd spotting Crono, Jera, and Marle. "Crono, Jera!" Lucca said brightly and walked over to greet her friends. "I was wondering when you two would show up." She smiled and then sighed slightly depressed.

"What's the matter, Lucca?" Jera asked.

"No one wants to try my Telepod." Lucca answered. She then got a crafty grin on her face and looked at her friends. "Would you be so kind?"

Crono and Jera became nervous. "You want one of US, to try THAT thing!?" Crono exclaimed pointing to the large machine.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Marle beamed giving Crono a small nudge forward. "I'll watch while you try it out!" She smiled and munched on her candy.

"What?! Who me?!" Crono yelled out in disbelief while pointing to himself.

Jera giggled. "It's your turn, Crono. I did test out Lucca's flame thrower hair dryer, remember?" She told her brother.

Crono made a sour face. "Yeah, and that invention nearly burned your hair." He replied remembering how his sister's hair was on fire.

"Ok so the world's not ready for a flame thrower hair dryer, but I've corrected all the errors on this baby." Lucca said thoughtfully while patting the console of the Telepod. She grabbed Crono's arm and began dragging him towards the large machine.

"Are you sure it's safe, Lucca?" Crono asked still unsure about his friend's invention.

"Of course it's safe!" The young scientist answered. "Just hop onto the left platform." She instructed her friend.

The spiky red-headed teen stood on the left platform, while Taban activated the machine. A small humming sound could be heard as the machine is turned on. Lucca walked over to the console which is hooked up to the right platform.

"Initiating energy transfer!" She said while pressing the various buttons. The left platform on which Crono is standing on began humming louder. After a few seconds the young teen was teleported to the platform on the right as tiny fragments of light. Once the boy had fully reappeared and intact, the crowd looked on awe-struck and amazed by this interesting feat.

"Ooooh! Amazing!" The crowd gasped.

Crono blinked his green eyes and made sure he was still in one piece. "Boy that was a rush!" He said walking back towards Jera and Marle.

Seeing Crono try out Lucca's invention, Marle looked energetic than ever. "That looks like fun! I want to try it too!" She beamed.

"Huh?" Lucca pondered as she looked at Marle's direction. She then looked at Crono. "Crono, when did you manage to pick up a cutie like her?" Lucca teased her friend.

Crono's cheeks became the exact color as his hair and the boy looked away embarrassed.

Jera snickered. "We sort of bumped into her earlier." She answered.

Crono, Jera, and Lucca suddenly saw Marle run over to the Telepod very eager to try it out.

"Marle are you sure want to try it out?" Crono asked concerned.

"It's alright, isn't it Crono? You tried it and came out in one piece." Marle answered sweetly. "Just wait right here – don't run off on me!" She told her friends.

"Behold ladies and gentlemen, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard the machine." Taban told the crowd.

Marle giggled. "Ok, I'll be right back!" She waved to the crowd and her friends as she stepped onto the platform.

"You're sure about this?" Taban whispered to Marle. "There's still time to change your mind if you're scared."

Marle shook her head. "No way! I'm not afraid!" She replied.

"Ok everyone, let's give her a big hand when she teleports from the platform!" Taban said as he activated the Telepod machine one more time. "System activated!"

Lucca rushed over and quickly activated the other platform. "Initiating energy transfer!"

As everyone watched on awe-struck, Marle's pendant suddenly started to glow and react strangely. "What's happening?! My pendant its –

Marle's words were cut off as the machine suddenly short circuited giving off crackles of electricity. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange blue, circular, streaming rift appeared.

"Huh?" Lucca questioned as she saw the strange portal appear.

"I don't think this is part of the show!" Jera exclaimed.

"Marle!" Crono yelled out concerned.

Everyone helplessly watched as Marle disappeared into tiny fragments of light and reappeared into the strange portal which then instantly vanished without a trace.

Taban walked over to where the strange portal appeared. "Lucca….She's not reappearing." He said nervously. He soon heard the crowd 'booing' them. "W-Well, alright! As you can see, the girl has vanished before your very eyes! It seems we are having technical difficulties! Show's over folks! Move along!" He informed the crowd. He ushered the crowd to leave with Crono's and Jera's help.

Taban sighed relieved that the crowd was gone. He then looked at his daughter in utter confusion. "What just happened, Lucca? Where is she?" He asked.

Lucca was busy examining the Telepod machine. She then looked at her father just as confused and replied, "That couldn't have been the Telepod. The way that rift appeared, and the way her pendant seemed to be reacting to it…Something else must have caused it all."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Is there any way we can help her?" Taban wondered.

Lucca scratched her head trying to figure out a way. "That girl's face was so familiar! I know I've seen her somewhere." She mused to herself.

While Taban and Lucca were trying to figure out a solution to this whole mess, Crono walked up to the platform where Marle had disappeared. He noticed that Marle's pendant was lying there.

"Crono!" Lucca exclaimed.

"What are you doing!?" Jera asked her brother.

"Bringing Marle back. She wouldn't leave this lying around and I'm sure she'd want it back." Crono answered as he picked up the pendant.

"Are you crazy?!" Jera screamed at the top of her lungs. "You hardly KNOW this girl and you want to help her! What am I supposed to tell mom if you don't come back from who-knows-where?" She then quickly ran over to the platform and stood beside her brother holding his hand. "I'm coming too!" She smiled. "NO way am I letting you do this alone!"

"Thanks sis." Crono smiled.

Taban looked at Crono and Jera proudly. "Oh! You two are going after her? What a noble gesture!" He said smiling.

"It's the only way. I don't know where that hole leads, but we've got no other choice." Lucca said turning on her Telepod device one last time.

"Let's just hope that rift opens up again." Taban replied getting into position to assist his daughter.

"Well it's worth a shot! That pendant seems to be the key, so hang on to it Crono – and brace yourselves!" Lucca warned her friends.

Crono and Jera stood firm as the Telepod machine was turned on. Taban activated the machine once more. "System activated!" He said.

Then Lucca activated the platform's console. "Initiating energy transfer! Boost the power output!" She told her father as smoke started to seep out from inside the console.

"Roger!" Taban replied playing with the knobs and buttons giving off more power to the Telepod.

"More! I need more power!" Lucca told her father as the console also began short-circuiting. The platform on which Crono and Jera were standing on started to give off the same crackle of electricity. Giving the Telepod an over load power boost, the strange portal which took Marle away appeared again.

"There we did it!" Lucca cheered.

She and Taban watched on as Crono and Jera were turned into tiny fragments of light and were being sucked into the strange portal.

"Good luck guys! I'll follow you as soon as I can. Once I figure out what went wrong!" Lucca told her friends.

Lucca and Taban watched on as Crono and Jera reappeared in the strange mystical rift. Once they were inside, the strange portal disappeared without a trace.

**Author's Note (Again):** Well there you have it chapter one. So? What did you guys think? Those of you who have played this wonderful RPG please DO NOT spoil it for the people who haven't. If you've got ideas and advice I'd love to hear them and always as always I do not accept flames, but I do accept decent criticism. Well that's all I have to say! Bye now :3


	2. The Queen Returns

**Chapter 2****: The Queen Returns **

Crono and Jera fell through the strange blue portal and landed in the middle of a vale canyon-like area. They took in their surroundings and realized that they weren't in Leene Square anymore. They were surrounded by trees and thick bushes which were changing colors, signifying the season of autumn. Small patches for flowers were planted all around the canyon. The sky was slightly cloudy, not bright and full of puffy clouds. The sun must have been covered by the clouds. The ground they fell on was moist, and was covered in thick patches of green grass.

"Ow…" Jera groaned as she sat up and looked around. "That was not a soft landing."

"No, it wasn't," Crono muffled since his face was in the dirt. "Jera, could you do me a favor," The boy moaned. "GET OFF ME!"

The green haired teen looked down and realized that she was sitting on her brother's back. "Oops…sorry!" She apologized and helped her brother up.

Crono dusted himself off and looked around. He and Jera noticed beyond the small tiny valley there was a tiny path which led to a tiny wooden ladder. Going up the ladder would lead to a small, but sturdy bridge. Below the bridge was a small stream. Crossing the bridge to the left leads to a small cliff with another wooden ladder. Going down that ladder would lead to the exit of the canyon.

"It's safe to say we aren't in Guradia anymore." Crono said. He then noticed a sign covered in twigs and tree leaves. He brushed aside the twigs and leaves to reveal what the sign read.

The sign reads 'Truce Canyon – 600 AD'

"600 AD?!" Crono exclaimed doing a double take at the sign.

"We're in the past?!" Jera screamed and nervously began pacing. "Not good…" She stammered. "This is NOT good!"

Crono looked at his sister utterly confused wondering why she was pacing. "What's so bad about being stranded 400 years in the past?" He asked confused.

Jera stopped pacing and looked at her brother dumbfounded. "Hellooo!" She yelled while harshly knocking on her brother's head. "Don't you remember what happened 400 years ago?!"

Crono pondered this question for a moment. "Oh right," He brightly answered. "Our kingdom was at war with the Fiend Lord's army."

Jera nodded nervously and sweat dropped as she saw her brother counting with his fingers.

"Let's see…" Crono began. "We're from the year 1,000, and 400 years in the past would be…" He trailed off as he used his fingers to count.

"I wish Lucca was here…" Jera groaned annoyed by her brother's actions. "It's 600! This is the time line we're in right NOW!" She yelled getting furious with her brother's slight stupidity.

Realizing this sudden revelation, Crono also started to look a bit pale. "We better find Marle and get back home, FAST!" He said.

The two travelers started to make their way across the canyon when a loud rustling noise from the bushes near by caught their attention.

"Looks like we're not alone!" Crono said unsheathing his wooden sword.

Jera did the same as she noticed three pairs of beady eyes locked on them from inside the bushes. Out from the bushes popped out three tiny blue imps. Their beady eyes were glued to Crono and Jera. Their gazes were as cold as ice and they were armed with slingshots and rocks.

"We don't want humans on OUR property!" One imp said in a high pitched child-like voice.

"Yeah, we can hear you humans a mile away!" The second imp said pointing to its large pointy ears.

"This is our home so get lost or we'll make ya!" The third imp threatened.

"For a couple of short stacks you three aren't very friendly." Crono mused to himself.

Hearing this statement from the boy angered the tiny fiends more. "We'll show you how we deal with trespassers!" The first imp yelled.

All three imps surrounded Crono and Jera. They held their slingshots in their claw-like hands firing off rocks at their opponents.

"Ow!" Crono groaned clutching his head as one of the rocks had hit him.

Seeing Crono in pain, the imps were snickering showing off their sharp teeth.

"That's what you get for trespassing!" The second imp said defiantly.

"Now go away before you're in more pain!" The third imp yelled promptly sticking out its red tongue at them.

Irritated by this display of immaturity, Jera firmly gripped the hilt of her wooden sword and held it like a bat. She gave out a small war cry and ran towards the imps, swinging her sword at them as she ran and knocked their slingshots out of the tiny imps hands.

The three tiny imps stared at this display of power with wide eyes.

"RUN!" The first imp yelled while running for dear life.

The second and third imp stared at their adversaries. "We're sorry we attacked you." The second imp apologized and followed its friend.

The third imp looked around realizing that it was alone. "I…Uh…" The tiny creature stammered. "Wait for me!!" It yelled and ran after its friends.

"Yeah you better run!" Crono yelled at them and placed his sword back in its scabbard.

Jera smiled and lightly twirled her sword in the air before sheathing it. "The Commander back home said I needed more practice!" She mused to herself. "Too bad he didn't see me just now!" She then looked at her brother. "I'm sure that Dad would be so proud of us right now!"

At the mention of their father Crono smiled softly. "I'm sure he would be."

Crono and Jera have not heard from their father in years. Their father was a military archeologist specifying in finding rare and unique treasures. A few years ago the continent of Porre heard of an item called the Frozen Flame. The item is said to be a part of a greater unknown entity. The item was founded on the mainland continent of Zenan, far off from the other 4 main continents of Guardia, where their father was sent off to discover this rare treasure, but the family lost contact with him and have never heard from him since then.

___________

The two travelers arrived at the path way of the canyon, which then they climbed up the tiny wooden ladder, then crosses the bridge to the left and climbed down another ladder. They could see the outline of Guardia Castle far off in the distance, which meant they were nearing the exit to the canyon. Towards the tiny pathway they noticed the three blue imps that had attacked them earlier playing with a large green furry creature. It had no arms, just two claw-like feet. The furry creature was rolled up into ball and the imps were playing a game of kick ball with it.

"Hey wanna play with us?" The imp asked as it spotted Crono and Jera.

"Yeah, come on please, Rolly's not gonna hurt ya…" The second imp implied while kicking the furry green creature. "Much..." It murmured.

"Sorry we can't play right now." Crono told them.

"Yeah, we're a bit busy, maybe some other time." Jera added.

The imps shrugged. "Humans, they never have to play." The third imp said.

The furry creature named Rolly, unraveled itself clearly getting dizzy from being rolled up in a ball.

"Tired again?" The first imp asked.

Rolly dizzily nodded its head and fell backwards with a thud instantly falling asleep.

Crono and Jera left the canyon as the three imps waited for their furry friend to wake up.

__________

Once outside, the two siblings let out a gasp of breath. The air around them was incredibly thick. They also discovered that their home was no-where to be found. There was an Inn down the road a small residence next to it, a market above it and another residence right by the market. The only area which remained the same was the Guardia Castle and Forest. Right by the Guardia Forest was a small cathedral, which no longer existed in their time line due to disrepair. Down towards the small island there was a broken down bridge incapable of accessing to the next continent of Dorino. During this time in history, Guardia's army was in charge of protecting Truce, Dorino, and Porre on the mainland from the war with the fiends. The fiendlord's castle was at the center of the mainland which remained suspiciously quiet at the moment. Just seeing the site of this historical monument slightly frightened the two time travelers. Southeast was the small continent of Choras, and right next to the small continent there is a small island in which there is a large cave called the Giant's Claw. From what history has said, a powerful iten resides in this cave. This item was spanned over millions of years ago.

Crono and Jera headed into one of the small residential homes where they saw a woman with long purple hair and eyes. She is wearing a similar outfit to Gina, but the color is brown instead of orange.

"So much for the Millennial Fair." Crono said observantly.

"A Millennial Fair? Here?" The woman questioned. "Have you been in your cups? Our kingdom is only 600 years old! King Guardia XXI still reigns, last I checked."

"….Ok let's get out of here before she thinks we're crazy." Jera told her brother.

Just as they were about to leave, they then noticed a man sitting on a chair minding his own business just idly staring out the window. "I scarce remember the days before the war against the Fiendlord began," He mused to himself. "The months turn to years. When will it all end?"

"Poor guy, the war's really getting to him," Crono said. "Don't you worry mister, it'll be over soon and we'll have our victory!"

The man sitting on the chair looked at Crono puzzled.

"Come on!" Jera told her brother and pulled him out of the small house.

"I was just trying to cheer him up, that's all!" Crono told his sister.

"I know, but be careful around here, these people might think we're insane or something if we say too much." Jera replied.

___________

The two walked down the road towards the Inn where they saw several of the legendary Knights of the Square Table sitting on several chairs and tables, sharing stories about the war and how great it was to serve the king and queen.

They walked over to one of the knights who was sitting back in a chair enjoying a mug of rum.

"Oh, praise be!" The first knight said joyously. "They found Queen Leene wandering up in the canyon. She'd been missing for so long, I'd fear the worst. It's strange though, we were told that her majesty has a frog-like guardian to protect her. I wonder why he didn't come to aid the queen."

"She must be back at the castle now, getting some much-needed rest." The second knight next to him said completely ignoring Crono and Jera.

"I guess they didn't have manners in the past either." Jera muttered under her breath.

The siblings just sighed and continued to listen to the knights' stories. "The Fiendlord's army laid waste to Zenan Bridge." The third knight said. "We've lost our only road to the southern continent."

"I think our hearts are all a little more at ease now. When Queen Leene disappeared, it was all the king could think of," The second knight said to his friend. "He thought it was the Fiendlord's doing, and dispatched soldiers to the four corners of the realm to find her, but she's been found, and that's all that matters."

The door to the Inn suddenly flew open and everyone turned their heads to see who had come in.

"Oh it's Toma the Explorer!" A maid at a nearby desk squealed with hearts in her eyes.

The man named Toma smiled and fixed his untidy dark hair which was tied in a brown bandana. He looked at everyone with his dark eyes and his bushy mustache slightly twitched due to the smell of rum in the air. He fixed the slight wrinkles on his white shirt and fixed the collar on his orange vest. He took off his fingerless orange gloves resting them on the table where the maid was sitting. Strapped to the gloves is a small trowel. The so called explorer has on brown pants and orange leather boots.

Toma noticed Crono and Jera standing there and greeted them. "You must be outsiders too?" He asked them and sat in a chair next to a counter where the Inn's selling drinks. "The name's Toma. I'm an explorer and if you can spare 10 gold coins to buy this round, I'll be a storyteller, too."

"Sure thing!" Crono accepted.

"Crono!" Jera yelled at her brother.

"What?" The spiky-headed boy asked his sister. "Don't you want to hear the story, it might help us find Marle."

"Oh…fine…" Jera agreed.

Crono took out the money which Gina had given earlier and placed a '10' gold coin on the counter.

"Another mug!" The bar tender said and placed a large silver mug in front of the explorer.

"Cheers, friend," Toma said. He then looked at Crono and Jera. "Well then, a promise is a promise! It's about the missing Queen," He told them as he began his tale. "My travels have taken me to the cathedral in the western woods, and there's something most peculiar about that place. It's only a hunch but…" The explorer trailed off hearing a few knights talking about the Queen's return. "Beg your pardon? They found Queen Leene in the canyon? Hmm…It seems my suspicions were misplaced."

"Well thanks any way for sharing the story with us." Crono said as he and Jera walked out of the Inn.

They then entered Guardia Forest, since it was the only way to access Guardia Castle. They hoped that someone at the castle would know what happened to Marle. The fiends in the forest were just as aggressive as the imps in the canyon. They made their way around the path of the forest and the trail of trees surrounding them. It didn't take long for the two to scare of the fiends that were in the way. At the end of the forest stood the tall, mighty Guardia Castle.

___________

The siblings entered the castle only to be halted by two soldiers who were guarding the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The first soldier demanded.

The other soldier inspected Crono and Jera. "I've not seen their faces before and those outlandish clothes! Wouldn't be one of the Fiendlord's agents, would we?"

"Ha! Fat chance. Look at them!" The first soldier said to his friend. "That boy's not built to lift a sword, and you know as well as I, a GIRL is not allowed to fight. She's more fit to cook let alone serve the Fiendlord or our kingdom."

Hearing that remark from the soldier, Jera glared. Her hand tightly gripped on to the hilt of her sword ready to unsheathe it.

Crono noticed what his sister was about to do and forced his hand on hers making sure she couldn't take the sword out. Jera glanced at her brother, who was shaking his head. She sighed calming down and retreated her hand to her side.

"Heh! Suppose your right!" The second soldier mocked rudely. He looked at the two siblings. "Now run along, kiddies, before we're forced to lock you up in the towers!"

"Stop that at once!" A woman's voice scolded sharply.

"Queen Leene!" The soldiers snapped into attention and kneeled before their Queen.

Crono and Jera looked at the queen. She resembled Marle with great detail. Except the queen's blonde hair was tied up in a bun and she wears a long pure white gown which goes down to her feet, hiding them, and she wore matching gloves on her hands.

"Those two are my friends, and you will treat them as such." Leene ordered.

"But, Your Majesty…!" The first soldier protested. "There's something…strange about their looks."

Leene looked at the two soldiers sternly and asked, "You refuse to obey my orders?"

"No, I – forgive me, my lady." The soldier stammered.

"Please, enter!" The second soldier said to Crono and Jera.

Queen Leene giggled and walked away to her quarters.

Crono and Jera examined the many pathways and corridors of Guardia Castle. Towards the west corridor by the entrance is where the knight's quarters are. Many of the knights who were injured during battle through out the on going war were brought there to recover from injuries as the Commander formulated plans of defense. To the east corridor is where the kitchen is where meals were being served right and left. Queen Leene had ordered the chef, who happens to be Commander's brother, to make her some "eyes cream", which to him sounded absolutely impossible to make. The chef and commander do not see eye to eye anymore ever since the war started. They both have a different perspective of who should be handling the war. Going up the steps from the entrance is the throne room.

King Guardia XXI sat on his throne. He has been ruler of Guardia for ten years now and everyone through the land, aside from the fiends, praised the king highly. Next to the king stood an old man with very shaggy long gray hair which is covered in a large hat. He also has a beard as long as his hair. He adorned a brown cape, tunic, and pants. Jera noticed the way the old man dressed was exactly how the Chancellor of their time dresses. How could she forget the 'wise' Chancellor? He always laughed at her when she asked for permission to join the ranks of knighthood. Above the throne room were steps to the eastern and western quarters of the king and queen.

The king looked at Crono and Jera with weary eyes. "I am to understand that you played some role in helping rescuing my wife." He said to the travelers. Crono and Jera looked at the king completely puzzled since they had NO idea that the queen was in any kind of danger before she was found earlier.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude," The king continued. "Might you know what befell Leene? She's been acting rather oddly since her return and she seems to have lost the coral hairpin she always wore. She always treasured that thing so. You may see the queen; she wishes to speak with you."

"Come on let's go." Crono said and headed towards the eastern steps of the castle.

"Crono wait." Jera said to him and she pointed to the Chancellor who was just standing around musing to himself about some things, he then abruptly walked away towards the king's chambers. He seemed to be agitated about something.

"What's his deal?" Crono wondered.

"There's one way to find out." Jera told her brother. "Let's follow him."

___________

The two teens quietly tip-toed behind the Chancellor, passing the many small rooms on each floor of the western tower until they reached the top tower which led to the king's chambers.

The Chancellor leaned against the wall. '_Impossible! I had her majesty locked up good! I will NOT let this tiny set back ruin my plans!_' He thought to himself. He then noticed Crono and Jera standing right behind him. The Chancellor jumped about a foot in the air in fright. "What do you want? Be gone from here!" He yelled at them and quickly ran downstairs.

"Looks like we scared him." Jera said.

"Maybe the queen knows why the Chancellor's acting so strange." Crono replied.

___________

They headed back downstairs to the throne room and headed towards the eastern tower. Once there, they reached a small corridor where a knight is blocking their path. "Her majesty awaits you." The knight said stepping aside.

Crono and Jera headed down the small corridor and followed the small path which led to Queen Leene's quarters. There her majesty waited with two head maids.

"Ah! There you are." Leene smiled. She looked at her head maidens. "Please leave us. I need to have a few words with our guests in private."

"As you wish, your majesty." The head maidens bowed and left the room.

Leene looked at her friends and said, "Come nearer. Don't be shy."

Crono and Jera walked up to the queen.

"Listen we need to ask you what happened before you were discovered in Truce Canyon." Crono said.

They both heard Leene giggle. "Fooled you didn't I?" She asked. "I'm so lucky to have wonderful friends like you two."

Crono and Jera looked at Leene confused.

"Pardon me, your majesty, but do we know you?" Jera asked.

"Crono! Jera! It's me, Marle!" Leene/Marle answered.

Both siblings looked at the 'queen' wide-eyed.

"But everyone keeps calling me Leene for some reason." Marle told her friends and walked over to them. "We were only together for that short time at the fair, but somehow I knew you'd come for me." She then walked over to Crono and held his hands. "Thank you, Crono."

Marle leaned over to kiss the boy's cheek when the room suddenly started to glow an eerie green color.

"This doesn't look good!" Jera exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Marle wondered as she stepped back from Crono. She hugged herself, feeling an immense pain flowing through her body.

"Marle?! What's wrong?!" Crono asked concerned.

"I feel…I feel like I'm being torn apart." Marle screamed as tears fell from her eyes. "Help me please! I'm scared guys! It's like…I'm dying!" She continued on. "Please, Crono! Help!!" The girl helplessly fell to her knees in agonizing pain.

"Marle!" Crono yelled. "Hold on!" He quickly sprinted over to her, outstretching his arms to hold her, but the terrified girl suddenly vanished into thin air.

"She's gone!" Jera exclaimed.

Crono fell to the hard stone floor face first where Marle was standing.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said holding his slightly bruised nose.

"Come on! We've got to find her!" Jera told her brother as she helped him up.

___________

The two siblings left the queen's chamber and headed back downstairs towards the throne room.

"Crono! Jera!" A familiar voice shouted.

Crono and Jera looked in front of them and saw LUCCA running over.

"Whew…" Lucca gasped for breath.

"How did you get here, Lucca?" Crono asked.

"No time to explain!" Lucca answered. "But I'm glad your both ok. Did you find the girl?"

Crono looked at his child hood friend in dismay. "Yeah, we did, but she…kind of…sort of…disappeared!" He stammered.

"She – WHAT?!" Lucca freaked out. "She disappeared?"

"We're just as confused as you are, Lucca. One minute Marle was right in front of us and then the next – poof! She vanished!" Jera said.

"Hmm…It's just as I thought, then." Lucca mused to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Crono asked confused.

"I knew I recognized that girl from somewhere," Lucca began her explanation. "We seem to be in Guardia, but it looks a lot older than the Guardia we're from. They must have mistaken that girl for her ancestor. After all, that girl was our Princess Nadia."

Crono and Jera looked at their friend in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" The siblings yelled in unison. "Marle's THE princess?!"

Lucca nodded her head and continued on with her theory. "Marle, that is Princess Nadia, is a descendant of Queen Leene. Queen Leene was kidnapped, and someone was supposed to have gone and saved her, but now history's been changed! Marle looks so much like the Queen that they probably called of their search when she appeared. But if the real Queen is killed in this timeline…"

"It'll be as if Marle never existed!" Jera finished Lucca's sentence.

"But that CAN'T happen, can it?!" Crono asked getting worried by the second.

"There still might be enough time." Lucca reassured her friend. "If we can save the Queen history as we know it should remain unchanged."

"Where do we even start looking?" Jera asked.

"It doesn't matter where! As long as we find the Queen, Marle will come back. Come on let's go!" Crono said determinedly and started to walk off.

"Crono wait!" Lucca protested grabbing the back of the boy's tunic and pulling him back causing the spiky-headed teen to crash to the ground.

"What?!" The boy asked annoyed.

"We need to think things through first." Lucca told him. "If we change the slightest bit of history here, things might be far worse in our time line other than Princess Nadia not existing."

"Yeah," Jera agreed with Lucca. "For all we know fiends could be in charge of our kingdom if we mess around here."

"I guess you're right." Crono sighed.

Crono, Lucca, and Jera then noticed the Chancellor walking passed them.

"Do you think he heard us?" Jera asked.

"I don't think so." Lucca answered as she and her friends stared at the retreating Chancellor's back.

"He has been acting really weird." Crono said as he watched the Chancellor leave the castle.

"Then let's follow him. He could lead us to an answer." Lucca told her friends. "We have to find the real Queen!"

With that said Crono, Lucca, and Jera, quietly tip-toed behind the Chancellor's trail and left Guardia Castle.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2 guys. First off I just want to clear up one tiny thing. In the game there is no mention of Crono's father at all. So instead of Crono's father being supposedly dead, I decided that he's away on an important treasure hunt, and for those of you who have played/seen Chrono Cross - CT's sequel - You all very well know how important the Frozen Flame is, but don't worry I'll talk more about that in the later chapters. Until next time bye :3


	3. Search for the Queen

**Chapter 3: Search for the Queen**

Crono, Lucca, and Jera quietly followed the Chancellor out of Guardia Castle and through the forest. Whenever the Chancellor heard a twig snap or rustling in the bushes due to the trio's footsteps, he turned around making sure he wasn't being followed. However when the old man did turn around he saw nothing behind him and continued on. This was because Crono and his friends quickly hid behind large tree trunks in the forest before the Chancellor could spot them. They continued to follow the Chancellor and stopped half way noticing the suspicious old man take a sharp left turn towards the Manolia Cathedral. In the present this cathedral does not exist anymore due to long term disrepair.

"He's cornered now." Crono said.

"Let's be careful though," Lucca told her friends thoughtfully. "I've spoken to most of the people in town. They've all said that strange things have been going on in the cathedral recently, which is strange because from what I heard the cathedral was used for performing royal marriages."

"We were warned about the cathedral too," Jera said. "A man name Toma warned us about the cathedral."

"Come on we're wasting time out here," Crono replied impatiently. "The Chancellor has nowhere to run now. Let's corner him and make him tell us where Queen Leene is so that Marle will exist again!"

Lucca and Jera snickered.

Crono looked at his sister and best friend confused. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Boy Crono, for someone who just met Marle, you sure are worried about her." Jera answered.

Crono blushed lightly. "I AM NOT!" He breathed. "I'm just worried about what the king in our time might do if he found out that his only daughter was wiped out from existence."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Lucca replied cheekily.

___________

The trio arrived staring at the façade of the cathedral. The structure of the cathedral seemed to be in bad condition. Pieces of brick, marble, and wood were slowly deteriorating. The wooden door to the cathedral was worn out due to excessive use. Soldiers and knights from the castle must've entered the cathedral many times for guidance. Shards of glass from the stain glass windows could be seen on the ground, the war must have been taking its toll on this small holy monument just like everything else in this time.

"Even the holiest of places isn't spared when it comes to war." Lucca said grimly.

Crono pushed open the large wooden door and noticed that the Chancellor wasn't there. "What?!" He exclaimed. "He's not here!"

The trio noticed that the only people that were inside were a group of nuns. The nuns were wearing white habits and veils over their heads and large gray tunics which covered their body. They stood on a soft red carpet along two rows of three pews.

"There's no way the Chancellor could've just disappeared." Jera thought out loud.

Crono walked over towards one of the nuns who was busy praying. He quietly whispered, "Excuse me have you seen the royal chancellor?"

The nun he was speaking to looked at the boy. "We pray for peace in our world. We are ever so devout." She said and then giggled softly.

"….Ok," Crono replied uneasy. "That didn't help at all."

The trio walked towards the Mother Superior of the group of nuns. She was standing in front of a semi-large organ. She looked at Crono, Lucca, and Jera with peaceful, but weary eyes. She stared at the three for a very long time as if she were examining them. "You seem troubled. Why not say a prayer for yourselves?" She asked them and then giggled.

"Uh, no thanks," Crono stammered nervously. "We're fine really."

Suddenly light from the sun streamed on the stained glass windows making something shimmer on the carpet. Crono noticed this and walked over.

"Did you find something?" Jera asked her brother.

"Yeah," Crono answered his sister. "Come over here and take a look."

Lucca and Jera gathered around where Crono was standing.

Lucca kneeled down to inspect what Crono had discovered. She realized that it was a gold hairpin with an emblem of a lion ready to pounce, which was Guardia's symbol.

"A hairpin?" Lucca pondered. She then noticed the emblem. "Hey, this is Guardia's royal crest!"

"The hairpin must belong to Queen Leene," Jera said. "This means that she could be here."

"Then let's go find her!" Crono replied determined.

Before the heroic trio could make a move the group of nuns whom which they had interrogated earlier suddenly surrounded them. The nuns burst into blue flames and transformed into pink snake-like fiends. They had sharp fangs and claws for hands.

"Not good! Those nuns were just a group of Nagas!" Lucca exclaimed.

"You three will make a fine snack!" One of the Nagas hissed.

Crono, Jera, and Lucca took their weapons out ready for battle. The Nagas lunged at the trio showing off their sharp fangs.

"Eat this!" Lucca yelled firing off her gun as the Nagas charged forward. Out from her gun were not bullets, but fire spurted out from the weapon.

Crono and Jera looked at their friend stunned.

Lucca just winked. "See told you I'd find a way to make the mechanics of my flame thrower hair dryer work better!"

The fire burned the snake – like fiends leaving a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"Phew!" Lucca panted. "Wasn't expecting that!"

The trio went back to the hairpin wondering where Queen Leene was being kept.

"She has to be here somewhere," Jera questioned as she looked around. "There doesn't seem to be any other door way."

Suddenly another Naga appeared knocking Lucca backward away from the hairpin.

"Ack!" Lucca yelled as she fell.

"Lucca!" Jera exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

Crono leaped at the Naga, but was caught off guard as the slimy creature kept on reappearing and disappearing.

"Hold still would you!" Crono growled holding his wooden sword tightly desperately trying to attack the fiend.

The Naga reappeared behind Crono. "Let's see how you taste!" It hissed and bit Crono's shoulder.

"Ugh…" Crono winced in pain clutching his shoulder as he fell to one knee.

"Crono!" Jera yelled and ran over to help her brother.

"I'm fine..!" Crono told his sister. "Go help Lucca!"

Jera nodded and stood in front of Lucca as the Naga charged towards them. Jera held out her sword tightly ready to knock the fiend down, but the Naga hissed hungrily and snapped her sword in two with its fangs.

"My sword…!" Jera yelled as she held the two pieces of wood in her hands.

"That sword was a nice appetizer!" The Naga hissed looking at Lucca and Jera with hungry eyes. "Now for the main COURSE!"

The Naga pounced at the two girls when a FROG hopped down from a pillar on the ceiling striking the Naga with its own blade.

"Lower your guard and you will allow the enemy in." The frog said in a croaky like voice sheathing his sword. The frog had wide yellow eyes, clammy skin, and a white underbelly. Even though he looked like a frog, this frog dressed quite humanly. He had on a thick green cloak, a shiny brass breastplate, and a pair of large blue gloves. This attire was only worn by squires who normally serve the Knights of the Square Table of Guardia Castle.

"Thanks for the help…" Crono said wearily as he clutched his shoulder.

"Here," Lucca said tossing Crono a small bottle with clear color liquid inside it. "Never leave home without a potion." She advised.

Crono smiled brightly pouring the contents of the potion on his injury. In a few moments the boy's injury faded away.

The frog looked at Crono, Lucca, and Jera. "You've come to save the Queen?"

The trio just nodded their heads still astonished that there was such a thing of a walking, talking, and fighting frog.

"The fiends' lair lies within it would seem," The frog explained. "Will you accompany me?" He asked.

Crono and Jera were still mustering the strength to speak since they were still in shock. However Lucca, being the scientific genius that she was and always looked on the more logical side of things started to freak out.

"You…You're a…" Lucca stammered. "Crono, Jera, it's a giant talking frog! You…you know I can't stand frogs!" She screamed.

"Yeah," Crono replied. "But if it wasn't for that 'giant frog' you and Jera would've been snake food by now."

Lucca scowled realizing her friend was right.

The frog slightly frowned noticing how Lucca was so terrified of him. "I suppose I ought not expect you to trust me, looking as I do." The frog said.

"It's not that we don't trust you…" Jera began. "We just weren't…expecting you…"

The frog looked at Jera and nodded. "Very well," He said. "Do as you please, but I must save the Queen."

The frog started to walk off.

"Wait!" Jera called out to him and walked over to him. "You don't seem like a bad frog er – I mean person – uh – a frog – person." She said trying to find the right words on what to call him. "After all you did save me and my brother, and our friend. Now it's our turn to return the favor. We'll help you find the Queen."

Lucca looked at Crono uneasy. "What should we do Crono?" She asked.

Crono smiled. "My sister's right. We need all the help we can get in order to save Queen Leene." He answered. "So I say we go with the frog!"

"Me too!" Jera agreed smiling.

"Right." Lucca nodded, but was still feeling uncomfortable around the frog. "I guess I'll have to get over my…my aversions to slimy – err – moist – skinned – creatures." She said and looked at the frog. "So, what's your name?"

The frog turned its head to the side as if not wanting to answer this question.

The trio blinked their eyes confused wondering why the frog was doing this.

"Do you even have a name?" Crono asked.

"Frog will suffice." The frog answered.

"I should've figured that one out easily." Lucca joked to herself.

"Nice to meet you, Frog," Jera said politely. "I'm Jera, and this is my brother Crono, and our friend Lucca."

Frog smiled at his new friends. "And you as well," He said. "This room must conceal a secret passage way. Let us search every corner."

They searched the entire cathedral from the entrance to the altar, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"This is getting us no where!" Lucca groaned frustrated.

"There's just got to be another way the fiends are using to infiltrate this place." Crono mused to himself.

"From what I've heard from the many visitors that come here," Frog began. "The cathedral's builders created many corridors and rooms of study beyond this simple sanctuary. There must be something that opens a hidden door."

"Well everything looks normal," Jera said. "We've searched this place over ten times."

Exhausted from searching the cathedral, Jera sat on the keys of the old rusty organ. She jumped off the organ as it played an eerie tune. The room slowly shook and everyone else stopped looking around and became alert. To everyone's surprise they saw the far wall on the right slide to the side revealing a door.

"The organ?!" Lucca exclaimed. "That's how the fiends are using this place as a hideout. They probably disguise themselves as humans to fool everyone."

"But what do they do with the humans who try to figure out what they're up to?" Crono pondered.

"We must find out!" Frog said determinedly. "The Queen's life is at stake!"

___________

Crono, Jera, Lucca, and their newest accomplice Frog walked through the hidden door. They were in a small hallway with doors leading to the east and west to corridors of the cathedral. Fiends were guarding most of the doorways. They went through the eastern door way and were stopped by two purple scaly snake – like fiends.

"Great, as if the Nagas weren't bad enough, now we've got to fight these Vipers!" Lucca groaned in annoyance and used her flame thrower to get rid of them.

They went through the door which the Vipers were guarding and saw a large table full of all kinds of food. There was a Naga, a fiend with a cat – like face, but it had a beak for a nose, pointy cat – like ears and had a body of a cat, but it had wings sprouting from its back. This fiend was known as a Diablo. They also saw a large chubby imp in blue armor.

Seeing them the chubby imp burped. "Hmm? What's with the disguise?" He asked.

"Hurry up and change!" The Naga told them. "No need to be walking around like humans in here."

"Ugh, it's almost time for my shift." The Diablo groaned in annoyance. "I hate pretending to be human! They're so smelly and repulsive. It's demeaning!" The creature let out a loud burp after consuming some more food.

Crono and the others just sweat dropped and remained silent through this unusual conversation.

Lucca observed the table and held her stomach noticing that the 'food' these fiends claimed to be eating were pieces of human flesh and bones.

"Those ones we ate last time weren't so bad." The Naga hissed. "And those two soldiers we just caught look plump and juicy."

Crono, Lucca, and Jera backed away from the table hearing this. Frog just remained on guard holding onto the hilt of his sword ready to fight.

"See Hench! Look what you did!" The Diablo yelled at the chubby imp seeing Crono, Lucca, and Jera back away from the table. "You didn't leave any food for them."

"Oops sorry, but Yakra's a genius!" The chubby imp known as Hench declared. "His plan to imprison the Chancellor and take on his role worked like magic!" He beamed with delight. "Now the Queen's ours, and the castle's in an uproar. This is rich!"

Hearing this Crono and the others quickly headed out the door. They saw the Diablo exit towards the door.

"Alright, think I'll pay my respects to the Fiendlord's statue before my shift starts." He said before exiting the room.

"We better follow him." Crono whispered quietly as he saw the fiend head towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you four going!?" The Hench asked. "I left you some food."

Lucca stared at the bowl in the large imp's hands. The bowl had an intact human heart. She winced holding her stomach. "No thanks…I've had my fill for the day!" She told the imp.

The Hench shrugged. "Your loss!" He said quickly consuming the heart. "Mmm…tastes almost like chicken."

Frog glared at the large fiend. "One day you shall see those whom you have consumed will claim victory." He told the large imp.

Hearing this the Naga and Hench looked up angry.

"What are you some kind of human lover!" The Naga hissed. "Get out of here!"

"We don't need a stinking human lover eating our food!" The Hench growled.

"I think we better leave before they call in for reinforcements." Jera said quietly.

"What did you say?!" The Naga questioned.

Crono looked at the Naga. "She said we better go worship the great Fiendlord, Magus." He told the snake – like fiend.

The others nodded and trailed behind the Diablo. They followed the creature upwards towards another room.

To everyone's surprise they saw a knight, King Guardia, and Queen Leene. They seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Did you by chance come to save Queen Leene?" The knight asked.

"Yeah we wanted to help her." Jera answered.

"Oh, you did! That's good to know." The knight replied.

"Guess she didn't need saving after all." Crono said.

"Your highness!" Frog exclaimed bowing to the queen. "You are unharmed."

Queen Leene looked at Frog. "Oh you came to rescue me? How kind of you," She replied. "But I assure you there is no need. The master of this place, Yakra, is so very kind. I've decided to stay here."

Everyone looked at Queen Leene with wide eyes.

"What!? You want to stay here?!" Crono asked.

"Hmm…" Lucca mused to herself.

"What is it Lucca?" Jera asked her friend.

"There's something strange going on around here…" Lucca answered. "There's no way a fiend would ever be nice to a human. You saw how they acted earlier."

"Even the king's here," Crono said. "This is just way too strange for me!"

"Oh how good of you to come," King Guardia told them. "I'm sure Yakra will be pleased. Please pass the time in here with us until he has a chance to come and greet you properly."

"We must find Yakra," Frog told his friends. "Perhaps he has done something to make the king and queen think like this."

Crono and the others headed out the door.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave!" King Guardia told them. "Please take the time to enjoy yourselves with us." The king's voice suddenly became raspier.

"I knew it!" Lucca exclaimed. "They're not real! They're just fiends in disguise!"

"So you saw through our disguise!" Queen Leene said threateningly. "That doesn't mean you'll get out here alive!"

The knight, King Guardia, and Queen Leene burst into blue flames showing their true forms. They were really three Vipers.

"This time we're taking you down!" Crono declared. "Are you ready Lucca!"

"I always am!" Lucca smiled.

Lucca fired her flame thrower. As the flames reached the snakes, Crono leaped in the air maneuvering his sword in a cyclone – like motion which caused the flames to grow larger and engulf all three fiends at once.

"Good job guys!" Jera told them. "There's just one tiny problem."

"What's that?" Crono asked. He then saw his wooden sword in flames. "Ahh! Oh no!" He exclaimed dropping his smoldering sword.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you and Jera keep losing your weapons." Lucca said.

"I am sure the fiends would not mind us 'borrowing' their weapons." Frog told his friends as he opened a treasure chest.

"Alright! Jackpot!" Crono said happily as he looked through the chest. He saw two steel sabers.

"I'm kind of glad my sword broke." Jera chimed as her brother tossed the new weapon to her.

"Let us proceed and continue our search." Frog informed his friends.

"Right…" Lucca suddenly paused hearing faint chanting coming from a nearby wall.

"Is something wrong Lucca?" Crono asked.

"Sounds like chanting," Lucca answered her friend. "Coming from there." She pointed to the wall.

Crono and Frog carefully pushed the wall to the side. They all noticed fiends were gathered around a shrine dedicated to the Fiendlord, Magus.

"Oh great Magus, Magus the Great," The fiends chanted. "Your eyes are brighter than the stars. Your flowing hair, like waves atop the sea. Even those miserable sunny days abate. When we feel your seething hate. Even brightened halls hold no fear. Just so long as you are near." The fiends continued on with their song.

"I don't know what's worse fighting them or hearing them sing like that." Crono said sweat dropping.

Hearing Crono say this, the group of fiends stopped chanting and turned around.

"Come join us in singing your funeral!" The fiends roared and charged at the heroes.

"Seal the wall quick!" Lucca told her friends.

Crono and Frog quickly pushed the wall back to where it was and all they heard was a loud 'crash' as the fiends fell over and toppled over each other.

"Next time you want to insult their singing Crono, could you do it quietly!" Jera yelled at her brother. "We nearly got killed!"

"Sorry…" Crono apologized.

___________

They exited the eastern corridor of the cathedral and headed west. They noticed a barricade of spikes blocking a doorway.

"Can anyone hear us?!" A voice called out from inside the room.

"We need help!" Another voice called out. "They'll eat us! Please let us out!"

"They must be the soldiers who got caught!" Lucca exclaimed.

"We have to help them." Jera said.

"But how?" Crono pondered. "There's a wall of sharp spikes blocking the door." He then noticed a bronze skull – shaped light switch hanging with eerie glowing red eyes on the wall near the door. "I wonder what happens when you turn this off." Curiously the boy pushed the skull head and its glowing red eyes stopped. The spikes which were barricading the door descended to the floor.

"Your curiosity has brought us some usefulness." Frog said.

Jera giggled. "Yeah, that's my brother alright," She replied. "He always does something useful after messing up.

They walked into the room and saw two soldiers from Guardia Castle. One was pacing, the other was just sitting on a large table waiting for their doom.

"Y-You're humans?!" The soldier who was pacing stammered. "They've hidden the Queen in the back. Please rescue her!"

"Put your mind at ease," Frog reassured the soldier. "We are here to help her."

"It won't be easy," The soldier who was sitting said. "Yakra has made sure that no one finds the Queen."

"But we heard some fiends talking about playing an organ which will reveal a hidden passage way," The first soldier informed them. "The Queen is there along with Yakra."

"You two are very noble for giving us this valuable information." Frog commended them.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll find the Queen and stop Yakra!" Crono replied determinedly.

"You two better escape while you can," Jera told the soldiers. "We'll hold off any of the fiends that are in your way!"

With that said the two soldiers escaped while Crono and everyone else kept on pursuing deeper into the cathedral fighting fiends who got in their way. They had reached the final corridor. There were a set of stairs leading to another room. They slowly opened the door. Crono poked his spiky head in the door noticing the room had an organ, but the organ was blocked with another barricade of spikes along with several fiends. He slid back and quietly closed the door.

"The organ's too heavily guarded." He informed his friends.

"We need to get to that organ." Lucca said.

There was a pair of stairs on the eastern and western hallways, which led to another set of hallways to the final corridor of the cathedral. Along the eastern and western halls there were bronze skulls – shaped switches. Seeing the switches the heroes pushed the switches. Crono peeked through the door again where the organ was being kept.

"The spikes are still in the way." He told everyone.

"There must be one final switch we are over looking." Frog said.

The four heroes trailed their way to the final corridor where they saw a note on the center wall. It said: "No entry within."

"I find that highly unlikely," Lucca said thoughtfully looking at the sign. "I'm willing to bet if we find that final switch to move the spikes and play the organ the soldiers were talking about, we'll find a way in."

"There's gotta be a way into that room." Jera pondered. She then saw another skull – shaped switch on the far wall. She walked over and pushed it. Nothing happened. Suddenly they heard the fiends in an uproar yelling in confusion in the tiny room about the spikes descending to the floor. They watched from a safe distance next to a nearby wall as the fiends exited the room running through the halls to turn the switches back on.

"We better move fast." Lucca said.

Crono walked up to the organ. He noticed that three keys on the organ were marked with dry blood. "It's safe to say that the fiends had their fill of human blood for the day." He told his friends and pressed the keys that were marked.

The cathedral shook slightly as the hidden door on the top floor revealed itself.

"That should do it," Jera declared. "Come on let's go save the Queen!"

___________

They exited the room and headed towards the top floor where. They saw another door, that wasn't there before. They burst through the door and saw the Chancellor and the real Queen Leene.

"Prepare yourself Queen Leene," The Chancellor said cruelly. "It is time you bid farewell to this world." He then noticed Crono, Jera, Lucca, and Frog standing before him. "You!" He yelled. "How did you get in here?!"

Queen Leene looked over greatly relieved seeing Frog. "Frog!" She said happily. "You came."

Frog smiled bowing to her. "Naturally your majesty, I was sworn to protect you," He told her. "Flee, Your Majesty! We shall dispatch this fiend!"

Queen Leene nodded and moved aside. "Be careful!" She warned her rescuers.

The Chancellor laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Crono asked while removing his sword from its scabbard.

"There's no use in fighting!" The Chancellor answered smirking. "None of you will leave this place alive!" He turned towards Frog's direction glaring at the amphibian warrior. "Intolerable frog! Let us see you hop your way of this!" He yelled.

"Look we know you're not the real Chancellor," Crono said. "Why don't you show us who you REALLY are?!"

"Enough of this 'Chancellor' charade." The old man replied. He began spinning around in a circular motion. As the old man spun around, electricity crackled through his body. His hands and feet changed into six rat – like paws. Sharp spikes sprouted out from his back shredding the stolen robes of the real Chancellor to shreds. His skin became a sickly brown color. He grew about twice the size of the warriors that stood in front of him. He growled at his enemies bearing his sharp fangs.

Seeing this disgusting site before them Crono, Lucca, and Jera slowly backed away not taking their hands off the weapons they held.

The giant rat let out a hefty laugh. "You mortals will never see the light of day again! I am Yakra, those who oppose all fiends and our Fiendlord, Magus shall pay with their lives!"

"We're not going to die!" Crono declared heroically and charged at the giant monster.

"Crono, be careful!" Jera called out to her brother.

Yakra let out another sinister laugh before knocking Crono into Jera while shooting off the spikes from its back.

"Crono! Jera! Look out!" Lucca warned her friends.

Crono and Jera rolled out of the way as the spikes targeted the furniture in the tiny room. Pieces of leather and wood flew in the air as the spikes from Yakra targeted a chair and table.

"Glad that wasn't us!" Jera gulped nervously. She dodged another set of spikes and held her sword tight.

"We must defeat this monster!" Frog told his friends as he sliced at the sharp spikes with his sword.

"Next time I will NOT miss!" Yakra roared. The giant rat suddenly roared out in anger as Lucca jumped on the rat's back aiming her gun at the holes on the giant rat's back.

"Lucca!" Crono yelled out in concern. "What are you DOING?!" He asked.

"Getting to the root of Yakra's spiky problem!" Lucca answered her friend as she held on to Yakra's pointy ears to keep her balance since the monster was shaking violently trying to throw her off. She fired her gun at one of the holes and soon the giant rat's back was engulfed in flames. Lucca jumped off as the flames grew from the giant fiend's back to his whole body.

"GRAWWW!!!" Yakra roared out in pain as his body was engulfed in flames.

"Jera! Frog! Let's attack that over grown rat at the together and finish it off!" Crono ordered.

The sword carrying warriors held their weapons tightly and ran at Yakra with immense speed. They leaped in the air slicing at the giant rat's flesh while crossing each other's paths making a triangular shape mark on the giant fiend.

"He's still standing!" Lucca exclaimed as she saw Yakra was still standing.

"Wait for it…" Jera said as she shook the blood off her sword and sheathed her weapon back into its scabbard. Crono and Frog did the same with theirs.

The giant fiend known as Yakra fell to the floor in a giant heap. Blood poured out from the monster's stomach and its yellow eyes were rolled into the back of its eye lids as the creature laid motionless on the floor.

Queen Leene peeked over. She saw the site of Yakra's dead body and came over to the four heroes. She smiled at Frog. "Thank you Frog," She said. "I knew you'd come to rescue me and your friends were very brave as well."

"The king awaits most anxiously," Frog told his queen as he kneeled before her. "We should return to the castle." He then looked at Crono, Lucca, and Jera. "I thank you, Crono, Lucca, and Jera, for your aid."

"And I as well," Leene said. "Please accompany us to the castle. You will be our welcomed guests."

Crono smiled. "We're happy to help your majesty." He said politely.

"If Yakra was impersonating the Chancellor," Lucca mused to herself as she scratched her head. "Where's the REAL Chancellor?"

"In here!" A muffled voice rang out.

"Huh?" Jera pondered as she and everyone else saw a treasure chest in the far corner of the room.

"Perhaps the answer lies within this treasure chest." Frog said as he walked over and opened up the treasure chest to reveal the real Chancellor. He hopped out from the treasure chest and landed on the floor with a thud. The old man was tied up and he was in his long red underwear.

"Are you ok?" Crono asked as he untied the old man.

"Am I ok!?" The Chancellor yelled furiously. "I was locked up in that box for hours! How would you feel if that happened to you!?" He fumed and then calmed down. "But I owe you my thanks! That monster stuffed me in there like a sack of coins!"

Queen Leene departed out of the room.

The Chancellor hurried to her side. "Oh! Your Majesty!" He called out to her. "I am undamaged, as you can see!"

Leene turned around smiling. "Yes, I see that," She said. "Let us return to the castle."

___________

"Hn!" A bitter cruel voice spoke. "It's about time someone exterminated that over grown rat!" The voice said.

"You're just in a sour mood because Ozzie didn't order you to kidnap the Queen, Slash." A gentle, but manly voice said. "Just because we fiends have the power to sense when one of our own is dead, doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it."

"Go turn into a bat and leave me alone, Flea!" The man named Slash spat back.

"Flea! Slash! What are you two on about now?!" A pompous but authoritative voice called out.

The two named Flea and Slash snapped into attention hearing their commander.

"You're not the one barking orders at us Ozzie!" Slash replied.

The fiend named Ozzie glared. "I am the one IN CHARGE when our leader is busy! Remember that!"

"Y-yes sir…" Slash stammered and looked to the side while caressing the hilt of his sword which was strapped to his armor. "Yakra's gone." He informed.

"That little tad pole took Yakra down." Flea added twirling his fingers in his hair. "He had some reinforcements. Slash and I could sense the fight from here."

Hearing this Ozzie just let out a loud laugh.

"This amuses you?" Flea asked confused.

"We'll have reinforcements soon too," Ozzie answered his comrade. "Magus is summoning a creature with unimaginable power! Once Zenan Bridge is repaired we'll let out our fiend army and attack those lowly humans with our finest warriors!"

___________

At Guardia Castle, King Guardia was relieved to see that his wife was unharmed.

"You cannot know how worried I was, Leene." King Guardia said to his wife as he embraced her and gently let her go. He looked at Crono, Lucca, and Jera. "Thank you for saving my wife."

"Yakra…That vile beast!" The Chancellor yelled. "Impersonating me and kidnapping the Queen! We must institute a stricter criminal justice system in this kingdom to ensure such fiends never threaten the royal family's safety again."

King Guardia smiled at Frog. "I am truly indebted to you, Frog," He said. "You should be knighted for your heroic act.

Frog looked away hearing this. "I do not deserve that honor," He said. "I am disgraced. I failed to protect my Queen." Frog turned away ashamed and began walking out of the throne room.

"Frog!" Leene called out to him.

Frog just walked on to the exit of the castle.

"Frog! Wait!" Jera yelled and trailed after him along with Crono and Lucca.

"Let him go." King Guardia told the trio.

"Yes, he will be alright," Leene told them. "I am forever in your debt. Who knows what would have happened to me had you come even a little later than you did?"

"We couldn't let anything happen to you, Your Majesty." Crono said to her.

"By the way?" Leene asked. "What became of the girl mistaken for me?"

"Oh yeah!" Lucca exclaimed. "I forgot all about Princess Nadia!" She then looked at her friends. "Crono! Jera! Where did the princess disappear?" She asked them. "She may be there now!"

"Follow us!" Crono told his friend and the trio headed to the East Wing to Queen Leene's quarters. They moved back as they saw Marle reappear again.

"Huh? What happened?" Marle asked confused.

"Princess Nadia!" Lucca exclaimed happily.

"Your back!" Jera said equally as happy.

"Crono! Jera!" Marle smiled. She then noticed Lucca. "Lucca? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later." Lucca answered.

"Oh Crono!" Marle exclaimed as she ran towards the red headed boy. She threw her arms around the boy and hugged him. "It was awful. I was so afraid." She said hugging Crono's neck gently and slightly sobbed. "I couldn't see or feel anything, but I knew I was someplace cold. I wonder if that's what it's like to die." She sobbed.

"It's ok Marle," Crono reassured her gently stroking her back. "You're safe now."

Lucca looked at Marle. "Your Highness I –

Marle looked over at Lucca. "That's why you came too. You came to help me?" She asked. "Wait..Your highness…Uh oh…" Marle giggled. "I guess you guys figured it out, huh?" She asked her friends. She looked at Crono and Jera. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to trick you, especially you Crono." She walked away from her friends and then turned her back to them. "My name is really Nadia. My father's King Guardia XXXI." She finally told them. "I just wanted to go to the fair and have fun like everyone else! But if you'd known who I really was…" She paused and looked back at her friends before continuing. "You wouldn't have shown me around the fair, would you Crono?"

Crono smiled. "Of course I would have!" He told her.

Marle beamed and jumped in the air happily. "Oh, Crono!" She squealed. "That's why I like you!"

"My brother's feelings are mutual, Marle." Jera giggled teasing her brother.

Crono blushed at his sister's remark. He then took out Marle's pendant and handed it back to her. "I believe this is yours." He smiled at Marle.

"My pendant!" Marle said happily as she took it and placed it around her neck. "Well if the real Queen is safe, let's go home!" She told her friends.

___________

They exited Leene's quarters and headed back to the throne room. King Guardia and Queen Leene looked at Marle in surprise.

"You must be Queen Leene!" Marle said politely.

"My, we truly could be twins." Leene replied looking at Marle seeing how their resemblance was quite uncanny.

Marle looked at her ancestor. "You get along with the king, now, you hear? Or I'll get angry." She stated sternly and then giggled. "Actually I wouldn't be able to do that would I?"

Both the royals looked at the girl utterly confused.

"Um, never mind!" Marle told them. "I just, uh…wish you all the best!"

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera exited the throne room. They all saw Frog standing by the exit.

"Frog!" Crono called out to him.

Frog turned around and faced his friends. "It was my presence here that endangered the Queen," He said. "I can remain at this castle no more."

"Frog…" Jera said. "The king and queen only ask that you try your best. You don't have to blame yourself for what happened."

"If it were only that simple, my lady," Frog replied sadly. "You and your brother have great skills with a sword. Your sword play easily out ranks most of the knights here, what chance could I have to protect the king and queen if danger arose again." He then saw Marle.

"Eeek!" Marle shrieked and hid behind Crono.

"It's ok Marle," Crono told her. "He's your friend.

Frog chuckled. "Indeed, your resemblance to the Queen is uncanny." He then departed down the stairs and took one last look at his friends. "Crono, you've the makings of a great swordsman." With that said Frog left the castle.

"Maybe frogs aren't so bad after all." Lucca said remembering how she treated Frog when they had first met.

"Yeah…" Jera agreed.

___________

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera treaded their way through Guardia Castle and towards Truce Canyon. They arrived at the small valley where the portal that had first brought them here appeared.

"So, how do we get home?" Marle asked.

"Well, your highness we…" Lucca trailed off.

"Please, call me Marle!" Marle told her flailing her arms in the air.

"Well then Marle – Observe!" Lucca began her explanation. She took out an odd contraption in the shape of a key. This strange device had a circular orb attached to it with seven points sticking out of the orb. She waved the device in the air and the portal reappeared again.

"Whoa!" Crono, Marle, and Jera exclaimed with surprise.

"Lucca, you're amazing!" Marle said to her.

"How did you do that?" Jera asked her friend.

Lucca snickered and looked at the now opened portal. "I call these distortions 'Gates'," She explained to her friends. "They're basically portals to the same location in a different time. But gates are unstable – that's why they appear and disappear all the time. So I used the principle behind my Telepod device to create this Gate Key! It's what locking the gate in place now!"

"But why did the Gate suddenly appear in the first place?" Marle asked confused.

Lucca pondered this thought. "Either, the Telepod had something to do with it, or something…else made it."

"This is getting WAY too complicated for me." Crono said.

"Yeah, we better head back to our own time." Jera added.

"Right, I can do more research on these gates at home." Lucca replied.

With that said the four travelers stepped through the portal and Lucca closed the portal with her Gate Key.

___________

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera reappeared back at the Millennial Fair.

"Whew! We made it!" Marle said happily

"How odd," Lucca said. "It's only been an hour since we left." She told her friends looking at the clock installed on her Telepod device.

Marle looked at her friends. "Crono, Lucca, Jera, why don't you come back with me to the castle?" She asked them. "It would give me a chance to thank you properly for everything!"

"I'm really sorry for putting you through all this, Marle." Lucca apologized.

"What are you talking about!?" Marle told the brainy girl. "It was the most fun I've had in moths!" She beamed. "And I made new friends too!"

Lucca chuckled. "Right," She replied and looked at Crono and Jera. "I'm sure you two don't mind escorting Marle back to the castle."

"Nope I don't mind," Jera said. "After we bring Marle home, we better go see how mom's doing."

Crono nodded and looked at Lucca. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I'd love to come," Lucca began. "But I still need to do a little more snooping into why that Gate appeared. See you guys soon! Oh and Crono behave yourself, would you!" She teased and left the fair.

"HEY!" Crono yelled blushing with embarrassment.

Jera and Marle giggled.

"See you again soon, Lucca!" Marle waved at the leaving girl.

Lucca winked at her friends and headed on home.

Marle looked back at Crono who was still reeling from the embarrassing moment Lucca had put him through a few moments ago. "Well, Crono, are you ready to escort me home?"

Crono nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah," He stammered. "Let's go."

Jera snickered as Crono and Marle walked on. She quietly trailed behind them and left Leene Square with her brother and friend.

___________

At Guardia Castle, Crono and Jera expected to hear trumpets blazing and praise being given to the two travelers for retrieving their princess.

"Princess Nadia!" A voice called out.

Jera made a face seeing an agitated Chancellor. The Chancellor looked and dressed similar to his ancestor except that his robes were green instead of brown. "Are you alright?" He asked Marle. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Well I…" Marle tried to explain.

"We heard you were abducted!" The Chancellor said to her. "We had soldiers combing the entire kingdom for you!" He then looked at Crono and Jera. "Hmph. You two back there! You're the ones aren't you!? Thought you'd kidnap our Princess?!"

"What?! Kidnap?!" Crono asked dumbfounded. "We saved her!"

"A likely story!" The Chancellor stated.

"Please you must listen to them!" Marle told the Chancellor. "Crono and Jera only…"

However there was no way of convincing the Chancellor otherwise. He fumed with anger calling out to the guards. "Seize them! Seize those filthy terrorists!" The Chancellor yelled. He then looked at Jera. "Thought you could fool me with your pitiful ruse, you always come here and ask to join our knighthood ranks! No woman in her right mind would ask for such an honor!"

"Look old man!" Jera growled getting frustrated by the Chancellor's stupidity.

"And you!" The Chancellor glared fixing his angry gazes towards Crono. "You deceived our Princess and plotted to overthrow the Crown!"

"No!" Marle protested. "You mustn't!" She begged.

Unfortunately Marle's words fell on deaf ears as nearby soldiers surrounded Crono and Jera. Seeing this site caused Marle to grow angry.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at the soldiers.

Hearing their Princess scream the soldiers stopped and kneeled to her.

"What are you fools doing?!" The Chancellor demanded.

"But, her highness – The Princess said…" One of the soldiers began.

"It doesn't matter what SHE said! Seize them!" The Chancellor yelled.

Before Crono or Jera could make a move to defend themselves or explain the soldiers knocked them out.

"Crono! Jera!" Marle cried out concerned as the soldiers took them away.

**Author's Note**: Phew! _ There you have it guys chapter 3. For all you hard core CT fans, I know, I know, you're probably wondering how four people were able to time travel together, but not to worry I'll explain that situation when the time comes. Don't you just love foreshadowing xD. Until next time!


	4. The Trial

**Chapter 4: The Trial**

Marle lay in her poster bed sobbing her eyes out. Her pillow was drenched with tears. "Crono, Jera, I'm so sorry," She whimpered wiping her eyes while clutching onto her pendant. "I shouldn't have asked to follow you around the fair then this whole mess never would've happened." She lifted her head staring at a portrait on the side wall from her bed. It was a portrait of her mother, Queen Aliza, who had passed away years ago when Marle was just a child. The rebellious princess got out of bed and walked towards the portrait.

"Mother, what am I supposed to do?" She asked deeply gazing into her mother's soft green eyes. "My friends are in trouble because of me," She continued on hoping that the portrait would talk back to her and guide her while tightly holding onto her pendant. "I was unable to save you from losing your life and ever since then father has been so distant with me. Crono and Jera, they saved me from not existing," Marle looked at her pendant remembering how her friends risked their lives for her. "No, I can't quit on my friends now! It's my turn to help them!" She said with new found determination in her eyes and quickly left her room heading towards the royal courtroom.

__________

Marle ran down the flights of stairs from her room. Her heels clicked simultaneously as she frantically ran on the stone steps of the mighty castle. The princess stopped in the halls for a moment to catch her breath. She then looked over her shoulder noticing a man wearing a green tunic and an orange vest. The man straightened his large blue oval shaped hat. He was speaking to a few guards.

"Pierre!" Marle yelled as she ran over to the man.

"Princess Nadia what's wrong?" Pierre asked turning around to face his Princess.

"Please you must help my friends, if you don't help them during the trial, they'll be executed!" The princess begged.

"But Princess Nadia, your father wants these important documents to outlaw the military service at Porre as soon as possible." Pierre replied holding a rolled up parchment in his hand.

"But you're the best lawyer we have!" Marle told him. "I don't want my friends to die!" She sobbed as she tried desperately to explain her encounter with Crono and Jera.

Pierre looked at Marle as she sobbed. Seeing the princess saddened his heart. "Princess Nadia, please do not cry," He soothed the young girl. "I will help your friends."

Hearing this Marle beamed. "Thank you Pierre!" She hugged him. "I'll tell father to give you a raise once the trial is over!"

__________

Gina wearily sat down after cooking dinner. Crono's and Jera's orange cat hopped on to a chair near the stove and tried to get at the food. The small cat meowed at its owner.

"No you have to wait until Crono and Jera come back from the fair. I'm sure they remembered to get you some cat food," Gina told the curious kitten. "They better not have gotten into any trouble."

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "There they are now."

Excitedly the orange cat ran to the door following the worried mother.

"Crono! Jera! You're finally home!" Gina yelled happily. She opened the door and frowned seeing that it wasn't her children who were knocking on the door. It was a royal soldier from Guardia Castle. "Yes?" She asked wearily staring at the man in uniform who stood in front of her.

The soldier took out a roll of parchment and began reading, "Madam, your children by the names of Crono and Jera are hereby put on trial for the abduction of Princess Nadia, daughter to King Guardia XXXIII. If proven guilty they will be executed within three days. Good day." The soldier then abruptly left the small home.

"WHAT!?" Gina screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the house.

__________

"Hmm…" Lucca pondered to herself as she tinkered with various unfinished inventions in her home. "Reducing the form factor of a bipedal robot without compromising balance is tougher than I thought."

This home was pretty much a make shift laboratory. Taban and Lucca were always tinkering with one thing or another. Mechanical parts, tools, wires, and other objects were always splattered around the two storied home.

Lucca's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud banging on the door. "Ok ok I'm coming. Keep your shoes on you'll break the door down." Lucca said and opened the door to reveal a grief stricken Gina.

"Gina?" Taban asked as he came into the room to see who was banging on the door. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Crono and Jera!" Gina sobbed in Lucca's arms. "They're going to be executed!"

"WHAT?!" Lucca and Taban exclaimed horrified.

"Is that Gina at the door?" A female voice asked from upstairs.

"Yes, Lara." Taban answered his wife.

"Do you need any help?" Lara asked again. "I can hear her crying from up here. I should come down and see if I can help."

"Don't worry mom we've got things settled down here." Lucca informed her mother.

Lara nodded and idly stared out the window from her room. She knew perfectly well she couldn't get up, let alone walk down a flight of stairs. The blue haired woman just sat in her chair smoothing out her apron on her full body purple dress. She blinked her green eyes and sighed in dismay.

'_If my legs weren't gone from that accident ten years ago I could probably be of more use to Lucca and Taban,_' Lara thought to herself. '_I don't blame Lucca for what happened. The poor girl was just a child; she couldn't have remembered the password to turn off Taban's machine._'

Lucca helped Gina to a chair. "Those two, they can't do anything right without me can they?" She said to herself and then turned to a worried Gina. "Don't worry I'll help Crono and Jera."

Lucca headed out the door as Taban consoled Gina.

__________

Meanwhile in the royal courtroom, the trial was about to begin. The Chancellor patiently stroked his beard, just grinning to himself. The judge was seated and the jury box was full.

"I, your Chancellor, shall serve as the prosecutor!" The Chancellor stated looking towards the jury.

Pierre looked on slightly nervous as he faced the judge ready to defend Crono and Jera in their obscure accusation.

"I, Pierre, represent the defense." Pierre said.

The Chancellor looked at the court. "Members of the court. I will now bring forth the defendants, Crono and Jera, who are charged with the abduction of Princess Nadia."

The old man left the room. He noticed Crono and Jera leaning against the wall. "It's time you traitors!" The Chancellor said to them.

Crono and Jera glanced at the Chancellor.

"We're innocent!" Crono yelled.

"Yeah, we didn't kidnap your princess!" Jera added. "We saved her!"

The Chancellor just laughed. "Ha! We'll let our court decide that!" He told them and opened the room to the royal courtroom. The two siblings entered the courtroom receiving numerous glares from the jury.

The Chancellor walked back to the podium looking at the judge and jury. "What shall their fate be?" He asked the court. "To burn at the stakes, perhaps? To feel the Tickler, or hang upside down? Or…shall we employ the guillotine?"

Hearing the word 'guillotine' the entire court cheered with enthusiasm.

"The choice is yours, good jurors," The Chancellor stated looking at the jury box. "Now let us begin."

"We shall first hear the testimony of their defense." The judge declared officially beginning the trial.

Pierre looked at the judge and jury. "Crono and Jera are charged with premeditated abduction of royalty," He began. "The question is, how could they be guilty if the crime never occurred."

Crono and Jera looked slightly relieved as Pierre tried his best to prove their innocence.

"The prosecution would have you believe that the defendants kidnapped the Princess," Pierre went on with his explanation remembering what Marle had told him. "However, the truth is quite to the contrary. Not only was their meeting a coincidence, but it was the Princess herself who asked Crono and Jera if she could join them."

The Chancellor looked at Crono and Jera. "Is this true?" He asked them. "Who was responsible for initiating the contract?"

"Well," Crono began. "We sort of bumped into her." He answered wearily.

"Indeed!" The Chancellor declared. "The defendants deliberately approached the Princess, pretending it was an accident."

"But it was an accident!" Jera protested. "We wouldn't bump into someone on purpose."

"Is that so?" The Chancellor asked. "We have several witnesses who say otherwise." He then looked to the jury. "Having subdued the Princess, the defendants then coerced her into visiting Lucca's sideshow. There were countless witnesses to this. Shortly thereafter, the Princess and the defendants vanished. If that is not criminal abduction, I don't know what is."

Crono and Jera slightly scowled and glared at the Chancellor.

The Chancellor continued on. "Several other acts have also been brought to my attention that calls the defendants' character into question."

"Objection!" Pierre yelled looking at the judge. "This cannot possibly have any relevance to the case!"

The judge looked at the Chancellor. "Care to respond, Chancellor?"

"The siblings character is at the very core of this case," The Chancellor answered looking towards the judge and then at Crono and Jera. "Your Honor, this evidence will show that their testimony cannot be trusted."

"Very well," Pierre agreed. "We have nothing to hide."

The Chancellor grinned and brushed his long beard with his hand leaving the room for a moment and returned with the man whom Crono stole his lunch from.

The old man walked over to the judge. "That young boy over there stole my lunch!" He said outraged. "I say throw the book at him!"

"See I told you eating that old man's lunch would get us into trouble!" Jera whispered scolding her brother.

"But…I was hungry," Crono pouted looking at the court. "I'm sure you all might've done the same thing when you were all starving."

The jury just quietly muttered under their breath.

"See," Pierre stated to the jury. "The boy was only acting out on survival, nothing more. I would like to call a witness who can vouch for the defendants' good character."

The calm, but slightly nervous lawyer left the court room and brought out the little girl who had lost her kitten in the Millennial Fair. The little girl held onto her kitten and she smiled thoughtfully at Crono and Jera remembering the kind deed they did.

The little girl smiled brightly at the jury. "These nice people brought my kitty back," She told them hugging her kitten tightly. "Thank you." She then left the courtroom.

Some of the members of the jury gave out small sympathy, while the Chancellor just scowled with disgust.

"How about that?" Pierre told the jury. "The witnesses before you are fine and understanding youths. They deserve to be honored, not put on trial."

He then walked over to Crono and Jera whispered quietly to them, "Whew…Looks like they're buying it." He then walked back to towards the judge. "The real issue here is motive. Was there any motive for these good youths to kidnap Princess Nadia? No! There was none."

"Pardon me," The Chancellor rudely interrupted. "But I believe the motive is quite clear; greed," He told the court and then stared at the two siblings. "Her fortune, did it not tempt you, both?" He asked.

"No way." Crono said.

"We would never do that." Jera added.

"Are you sure?" The Chancellor questioned them again. "You two weren't in the least bit tempted?"

"Not at all." Crono answered the Chancellor again.

The old man turned to the judge. "Very well," He said. "No more questions, Your Honor."

"I believe that it has been quite evident that my clients are fine and virtuous young people," Pierre finished his accusation. "The defense rests, Your Honor."

The judge looked at the members of the jury. "Members of the jury, it is time for a verdict. If you believe the defendants are guilty, stand to the left. If they are innocent, stand to the right."

Several members of the jury gave their verdict to the judge and stood in their respected corners of the courtroom. Once the verdicts were all in, there were five jurors on the right and four jurors on the left.

The judge banged his mallet. "Order in the court! A verdict has been reached! The defendants have been found not guilty! But even if they did not kidnap the Princess, the fact remains that they aided her flight in the castle. I sentence the two accused to three days of solitary confinement as punishment."

The Chancellor grinned wildly and addressed two guards who were nearby, "Take them away!"

Two guards in silver knightly armor approached Crono and Jera. They were carrying small lances. Just as the guards were about to take them away, Marle ran passed them.

"Stop!" Marle shouted.

"P-Princess Nadia." The Chancellor stammered nervously.

Suddenly King Guardia entered the courtroom. Everyone snapped into attention seeing their high ruler in the room.

The king looked at his daughter sternly. "That is quite enough, young lady!"

"But Father -!" Marle protested.

"All I asked was for you to remain in the castle and behave like a princess," He told her. "What's done is done. Even royalty must obey the laws of the land. Leave the rest to the Chancellor and forget your little escapade in town."

He looked at the court. "We are through here." The king then left the courtroom.

The guards grabbed Crono and Jera taking them out of the courtroom and to the castle's prison towers.

"Crono! Jera!" Marle yelled desperately trying to keep up.

__________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Chancellor followed the two guards who were leading the two siblings to the prison towers. Both Crono's and Jera's hands were in shackles, so they could not reach for their weapons even if they wanted to escape. At the top floor of the tower, there was a semi-large table. Near the table was the royal Warden, who was busy working on some papers for something called a Dragon Tank.

The Chancellor approached the Warden. "These two are seditionists who meant to overthrow the kingdom," He lied. "They have been found guilty by trial. I leave them in your hands."

The royal guards pushed Crono and Jera forward.

"Hey take it easy!" Crono told the guards.

The Warden walked over to the two siblings and observed them carefully. "So these are the two monsters who abducted the Princess." He said.

"For the 100th time, we didn't kidnap Marle!" Jera yelled. "She's our friend."

"Their execution is in three days," The Chancellor informed the Warden. "See that they attend to it."

Crono and Jera looked at the Chancellor in confusion, as did the Warden. The siblings knew very well that they were found not guilty. So why does the Chancellor want to get rid of them so badly?

"Execution?" The Warden asked confused. "I don't recall hearing anything about that."

"No cause for concern," The Chancellor informed. "There has been a delay in the paperwork," He looked at the Warden with great authority in his eyes. "Or do you mean to question me?"

"N-Never sir!" The Warden stammered. He then looked at the guards who were behind Crono and Jera. "Guards!" He ordered. "Take the prisoners away!"

Crono and Jera slowly backed away. The two siblings knew they couldn't do anything, but that didn't stop them from trying. However before either one of them could make a move, the guards knocked them out and carried them to a holding cell.

_________

Crono groaned holding his head as he woke up. He saw that his sister was by his side and their shackles had been removed. The boy looked around and noticed they were in a dimly lit cell. There was a narrow long window, a bed on the far side and some food.

"Jera? Wake up." Crono said to his sister as he gently shook her.

Jera let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. "Are we dead yet?" She asked her brother as she looked around the dark cell.

"No," Crono answered. "Not until three days."

"Well I'm not staying here to get killed for a crime we never committed," Jera told her brother. "There has to be a way out of here." The green haired girl desperately tried to climb out the window, but it was too narrow. She then tried scaling the walls, but they were too smooth. There wasn't a decent hold on the walls, which would allow her feet or hands to climb on.

Crono watched her sister in disbelief. "You know, you're just going to tire yourself out." He said.

Jera sighed. "I guess you're right," She replied. "There doesn't seem to be a way out does there."

Crono walked over to the small pink package of food. "Oh well as long as we're here we might as well have something to eat."

Jera rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything except for food!?" She asked her brother.

"We're going to be executed in three days," Crono answered her sister. "We might as well make the most of the situation."

The guards outside the cell looked over at the two siblings. "Those are from sympathizers." The first guard said.

"Those idiots actually believed you two are innocent." The second guard added.

Crono and Jera glared at the guards and dismally sat in the cell trying their hardest to keep sane and calm, while they ate and reminisced of old times.

__________

Lucca made her way to Guardia Castle. She walked into the castle and looked at the guards who were guarding the prison towers.

"I want to see my friends, Crono and Jera." She told the guard.

"Sorry visiting hours are prohibited when prisoners are to be executed within three days." The guard told her.

"But…" Lucca protested. "…It's an emergency; please I have to see them!"

The guard looked at Lucca in frustration. "No one is allowed to see the prisoners!" He yelled. "That is final! Now leave before I throw you out!"

Lucca sighed. '_There_ _has to be a way to get to those two in time_.' She thought to herself. She walked away from the guard to leave the castle, when she noticed the Chancellor and Warden walking towards the prison towers. The brainy girl hid beside a nearby wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yes sir, your Dragon Tank is fully operational." The Warden told the old man beside him as he held a stack of papers which had the title: Manual of the Dragon Tank - For royal officials only.

"Excellent!" The Chancellor said joyously. "Once those two teenage terrorists are taken care of, I can test out my Dragon Tank. Porre thinks they are so great with their vast military equipment! Wait until they see what we have!"

"But sir," The Warden began. "The king prohibits any use of weaponry without his consent, especially on Porre."

"I will bide my time until the execution." The Chancellor replied gleefully.

'_Three Days, huh?_' Lucca thought to herself. '_There might be enough time to help them; I just have to finish my latest invention at home. Crono, Jera, just hold on a little longer, I won't let you two die_.' With that thought in mind, Lucca headed home concocting her brilliant plan.

-Three Days Later-

Crono wearily opened his eyes hearing the sound of his cell slowly creak open. He stared at the two guards, who were grinning darkly. He shook his sister gently with his hand, but he never took his eyes off the two guards. Jera grumbled quietly as her brother shook him. She rubbed her eyes and sat up noticing the two guards.

"It's time." One of the guards said abruptly.

"The guillotine is waiting for two fresh heads to cut off." The other guard said while smirking.

The two siblings glared at the guards as a royal officer walked into the cell. He stared at the two siblings.

"I've come to escort you to the executioner's block." The officer told them.

The guards lifted the two innocent siblings off the floor.

"Come along." The officer said while leaving.

The two siblings were forced to walk along the dark corridors by the guards of the prison towers. They remained silent, but they looked on as other prisoners in cells either glared at them with hatred or sat in their cells waiting for their time to come.

The officer stopped by a rusty metal door taking out a skull – shaped key and unlocked the door. He ushered everyone in. Crono and Jera nervously looked at the sharp guillotine in front of them.

"So who first?" The officer asked.

The siblings nervously pointed to each other. The officer rolled his eyes.

"For the 100th time, we're innocent!" Crono yelled. "Can't you get that through your thick heads?!"

"The spiky headed punk has a big mouth," The guard holding Crono said while dragging the boy to the guillotine. "I say take him out first so we won't have to hear his smart mouth!"

Crono glared at the guard while struggling to break free, but it was of use. The guard lowered Crono to his knees tying a noose on his head on the mantle above the sharp blade.

"Crono!" Jera cried out in concern. "Stop it!" She yelled at the guard.

"Be quiet you little harlot!" The guard holding Jera yelled. "Don't worry your next!"

Jera scowled at the guard and watched nervously for her brother.

"Your execution will be dispensed by guillotine." The officer stated holding onto the rope which would bring the large, sharp blade down onto the boy's head.

"No! Don't kill him!" Jera begged.

"Silence!" The guards yelled.

"Do you have any last words?" The officer asked.

"Leave my friends alone!" Lucca yelled as she ran into the room.

"Lucca?!" Crono and Jera exclaimed in surprise.

"How did you make all the way here?" Crono asked her friend while squirming to escape out of the guillotine.

"What?!" The guards and officer exclaimed seeing Lucca enter the room.

Lucca grinned quickly taking out a multi-colored semi – large gun. She pointed the weapon at the guards and officer. "With this," She answered her friend and then looked at the guards and officer. "Sorry, but you're sort of in the way. Lights out boys!" She fired her gun at the guards and officer. Small multi – colored shaped orbs shot out from the weapon hitting the guards and officer. All three royal officials sailed across the room and hit the wall.

"They're not dead are they?" Jera asked the brainy girl.

Lucca laughed. "No way!" She answered. "They're just knocked out. So, what do you think of my disposable Zonker-38? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, Lucca you're a genius," Crono replied slightly frustrated. "I could use a little help here you know!" The boy told the teenage girls since he was still tied to the guillotine.

Lucca quickly untied her friend. "Well, we'd better not stick around too long. Let's go!"

___________

The three quickly made their escape from the prison towers, knocking out guards and some fiends along the way, who have been put to work in the castle. They came across another room in the towers where they saw a man ready to be executed.

"H-help me, please!" The man begged the three teens.

"Should we help him?" Jera asked.

"He doesn't seem like the criminal type." Lucca said thoughtfully.

"Let's free him." Crono told them and walked over to the man. He untied the man from the guillotine which he was under.

The man fixed his brown hair and blinked his green eyes. He dusted off his white shirt and blue tunic vest. He wobbled a little since he wasn't used to walking after being imprisoned in the dungeons for such a long time. "Thank you," The man said graciously. "That was close! I'm Fritz. My father runs the market in Truce. Stop by if you're ever in the area!" He told his rescuers and left the prison towers.

"Hey wait for us!" Jera yelled.

___________

The three teens raced to the exit of the prison towers. They barged into the warden's office, but there were royal guards blocking the way. The three teens easily took care of the guards and the Warden stood up from his chair with wide eyes.

"S-Somebody Help!" The Warden yelled and tried to make a run for it, but he foolishly tripped on the two guards who were on the floor and was rendered unconscious.

"What's this?" Crono wondered as he noticed the papers on the Warden's desk.

Jera looked over her brother's shoulder skimming the document. "It looks important." She said.

"Let's see…" Lucca pondered while reading the papers.

The documents read: "Dragon Tank Design Specifications.

Attention: Warden of the Guardia Castle Prisons

The head of the tank is equipped with the capacity to repair damage done to the body – an ingenious marvel of engineering. The head has also been enhanced with a shield to prevent damage by lightning and fire, leaving it vulnerable only to attacks with weapons such as swords and pistols. In short, your tank should be effectively invincible, provided no crazed lunatic gets the bright idea to run up and try to hack away at the head with a sword. – Guardia Royal Arms Commission."

"A tank shaped like a dragon and it's nearly invincible." Crono said slightly amazed.

"Looks like the Guardian army is trying to show Porre that they aren't not the only ones with advanced weaponry." Lucca added.

"We better get out of here before more guards turn up." Jera told them.

___________

The three left the prison towers and arrived on a bridge which was connected to the main halls of Guardia Castle, the three ran across the bridge, but suddenly stopped as the bridge started to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Jera exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lucca answered. "It feels like an earthquake."

"We've got to keep moving!" Crono informed Jera and Lucca.

However the boy suddenly came to a halt as his green eyes were fixated upon a large tank in the shape of a dragon. The brassy armor on the tank slightly shined under the moon-lit night. Steam was seeping through the tank's dragon – like nostrils. When the dragon breathed, small embers of fire were released. It had a nozzle on the back and a spiky metallic tail. The feet were wheels which made the mighty tank easy to roll on to any smooth or rocky surface.

"Forward, Dragon Tank! Crush those conspirators!" The Chancellor roared fuming with anger.

The infamous Dragon Tank let out an obedient metal – like screech. The Chancellor smirked watching his tank advance towards the trio.

The trio instinctively unveiled their weapons ready to destroy the only obstacle away from freedom.

"We have to take out the head," Lucca reminded her friends. "That's the only way the tank will weaken."

"The head, got it," Crono said staring the tank. "That should be easy enough!"

The spiky haired boy leaped into the air and made an attempt to chop off the metal head. Unfortunately the tank retaliated by firing off small missiles from its nozzle.

"Crono!" Jera cried out as she saw her brother get hit by the missiles. "Are you ok?!" She shrieked.

Crono coughed noticing that his clothes were a bit tattered, but other than that he was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine." The boy replied brightly.

"The tank's equipped with a heavy defensive strategy," Lucca said. "We need to think strategically to beat this crazy machine!"

"Like our whirl wind attack." Jera beamed.

"Whirl wind what?" Lucca asked confused.

"We've been practicing this for weeks now," Crono told his best friend. "Just watch."

Both siblings held their swords and charged at the Dragon Tank head on. They began to move around the tank in a circular motion slow at first, but then they started to pick up speed like a tornado. They were so fast that the Chancellor's jaw had dropped as he witnessed this sight. All Lucca was able to hear were slashes from her friends' swords. The siblings stopped and held their heads slightly dizzy from all the running they did. Lucca saw that the Dragon Tank had multiple slashes and dents in its armor.

"Ok Lucca, fire your gun at the head!" Jera said to her.

Lucca aimed her Zonker – 38 at the head of the of the dragon tank and fired her gun. In an instant the dragon's head was cut clean off its neck and fell to the ground and the tank stopped functioning.

"Time to finish this machine off for good!" Crono said and leaped in the air landing on the tank's back and embedding his sword on the tank's back causing it to malfunction. The boy jumped off and sheathed his weapon. Seeing this horrific sight the Chancellor ran over.

"M-my Dragon Tank! Fix it! Quickly!" The Chancellor bellowed. Two officers came in and tried to assist the Chancellor. However, due to the weight of the now dismantled tank and the royal officials the part of the bridge they were standing on collapsed. The Chancellor and royal officers held on to dear life holding onto the edge of the bridge. They formed the gap between the hole in between the bridge and exit easy enough for anyone to walk over.

The trio did just that.

"Don't fool yourselves into thinking you'll get away with this!" The Chancellor yelled while struggling to climb back up.

___________

The trio headed down the stairs to the main chambers of the castle. They were halted by numerous soldiers who were guarding the many corridors of the castle.

"They're escaping!" The soldiers yelled.

"We've got no choice! We'll just have to plow through!" Lucca said to her friends.

The trio headed towards the entrance of the castle ready to leave.

"We must not let those terrorists escape!" The soldiers yelled while trying to get at the escapees.

"Stop that right now!" An authoritative voice yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw Marle wearing a green gown with matching gloves. Crono, Lucca, and Jera noticed that Marle wasn't happy wearing such an extravagant royal dress.

"Princess Nadia!" The soldiers froze in their tracks and bowed to their princess.

"Those three are my friends, and you will treat them as such." Marle told the soldiers.

"But, Your Highness…" One of the soldiers protested.

"You refuse to obey my orders?" Marle asked the soldier threateningly.

"No, I—forgive me, my lady!" The soldier apologized.

"Hold it right there!" The Chancellor bolted into the room. "On your knees! His Grace King Guardia XXXIII comes before you!"

Everyone looked up seeing King Guardia enter the room.

"Father…" Marle said nervously as she turned around.

"Silence, Nadia," The King scolded his daughter. "Your duties come before your whims. You are a Princess before all else."

"No I'm not!" Marle yelled furiously. "I'm a person first, and Princess second!"

"All of these little excursions of yours outside the castle seem to be having a bad influence on you." Guardia said to her.

"It's not influence! It's common sense!" Marle breathed out frustrated.

"Nadia!" Guardia scolded her again.

Not taking anymore of her father's assumptions, Marle took off her gown since she was wearing the clothes in which Crono, Jera, and Lucca had met in her during the fair. "I can't live in this stupid castle anymore! I'm leaving!" She yelled and stormed over towards her friends. "Come on guys, let's go!" She told her friends and leaded them out of the castle.

The Chancellor looked at the soldiers who were still kneeling. "Don't just stand there! After them!" He ordered.

The soldiers abruptly left the room and the Chancellor followed.

"Oh Nadia…" King Guardia said in dismay.

___________

"There they are! Don't lose 'em!" One of the soldiers said pointing to the fugitives and their Princess running through the Guardia Forest.

The soldiers had caught up with Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera cornering them.

"There's nowhere left to run!" One soldier said.

"Come along quietly!" Another soldier told them.

"Now what do we do?" Marle wondered as she looked at her friends.

Lucca noticed a small valley near along the pathway. "This way!" She told her friends.

Everyone followed Lucca towards the valley, but there was no other way out.

"That's just great a dead end!" Crono groaned.

"Those soldiers will be here any second!" Jera reminded everyone.

Lucca looked over noticing ANOTHER Gate nearby! "A Gate!" She exclaimed.

Hearing this Crono, Marle, and Jera walked over towards the shimmering closed portal.

"Come on!" Marle said to her friends. "Let's go through it!"

"Come on!?" Lucca asked flabbergasted. "We have no idea where it'll take us! We might not even be able to get back!" She told the Princess.

"Who cares? Anywhere's better than here!" Marle replied.

"Princess Nadia!" The Chancellor's voice could be heard in the distance.

"We've got no choice!" Jera said. "We have to go through that gate or we'll be history!"

"This is totally irrational, you know!" Lucca told her friends as she took out the gate key and opened up the portal.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera stepped into the portal getting transported to a different time, but when and where was the question. The portal closed just as the Chancellor and the soldiers arrived in the valley.

"They…they disappeared!" The Chancellor stammered with wide eyes.

**Author's Note: Phew! About freaking time I updated! lol! Hope it was worth the wait. For those of you who have played CT you all know perfectly well where the characters have ended up, but please don't spoil it for the every one who hasn't played the game. Until next time review :D **


	5. A Future in Ruins

**Chapter 5: A Future in Ruins**

The blue spirally portal opened up once more spitting out Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. The four time travelers fell on a smooth surface.

"Eek!" Marle shrieked as she and everyone else crashed abruptly on the floor from the fall of the gate.

"Oww…" Lucca groaned as she sat up and looked around taking in the surroundings she and her friends were in.

"There's no way the Chancellor can find us here," Marle said as she got up off the floor. "But, where are we?"

Everyone looked around seeing that they weren't in their fairy-tale like universe anymore. They were surrounded by smooth, gray walls. There was a door, but it had no door knob at all. There was a strange looking crest on the door. It looked like some kind of Cyclops creature bearing spikes on its back. The eye on the center of the crest was glowing dimly.

"The civilization here seems pretty advanced." Lucca said as she looked around in awe.

"It almost looks like we're in another world." Marle added. She then suddenly gasped in surprise as her pendant was also dimly glowing just like eye on the crest.

"Oh no!" Crono exclaimed. "Not again!"

"But why is it glowing?" Jera wondered.

Lucca looked at the door seeing that the crest was also glowing. "It might have to do something with this door too."

Marle looked at her ancestral necklace and was wondering the same thing. "Well I don't seem to be disappearing," She told her friends. "So that's a good thing, right?"

The travelers proceeded outside. They noticed the structure they had come out of was a dome. On the top of the dome there was some writing which seemed to be rusting away. The name of the dome was called Bangor Dome. The skies were black covered in dark clouds. There was no source of sunlight at all and it was very windy. Nearby they saw what looked like to be a city in ruins and another dome south from the one they came out of. The ground they were standing on seemed to be like large chunks of craters on the moon. Everything seemed so dead in this world. There didn't seem to be any source of living people at all.

___________

The four travelers entered the tiny dome which was south from Bangor Dome. This dome was called Trann Dome. Once they entered, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera, gaped in shock to see that there were PEOPLE alive! However, the people looked sick, like they were drained of energy and their clothes looked to be reduced to rags.

"Got any cash?" A woman who was nearby asked the teens.

"We really should stock up on some supplies." Lucca informed her friends.

"Yeah we've got money." Crono told the sickly young woman while taking out some money from his pocket.

The young woman looked at the bright gold coins in Crono's hand in confusion. "This stuff real?" She asked the newcomers. "Never seen money like this before…Oh well, I have some good stuff for ya." The woman walked over to a small metallic cupboard on the floor and opened it taking out two small bottles and another bottle which was slightly bigger than the other two.

"Alright we've got more potions!" Lucca said brightly looking at the two small bottles.

"What's that big one?" Marle asked looking at the bottle which had red liquid inside it.

"You've never seen Ether before?" The woman asked. "Well you just hold onto it, it'll do you good one day." She tiredly walked towards Crono handing the boy the items in a soiled paper bag. "If I just keep saving up money, someday it'll come in handy. That's what I tell myself, anyway."

"We'll keep that thought in mind too." Jera told the young woman.

They walked on seeing more people, most who seemed as if they were dead, while others were either sleeping from sheer exhaustion and starvation.

"There should still be some food at Arris Dome to the northwest, if you can get through Site 16 alive." Said a weary old man.

"Site 16?" Lucca questioned. "You mean that demolished looking city?"

"There are strange creatures lurking around," The old man informed them. "Some look like mutated plants, others like slime off moldy food. We do not have the strength or the weapons to combat against them. The specters that haunt the place can't be harmed by weapons, like guns or blades."

"We can handle it!" Marle told the tired old man.

The man looked up at the vibrant princess. "You young ones have a lot of hope," He said to her. "That is something which we've lost over time."

"What is that?!" Lucca pondered seeing a strange machine that caught her ingenious eye. She and everyone else saw a little boy climb out from the odd machine. The little boy seemed as if he'd just woken up from a nap. It was a strange, complex device for sure. There were hoses sticking out from the strange device with several nuts and bolts screwed in. The machine had a clear glass window which was also used for a door.

There was another young woman standing next to the strange contraption. "This is the Enertron," She explained to the confused travelers. "You get a full night's sleep in a few seconds, but it won't do a thing for your hunger."

Hearing this Crono gaped in horror. "You mean there's NO food here at all!?!" He exclaimed horrified.

Marle, Lucca, and Jera sweat dropped.

"Well the old man did say the only place for food was beyond the ruins." Lucca reminded her friend.

"Come on let's go!" Crono replied.

___________

The weary travelers exited Trann Dome and headed north to the city ruins known as Site # 16. With all the technology in this world the people were able to barricade most of whatever caused the city to be destroyed in the first place into a simple junk yard. Pieces of metal, glass, and other objects could be seen boxed together. It looked like a giant maze with all the cleaning that was supposedly done. However there was a small pathway which was able to lead anyone out of this dangerous place.

"Look at this place!" Lucca said gleefully. "It's like a scientist's dream come true. I've got to look around and research all of this once we return home."

Crono, Marle, and Jera, just smiled awkwardly. To them science and research meant nothing, but to Lucca it was her life. They watched as Lucca walked over to a giant heap of metal and tried desperately to figure what it was.

"Hmm…," Lucca mused to herself as she held shards of glass in her hand. "This looked like it came from another dome."

"So before this place was a junk yard," Marle pondered. "This place could've been a city."

"Too bad this junk yard doesn't have any food." Crono pouted holding his stomach.

Jera rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think about anything, except for food?!" She grumbled.

"But it's been three days since we last ate!" The boy protested. "If I don't get something to eat I just may die." He wearily said while slightly fainting to the ground.

Hearing this Marle walked over to the boy. "You must be exhausted from being cooped up in the prison towers," She replied. "I think you need an energy boost."

"You're not going to kiss him are you, Marle?" Jera teasingly asked the princess.

Marle blushed slightly and shook her head. "N-No no, of course not." She answered. The rebellious princess closed her eyes and folded her hands to her chest. She chanted a few words which made her pendant shimmer.

"Uh…Marle…are you sure this is a good idea?" Crono asked as he looked up at Marle from the ground.

The princess said nothing. It was as if she was in a trance – like state. A bright white aura suddenly surrounded the girl's body. Marle opened her eyes and held out her hands in front of Crono causing the strange aura to disappear. The aura which was around Marle slowly began to reappear around Crono.

Crono blinked a few times feeling slightly strange. The boy did a mini side flip and stood up. "Woah! I feel incredible!" He said happily. "It's like all my fatigue disappeared!" He then looked at Marle. "Why didn't you tell us you had healing powers?"

Marle giggled. "You never asked me silly," She answered. "That ability has been in my family for generations and spans over thousands of years."

"It must have something to do with your pendant." Jera said.

"Hey Lucca, did you see that!?" Crono asked joyfully now that he had his strength back. "Marle has healing abilities!"

"Huh? Oh that's great, healing abilities….That could really come in handy while we're here." Lucca replied not paying much attention to what was going on since she was so fascinated on all the debris and strange items all around her. She didn't even notice that a large plant – like creature was right behind her. The mutated plant had blue petals, but inside the pollen were sharp fangs. The mutated flower outstretched its vines.

"Uh….Lucca…," Marle warned the brainy girl. "You may want to turn around." She said while hiding behind Crono.

"I will in a minute, I'm on a break through here!" Lucca told her friend.

"No Lucca, you should turn around now." Crono told his best friend as he gaped at the plant – creature itching to draw his sword out.

The mutated plant's vines touched Lucca's shoulder.

Irritated by this Lucca shoved the vine away with her hand. The plant creature became annoyed as well and let out a feral, gurgle – like growl. "Crono, can't you see I'm busy here," She said thinking that it was her best friend who was annoying her. "How many times to I have to tell you not to bother me while I'm working." She turned and gasped in horror as she the plant creature.

The plant creature lashed out its vines coiling them around her waist.

"Lucca!" Marle yelled out in distress.

"Let me go you big ugly plant!" Lucca squirmed as she tried desperately to reach for her gun, unfortunately the mutated plant didn't allow that. It lashed out more vines which bound the girl's hands in place.

"Hang on Lucca!" Crono took out his sword. "Let my friend go!" The boy sliced at the vines, but sword at NO effect at all. "What the…?" Crono stammered.

"Your sword can't cut the vines!" Jera exclaimed horrified.

The plant creature easily swatted Crono away with its vines. The boy crashed into his sister and they both crashed into the ground.

"Crono, Jera!" Marle yelled and ran over to them.

Crono and Jera got up off the ground and saw that the mutated plant was inches away from devouring their friend.

"Remember what the old man said at Trann Dome," Lucca reminded her friends as she continued to struggle. "Swords and guns have no effect on these kinds of creatures."

"But he didn't say anything about a bow and arrow!" Marle said brightly as she took out her bow and arrow. The princess lifted her bow and aimed her arrow straight for the mutated plant's mouth. "Chew on this instead of my friend you slimy creature!" She released her arrow and the arrow had directed contact with the plant creature.

The plant creature gurgled out in pain slowly shriveling up. The vines started to decay which allowed Lucca to easily break free from them.

"Phew, that was close," Lucca said wiping the sweat from her brow. She smiled at Marle. "Thanks for the help."

"Aw, it was nothing." Marle beamed.

"We better get out of here before more creatures turn up." Jera told her friends.

__________

The group arrived at Arris Dome. This dome was much larger and sturdier than the other two domes. There was also another ruined city nearby. This dome was next to a futuristic sewer. There was also a southern continent. On that continent stood a giant mountain and another dome.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera, entered Arris Dome despite their curiosity to do some more exploring. Once inside the group discovered more sickly people. They looked far worse than the people of Trann Dome.

"Look at these people…" Marle said in dismay.

"They look like they haven't eaten anything in days." Lucca added.

"Who are you?" A woman nearby asked them.

Seeing the four teens caught an old man's attention. The old man observed the young travelers as he slowly approached them with the help of his rigid walking stick. The old man nearly had no hair on his head and he looked rather frail. He wore ragged clothes and worn out brown boots.

"You there, where have you come from?" The old man asked.

"We just came from the other side of the ruins to the west." Lucca answered.

"Wh-what did you say?" The old man asked flabbergasted. He looked at his comrades who were mostly all starving for food. "Hey, we've got people who crossed the ruins!"

"What?" Someone asked.

"Are you serious?" Another said.

"So there are people strong enough to beat those mutants…," The old man mused. He smiled at the four young teens. "My name is Doan, feel free to use our Enertron if you need to recover."

Everyone in the dome slowly lifted their heads and crowded around the four teens.

"So what can you tell us about this place?" Crono asked.

"Yeah, are there any other life forms here?" Lucca asked one of the civilians.

"Proto Dome and an old abandoned factory site lie to the east. We can't get near them, though. The places are filled with robots running berserk…" A man told them.

"What about that giant mountain on the southern continent?" Marle asked curiously.

"You can reach the continent to the south through the sewers, but I wouldn't advise it. That's where Death Peak sits – the source of all this devastation," A young, but frail woman told them. "And besides, even someone as strong as you would never stand a chance against the mutants that live down in those sewers. There's also some crazy old guy living in a dome near Death Peak. You've got to be crazy if you wanna live near that mountain."

"We just crossed the ruins didn't we? I'm sure we can beat whatever's lurking around in the sewers." Crono said bravely.

A small boy walked over to them. "My Daddy went to get some food." The child beamed.

"My husband left for the food storage facility down below," The boy's mother informed them. "We haven't seen him since."

The four supposed heroes looked over seeing a small passage way with a ladder which led to the bottom level of the dome.

"We'll find your dad for you." Crono told the young lad.

"Really?!" The boy beamed. "Momma, they're gonna bring Daddy back!" The child told his mother.

"You plan to go below?" Doan asked them.

"Of course!" Marle told the old man.

"We've made many attempts ourselves, but they've always met with failure." Doan said in dismay.

"Well, there's no way of knowing what'll happen unless we try, right?" Lucca replied encouragingly.

"Hmm," Doan pondered. "It's nice to see such spirited young people for a change," He smiled at the teens. "Careful then and come back alive."

___________

The four teens headed down the ladder where they saw a console with two buttons. They were marked 'L' and 'R'. The 'L' button seemed to be glowing but the other button wasn't. There was a switch below the consoles promptly marked with the letter 'A'. There was also a door near the console but there was no way to get across since it was being barricaded by pipes and debris. A small panel was also sticking on the side where the door was. There was also another ladder on the left corridor. Since there was no way to get to the door the four teens headed up the ladder and found themselves climbing very narrow beams, if they weren't careful they would fall below to their doom.

With careful ease the four teens walked across the beams. They saw a metal statue in the shape of a rat nearby.

"Eww!" Marle shrieked. "Why is something like that here!?" She wondered.

"There's a note attached to it," Lucca said while observing the metallic rat. "It says: WARNING: ANYONE APPROACHING THE FOOD STOCKS IS SUBJECT TO ATTACK."

"Well, that sounds pleasant." Jera snorted.

"Come on, let's go find that kid's dad and get some food." Crono told his friends while heading straight towards an empty room.

"I can see the storage room." Lucca said.

"Yes! Finally something to eat around here." Crono replied joyously.

The spiky headed boy ran to the door in front of him, but wasn't expecting a goliath sized metallic robot to literally drop in on him and his friends.

"INITATING COMMAND SEQUENCE..." The robot stated while making multiple beeping sounds.

Everyone got up from the floor.

"Crono, what is that?!" Marle shrieked.

"It's huge!" Jera exclaimed.

"This must be the dome's defensive system," Lucca told her friends. "Let's smash it!" She said while taking out her gun.

"Way ahead of you!" Crono said while unsheathing his sword. "We need to get the food for the people above and you're in our way!"

Accompanying the giant robot were two small spherical machines. These pod – like devices acted as the giant robot guard's defense system.

The two pods launched missiles at their enemies.

Seeing the missiles the four teens dodged out of the way.

Crono leapt at the giant robot and slashed its metallic armor leaving a small gash.

"Initiating heat seeking missile." The pods beeped.

"Did that pod just say heat seeking missile." Marle questioned.

"That can't be good." Jera said.

The pods released a much larger missile aiming it for Crono.

"Crono! Move and DON'T stop moving!" Lucca informed her friend.

"Huh? Why?" Crono asked as he jumped out of the missile's direction. The missile headed straight for the wall, but it made a sharp turn and speeded towards Crono.

"That is SO unfair!" Crono yelled and continued running for dear life. "Guys a little help here."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, give me a minute!" Lucca said.

"Well hurry up!" Crono panted while running around the room trying to avoid the missile. "I can't keep running like this forever!" The boy skidded to a stop as he saw the giant robot. Crono grinned concocting an idea of his own.

"Crono! What are you doing get out of the way!" Marle screamed.

"Unless his plan is to get disintegrated I'm not following his idea." Lucca said.

Crono just waited for the missile to come. The girls screamed in shock as the missile hit the spiky headed boy head on leaving a mighty explosion.

"Crono…?" Jera called to her brother.

"I can't see anything…" Lucca coughed while cleaning her glasses due to the dust that spread everywhere from the smoke. She put them back on saw that the robot was dismantled.

"Where's Crono?" Marle asked worried.

Crono groaned as he slowly climbed out of the dismantled robot and pods.

"Crono!" Jera ran to her brother and hugged him. "You're safe!"

"Hi mom…" Crono replied dizzily.

"Mom?" Jera scowled and dropped him. "Who are you calling 'mom'?!" She huffed.

"I think he might need to get healed again Marle." Lucca chuckled while looking at the princess.

Marle just smiled and healed Crono.

Crono held his head and sat up. "Remind me never to do that again." He told his friends.

"Come on there are people starving above, they need food!" Lucca reminded everyone.

___________

Everyone entered the storage room. The four teens held their noses due to the rotting, disgusting smell coming from the room.

"Yuck! Something reeks!" Marle said looking at all the metallic boxes seeing that whatever food was left were no more.

Lucca examined the metal boxes. "Everything's completely rotten. The refrigeration must've failed." She told her friends.

Marle glanced over seeing someone lying on the floor. He wasn't moving at all. "Guys look!" She called to her friends. "…" Marle paused for a while realizing that this was the little boy's father.

"What is it Marle?" Crono asked.

"He's not breathing," Marle answered. "Must have died down here…"

"Oh no this must be the little boy's father…" Jera said sadly.

Marle then saw something in the man's cold dead hands. "There's something in his hand. What do you suppose this is?"

Everyone walked over and Lucca pried the object out of the man's hand. It was a seed. "It looks like some kind of seed."

"A seed?" Marle questioned. "Could it even grow in a place like this?"

Crono noticed a soiled piece of paper in the man's pocket. "What's this?" He wondered while taking out the piece of paper. He then read the note aloud, "That rat is more than just a statue! It knows the secret of this dome! Catch it!"

"The 'secret' to this dome?" Jera pondered.

"We won't find out anything unless we get that rat, come on!" Crono told everyone.

__________

The teens retraced their steps back to the room with the narrow beam – like floors. They saw the rat right in front of their eyes.

"There!" Marle yelled. "That must be it!"

"Shh!" Lucca hissed. "It might run away!"

"We better catch that thing while it's still there." Jera said.

Hearing this, the statue – like rat squeaked and then ran for dear life.

"Hey!" Crono yelled annoyed. "Get back here!" He began chasing the rat.

"Crono! Wait for us!" Marle called and ran after him followed by Jera and Lucca.

Crono was literally on the rat's tail. His fingers grazed the tail, tightly grabbing onto it. "Gotcha!" He said triumphantly.

The rat gave a metallic squeak. "I give up!" The rat spoke. "I'll tell you everything!" It squeaked again. "Press and hold the 'L' button and 'R' button and then press the 'A' switch to reveal a pathway to the door in the next room which will tell you more than I know about the dome." The rat squeaked.

Crono scratched his head. "Did you understand any of that Lucca?" He asked his friend.

Lucca rolled her eyes and replied, "It's very simple to understand, come on I'll show you."

___________

They climbed down the ladder and entered the room where the two buttons and consoles were. Lucca walked over to the 'L' button and pushed it while still keeping her finger pressed on the button she motioned Crono to push the 'R' button. She then saw the switch which was marked 'A' and switched it to the right. The room rumbled a bit and the panel that was stuck beneath all the rubble slowly lifted itself and connected with the door.

"Alright! You did it!" Marle beamed.

"Let's go through that door and see what 'secrets' this world has." Jera said.

___________

The group stepped through the door and saw green metallic armored robots running around. The four easily dismantled whatever that was in their way while advancing from room to room, climbing stairs and platforms in every corridor and room they walked into. They finally reached a room where there was a very large monitor hooked up to a computer.

"This must be the dome's super computer!" Lucca said while walking over to it. She looked slightly eager than the others wanting desperately to try it out. She walked to the computer examining it. "Good! It's still operational! If we run a search on temporal distortions, we might just find our Gate to take us back home!"

With that said Lucca began diligently typing away on the computer while Crono, Jera, and Marle waited patiently.

"Got it!" Lucca said triumphantly.

The screen showed a map of this time line scanning the entire land for the Gate. The scanner on the screen moved east and stopped directly on a small dome.

"East of here…," Lucca said not taking her eyes off the screen. "….There! Proto Dome!" She told her friends while reading the information on the screen.

Marle jumped for joy. "Leave it to Lucca!" She said happily. "Who'd have thought this machine could tell us something like that?" The curious princess walked over to the computer. "Say, what does this button do?" She pondered.

"Uhhh, I wouldn't press anything Marle." Jera said to her.

"Yeah, leave all this high-tech stuff to Lucca." Crono advised her.

"Oh don't be silly! If the computer breaks, I'm sure Lucca could fix it." Marle told them and pushed the button.

Crono, Lucca, and Jera froze in place expecting the machine to blow up or something, but it didn't. Instead the computer's screen flashed and blurred several times before revealing some more information.

"2012 AD?" Lucca pondered while reading the screen. "Visual record of the Day of Lavos…"

The screen flashed again revealing a city similar to the one the heroes were in, but the skies were blue and clear and there was also a city which seemed to be buzzing with life. There were trees and mountains. This land seemed to be quite peaceful. The ground suddenly split open. Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Jera stared at the screen with wide, horrified eyes as they saw a parasitic creature slowly surface out of the giant gap. The creature or whatever it was appeared to have a red – fiery like color and enormous spikes on its back, but that's all anyone could distinguish from the screen. In an instant the creature sprouted beams of light from its back engulfing the entire city in a burst of flames destroying anything and everyone. The screen started flashing again and soon the entire computer shut down.

Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Jera remained silent for a while. They were still sinking the horrified scene they had just seen.

"What…what was that?" Marle asked stunned.

"Lavos…," Lucca answered the distraught princess. "Is that what destroyed this world?"

"No…then that means…" Jera stammered.

"…Then, this really is our future?" Marle asked.

"I guess so…" Crono answered dimly.

"No!" Marle screamed. "It can't be! I won't believe it!" She yelled nearly on the verge of tears. "This…This can't be how the world ends…" She cried sinking to her knees.

Crono walked over to the grieving princess and hugged her. "It'll be ok Marle," He told her. "I promise."

Marle looked up at Crono with tears in her eyes. "Crono…You're right," She said smiling slightly and then stood up getting an idea. "We can change it! Change history, just like you, Jera, and Lucca did when you saved me! We have to!"

"I don't know…" Jera pondered. "But it's worth a try."

"Right, Lucca?" Marle asked Lucca hoping she would also support this idea.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucca smiled. "And fortunately, we've got Gates that will let us move through time."

Crono smiled. "Yeah, I'm with Marle on this idea! Let's save our future!" He said brightly.

"Alright! It's settled!" Marle beamed. "Crono! Lucca! Jera! Let's do this!"

"First things first, let's get back to our own time period and see if we can find any information about this Lavos!" Lucca told the excited princess. "Next stop, Proto Dome!"

**  
Author's Note:** Well guys, here's the next chapter. There's just one minor detail that I changed. The year which Lavos appeared. Orignally in the game Lavos appeared in the year 1999, because this game was created in 1995, yes that's how OLD this game is. So I just changed the year to 2012 just to have a small revalance to our world since we're in the year 2009. Yes, that's right people 3 years from now a parasitic creature will destroy our world! NO I'M KIDDING! Anywhoo leave a review and I'll catch you guys later :3


	6. Robots Rule?

**Chapter 6: Robots Rule?**

This was their future. They've already seen how the world would end. Even if they're life span would be far from gone and they would not exist to see this world, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera vowed to save this dead future. They wouldn't want to see a world where people are barely struggling to survive. It was kind of sad though. This world had so many advances in technology at their fingertips, and yet they were still struggling just to get a decent meal each day. The four heroes soon arrived back on the upper level of Arris Dome.

"You…You're back." Doan greeted them.

The other inhabitants of the dome looked up eagerly and they crowded around the four teens.

"And? What did you discover?" The old man asked the group curiously.

"This is… our future." Marle answered grimly.

Doan and others blinked in confusion.

"Hmm?" Doan asked confused.

"Who cares? Where's the food?!" A man asked nearby.

"This was the only thing left." Marle answered showing everyone the tiny seed in the palm of her hand.

"A seed…" Doan said curiously.

Seeing the seed the people groaned in disbelief.

"We might as well just face it," A woman said. "There's no way we'll be able to have enough food to last a lifetime."

"That's not true!" Crono yelled.

"You don't know how long the Enertron'll hold out," Lucca told them. "That seed might be your only hope."

"Anyway, just… stay alive! Don't give up! We won't either!" Marle encouraged the sad group.

"You're all still alive, that's all that matters. You've got to make the best out of a bad situation." Jera added.

Doan smiled. "Hmm…You're a strange bunch. You're…different from us." He told them.

"You mean because we haven't lost hope?" Marle asked.

"Hope…," Doan mused. "There's a word I haven't heard in some time. It does have a comforting ring to it, though. I don't know what kind of seed this is, but I'll do my best to grow it." He took the seed from Marle's hand and stared at it.

"What's that?" A child asked curiously staring at the seed.

"This may be just the thing we need." Doan answered the young child.

The child beamed at Crono and the others. "I'll bet my dad found it! Where is he?" He asked them?

The four teens looked down unsure how to answer the young boy.

"Sorry kid, but your Dad's not coming back." Crono finally said.

"Huh?" The boy asked confused. "What do you mean he's not coming back?"

"They mean that your father has done all he could do for you, your mother and the rest of us," Doan told the boy. "It was because of your father's brilliant sacrifice, we have this tiny seed."

The boy smiled and looked at his mother. "Did you hear that Momma? It was because of Daddy we have this seed."

The mother just smiled weakly knowing the truth of her husband's fate.

"We'd love to stay, but we're heading to Proto Dome," Lucca told everyone. "We have to find our way home and that's the first place we need to look."

Doan turned to the four teens. "You're off to Proto Dome, then?" He asked. "You'll need to pass through Site 32. Take this with you." He slowly walked towards Crono as he took out a rusty silver key from his pocket.

"What's the key for?" Crono asked.

"It's the key to a jet-bike parked at the site 32 ruins," Doan answered the boy. "I used to ride it when I was young. Hopefully it still works."

"Thanks for the help!" Marle beamed.

Doan smiled watching the four teens walking to the exit of the dome. "They've got even more powerful robots in Proto Dome and they've overrun the place," He warned the teens. "Take care…and don't give up hope!"

___________

The four exited Arris Dome. They treaded along the rough road towards Site 32. However Lucca stopped and examined the futuristic underground dome which was near Arris Dome.

"Lucca, you're going the wrong way," Marle said to her. "Site 32 is that way." She pointed to the nearby demolished city up north.

"I know that," Lucca replied. "But what if people are living underground, they may need our help too."

"She's right," Jera agreed. "If people are down there, they'll need our help."

Crono walked over to the metallic lid and turned the lid over. All they saw was a ladder and what seemed to be like eternal darkness.

"It's a bit dark down there isn't it…?" Marle said wearily.

"I don't think anyone will live down there in utter darkness." Jera said.

"We won't know for sure." Lucca told them.

"Come on let's go." Crono said to his sister and friends.

___________

The four cautiously climbed down the ladder. However they weren't aware that a strange yellow fiend - like creature with wings and a diving helmet for a head was watching them.

"Eek! Outsiders!" It shrieked. "Better report to Krawlie!" The strange creature flew off.

"Did you guys hear something?" Crono asked.

"No…" Marle answered.

"Look at this place, its filthy and it sure stinks down here!" Jera said while holding her nose.

"Of course it is we're in a sewer." Lucca replied while looking around.

There were metallic rusty pipes on the wall, most of which were either broken or weren't fully attached. The murky water seemed to slowly sway back and forth, sometimes bubbling as if something would pop up out from the water, but nothing did.

"Let's go this way." Crono said while pointing to a small metal bridge.

The four heroes crossed the bridge, they're nerves seemed to be rather frazzled since it was so quiet. They quietly walked along the bridge and headed down the path. There were two brown fiend bull frogs. The tiny frogs were standing near a ladder which led further below into the futuristic sewers. They seemed to be arguing over a bridge nearby that was in disrepair.

"There was a bridge here!" The first bull frog yelled to its friend. "I swear it!" It croaked.

"What, it got up and walked away?" The second frog questioned getting annoyed. This one seemed to be the boss of the two. "Don't you lie to me!" It croaked. "There's nothing here at all!"

"But it's true…" The other frog protested.

The second frog was about to say something when it heard Crono's and others footsteps. "Someone's coming!" It croaked. "Let's scram!"

The two fiends quickly hopped down the ladder.

"There's a lower level to these sewers," Crono said observantly while noticing the ladder. "Maybe the people are down there." He said and walked on, but then noticed his friends and sister were remaining still. "What's wrong?"

"This place is a tad on the spooky side." Marle answered the boy.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this." Lucca said.

"If there were people here, we would've seen them already." Jera added.

Crono sighed. "Aw come on, what are you girls afraid of?" He asked them. "You've got me. I'm here, I won't let anything creepy or crawly jump on you girls." He beamed bravely while heading down the ladder.

"Oh yeah, I suddenly feel safe." Jera rolled her eyes slightly annoyed at her brother's arrogant nature.

"We better follow him." Marle said.

"Yeah, knowing Crono, we'll have to bail him out of trouble." Lucca added.

___________

The three girls cautiously followed Crono down the ladder. The spiky red headed teen was examining what looked like torn pages of someone's diary.

"What did you find Crono?" Lucca asked her friend.

"Shh..!" Crono hissed while pointed to the last diary entry which was still intact.

"It's all over," Lucca whispered while reading the entry. "The fish-men attack if I even make the slightest noise."

"Fish-men?" Marle pondered. "There are creepy fish men fiends down here."

"I'd rather have my gums scraped than have to fight these fiends." Lucca whispered as she finished reading the entry.

"So we have to be extra quiet and note make a sound." Jera whispered.

"Come on this way." Crono muttered quietly following the dark dismal path of the sewers.

Along the way the four teens passed several randomly placed objects that would make noise if anyone touched them. There was a piece of cheese for the mechanical mice that inhabited the sewers, a tin can, and a small orange cat. The four teens weren't fooled one bit by these diversions, they were smart enough to avoid these things and continue further on into the sewers. They climbed up a ladder. They came across a locked door with a red sensor lock on it.

"How do we open this door?" Marle wondered. "There's no key hole or anything."

Lucca looked around noticing a small red switch on the far wall. She walked over towards the switch and pressed it. The switch changed from red to green and so did the door's censor lock.

"And I didn't even have to say open sesame." Lucca chuckled.

The four teens walked through the door and they saw the two same bull frog fiends from earlier nearby. The two fiends were arguing again. This time it was about pressing a switch to make a bridge near them reappear.

"Looks like you just hafta press this switch, and the bridge'll extend across." The first frog croaked.

"So switch it on already!" The second frog croaked.

The first frog tried desperately to hop to reach the switch, but wasn't able to.

"Can't reach it!" It croaked.

"And you call yourself a frog!" The second frog croaked annoyed. It then noticed Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "Someone's coming! Let's scram!" The two fiend frogs quickly hopped away.

"Those two frogs are really adventurous aren't they?" Crono said while heading towards another corridor. He skidded to a stop seeing the same yellow fiend which had spotted them earlier when they first entered the sewers. This time the creature was not alone. It seemed to be talking to a large caterpillar fiend. It had sharp claws on all six of its legs. It has also had small beady yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

"There's four of 'em, and they're almost here Sir Krawlie!" The yellow fiend reported.

"Waltzing through the sewers like they own the place, eh?" The fiend called Krawlie declared. "Must have a death wish! We'll teach 'em a little respect!"

"Yes!" The Look Out fiend answered. "Yes we will!" It giggled.

"Just let 'em come through here!" Krawlie said while bearing its sharp fangs. "They'll be chopped liver! Pulverized! Won't even know what to call 'em when we're done!"

Both fiends laughed with delight which caused Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera to sweat drop since they were standing right IN FRONT of the two fiends.

Finally noticing the four teens the Look Out fiend shrieked and flew off.

"Hm?" Krawlie mused wondering why its look out had left. He finally turned noticing Crono and the others. "So you humans think that you're a match for me! Bring it on! I'll mash you to goo!"

"No you won't!" Crono said while unsheathing his sword.

"You don't scare us you big ugly bug!" Lucca said while firing her flame thrower at the giant fiend.

"Hey! Ow!" The fiend cried out. "That hurt!" It then growled with frustration. "You'll pay for that one girly!" The large caterpillar fiend rushed at Lucca, but suddenly stopped half way as it crashed to the ground hard. "Hey! What gives?!" Krawlie looked down noticing a sharp arrow was imbedded in its skin. "Yeow!" It cried. "You humans are mean!"

The four teens sweat dropped.

"You're the one who threatened us first." Jera told the fiend.

The fiend sniffed. "Ok ok, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I swear." Krawlie apologized.

"If you promise to be good we won't hurt you." Marle said.

"Yeah, I promise," Krawlie bowed his head apologetically and crawled off. Unfortunately for the giant fiend it didn't notice a small puddle of water. "You humans are alright." He said and suddenly slipped on the puddle of water falling into the murky sewer water screaming like a small child.

"Uh oh, I'm gonna be fish food for sure." Krawlie said while trying to climb back up on the surface. "Hey a little help here!" He cried.

Crono rushed over to the fiend. "Here take my hand!" He offered, but suddenly stepped back as he and the others saw three blue demonic Paraná fish heads pop out from the water. The four teens watched horrified as Krawlie was instantly devoured by the fish fiends. All that was left of the mighty fiend was a skeletal outline.

"Aw, poor Krawlie." Marle said sympathetically.

"We better move before those fiends decide to eat us next!" Jera exclaimed.

___________

The four teens finally exited the sewers.

"Finally some fresh air!" Marle said relieved.

"Yeah, cold fresh air…!" Crono shivered as he rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. "Why is it so cold here?" He wondered.

"That large snowy mountain may have something to do with it." Lucca answered while pointing to a large majestic mountain covered in snow.

"That must be Death Peak." Jera said gazing at the mountain.

"Hey guys over here!" Marle called out to her friends as she stood in front of a small dome south from Death Peak. They noticed the sign over the dome which said: Keeper's Dome.

"Do you think anyone actually lives here?" Lucca pondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Crono answered while walking into the dome.

The four teens walked down a flight of stairs deeper into the dimly lit dome. They saw a computer, but it wasn't functioning.

"You four, what are you doing here?!" An authoritative voice spoke.

The four teens looked over seeing an old man. This old man wasn't as crippled and hunger starved as Doan or any of the other inhabitants of this time were. He looked surprisingly healthy by the way he looked. The old man adorned clean blue robes and an orange tunic underneath. He had on a semi large pointy cat-like hat. The same attire which Melchoir wore. He also had a white cloak over his robes. The old man looked at the four teens whimsically. He then smiled at them causing his gray beard and mustache to twitch. Behind the old man trailed an odd, strange looking creature. This creature was blue and had small tuff of green hair on the middle of its head. The creature had a large head which covered most of its body. It had small beady black eyes. It had a goofy, but calm grin on its face. The creature held out one of its thin arms to shake Crono's hand as it waddled over to the four teens with its blue webbed feet.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to intrude on you." Lucca told the old man.

"Yeah, we're new here and were wondering if anyone needed help." Crono said while shaking the strange creature's hand.

The strange blue creature smiled widely.

"Nu!" The old man scolded the strange creature. "Stop that, leave them alone!" He then turned to the four teens and sighed. "You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't had many friends. Not many people can cross the sewers. You four are the first to ever do that." He then looked at the Nu. "Oh alright go on have your fun." The old man smiled at the teens. "I am Belthasar."

The creature known as Nu looked over at the old man. "I am pleased you think me worthy, O wise one! I await your final program code!"

"Now, don't go getting all emotional on me critter!" Belthasar said to the creature. "Back to work, now!" He walked away from the four teens and stood beside two computers while musing to himself.

The four teens quickly followed the old man noticing another door with the same crest they saw earlier in Bangor Dome.

"Can you tell us what year this is?" Lucca asked the old man.

"It has been far too long since I first arrived here," Belthasar answered the brainy girl. "Far too long. It is hard to say what year this is."

"So you aren't from here are you?" Marle asked. "You're like us then! We're not from this time either!" She said.

Belthasar looked at Marle, quickly taking note of the princess's pendant which caused him to have a sad expression on his face. "Th-That pendant? Where did you get that from!?" He asked sullenly.

"It's been a family heirloom for generations." Marle answered holding on to her pendant tightly.

"I…I see…" Belthasar sighed. "From where I came from, there was a young girl who carried the exact same pendant as yours. Perhaps it is just a strange coincidence that you are wearing the exact same pendant. Schala…I've missed you so…She was so kind to everyone and quite gifted with magic unlike her younger brother Janus, the poor young lad, not an ounce of magic within him."

The four teens blinked curiously wanting to know more, but knew they didn't have the time.

"What about climbing Death Peak?" Crono asked.

"NO!" Belthasar scolded the boy. "You MUST NOT climb Death Peak!" He yelled. "You wouldn't make it far anyway! It has to be the right time…and THEY…have to show you the way!" The old man told them while continuing to tinker with the computers. "Say! Have you seen my masterpieces?" He asked the teens. "The Ocean Palace and the Blackbird? I designed and built them both."

"No...not really, sorry." Lucca told the man. She then looked at her friends quietly whispering, "I think we better go. This guy seems to have lost whatever marbles he had left."

The others nodded and left Keeper's Dome, leaving Belthasar to his thoughts.

__________

With that escapade out of the way the four teens treaded back into the sewers arriving on the other side of the continent. They headed north to Site 32. Once there the four teens saw Doan's jet bike nearby. The odd vehicle was more of a jet than a bike. It was large complete with after burners and port thrusters. There were yellow stripes on both sides of the bike.

"There's Doan's jet bike!" Marle said happily.

"Then let's get to Proto Dome, and get home." Crono said while taking out the rusty key of the jet bike.

Before any one of them was able to do anything the four teens paused in their tracks hearing an alarm blazing around the area.

"What's going on?!" Lucca exclaimed.

"THAT!" Jera replied pointing to a group of semi large green robots with blue circular orbs on the middle of their heads. These robots had wires sticking out from their backs and they were armed with laser like hands.

They surrounded the four teens ready to attack when someone yelled, "Hold it right there!" Appearing out of nowhere looked like a man with wheels on its back. The man had jet black hair wearing a motorcycle leather jacket and pants. He also had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. The robots cheered with delight seeing this new comer arrive.

"Ooooh!" The robots cheered with delight. "Bro!" They cheered.

The person or whatever it was replied whole heartedly, "Thanks for the intro, boys!"

"Bro!" The robots cheered again.

The person or robot called 'bro' looked at the four teens. "You lowlifes can call me Johnny, I'm the leader of this pack." He told them while adjusting his metal sunglasses. "Now listen up. The ruined highway up ahead's the only road you've got. You wanna reach the other side? Then you're gonna hafta ride – in a race against me, that is!"

"Sounds like an easy challenge." Crono agreed to Johnny's request.

"I'll let you use that jet-bike, 'cause that's the kind of guy I am." He then rolled over to Marle draping his arm around her which caused Crono's green eyes to twitch. "So how's about we cruise the outskirts of town after the race?" He asked her.

Marle blinked her eyes. "Uhh...sorry no thanks," She answered calmly. "Besides Crono's gonna be the one to beat you!"

"Is that so?" Johnny remarked as he let go of Marle. He then looked at Crono laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Crono asked getting annoyed at Johnny.

"No one's ever beat ME in a race! Don't sweat it – and don't you dare chicken out, babe!"

Crono glared at the robotic vehicle.

"So, do you shiny axels know how to ride?" Johnny asked as his robot cohorts were shining and oiling up his wheels.

"Of course we do!" Lucca told the arrogant robot.

"Let's race, _babe_!" Crono challenged wittingly and got into the jet-bike.

___________

Johnny's robots, Lucca, Marle, and Jera waited on the other side of the highway. The two racers were at the starting point. There was a small miniature green robot with censor lights. First the light flashed red, then yellow, and finally green, signaling the beginning of the race.

Johnny's gang of robots carried signs that said 'GO JOHNNY' while the girls cheered Crono on.

Both racers were at a speeding start with Crono taking in the lead.

"Oh no you don't you spiky headed punk, no one beats ME!" Johnny said while pressing a button from the inside of his jacket.

Out of nowhere oil spilled out onto the road in front of Crono.

"Crono! Watch out!" Marle yelled.

"Huh? Watch out for what?" Crono asked the princess. He then saw the oil in the middle of the road and quickly turned. He then glared at Johnny who was a few miles ahead. "Hey! That's not fair! You're cheating!" He yelled.

"All's fair in war and races, babe!" Johnny yelled. "See ya' on the finish line punk!"

"I don't think so!" Crono yelled back and noticed a button on the jet-bike which was blinking. "Wonder what this does?" He pondered and pressed the button.

"Do you see him?" Jera asked as she saw Johnny coming towards the finish line. "There's Johnny, but where's Crono?"

One of Johnny's robots waved a checkered flag as a strange red and blue blur passed it. The robot dizzily held its head as Johnny crossed the finish line.

"Guess I win." Johnny declared triumphantly.

"Guess again Johnny!" Crono said as he stood near his sister and friends.

The robots and Johnny stared at Crono with wide eyes. "No fair! You were eating my dust back there! How'd you get here before I did?!"

Lucca cleverly pointed to the jet-bike's rocket boosters. "With these." She told him.

Johnny smiled. "Well, you can come challenge me again anytime. We'll ride the wind, babe!" He said and rolled off with his robot gang.

"Well he was a colorful character." Jera said.

"Yeah, really colorful." Crono muttered under his breath.

Marle looked at Crono. "If I didn't know any better Crono, I could've sworn you were jealous when Johnny had his arm around me." She told the boy.

Crono blushed. "N-No, I wasn't jealous…more like concerned."

Marle giggled. "Oh Crono, your so sweet!" She beamed.

"Hey love birds, if you two are done, I'd like to get a move on." Lucca told her friends. "Proto Dome is up ahead." She told her friends while pointing straight ahead.

___________

The four teens treaded along the rocky path. They saw what appeared to be a factory along with Proto Dome. The four teens entered Proto Dome. They noticed that there were a bunch of green metallic robots varying in different sizes and shapes. Thankfully most of them were off line. The dome was covered in dust cobwebs. It was safe to say that no human ever lived here in a LONG time. The four teens climbed up a few stairs to another platform of the dome. They came across a steel door with no handle and they also saw another robot. However, this robot looked different from the other robots they'd encounter before. This was no ordinary robot that was sitting in the middle of the room. This was a humanoid. The humanoid had copper-like color metal with cobwebs and some of its wires were chewed off, possibly from rats. It sat there in silence.

"What's this thing?" Marle asked.

Lucca walked over to the machine. "It's in bad shape…but it looks like a humanoid robot! Incredible!" She carefully examined the robot's design and mechanics. "Hmm...I think I can fix it!"

"What?! Fix it?!" Marle exclaimed. "What if it attacks us like everything else here?"

"I'll make sure it wont," Lucca reassured the worried princess. "Robots don't attack of their own free will, you know. They only do it because humans make them that way."

"Lucca, you really feel for them don't you?" Marle asked.

"I'd better get to work." Lucca said dismissively and began fixing up the broken down machine.

As Lucca was working on the robot, Crono, Jera, and Marle, tried desperately to get the steel door open.

"The door won't budge." Marle said confused.

"I wonder why the door won't open." Jera pondered.

Crono looked over noticing that Lucca was done repairing the robot.

"Alright, that should do it!" Lucca told her friends. "I've just got to give it some juice!" She said while screwing in one final screw.

The robot slowly opened what appeared to be green censors for eyes. It also had an exhaust pipe sticking out from its back. Every few moments steam would rise from the pipe. It also had a pair of arms which were almost human-like, with metallic fingers which were pulled by gears. The robot began spinning about for a few moments and regained control of itself. It looked at Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera, who stared at the robot with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Good morning!" Marle said politely to the robot.

"G-good…" The robot spoke in a male metallic almost child-like voice. "Good morning, mistress, what is your command?" It asked Marle. Whenever the robot spoke its green "eyes" would light up.

"I'm not your mistress, I'm Marle!" Marle told the robot and she pointed to Crono, "This is Crono…," She then pointed to Jera. "That's Jera…," She finally pointed over to Lucca. "…And that's Lucca, the one who fixed you!"

The robot turned to Lucca's direction. "Understood," He bowed to her slightly. "Madam Lucca restored my circuits."

"Just "Lucca" will do." Lucca smiled at the robot.

"That manner of address could potentially cause offense," The robot replied. "I am incapable of offensive speech."

"Well," Lucca began thoughtfully. "Some of us don't like it when people are so formal all the time. Isn't that right, Marle?"

Marle just giggled.

The robot nodded its head. "Understood Lucca." He said.

"All right, so what's your name?" Lucca asked the robot.

"Name?" The robot questioned. "Perhaps you are referring to my serial number. My serial number is R-66Y."

"R-66Y? Cool!" Lucca beamed.

"Nice name." Crono said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, R-66Y." Jera greeted the robot.

"Cool?" Marle asked her friends. "What are you talking about? That won't do at all! Come on guys, let's give him a better name!" She told her friends.

Lucca pondered this for a few moments. "Well, how about Robo?" She asked.

"Robo…," Marle mused. "Yes, Robo…that's perfect!" She then looked at the robot. "Your new name is Robo, ok?"

"My name is…Robo," The robot chimed. "Data storage complete."

"Hey Robo, there's something I was hoping you could…" Lucca realized that Robo wasn't paying attention to what Lucca was saying. The robot was looking around wondering what happened to this dome.

"What…happened here?" Robo asked. "This dome contained many humans and others like me." He told his new friends.

"Oh, dear. This is kind of hard to say, but I think something awful happened while you were out. I…I don't think anyone else is left." Lucca answered. "What year is this?"

Robo beeped a few times and looked at his left arm which had a small screen. "My censors say the year is 2300 AD." He answered.

"Whoa…we're really far from home aren't we." Crono said.

"I…see," Robo replied slightly disheartened. "What about yourselves?"

"We came through a Gate – a, uh time warp – from the year 1000." Lucca told him.

"We learned there was a Gate here when we went to Arris Dome." Marle added.

"And then we found you when we came looking for the Gate!" Crono finished explaining everything to the confused machine.

"But the door to the inner chamber is sealed shut, so it looks like we're out of luck." Jera said.

Robo walked over to the steel door in front of everyone and examined the two consoles that were near the door. "The dome's power has been shut off completely. The factory to the north contains an emergency power generator for this dome. I can bypass security to activate it. Shall we go there?" He asked his friends.

"You'd do that for us?" Marle asked.

"You repaired me. Now it's my turn to be of assistance." Robo chimed. "However, the generator will produce power for only a short time. So we must hurry and make it back in time."

"Then let's go!" Crono said.

___________

Robo led the four teens out of Proto Dome and into the factory on the northern path. Once inside the factory they all saw two moving platforms, sort of like flat escalators, and there were elevators on the far side of the room which would lead to different parts of the factory. The elevator on the left would lead them to the factory's garbage chute and main power source and the elevator on the right would take them to a room filled with conveyer belts where the factory creates more harmful robots. Robo walked over to the large computer which was in front of them and began working on it.

"Override Security System 00." Robo said.

"How much security is in here Robo?" Lucca asked.

"Approximately 3 levels of security." Robo answered.

"Then we've got shut all of them down and restore power back to the dome." Crono said.

"Be cautionary," Robo warned his friends. "There are machines everywhere in this factory and they will attack humans if provoked, so please stay behind me."

The others nodded and followed Robo down the elevator to the lower floor of the factory. They saw some kind of conveyer belt machine which seemed to be producing more harmful robots. There were also red oil drum barrels which were blocking the group's path from proceeding any further.

"How are we going to move those heavy barrels?" Jera wondered.

"Not to worry," Robo reassured her while lifting the barrels and threw them onto the conveyer belt which abruptly stopped. The conveyer belt was now out of commission.

"Way to go Robo!" Marle cheered.

Robo just smiled and led the four teens along the path to a metal door. The robot pushed the door open and everyone saw another computer in the room. Robo walked over to the computer quickly accessing the factory's security code.

"ZABIE," Were the words on the screen. "ULTRA – HIGH SECURITY DOOR LOCK SYSTEM CODE: X A B Y."

"We must enter this code into the factory's main computer. Follow me." Robo told the others and headed back to the elevator which led everyone to the main floor of the factory.

There was another elevator in the distance which led to factory's main power source. Robo quickly entered a few key strokes on another computer disabling the second security code and it also opened up a closed hatch to the factory's underground chamber.

In the underground chamber there were several chutes, which was for throwing out dysfunctional robots. The four teens followed Robo down the corridor and into another room where Robo was able to shut down the factory's security system.

"All systems down. Defense lasers deactivated." Robo told his friends.

"Then let's get to the main computer and enable Proto Dome's energy source." Lucca said.

"This way." Robo told them as he led everyone down another metallic ladder. They carefully climbed down the ladder and stared wide eyed at a giant computer. There was also a censor door which was locked.

"We need to access the energy source for Proto Dome." Lucca told Robo.

"ZABIE door lock system operational." Were the written words on the screen. "Please enter pass code."

Robo quickly typed in X A B Y. The censor's door to the right blinked green and opened automatically.

Inside the small room was a console with just a single green switch, which Robo promptly pushed. The console beeped a few times before going haywire and setting off an alarm! Robo frantically ran around the console distressed.

"Robo!? What happened?! I thought you turned off all the security!" Lucca exclaimed.

"I have, but it seems there is a back up security code embedded in the system." Robo explained.

"That can't be good news for us!" Crono said.

"Emergency!" Robo cried out. "The security system has gone haywire. We must escape immediately."

"We better get going then!" Jera told her friends.

___________

Robo quickly led his friends out of the factory's main computer room. He was able to barricade walls which were closing in on his friends which were trying to prevent them from leaving. Robo quickly let go of the walls and began spinning around.

"Robo?! Are you ok?!" Lucca asked concerned.

"I am fine, we must hurry!" Robo answered.

Crono and the others ran to the elevators, but unfortunately they weren't working anymore.

"We must take the hatch to the upper level." Robo told them.

The four teens and their mechanical friend headed up the hatch towards the chutes. They were almost out of the factory when a group of robots which had the exact same design as Robo, but they're color scheme was blue stopped them.

"Out of our way you bots!" Crono said taking out his sword.

"Wait..!" Robo cried out. "These…these are my friends!" He happily walked over to his so called friends and greeted them. "R-64Y, R-69Y! It's good to see you again!"

The group of robots just stared at Robo disapprovingly. One of the robots actually punched Robo away from them!

"Robo!" Lucca yelled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robo got up from the floor wondering why his 'friends' would hurt him.

"YOU ARE DEFECTIVE." Said R-64Y

"YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US." Said R-69Y.

"Pardon?" Robo asked confused as he walked over to them again and then lowered his head. "I am…malfunctioning?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Answered R-64Y.

"A defect… I am a defect!" Robo cried.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR ASSIGNED TASK? ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE ELIMINATED." R-69Y told him.

"That was the reason for my creation?" Robo asked them.

"YOU DISGRACE OUR SERIES. YOU MUST BE DESTROYED." R-64Y said throwing Robo into the middle of the room where the robots surrounded him.

The six robots that were there soon ganged up on Robo, and attacked the friendly robot with all their might.

"N-NO! Stop!" Lucca cried out.

"Leave him alone!" Crono yelled trying desperately to help Robo, but the robots easily knocked Crono aside.

"D-do not harm them, please! These robots are my brothers!" Robo begged as the robots continued beating him. "Please…please stop…" He begged his robotic comrades.

The robots known as the R-series did not listen to a single plea coming from Robo, they continued to thrash him until his parts fell off and was deactivated.

Crono glared wearily at the robots as he got up from the floor. Marle, Lucca, and Jera watched with horrified eyes as their robotic friend was thrown into the metallic chute nearby.

"Robo!" Lucca yelled.

"NOW WE SHALL ELIMINATE THE INTRUDERS." R-64Y said facing Crono and others.

"NO!" Lucca yelled taking out her gun. "I think the intruders will eliminate you!" She declared.

"That's right you cocky bucket of bolts!" Marle said taking out her bow and arrow.

"You six are going down!" Jera said while taking out her sword as well.

"Let's take these bullies out!" Crono said and charged at the robots.

The robots merely stood there watching Crono charge at them. The robots launched their fists at Crono from a far off range.

"Ok…not a good idea to hit them head on." Crono said while holding his face.

"What do you say Crono, let's show them our whirl wind attack!" Jera beamed at her brother.

Crono smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me sis!" He said.

"Marle, distract the robots with your arrows, it'll give Crono and Jera enough time to attack." Lucca told the princess.

"You got it!" Marle winked.

Marle fired her arrow at the robots which distracted them long enough for Crono and Jera to their whirl wind attack. Lucca then fired her flame thrower into the fray burning the circuits off the robots, which caused them to malfunction and stop working.

"Phew…," Crono said out of breath. "That was a close one."

"I'll say." Jera replied equally as exhausted.

Marle quickly walked over to her friends and healed them while Lucca took out the potion they bought earlier and drank from it to regain her strength back. She then walked over to the chute which the robots had thrown Robo into. "Robo!" She yelled. "I see him! He got stuck!"

"WHAT?!" Crono, Marle, and Jera exclaimed.

"Help me get him out guys." Lucca said as she tried to pull Robo out.

The four teens pulled as hard they could trying to pull their fallen friend out. Once they did, they saw the horrible mess Robo was in.

"They really thrashed him. I'm not sure I can fix this," Lucca told her friends. "Let's get him back to Proto Dome for now."

___________

The four teens carefully dragged a dismantled Robo out of the factory and towards Proto Dome. Once inside the dome, Lucca began diligently repairing him.

"C-can…you fix me?" Robo asked weakly.

"Shh, try not to talk." Lucca told him as she worked on repairing him. She noticed that her friends were lying on the floor fast asleep after they had opened the sealed door. She smiled. "They deserve a nap especially after what they did for you, Robo. That's what we're trying to do, we're trying to change our future."

"You are trying…to change the world?" Robo asked.

"I don't know how far we'll get, but that's the plan." Lucca replied. She then looked at Robo. "Anyway Robo, what are you going to do after I finish repairing you?"

"What do I…want to do?" Robo asked quite confused.

"Yeah, I mean you were stuck here all this time," Lucca answered him. "There must be a lot of things you want to do, right?"

Robo just stared at the brainy girl in utter confused as she continued repairing him. "No one has ever asked me that before, Lucca." He told her, but was too weak to answer her question.

___________

What seemed like minutes turned to hours and Robo was fully functional once more. Crono, Marle, and Jera had woken up from their well deserved nap as Lucca smiled proudly at her repair work.

"Good morning!" Robo chimed.

"Robo!" Marle beamed. "Thank goodness, you're alright!" She then looked at Lucca amazed. "Lucca, you're incredible!"

"Well, let's hope I never have to do that again." Lucca said slightly exhausted.

Robo turned to Lucca and looked her. "Lucca, I have arrived at an answer to your question, I want to go with you."

"Really? You mean it?" Marle asked.

"There's nothing left for me here," Robo answered. "I want to help you. Together we might be able to give the life on this planet a chance."

"Then let's go!" Lucca told her friends. "The Gate's right through there!" She said pointing to the open door.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, and their new friend Robo walked into the room seeing a sealed Gate.

"Here we go!" Lucca said as she took out her gate key to open the mystic portal.

"Yes! Home sweet home! Here we come!" Marle said happily.

"I hope mom's not too worried about us." Crono said thoughtfully.

"Oh I'm sure she is." Jera replied to her brother.

"I cannot wait to see your home." Robo beamed.

The five travelers stepped through the mystic portal. However, the Gate began acting strangely as it closed. Cracks of electricity transferred through the room as the portal closed leaving an eerie bright blue glow in the room.

**Author's Note:** Phew! Here it is guys, the next chapter. If you are a bit confused about who Belthasar was talking about don't worry you'll meet them soon enough, maybe sooner than you think ;) and it also looks like Crono and the others found a new friend in the future, but where did they end up? You'll find out next time :D


	7. A Village of Fiends

**Chapter 7: A Village of Fiends**

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, and their new friend Robo fell through the portal. They landed safely on what appeared to be a singular pillar of light.

"Where are we?" Robo asked as he looked around curiously.

The others looked around as well curiously wondering where they were. The location they were in appeared to be an enigma of sorts. It was dimly lit with just one singular lamppost with platforms against swirling mists in the background. There were also two other pillars of light next to the one the group was standing on.

Lucca stared at the Gate Key in her hands. She noticed that it was acting rather oddly. The points on the Gate Key were flashing. "Why is the Gate Key flashing like this?" She wondered curiously.

"There must be someone here," Marle said as she looked around. "Someone has to be in charge of this place."

The group walked down the small narrow path towards a small wooden gate. Crono pushed the gate open and he and everyone else saw what appeared to be an old man fast asleep under the lit lamppost. There was a door behind the lamppost. There were also two shimmering buckets on the corners of the small tiny room, one on the left side, and the other on the right.

Crono cautiously walked over to the old man. The old man was wearing a fedora hat, a clean brown leather trench coat and boots to match. The man's mustache was askew and a snooze bubble was oozing out from his nose.

"Excuse me sir," Crono said as he tapped the old man's shoulder. "Hey wake up!"

With a start the old man's bubble popped. "Ah, more drifters." He said whole heartedly looking at the group.

"Drifters?" Lucca asked. "Where are we?"

The old man smiled. "It is not a question of where my friends, so much as when. This is the End of Time," He answered. "Travelers lost in time's flow turn up here, much like driftwood on a beach." He then looked at the group. "Might I ask when you are from?"

"We're from 1000 AD." Lucca answered.

"I come from the year 2300 AD." Robo said.

"I see," The old man replied looking at the group. He seemed to be staring at Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, and Robo for quite some time before continuing his explanation. "You five have something hidden deep inside of you. The power to harness the natural boundaries of the planet's essence, when banded together the entities of varying origins capable of harnessing this power, they enter a temporal rift together, the torsion exerted on time's flow pushes them to the point of least resistance: here. There have been a number of folks turning up here unintended recently like yourselves. I fear something is having a powerful effect on the very fabric of time."

"So that means one of us will have to stay here alone." Lucca said.

"Here?" Marle questioned. "Alone?"

"It is a bleak place isn't it?" The old man gestured. "But not to worry. For all its desolation, it is well connected. There are roads here to any time you could ever wish to visit. Should you so desire, you can call upon your friends at any time. However, due to the natural balance of magical use, you may only travel in a group which only has four out of the seven magical innate elements."

"But how do we know what type of magical element each of us has?" Marle pondered.

The old man chuckled tipping off his hat. "The door behind me will answer your question."

The five travelers looked at the closed door behind them and walked inside. The room was about the size of a normal work station cubical. There was a short white hairy creature with horns on its head and had black stripes like a raccoon on its face.

"What're you lookin' at?" The creature asked rudely.

"Uh, who are you?" Jera asked.

"Me? I'm Spekkio, the Master of War!" The creature beamed with pride. "I watch all kinds of battles from here." He looked at the group. "How do I look to you?" It flexed its tiny arms showing off small muscles. "Strong or weak?"

The group sweat dropped.

"Strong…I guess." Crono stammered.

"I see," Spekkio said. "How I look depends on how strong you are. If you're strong, then I look strong. If you're weak, I look weak.

The tiny creature circled around the five travelers as if inspecting them. "Hm?" He mused. "Oh, you've got it in you don't you? That must be why the old guy let you through."

"Got what exactly?" Lucca asked confused.

"Magic of course!" Spekkio answered. "See, a long time before you were born, there was a kingdom where magic flourished. Everyone there could use it! But the people abused their powers, and ended up destroyin' the place. After that, there wasn't anyone left who could use magic – well expceptin' fiends, of course." He smiled at the group of five. "But you have it! That inner strength, I mean. Magic needs power of the heart. That's what it flows from."

"Even me?" Robo asked the small creature.

Spekkio stared at Robo in wonder. "Boy oh boy, that's the biggest toy, I've ever seen," He said. "Sorry pal, since you're made of metal, you can't harness much magic, but you've got a lot of heart, just like a human, you may do good in stopping those who have shadow magic."

Robo smiled hearing the odd creature say this.

Spekkio then turned to Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "There're seven types of magical elements: lighting, rock, fire, wind, water, shadow, and light. Not everyone's got the same type," He then turned to Crono, "You with the punk hairdo! You've got lightning," Next he turned to Marle, "The gal with the pony tail has the power of ice," He then looked at Lucca, "That girl with the goofy glasses…Her power is fire," He finally turned to Jera, "You with the stringy green hair have the power of light."

The five teens just sweat dropped at Spekkio's odd and slightly insulting explanation.

"By the way, it's not just magic – everything is made up of those seven elements." Spekkio told them.

"So what happens if all the magical elements are combined?" Lucca asked.

Spekkio shrugged. "Don't ask me I've never seen it done before, and no one's dumb enough to try it since it could have a positive or negative effect on the planet," He replied and then frantically waved his arms in the air. "All right. Starting from the door, circle clockwise along the walls of my room three times and say 'I want to use magic' over and over in your head."

"You're not serious are you?" Crono asked dumb founded by the odd method.

"You wanna have the ability of magic or not?" Spekkio spat back.

"Come Crono, let's give it a try." Marle said.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt." Jera added.

"Oh…ok." Crono said hesitantly and stood by the door.

"Don't lose track, now," Spekkio warned them. "Three times! Don't want you churnin' yourselves into butter!"

Robo watched as the four teens circled the perimeter three times. He watched as his friends were slowly engulfed in dim yellow, blue, red, and white auras. Once they were done the five teens went back to Spekkio.

"Well done!" Spekkio congratulated the four teens. He then twirled in a circular motion before saying, "Ipso, facto, meeny more…MAGIC-O!"

The dim auras surrounding the five teens became brighter and soon faded away.

"I don't feel any different…"Crono said as he checked himself over making sure he was still in one piece. He then raised his arm in the air and out of nowhere a lightning bolt shot out from the heavens hitting Spekkio.

"Ow! Watch it!" Spekkio cried.

"Oops sorry." Crono apologized.

Marle giggled. "Thanks for your help, Spekkio." She said folding her hands graciously. In her hands a shard of ice appeared. The shard of ice grew bigger and floated into the air hitting Spekkio on the head. "Oh sorry…"

Spekkio fell to the floor. "Cut that out!" He yelled.

"Here this'll warm you up!" Lucca said has she held a floating fire ball in her hand.

"No, no, no, don't throw it!" Spekkio begged and ducked for cover as Lucca launched her fire ball.

The ball of fire headed straight for the tiny creature as it tried to muster its own magical abilities. Suddenly the small creature was encased in a round green barrier. The strange barrier slowly floated off the ground taking Spekkio with it. The fire ball hit the barrier and bounced off of it hitting the wall instead. Spekkio fell to the floor with a thud as the barrier faded away. He then turned to Jera's direction, who had her hands out stretched in front of her.

"Phew, thank goodness for the magical element of light," Spekkio sighed in relief. "Just don't get too carried away with that power." He warned her.

Jera nodded her head slowly wondering why the tiny creature had warned her and not the others.

"You also have the ability to control small portions of fire, ice, and lightning magic as well, just as those who have controlled the element of shadow magic can, but don't rely on them too much. You've got to follow your own elemental heart," Spekkio told her. The tiny creature's face suddenly became as black as thunder as he said, "Light and Shadow, they are among the two strongest of the seven magical elements, but they also stand alone as far as magic goes. Both elements are like opposite sides of a coin. Light and Shadow depend on each other in order to exist. The two elements can either endure a peaceful world or a world of destruction depending on how they are used."

"Thanks for the tip Spekkio." Crono said to the small creature as he and the others left the room.

"You make any new friends, you bring 'em to see me, you hear?" Spekkio told them as he waved good-bye. "I like you guys!"

____________

"Hey!" The old man called out to the five travelers as they stepped out of Spekkio's room. "Well, well…It seems I was right. You do have the inner strength of magic," He told them. "People who lived long along all enjoyed such powers you know. Yes, long, long ago…" He mused to himself and drifted back to sleep again.

Seeing the old man asleep the five travelers sweat dropped.

"Uhh…sir?" Crono asked while shaking the old man.

The old man woke up with a start. "Huh? What happened?" He asked dully clearing his throat as he noticed the five travelers realizing that they needed more of his 'guidance'. "Well, I know you must be eager to finish this thing you seem so intent on doing, but remember one of you must remain here."

"I shall stay," Robo told his friends. "I must recharge my energy so that I may be able to further assist you in the future."

"We'll be back as soon as possible, Robo." Marle told the friendly robot.

"What's in here?" Crono asked as he walked over to the bucket on the bottom left corner of the room. He looked inside the bucket and saw various colorful round pellets. They seemed to be harmless enough. The boy took one blue pellet and promptly ate it. He then beamed happily realizing that those pellets were in fact a full meal. "Alright! Food! This one tastes like…jerky."

The old man chuckled. "That bucket is enchanted so that it never runs out of out of those colored pellets," He told the spiky headed boy who was eating. "So go on and have your fill."

Marle, Lucca, and Jera followed Crono's lead and ate some of the pellets since they hadn't eaten or drank anything in a while.

Jera looked over to the other shimmering bucket on the right corner. "What's in that one?" She asked the old man.

"That bucket is in fact a sealed Gate," The old man answered. "That Gate leads to 2012 AD, the Day of Lavos. If you wish to see the world destroyed before your very eyes, then by all means, go," He said. "But know you yourselves may share the same fate if you choose to fight the parasite now. You may be strong, but there is so much more you need to learn before fighting such a creature."

"How do we get back to our own time?" Marle asked.

"You saw the pillars of light when you arrived, yes?" The old man asked them.

The four teens nodded.

"Each pillar of light connects to this place to a different era," The old man explained while pointing to Lucca's Gate Key. "Once you've been through a Gate, you can use your Gate Key to return here whenever you wish."

"So that's why the Gate Key is acting so odd." Lucca said and headed towards the pillars of light. She examined each pillar of light. On the small tiny screen of the Gate Key flashed the year of each pillar of light: Truce Canyon, 600 AD, Proto Dome 2300 AD, and finally Medina Village 1000 AD.

"Why not first pay a visit back in your own era," The old man advised. "Haste makes waste, as they say. And you'll find that even truer here. Come and see whenever you need. Think of me as your guide on time's road."

The four teens nodded and walked towards the pillars of light. They stepped on the pillar of light which opened the Gate to Medina Village in 1000 AD. The four teens waved good-bye to Robo, promising him that they'd be back soon. Lucca raised her Gate Key in the air to open up the sealed portal. A Gate opened up swallowing the four teens before promptly closing.

__________

The portal opened up again, however the four teens realized they were in a midst of darkness.

"Why is it so dark in here – Ouch!" Marle yelled. "Crono you stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, Marle," Crono apologized. "Where ever we are there doesn't seem to be much room in here."

Lucca looked at her flashing Gate Key, which was the only source of light at the moment. The tiny screen on the Gate Key read: 1,000 AD "Well according to the Gate Key, we're definitely back home."

"The question is where?" Jera thought out loud.

Crono carefully moved his hands along the smooth surface of what felt like walks, no, a door! He then pushed open the doors. With a thud the four teens toppled over each other and fell on the floor to a house which belonged to two imps who were just sitting down to some cake.

Seeing the four teens the two imps looked at them in surprise.

"You folks came out of my wardrobe, didn't you?" The blue imp asked them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry…we didn't mean to drop in on you unexpectedly." Crono told the fiend.

The green imp that was there just glared at the four teens disapprovingly. "Who do you think you are, coming and going from someone else's wardrobe at all hours of the night and day?!" It told them. "Humans…I'll tell you! They've got no respect for us fiends!"

"That's not true!" Marle yelled back. "Maybe if your kind didn't start a war with us 400 years ago and lost, you wouldn't be SO grumpy!"

"That's spreading the peace Marle." Lucca rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's just go before we start another war." Jera told her friends.

The four teens headed out the door of the small house.

"Wait a minute." The blue imp called out to them.

The four teens cautiously turned around.

"Medina is a village of fiends, founded by our ancestor when they lost their war against humankind 400 years ago. Most of the townsfolk still have a grudge against humans, so be careful," The blue imp told them. "There's an odd old human who lives near a cave in the mountains to the west. He may be able to help you out."

"Thanks!" Marle beamed and then crossed her arms across her chest suspicious of the tiny creature. "But why are you being so nice?" She asked. "I thought fiends weren't supposed to get along with humans."

"It's been 400 years since man warred against us fiends. There's no use living in the past. Of course, not many other fiends seem to agree with that," The blue imp answered the princess and offered her some cake. "Here take this as a peace offering."

"It's not poison is it?" Crono asked suspiciously.

The blue imp made a sour face. "Course not! Why would I wanna poison you humans, when the Heckran beast living in the cave could possibly rip you all to shreds?" He told them.

The four teens sweat dropped and shared the slice of cake.

"Hey that was fantastic!" Lucca exclaimed.

"See?" The green imp said. "Just because we don't have opposable thumbs like you humans doesn't mean we can't cook, we all don't like to fight you know. We fiends also have our own lives to lead."

Marle smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that, maybe I can ask my Father to make you two official royal test tasters at the castle!"

"Really?" The blue imp asked. "You'd do that for us?"

"It's only fair; you're helping us after all." Marle replied.

"You humans are pretty swell, too bad no one else in town is going to believe you're nice." The green imp said.

___________

The four teens exited the tiny house of the two friendly fiends. That's where the friendly welcome had stopped. The small village of Medina also had, a market, an Inn, and there was also a small Square in the center of the small village. This village was built upon the ashes from war 400 years ago. The village was designed just for fiends so that they were able to live prosperous lives just as humans were able to. The four teens tried desperately to compromise with the fiends that were selling items in the market, or at the Inn, where they needed time to rest, but the fiends were too caught up in their ancestral background to listen to anything the four teens were trying to tell them. They would rather fight with weapons than use their words. Up north from a village there was a small forest. In the forest there was some kind of pyramidal shaped force field at the center of the forest. No one was able to break that force field.

The four teens curiously had entered the Elder's House to see who or what was in charge of Medina Village. They saw imps tirelessly working and cleaning while the elder who was a large, chubby, purple imp dressed in a large white tunic did nothing but supervise. The so called Elder saw the four teens and immediately started gloating.

"I'm Ozzie the VIII, the leader of this village. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather fought against the humans at the side of the Fiendlord himself." He told the four teens. He then sighed while glaring at Crono and the others. "Oh, great Fiendlord…Why didn't you exterminate the human race four centuries ago when you had the chance." He mused.

Seeing that they weren't welcomed, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera left the Elder's home.

"Well, that was pleasant," Marle grumbled. "Someone should teach those fiends some manners!"

"I don't think that's possible Marle," Lucca told the princess. "This has been an ongoing epidemic ever since the war started 400 years ago."

The four teens suddenly heard chanting coming from Medina Square.

"Crono, what's that odd creepy chanting?" Marle asked.

"I'm not sure," Crono answered her. "Let's find out.

The four teens walked into Medina Square. They saw at the center of the Square there was a statue of Magus, whom apparently the fiends looked up to for guidance against humans.

"This is way too weird." Lucca said.

"Not to mention creepy!" Marle shrieked.

"I suppose even fiends need to look up to someone." Jera added.

"We better go before they try to attack us like every other fiend here." Crono told his sister and friends.

They left Medina Square and headed west where they saw a small cabin by a cave up north, just like the blue imp had told them.

"Anyone home?" Crono asked as he casually opened the door to the cabin. "Hey it's you." He said as he saw Melchior.

"You're that man from the fair. The one who wanted to buy off Marle's pendant." Jera said.

Melchior smiled. "So you do remember me?" He asked. "And by the looks of it you've come to see me! Well, by all means, have a look at my collection. Could I interest you in a weapon? I'll give you a special price."

"No thanks," Lucca told the old man. "We kind of need to find a way to get back to Truce."

"Weapons are not meant for the taking of lives. They're meant for saving them," Melchior said whimsically. "If you are in need of any weapons, you know where to find me." He then looked at Lucca, "Oh, if you're wanting to return to Truce, there is a shortcut through the Heckran's cave in the mountains to the north."

"Thanks for the help." Crono said.

"Be cautionary," Melchior advised the four teens. "In that cave dwells a beast, a fiend like no other. No amount of weapons can defeat that creature or the other fiends that dwell in the cave. They can only be harmed by those who possess the power of magic."

"I think we'll be able to handle those fiends." Marle giggled.

___________

The four teens exited Melchior's cabin and headed into the dark, dismal, cave up north. The cave was dimly lit with lanterns around the rough walls. There were different paths leading to a singular pathway in the center of the cave. As soon as the teens entered the cave they were ambushed by two chubby imps in armor.

"Death to the enemies of fiendkind!" The large imps yelled.

"Oh no not again," Crono groaned. "Take this!" The boy raised his arm in the air and shot a lightning bolt at one of the fiends.

The large fiend fell backwards. "They possess the power of magic?!" The fiend exclaimed.

"Who do you humans think you are!?" The second fiend yelled. "Using _our_ kind of power against us!"

"The kind of humans who are sick and tired of you fiends thinking that you're the boss!" Marle yelled launching large shards of ice at the two fiends freezing them in place.

"Nice shot guys." Lucca told her friends. She then noticed that Crono and Marle looked exhausted.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jera asked.

"Using magic….sure takes it out on us…" Crono panted.

Lucca reached into her bag and took out the Ether which they had bought in 2300 AD. "Maybe this will help." She told her friends handing Crono and Marle the blue bottle.

Crono and Marle cautiously drank the contents of the small bottle.

"Phew," Marle breathed. "That's much better."

"So that's what this bottle is for." Crono said looking at the small bottle.

"It replenishes our magical strength." Lucca told her friends.

___________

The four teens proceeded down the path of the dark cave. Climbing down ladders and fighting fiends along the way. They realized that the pathway they needed to get to was barricaded by a river of water. Marle and Jera used their ice magic to freeze the water. This also froze the fish-like fiends that were in the water. They treaded along the slippery frozen water to a small rocky set of stairs. The four teens climbed the stairs and saw a small, dark cave entrance.

"Sure is dark in there." Marle said slightly clinging onto Crono's arm.

"That's the only way out of the cave." Lucca said.

"We have to go in." Jera added.

"Then let's go." Crono told his friends.

The four teens slowly treaded into the dark cave. They saw what looked like a water whirl pool at the end of the cave.

"Death to the enemies of fiendkind!" A deep, dark, murderous voice rang out in the cave.

"That does not sound so friendly!" Marle shrieked.

"It's NOT! Look!" Crono pointed in front of him.

Marle, Lucca, and Jera gazed towards what Crono was pointing at. They saw a creature which was twice their size and had sharp fangs that went passed it jaws, with massive claws that were used as hands. The creature's body was covered entirely in gray fur, like a rhinoceros. The creature slowly advanced towards its enemies. It glared at the four teens with fiery red eyes.

"This must be the Heckran!" Lucca said matter-o-factly.

"Then we take it down!" Crono replied bravely.

Hearing this, the Heckran laughed. "Do you mere little humans think you can destroy me?! No weapon can harm me!"

"What about magic, you big over sized furry bully!" Lucca yelled and launched a fire ball at the creature.

The Heckran staggered back a bit, but grinned. "Foolish humans, do you not think that I do not possess magic as well!" It laughed outstretching its giant claw-like hands summoning a giant tidal wave of water straight for the teens.

Jera quickly outstretched her hands creating a green barrier around herself and her friends. However the strong tidal wave was slowly over powering the barrier.

"Guys! Do something! I'm not sure how long I can keep this barrier up for long!" Jera told her friends.

"What if we combine our magic at once?" Lucca thought.

"Are you crazy!?" Crono exclaimed. "That might kill us!"

"We won't know until we try!" Marle agreed to Lucca's plan.

"You guys better do something!" Jera yelled at her friends as her barrier slowly started to fade away due to the force of the Heckran's tidal wave.

Crono, Marle, and Lucca looked towards the Heckran's direction. Together they fired off bolts of lightning, shards of ice, and balls of fire simultaneously not allowing the giant fiend to rest. The Heckran fiend growled in pain.

"If only Lord Magus had destroyed the human race four hundred years ago when he first brought forth Lavos, the world would belong to us fiends now!" The Heckran yelled before screaming in agony and vanishing without a trace.

"What did he say?!" Crono exclaimed.

"Four hundred years ago…that's during the Middle Ages!" Jera yelled.

"So, Magus created Lavos in the Middle Ages!" Lucca said. "And in the future, Lavos destroys the planet."

"If we go to the Middle Ages and stop Magus, can we change history?" Marle asked.

"If we use the Gate at the fairgrounds, we might have a chance!" Lucca answered.

"We have to stop him! Our future's at stake!" Crono said determinedly.

The four teens walked towards the end of the cave where they saw a small watery vortex. In the watery vortex there was an image of Truce Village.

"Guess we've got to jump in." Crono said and did just that.

Seeing this odd and scary sight the three girls yelled out in distress.

"Crono!" Jera yelled and followed by Marle and Lucca.

___________

The four teens popped out of the watery vortex and landed safely right in front of Crono's and Jera's house.

"Whoa, what a rush." Crono said while holding his head.

"I wonder if Mom's home." Jera wondered as she walked into the small house.

"Mom?" Crono called out to their mother.

"Crono! Jera!" Gina yelled worriedly and ran to her children. "Oh, you two had me so worried! They said you were to be executed!"

"Nope we're fine mom." Jera reassured the worried mother.

"Don't you ever scare your mother like that again!" Gina told her children.

Crono and Jera sheepishly blushed with embarrassment.

"We won't mom, promise." Crono told her.

Gina smiled and saw Lucca who she greeted with open arms and then noticed Marle. "Who's this young lady?" She questioned.

Marle politely smiled. "I'm Marle."

"Are you my son's girl friend?" Gina asked.

Hearing this Crono turned bright red. "MOM!" He flushed with embarrassment.

"What?" Gina asked curiously.

"S-She's just my… friend that's all!" Crono stammered nervously.

Marle, Lucca, and Jera giggled.

Gina smiled. "Alright then, go on enjoy the rest of the fair and stay out of trouble!"

"Oh…of course mom…we'll stay out of trouble." Crono replied while stroking his cat.

The faithful cat purred with delight at Crono's affection and wanted to follow his masters.

"No little one you have to stay home and take care of mom." Jera told the small cat.

The cat meowed and stood by Gina's side as the four teens left the small house and headed straight for the Gate at the Millennial Fair. The four teens entered the Gate, hoping that their strength and knowledge would be enough to stop Magus from summoning the great entity known as Lavos, which would ultimately result in the end of the world.

**Author's Note: **There you have it guys the next chapter. I hope my explaination made sense of how the characters ended up in the End of Time. Originally in the game, if there were more than 3 people entering the Gate they would end up in that realm. As for the magical elements I got all that from Chrono Cross, since in that game the magic is more reliable in that game than in CT. Well guys that's all I have to say about this chapter, tune in next time because this is only the tip of the iceberg :D


	8. A Hero and His Sword

**Chapter 8:**** A Hero and his Sword**

In 600 AD, the Kingdom of Guardia was facing an onslaught of fiends. During the war's short supposed time out, the knights and soldiers of Guardia worked tirelessly to rebuild the Zenan Bridge, which would connect the town of Dorino and Porre to Truce village. However, the fiends had other plans. With bridge now repaired, the fiends went on an all out frenzy led by their general Ozzie on the humans continuing the war once more. The knights and soldiers of Guardia Castle and some of the citizens of Truce, Porre, and Dorino, offered their noble services to their kingdom, but they were rendered helpless since the fiends had the upper hand. They're magical abilities made it easier to outwit and dispose of any human willing to try their hands at stopping them. Even King Guardia XXI offered his hand at combat. However during the king's noble acts, he too was injured. He was quickly escorted back to the castle by his guards and was now fighting for his life.

Queen Leene remained by her husband's bed praying that he would recover from his injuries soon.

"What were you thinking?!" Queen Leene exclaimed. "You are the king! You should not have fought against those fiends!"

King Guardia lay in his bed battered and beaten. He turned his head to the side and faced his worried wife. "My people needed me Leene, I was not going to sit around here and do nothing, our army is doing the best they can against those vile creatures," He sighed. "But alas their courage and strength will be all for naught. They need help. If only Cyrus were here, he certainly would have been of great help."

Queen Leene bowed her head in dismay. "It has been 10 years since Cyrus has been missing, he is not coming back," She told her husband. "I fear the same fate has befallen his squire, Glenn as well."

Guardia XXI slowly reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it. "Do not think of these ill thoughts," He told her. "You and I know very well that Glenn was a better swordsman than any of the Knights of the Square table. He and Cyrus set off to search for the Hero's Badge. If they did perish they perished for a noble reason."

Leene solemnly nodded her head and saw the knight commander marching into the room. The commander's gold plated bronze armor was cracked and he looked exhausted. The commander took off his bronze helmet.

"Your highness!" The knight gasped as he kneeled in front of his ruler. "We are running out of food and the fiends have us out numbered!" He informed his ruler.

King Guardia turned to a maid who was by the Queen's side. "Tell the chef to forget about my meal and tell him and the rest of the maids to quickly cook a meal for our army."

"Right away your highness." The maid bowed running to the kitchen.

Hearing this bit of news the commander became alarmed. "You must eat something, your highness!" He told his ruler.

"My people come first," Guardia said to the knight. "You have all been putting your lives on the line for the royal family. Now it is time for us to return the favor." Guardia smiled.

The knight smiled. "It is an honor to serve you, your highness. I have a bit of good news," He looked at the king and queen. "Rumor around town is that the Hero who holds the Hero's badge has arrived."

"It cannot be possible!" Guardia exclaimed.

"Neither I nor my men has seen him, but let us hope those rumors are true." The Commander said as he stood up while putting on his helmet back on and gripped the hilt of his sword which strapped to his armor. "I must return to my men."

"Please be safe," Leene told him. "Your brother will make sure you and your army will have enough food."

The Commander slightly scowled as he walked on. '_My brother is not the one putting his life on the line._' He thought and left the king's chambers.

___________

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera arrived at in the familiar setting of Truce Canyon. They exited the canyon and noticed that Zenan Bridge was in full repair. They also heard screaming and what seemed to be like people losing their lives from the bridge.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant." Marle said.

They walked into the nearest house to find out more information from the people.

"Do you know what's going on?" Crono asked the same woman he had interrogated before when he and sister first arrived in this era.

"I heard Magus's army is at the bridge," The woman answered. "We're in trouble now!"

Her husband who was sitting in a chair and staring out the window observing the battle at the bridge looked at her and replied, "Wearing the 'Hero's Badge' a chosen one has appeared! We're saved!"

"A chosen hero?" Lucca wondered.

Marle gasped. "The hero from legend!" She told her friends. "My mother used to tell me stories about a hero who fought against the fiends. I thought those were just bed time stories."

"Looks like this hero is real." Crono said.

"I wonder who that could be." Jera thought.

The four teens exited the small the house and walked into the Inn to gather more information about this so called 'hero'.

"Have you heard?" A man drinking asked the four teens as he spotted them. "He's come at last! The Hero – the legendary Hero! He's gone to see the king already. Now the Fiendlord's army hasn't got a chance!"

Hearing this news the people in the Inn beamed with joy.

"Even though the king has been wounded, the hero shall save us all!" Another man said.

An old man nearby wearily drank from his mug. "But the Fiendlord's army has taken the bridge! I doubt even the legendary hero can help our knights in battle now!"

"No, but _we_ might be able to help!" Crono said bravely. He looked at his sister and friends. "Let's head to Zenan Bridge before it's too late!"

___________

The four teens treaded along the path leading them to Zenan Bridge. Once they got to the bridge they saw the royal army. The castle's soldiers and knights were mostly wounded. Blood was spilling from their armor, some even lost a hand or leg. The remaining soldiers and knights who were still intact looked absolutely famished.

"Our food supply has run out." Said one of the knights.

"We cannot defeat the Fiendlord's army by ourselves," Another knight said as he weakly stood up covering the blood from his armor. "Our only hope is the Hero."

There were four knights who were barricading the edge of the bridge as fiends attacked their comrades.

"We're forming a protective ring around the bridge until the hero arrives." One of the knights told the four teens.

"I never believed those stories about the Hero and his legendary medal…," The knight paused unsheathing his sword and slicing an imp's head off as the imp tried to attack. "Now it turns out he's our only hope."

The Knight Commander saw Crono and the others. "Sir Crono, it's you! You must help us! Our rations have run out! Have the supplies from Guardia Castle arrived yet?!" He asked.

"We don't know." Crono replied.

The Commander grumbled. '_That brother of mine better not be fooling around! Doesn't he know we're fighting for him and the kingdom!?_' He thought.

"But we'll be more than happy to check." Marle added.

"Just don't die on us!" Lucca told them.

___________

The four teens headed to Guardia Castle which was more on alert than ever. The guards that were outside had stopped the four teens from entering the castle.

"Halt who goes there!?" The first guard asked.

"It's me, Crono," Crono answered. "Don't tell me you forgot about me and my sister already. We helped save Queen Leene."

The second guard that was there recognized Crono and Jera. "Oh it's you again." The second guard replied.

"Did the legendary hero happen to pass by here?" Jera asked.

"Hero?" The first guard questioned. "He just went to see the King a moment ago."

"The Fiendlord's troops had us cornered, but the appearance of the Hero saved us." The second guard told the teens.

The four teens climbed up the steps to the throne room and saw the Chancellor pacing nervously. He saw Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Jera. "Sir Crono!" He ran to them. "The legendary hero has arrived! He was just here a moment ago to speak with the King!"

"We better go check on the King!" Lucca told her friends.

___________

The four teens reached the King's chambers and saw two knights guarding the chamber doors.

"The King fought bravely against the Fiendlord's troops," The knight told them. "Had he not heard of the arrival of the Hero, he might have fought to the death!"

"I feel so ashamed," The second knight said remembering the odd conversation he had with the 'hero'. "I treated him so badly, thinking that he was just some brat! Luckily he forgave me. A hero HE IS."

"A brat?" Crono pondered. "The hero is a little boy?"

The two knights nodded and allowed the four teens to speak with the King.

"Your majesty!" Crono ran up to the King who was resting in bed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Crono…," King Guardia XXI said wearily. "I've let down my kingdom."

"No you did not," Leene told her husband. "I am certain that Cyrus must have sent the boy to us."

"I believe this may be true," King Guardia agreed with his wife. "Since we cannot locate Cyrus, our sole hope rests on the boy who has the hero's badge…" He coughed.

A maid quickly ran to the King's aid handing him a goblet of water.

The King looked at the four teens. "The Hero searches the southern continent, for the sword that can defeat Magus." He told them.

"Speaking of which, your army is low on food, they need something to eat so that they can fight for you." Jera said.

"You may ask the Chef in the lower quarters to the right," Leene replied. "He may be able to help."

"Get better soon your highness." Marle told him as the four teens left the King's chambers.

___________

"So the hero's a little boy?" Marle pondered. "But those stories from my mother were about a grown man who defeated Magus with a sword. The book she used to read to me was a history book, although I didn't know it at the time since I was so young."

"Maybe history is wrong." Crono replied.

"Or maybe because we're interfering in this world, the time space continuum is slowly losing its balance." Lucca told her friends.

Crono, Marle, and Jera looked at Lucca utterly lost. "Huh?!" They asked their brainy friend confused.

Lucca rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Oh never mind…I'll explain later." She told them.

They were stopped by a guard who was guarding the lower level of the castle which led to the kitchen.

"Could you let us through," Jera told the guard. "We need to talk to the Chef."

"The Chef's in a snit, trying to get food to the front lines while keeping the King healthy." The guard told the four teens.

"This won't take long, we promise." Crono told the guard and headed downstairs into the kitchen. The four teens could smell the aroma of the food while running down the stairs. They knew that the Chef and the maids who were helping him were really busy, but they had to try and convince them to help the army.

A maid quickly walked past the four teens. "Sorry I don't have time to help you now." She told them.

"Wait!" Crono yelled and followed the maid to where the Chef was cooking up a storm. There were empty canisters and boxes of different ingredients, raw meat and vegetables were splattered everywhere as the Chef was diligently working to make meals for the King.

"We've got to nurse the King back to good health!" One of the maids said.

"Uh…Pardon me, Mr. Chef," Marle interrupted the Chef who was busy cooking. "But the Knight Commander needs some food for his army."

"What?!" The Chef exclaimed. "My brother?! He's…" The Chef trailed off.

"Your brother?" Crono asked.

"The Knight Commander's your brother!" Lucca said. "He and his army need some food fast! They need to replenish their strength or the fiends will kill them!"

The Chef merely turned his back to the four teens. "That's what you get for thinkin' that you're the only ones fighting for your country!" He mused quietly.

"Hey!" A maid yelled at the Chef who had over heard him. "Stop bickering! Grow up! You have to hurry with the food that goes to Zenan Bridge!"

The Chef angrily glared at the maid. "…Pipe down! What do you know!?" He scowled.

"I guess the Chef isn't going to give us any food." Marle said.

"We better head back to the bridge and help the Commander and his army out." Jera told her friends.

The four teens headed back up the steps of the main halls of the castle.

"Wait!" A voice called out.

The four teens turned around and saw the Chef running towards them with a box of food.

"Take this with you." The Chef told them handing Crono the box of food.

"Thanks!" Crono said. "So you came to your senses after all and decided to help your brother out that's great!"

The Chef turned away. "Tell that fool…," He paused taking out a loaf of bread which was tucked under his apron. "He had better come back alive!"

"We'll be sure to tell him." Marle replied happily.

"Maybe it would be better for you if you told your brother that." Lucca said to the Chef.

The Chef turned to the four teens. "You are right, just because we have our differences of defending our kingdom does not mean we should let that interfere with our brotherly relationship." He said looking the loaf of bread. "Which is why I have decided to fight for the royal family!"

The four teens sweat dropped.

"How are you going to do that?" Crono asked confused. "Are you going to attack the fiends with that loaf of bread?"

"That is precisely what I'll do!" The Chef smiled breaking the bread in half. Hidden inside the loaf of bread was a small sword. "My brother is not the only one who knows how to use a sword."

___________

At Zenan Bridge the battle had gotten worse. The king's army wasn't fairing well against the fiends. The fiends had taken over the bridge and were bringing down every soldier and knight who opposed them.

"Keep fighting for Guardia!" The Commander encouraged his men and sadly watched the fiends slaughter most of the men. He turned around swiftly as he heard footsteps behind him. He drew out his sword. "Who's there!?"

"Whoa!" Crono halted as he saw the sharp sword at his face. "It's just us!"

The Commander sheathed his sword. "Lord Crono! What's the word?"

"Well…" Crono stammered and moved to the side revealing the Chef who had the box of food and a sword.

The Commander glared. "Why are YOU here?!" He asked. "You have NO business here!"

"Brother…," The Chef began. "It is my duty to protect our kingdom just as much as it is yours."

"Your only duty is to make sure WE do not starve!" The Commander yelled back.

The Chef placed the box of food near the Commander's feet. "I've done just that. Just because I hold a spoon instead of a sword doesn't mean I do not count when the kingdom needs me! If it weren't for me you would all be dead by now!"

"You brought us food?" The Commander asked wearily.

The Chef turned away slightly. "I was not about to see my only brother get slaughtered and starve to death."

The Commander smiled. "Thank you, brother," He replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "If we are to part ways during this war, let's not bicker."

The Chef smiled and looked around at the starving men. He picked up a knight's helmet that was the ground and put it on his head. "I'm not about to let you have all the fun."

"Sir!" A knight yelled running towards his Commander. "Magus's troops have launched their attack! Our defenses will not hold!"

The Commander looked at his subordinate straight in the eyes. "You are a knight of Guardia, Marco! Defend the honor of our order, and drive the enemy back whence it came!" He ordered.

"But we are outnumbered!" The knight named Marco protested.

"This bridge is our last line of defense! It must not break!" The Commander said.

"See?" The Chef said bravely. "You do need my help!" With that said the Chef took held out his sword and charged at the fiends.

"He's going to need our help!" Crono said.

The four teens ran across the bridge and watched as the fiends killed each of the Commander's men. The Chef however was faring well against the fiends. He was fighting a skeleton fiend who carried a sharp bone-like spear. The four teens saw a large, chubby green imp float towards them. The fiend was sitting crossed legged as he floated in mid air. It had small yellow eyes and wore a large white tunic over its large body.

"I'm Ozzie, one of Lord Magus's three generals!" The large imp gloated. "And to his enemies, I grant death!" The imp pointed his large fist towards Crono and the others. "Go, my children! Take 'em to their graves!" He ordered the fiends.

"We're not dying today!" Crono yelled striking the large fiend with a bolt of lightning.

Ozzie fell on to the bridge with a thud. He looked at Crono with fear in his eyes. "Y-You're a human! You're not supposed to know how to use magic!" He panicked. "I'm outta here!"

Ozzie ran for dear life with Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera hot on his trail. They fought their way against the skeleton fiends until they reached the end of the bridge. The giant fiend came to a stop as he saw the four teens approach him.

"Th-that's it!" Ozzie yelled. "This time you're finished! I mean it!"

"Isn't it about time you gave up?" Marle asked the giant fiend. "You mess with us and you'll be sorry!"

Ozzie chuckled. "No it's you four who'll be sorry!" The large fiend outstretched his arms in front of him casting a spell on the remaining skeleton fiends that were fighting what was left of the Guaridian army. The knights stopped fighting as they saw the skeleton fiends were being forced to fuse as one being. It was like the fiends were being tossed in a blender.

"What is he doing!?" The Chef exclaimed. "Those fiends were once our warriors as well as innocent souls!"

"He's creating a single entity with his magic!" The Commander assumed.

Ozzie smirked and laughed as Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera stepped back. They kept a tight hold on their weapons since they were now face to face with a creature like no other. The four teens were now face to face with a large skeleton fiend with blood red shot eyes. It also had two large bony wings sprouting out from its spinal cord. It gave out a massive cry causing the bridge to shake slightly.

"Go Zombor!" Ozzie commanded. "Crush Lord Magus's enemies!"

"We're not afraid of you!" Crono glared at the beast before him. "Take this!" The boy released off a bolt of lightning at the fiend, but it had NO effect at all.

"What?! It didn't even faze him!" Lucca exclaimed.

Ozzie laughed. "That's because this fiend was created from dark magic! The elemental magic of lightning has NO effect on this creature!"

"That's not fair!" Crono pouted.

"There's got to be a way to stop that thing!" Jera said.

The creature known as Zombor released a breath of fire from its mouth.

"Move!" Crono yelled while leaping in the air stuck his sword on the fiend's eye as Lucca, Jera, and Marle moved out of the way holding on to their weapons.

Zombor cried out in pain. Marle used her ice magic to put out the flames. The mighty fiend thrashed hard to knock Crono off him.

"Crono! Hold on!" Jera yelled at her brother as she shot a small beam of light straight for the fiend's eyes.

Zombor gave out another cry of pain and shook even harder. Crono held on to his sword determined not to fall off. He struggled for a while as the fiend thrashed back and forth. Lucca threw fire balls at the fiend. Zomber roared as his bones were burning into ashes. Crono jumped off and shook the ooze like substance that was on his sword. There was nothing left of the mighty fiend. Just a pile of ash.

Seeing this sight Ozzie gaped in amazement. "Oh no…," He gulped. "I'm really big trouble now! Magus won't like this. I'm in a real pickle now!" He glared at Crono and the others. "You just wait! We'll get our revenge! We the fiends known as the Mystics will exterminate you humans!" The large fiend then disappeared without a trace.

"Well I think the kingdom's army can take it from here." Lucca said.

"We owe you our thanks." The Knight Commander said as he walked over to the four teens handing them a potion and ether.

"We're happy we could help." Jera told the knight.

The four teens smiled and left Zenan Bridge.

___________

The four teens had wandered into the next town over. The town of Dorino. In the year 1000 AD, this town does not exist. It must have been wiped out from existence during the war. It was probably a parochial town and was led by an Elder as were the other towns of the age. There was a market, an Inn, the Elder's house and a few residential homes. Nearby this town looked like a dessert wasteland. The four teens saw a small patch of trees which might've belonged to a forest and a small house. East from this small town was a large mountain.

The four teens walked into the Elder's House. They saw a familiar face talking to the Elder. It was Toma!

"I want you to find the mythical Rainbow Shell," The Elder instructed Toma. "Here's some front money. We're counting on you Toma!"

Toma graciously took the money. "Worry not," He said bravely. "They do not call me a legendary explorer without reason. I will not disappoint."

The Elder smiled. "I will be awaiting good news."

"Well then now that business is settled, I think I'll go down for a drink down the road." The young explorer left the Elder's home.

"Hey Toma!" Crono called out to the young explorer.

Toma looked back finally noticing Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "Hey it's you. Sorry don't have time to chat now, I've got work to do." The young explorer told them.

"Toma sure does like his job." Lucca said.

A little girl ran passed them. She squealed with delight. "The hero has come!" She said happily. "He'll save us from those fiends!"

Marle giggled. "Whoever this hero is, he won't have any problems finding a girl friend."

The little girl's mother looked over at the four teens. "Only the ancient sword called the Masamune can defeat the Fiendlord," She told them. "Only the hero can wield it!"

"Even if the hero had the sword," A man said nearby observing the conversation. "The Fiendlord's castle is on an island to the east. Sheer cliffs make it inaccessible."

"Don't forget about the Fiendlord's 3 henchmen. Ozzie, Flea, and Slash," A woman added.

The four teens left the Elder's home and walked into the small Inn. Many of the town's folk of Dorino were either relaxing or hiding from the war.

"Everyone sure looks rattled by the war." Crono said seeing the worried looks on the people's faces. They noticed Toma sitting on a table patiently waiting for his drink.

A man who resembled the lawyer Pier walked over to the four teens. "Want to hear my tale?" He asked.

"Uh…sure ok." Crono replied.

"Goblins with hammers, roam the Denadoro Mountains to east," The man explained. "However if you burn their weapons they're like pussycats."

"Thanks for the helpful tip." Lucca smiled at the man.

"The legendary Masamune lies deep within the mountains as well," The man said. "But unfortunately it's guarded by a terrible beast! That sword was built hundreds of years ago. No one has the skill to make a sword like that anymore. Those who have tried to claim the sword have perished a painful death."

"Has anyone seen the legendary hero?" Crono asked.

The owner of the Inn looked over towards the four teens. "You're looking for the Hero?" He asked. "Go south, to the town of Porre, that's where he's from. At least that's what everyone says."

Toma looked towards the four teens. "Hey have you four been?" He asked them and smiled. "If you pay my tab I'll let you in on a secret."

"Again?" Jera asked. "You have money why don't you use it."

"Ouch…" Toma said clutching his heart pretending to be in pain. "You've got a lot of spunk miss."

Jera just rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll pay your tab again!" She growled.

"Thanks a bunch!" Toma smiled happily ordering another drink.

"So are you going to tell us what you know?" Marle asked.

"Of course!" Toma answered. "I am an honest man. There are some creepy dangerous frogs who have taken over the southern woods."

"Thanks for the warning Toma." Crono said.

The four teens left the Inn and treaded along the rough barren terrain.

"I'm willing to bet there was a forest here once." Lucca said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what happened to all these beautiful trees." Marle thought.

"The fiends must've had a field day in this place." Crono said as looked around at what could've been a beautiful forest if this war didn't happen. "I wonder who lives in a barren place like this." The boy walked up to the small house surrounded by trees when he suddenly fell over.

"Crono?!" Jera asked concerned for her brother.

Marle shrieked as she saw a bony claw clinging onto Crono's foot from the ground.

"What is that?!" Lucca exclaimed reaching for her gun.

Crono squirmed and kicked trying to break free from whatever had him. "Let go!" He kicked and thrashed about as the strange creature tried pulling the boy below into a sandy, murky, underground cavern.

"Hang on Crono!" Jera ran forward and grabbed her brother's hand trying to pull him back up. She tried desperately to pull her brother back up.

Lucca and Marle launched their magical attacks together at whatever had Crono's foot. The creature's hand slowly diminished back into ground.

"Are you ok, Crono?" Marle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Crono gasped for breath.

A woman suddenly came running out of the small house. She must have heard the commotion from inside. The small house was picketed with a few trees. The woman tied her blonde hair loosely and adjusted her tattered brown robes. She sighed in dismay while rubbing her brown eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" Crono asked the woman.

"Visitors," The woman looked up noticing the four teens. "My name is Fiona, I haven't had any visitors ever since this war began." She sighed. "My husband Marco hasn't returned from the war. But we've planted and tended to these trees together, so I mean to do my best to protect them until the days he returns. A horrible fiend creature called Retinite lurks within this barren wasteland. The Fiendlord created this creature to burn down the beautiful trees that once stood here, but I refuse to give up," She then took out a small seed from her pocket and stared at it. "Someday I'll re-plant all the trees that were destroyed."

"That's a nice dream you have." Jera complimented Fiona.

"So that's what attacked you, Crono." Lucca told her friend.

Fiona gasped. "You were attacked by Retinite!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it surprised us!" Crono replied. "That thing sure was ugly."

Marle smiled. "Maybe the legendary hero can destroy that horrible monster, and then your dream of reviving the forest will come true."

Fiona smiled brightly at the four teens as they left her home heading towards Porre.

___________

"Phew made it back." Ozzie panted as he re appeared within the safe haven of his leader's dark and dismal castle. The walls were dimly lit with small torches hanging on the walls, but other than that the entire castle was just dark and hollow. "Lousy humans!" He grumbled while he tip-toed around. "If Magus finds out I failed bringing Zenan Bridge down," The large fiend gulped. "…He'll have my head for sure!"

"Ozzie!" A voice black as thunder shouted which caused the large fiend to shriek in terror like a small child and trip over himself. The large fiend placed his hands over his eyes and trembled with fear recognizing who the voice had belonged to. The voice belonged to the Fiendlord himself, the leader of the Mystics, Magus. Although he was leader of the fiends, Magus looked almost human-like. His seemingly pale skin seemed to glow under the dimly lit room along with his long silver-blue hair. He gazed down at his subordinate general with his cold dark red eyes. His glare seemed to pierce through the large fiend's soul making him cower more. The leader of the fiend's tightened his brown gauntlets. His dark cloak was slowly swaying in the calm breeze. His attire did not consist of armor. The Fiendlord just wore a brown breastplate and dark pants with a blue sash holding it all together. The only fiend-like feature he had were pointy ears. There was a strange amulet around the Fiendlord's neck. The bright glow from the amulet seemed to clash with his attire.

"L-Lord Magus," Ozzie stammered as he removed his large hands from his eyes. The cowering general looked up seeing the cold stare in his leader's eyes.

"Get up you coward!" The Fiendlord commanded. "I have no use for cowards in my castle!" Ozzie yelped like a dog as his leader was able to easily lift him off the ground easily proving he was a force to be reckoned with. Magus squeezed the air out of the heavy fiend.

"P-Please my lord, let me explain!" Ozzie begged trying to breathe.

"All I asked was for you to conquer one tiny bridge!" Magus told his general with dripping venom in his voice. "But you couldn't even do that for me!" The Fiendlord dropped the Ozzie to the ground.

Ozzie fell to the ground hard cowering and begging for forgiveness. "T-There were these humans who had magic and they took down anything I threw at them!" He tried to explain.

Magus looked at his general disgusted. "Humans?" He questioned. "Have you forgotten the only human who has the power to control every magical element is ME?!" He scowled turning away from the cowering general. "Just make sure they don't interrupt me while I'm summoning Lavos!" Within a blink of an eye the Fiendlord took out a sharp scythe which would even make the grim reaper jealous. "Or your sorry head will be mine!" With that said the dark magi turned and walked off.

"Y-Yes my lord!" Ozzie obeyed. "Do you think those humans will set out to find the Masamune sword?" He asked his leader.

Magus stopped, but did not face his general. "That cursed sword will be no match for me once Lavos arrives!"

___________

The town of Porre wasn't as pre-occupied with militarism like its future counterpart in 1000 AD. The small town consisted of a few small residential homes an Inn, Market, and Tavern. There was also a small forest northwest from the Elder's home. East of the small town of Porre there was a cave near the Denadoro Mountains, but it was inaccessible. The four teens silently gaped at the large exterior of a castle on the next island. That castle must belong to the Fiendlord. The four teens wandered into the Tavern. They noticed Toma was sitting at a table waiting for another drink.

Toma turned around smiling at the four teens. "Hey, you again! How 'bout buying me another drink?" He asked graciously.

The four teens sweat dropped.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Marle asked.

"Nah!" Toma replied while holding the empty mug in his hand. "When you're an explorer like me, you've gotta have plenty to drink!"

"Oh fine!" Crono agreed. "But this is the last time."

"Thanks!" Toma smiled. "As you know I've got some useful information to tell ya. I tracked down the Rainbow Shell that the Elder wanted in Dorino. It's on some small island…Only thing is I don't know WHICH island and the money he gave me is gone? What should do I do?"

"Well for starters you could stop wasting money on all those drinks!" Lucca scolded the explorer.

"How's that supposed to help?" Toma asked confused as to why Lucca would say something like that.

"Never mind…" Lucca rolled her eyes.

An old man faced the four teens. "There was a strange monster here the other day, mumbling about Queen Leene and the Masamune…," The Old man was obviously drunk since he was tripping over his own walking stick. "That shore was an ugly frog!" The Old man said drunkenly.

"Looks like Frog was around here," Crono smiled. "We sure could use his help."

"Do you think he knows who the legendary hero is?" Marle pondered out loud.

A man looked over hearing what Marle had said. "That frog can't possibly know the hero! That is utter nonsense!" He said. "The legendary hero is a boy from this town!"

"Yes, his name is Tata," The owner of the Tavern said. "He's such a naughty little runt though. He's always running off and getting into trouble."

"Perhaps the young hero went to fight off Magus," Said another man. "It might be hard though for the young one though. There is a magical cave to the east of Denadoro Mountains. I saw a rock wall there pop open, and a gaggle of ghouls just walked right in! Best leave Magus and his cronies alone, though."

The four teens left the Tavern and headed down the road where they heard someone beaming with praise inside the house.

"My son's the legendary hero!" The person, being Tata's father beamed with pride. "It must have been all that oatmeal! And to think that I'm his father…!"

"Where is your son?" Jera asked.

"Where else would my brave boy be? He's in the Denadoro Mountains trying to retrieve the Masamune sword! He did find the Hero's Badge after all!" Tata's father answered joyously.

___________

The Denadoro Mountains was a sight to behold. Despite the fiends that were running a mock, the Olympus size hill had waterfalls which flowed for miles. There was lush green grass surrounding the ground. Bridges and ladders made of vines and wood were all over the mountain so that it would be more accessible for visitors or foolish warriors who dared tried to obtain the Masamune sword. The sword was hidden in the summit of this mountain.

"Almost there…" A little boy tried climbing up a ladder. He wiped the sweat off his brow and fixed his untidy purple hair. The small boy carried a small sword which he held tightly in one hand and a shield in the other. The boy huffed as he reached the top of the ladder of the lowest level of the mountain. He untied his red cape that was around his back and took off his brown boots. "This is way too hard!" He whined. The boy reached into his tiny pocket of his white tunic. He stared at a worn out rusty badge in his tiny gloved hand. It had an image of a famous knight or warrior. The boy sighed. '_Why'd that frog-guy drop this thing at the Tavern?_' The small boy thought. '_Now everyone's calling me a hero, I like all the attention, but all this 'hero' business is tough!_' The small boy heard a feral growl nearby. He looked up and realized that he was face to face with a goblin. The fiend had horns on its head, a pathetic and goofy expression on its face with untidy blonde fur running down its back. It held a bronze mallet in its large hands.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" The boy screamed while running for dear life as the goblin chased him.

___________

"Did you guys hear something?" Crono asked his sister and friends as they stood at the base of the Denadoro Mountains.

"It sounded like someone screaming." Lucca said.

"Over there!" Marle pointed towards the ladder as a little boy came running down it.

"That's got to be Tata." Jera implied.

"What's he running from?" Crono wondered. His question was soon answered as he and the others saw the goblin.

Lucca launched a fire ball at the goblin. The goblin growled in terror and dropped its burning mallet. It then ran away afraid of getting killed.

The boy saw this display of power and ran over to them.

"Hey are you Tata?" Crono asked the small boy.

The boy looked away blushing embarrassed. "Yeah, but this place is dangerous! Y-You best run away while you can!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Jera stopped him from running. "Just what are you doing here?"

The boy named Tata beamed with the slight pride he had. "I'm trying to get the Masamune sword!" He smiled. "I am the hero after all!" He then frowned. "But all these scary fiends are everywhere. I can't handle them on my own." The small boy then ran down the base of the mountain and went home.

"Poor kid," Marle sighed. "All that pressure of being a hero is really getting to him."

"But no hero would run away from a fight like that," Lucca implied. "Tata is just a little boy who got all mixed up in the 'hero fame'."

"We better find this legendary sword." Crono said and the four time travelers began treading up the mountain.

___________

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera climbed the majestic mountain. They fought the goblins and bandit like fiends that were in their way. They reached the summit of the mountain and saw a creature that looked like Spekkio. The creature did not seem like it wanted to fight. It was just admiringly staring at the scenery of Guardia.

"Mountains are nice." The creature happily chimed.

The four teens sweat dropped leaving the happy fiend to its thoughts. They came across a small valley and climbed up a ladder which led to a small cave. They went inside the cave and saw something glistening at the end of the cave. It was a red hilt which belonged to a sword stuck in the ground.

"That's got to be the Masamune sword!" Crono exclaimed.

"Let's go get it then." Lucca said.

They all suddenly saw a happy little boy with green hair and dark eyes happily running around. He wore a red tunic and blue pants and brown boots.

"Are you lost little boy?" Marle asked the child.

"No way!" The child happily said. "I'm the wind! Whooosh!" He said while spinning around in circles.

"Ok…," Crono stammered. "Good for you." He walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt of the legendary sword ready to pull it out.

"Hey, don't go up there!" The boy scolded Crono.

"Huh? Why not?" Jera asked as the small boy jumped up in front of them.

"Did you come to take the Masamune sword?" The small boy asked curiously.

"Yeah, we did now stand aside!" Crono told the small boy.

The little boy sighed. "I thought so," The child replied. "Wait just a second, all right?" He then looked around the dismal cave. "Oh big brother…" He called out. "Where are you, Masa?"

From behind the hilt of the sword another small child appeared. It must've been the other boy's twin since they looked and dressed exactly alike. "What is it Mune?" The boy named Masa asked. He then saw Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera instantly understanding why they were here. "Not again!" He groaned in annoyance. He walked up to Crono and the others. "So, thought you'd make a name for yourself as Hero by grabbing the Masamune, did you? What buffoons!"

"No need to be rude!" Marle yelled at the small boys.

"Humans are all the same, aren't they?" The boy called Mune said. "It's how you use the sword that's important, not just that you have the strongest one!"

"I can't believe we're being lectured by little kids." Lucca said to her friends.

"You can't even understand something as simple as that," Masa spat back. "Guess that proves your human."

"So are you!" Jera scoffed. "You two are little boys!"

Masa and Mune shook their heads in dismay.

"What should we do?" Mune asked his sibling.

"The usual – test them," Masa answered. "Might as well give them a chance to entertain us for a while."

The four teen sweat dropped. "We're going to be tested by kids." Crono wondered in surprise as he heard the small children say this.

"Alright," Mune said. "Here we go! Whoosh!" The two small children began spinning around in a circular motion transforming into yellow fiends with pointy ears and bird-like beaks for noses and small green eyes, the one named Masa wore a green collared tunic and the one named Mune wore a purple collared tunic.

The four teens backed away from their tiny foes and took out their weapons.

"Show us what you've got." Masa said.

"If you want the sword you've got to fight us." Mune rhymed with his brother.

Crono, Marle, and Lucca used their elemental power of lightning, ice, and fire, while Jera backed up her brother and friends by surrounding a barrier around them. Crono leaped into the air as Marle and Lucca casted their magic on to the sword. The two tiny fiends went flying against the wall. They dizzily held their heads and got back up. They looked more eager than ever seeing the teens noble efforts to gain the sword.

"Hey, Masa, these ones are pretty tough." Mune said to his brother gleefully.

"No one's made it this long since Cyrus." Masa replied to his brother.

"Enough playing around!" Crono yelled getting impatient. "We beat you in the fight. Now hand over the sword!"

"What should we do?" Mune asked his wise brother.

"We fight them FOR REAL, of course!" Masa replied.

"For real?" Lucca pondered.

"You mean you guys were just playing with us?" Marle asked.

"Alright, this is it!" Mune said walking over to one side of the cave as Masa walked to the other side.

"No more playing games!" Masa said as he extended his fingers out to the left side and Mune to the right. Masa's right foot was slightly turned to in an angel and Mune's was slightly turned to the left.

"With Masa's bravery….," Mune said.

"And Mune's brains….," Masa said.

The two tiny fiends fused into one being. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera were now face to face with a behemoth sized yellow creature with horns on its head. The powerful creature had small dark eyes and bloated mouth with tiny webbed feet and gigantic muscles.

"Together we're unstoppable!" The now fused Masa and Mune roared in triumph.

Crono just smiled holding onto his sword tightly. The red spiky haired teen seemed to be enjoying this battle. "Show us what you've got!" He declared.

"You asked for it!" Masa and Mune said in unison as they shook their large fists creating small tornados.

Marle and Lucca combined their ice and fire magic as the tornadoes headed straight for them. Lucca's fireballs were caught in the midst of the tornado and Marle's ice shards froze the tornado in place. Crono and Jera used their whirl-wind attack which caused the fully Masa and Mune to get dizzy.

"Hold still!" They cried trying to get a clear shot at their opponents.

Crono leaped in the air and swinging his sword into the large fused fiend's body causing Masa and Mune to stagger. The two fused creatures hit the wall of the cave splitting back into two beings again.

"They beat us, Masa." Mune told his brother.

"That was fun!" Masa said happily.

"Do think they'll fix us?" Mune asked. "Will they find us our proper owner?"

"Yes, it'll be alright," Masa answered. "Just like big sister Doreen found the owner of the Einlanzer."

The two strange fiends disappeared into the hilt of the Masamune sword, which then turned into a speck of light. The speck of light slowly transformed into the broken blade of the Masamune sword.

"The blade it's broken?!" Crono exclaimed.

"Those two fiends they must be the essence of the sword," Lucca said trying to figure out the situation. "We must've worn them out from their battle so they reverted back into their true form the broken blade of the Masamune." She held the broken blade in her hands and inspected it. "So this is the Masamune sword. It looks like it's been broken for ages."

"But who does the sword really belong to?" Marle wondered.

"Maybe Tata has the answer." Jera inquired.

There was an air shaft coming from the spot where the broken blade was lying.

"Allow us!" Masa's voice echoed within the cave. "We'll ride the wind to the base of the mountain."

"Good luck to you!" Mune's voice echoed.

Even within the legendary sword Masa and Mune were able to use their elemental powers of wind to safely carry the four teens that had earned the right to have the sword out of the Denadoro Mountains.

_________

The four teens walked into Tata's home. The small boy was getting a severe lecture from his father when they had walked in. Tata looked up wiping his eyes as he saw Crono and the others walk in.

"For…forgive me," Tata sniffled. "Truth to be told, I plucked this badge from the floor of the tavern," He finally admitted taking out the Hero's Badge from his pocket. "Some besotted froggish fellow dropped it as he stumbled out."

"Frog…?" Jera wondered. "Could he be the legendary hero?"

"I thought to sell it, but then everyone started calling me a Hero when they saw the badge, and well….I didn't know what to do but go along with it." Tata explained as he handed Crono the legendary badge. "But it's too much for me, all this Hero business. I've had enough. Here, you can have the badge!"

"Oh, what was I thinking!?" Tata's father exclaimed in dismay. "I knew it'd turn out to be something like this! I ought've seen it sooner."

"Hey it takes more than just wielding a sword to be a hero," Crono said while smiling at Tata. "And you just proved it by confessing with the truth."

"Huh?" Tata asked confused.

"It's what's inside which counts the most that makes you a hero." Jera told the small boy while pointing to his chest where his heart was. "Maybe when you're old enough you can prove to everyone what a hero you really are by becoming a squire to the Knights of the Square Table."

The small boy beamed happily. "Really?! I can?!" He asked.

Marle giggled. "Sure you can, just so long as you don't tell those tall tales of yours."

"I promise not to do that again!" Tata replied.

"Do you know where we can find that frog that dropped this badge?" Lucca asked.

"He lives in the spooky Cursed Woods north of the Elder's House," Tata answered. "Don't know why someone would want to live there. That place is crawling with creepy fiend frogs and snakes."

"We can handle it don't you worry." Crono told the small boy.

___________

The four teens left Tata's house and headed towards the Cursed Woods. Tata wasn't lying when he said that there was frog and snake-like fiends roaming the strange small forest. With the bestowed force of magic on their side, the teens from the future had no problem defeating the fiends that got in their way. They reached the edge of the tiny forest, but Frog was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Crono wondered as he leaned against a bush. "That kid better not have been lying to us because he was he'll – AHHHH…."

Marle, Lucca, and Jera ran over as they heard Crono scream. The spiky headed boy had fallen in a rather large hole that was in the bushes.

"Crono, are you ok?!" Marle called out.

"Oh yeah…," Crono groaned holding his head. "I'm fine."

Marle, Lucca, and Jera climbed down on what appeared to be a make shift ladder, which must've been what Crono had stumbled upon. This small hole in the bushes was in fact a small cozy home. There was a table with a lit candle, which meant someone actually lived here, a bed, and a small green acorn-like pot beside the bed.

"Wonder who lives here?" Crono pondered as he got up.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. The voice belonged to none other than Frog. He jumped down from the ceiling and was surprised to see his comrades who aided him in saving Queen Leene.

"Ah, Crono! Your sister and friends are here as well," He greeted them. " What brings you here? Come to practice your swordplay?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly…," Crono replied. "The king was injured in a battle at Zenan Bridge with the Fiendlord's army. The king's army is doing the best they can, but they can't hold out much longer. They need help."

"What?!" Frog exclaimed hearing this unsettling news. "His majesty, wounded?"

"The army really could use your help," Jera told him. "You are the legendary hero after all aren't you?" She asked as Crono held out the Hero's Badge in front of Frog.

"Tata found it." Marle said.

"Yeah, he told us you dropped it." Lucca added.

Frog stared the gleaming Hero's badge with slight disgust and sadness in his eyes. "…I see," Frog mustered to say to his friends and turned away slightly. "There's naught I can do. Pray forgive me, but…I'd like to be alone."

"What?!" The four teens exclaimed.

"You won't even help your kingdom when they need you the most!" Jera yelled. "You're the LEGENDARY HERO for Guardia's sake!"

Frog shook his head. "I am no hero, there's naught I can do to help."

"That's not true!" Marle said.

"You helped saved Queen Leene's life." Lucca told him.

"It was because of all of you and your skills that I was able to save the Queen," Frog said. "If it were I alone, I would not have been able to defeat Yakra and there is nothing I can do fight the Fiendlord. To fight him would require the legendary Masamune, which is – no, it matters little. That sword is Magus's only weakness. Even if I had the blade, I have no right to wield it." He trailed off and walked away from his friends.

Crono was about to go over and try to talk some sense into Frog when he noticed something shimmer in the acorn-like pot. He opened the lid and took out what appeared to be a broken red hilt which belonged to a sword.

"A broken sword hilt…," Lucca mused as she examined the hilt of the sword. "This is part of the Masamune!" She looked at the broken hilt more closely. "It's engraved with archaic letters. I think I can make it out," She said while trying to read the word. "Umm…let's see…M…E…L…C…H…I…O…R!"

"Melchior?!" Marle squealed. "That guy from Medina Village?"

"What does he have to do with the sword?" Crono wondered.

"We won't know until we ask him." Jera replied.

"But why would Frog have this?" Marle whispered trying to attract Frog's attention since he seemed distraught.

"Because he IS the legendary Hero that everyone kept on talking about!" Crono said.

"No," Jera flatly said while looking at Frog's direction annoyed. "He's no hero, just a spineless cowardly tadpole!" She stormed out of the tiny underground home not caring if Frog had heard her or not.

"Jera…!" Crono trailed after his sister followed by Lucca and Marle. "That was harsh!"

Frog shook with anger and sadness as he remained in the small home. Hearing those words triggered a painful memory that was eating inside of him for the longest time. '_Cyrus…_'He thought to himself.

**  
Author's Note:** Phew! About time I put up the chapter. There is just A LOT that needed to be covered here. So I hope you guys paid attention to mostly everything in this chapter because it will help you understand what will happen in the later chapters. In the game its not explained why Magus is weak against the Masamune, however in later chapters I will try to cover that explaination. As for the Einlanzer, you won't be reading about that sword much since I have no intention of diving into CT's sequel Chrono Cross. That sword was vital for that game, that is why I mentioned it. As for Melchior what does he have to do with the sword? Will the Masamune be repaired? Will Frog be able to put aside his past and fight along side Crono and the others to stop Magus from summoning a powerful force fated to destroy the world? Find out next time :D


	9. Rare Red Rock

**Chapter 9:**** Rare Red Rock **

"Jera wait!" Crono trailed after his sister in the Cursed Woods. "Don't you think you were being harsh on Frog?"

Jera stopped and turned around to stare at her brother. "Harsh!?" She yelled. "How was I being harsh?! We need his help to stop Magus and all he can do is mope!" She deeply sighed and looked away. "The future is counting on us to beat Lavos."

"We can't worry about Frog now," Lucca told her friends. "We have to get to Melchior. Once the sword is repaired we can focus on preventing Magus from summoning Lavos." She stared at the broken blade and hilt of the Masamune sword deep in thought.

Marle rubbed her head in confusion as she stared at the broken sword. "What does Melchior have to do with a sword that's from 600 AD when he's from 1000 AD?" She pondered.

"We'll find out once we ask him." Crono replied.

The four teens left the Cursed Woods and headed back to Truce Canyon where they used the Gate to travel back to 1000 AD in Medina Village and headed straight for Melchior's Cabin.

___________

"Oh you're back again," Melchior greeted the familiar teens as they walked into his cabin. "Come to see my collec…" The old man trailed off noticing the broken pieces to the Masamune sword in Lucca's hands. "Th-this sword, it's the Masamune!" He gasped. "How…how did you get this?" He asked.

"Why would your name be engraved on that sword?" Lucca asked suspiciously.

Melchior turned away from the four teens and stared out the window deep in thought. "That…is a very long story," He answered and then turned to face the group once more. "But that is the story you came to hear is it not?"

"Of course!" Lucca answered for her friends. "Tell us about the Masamune! Can you re-forge it?"

"I could – were it possible for us to get our hands on some of the dream stone from which the sword was made." Melchior answered.

"Dream stone?" Marle asked. "Where can we get that?"

"It's nowhere to be found anymore," Melchior answered the princess in dismay. "It was a glittering red stone, once valued more than gold. Unfortunately that was long, long, long ago. Longer than you could ever imagine…"

The four teens sighed. With that unsettling news they left the cabin.

"Now what do we do?" Marle asked her friends.

"If the dream stone doesn't exist, the Masamune can't be repaired." Crono said.

"I'll bet I know someone who might now where and when to find some dream stone!" Lucca told her friends brightly.

"Really? Who?" Jera questionably stared at her brainy friend.

"The old man at the End of Time!" Lucca smiled. "He's seen and heard everything that's been going on throughout time. Maybe he may know where we can find some dream stone!"

"Then let's go!" Crono told his friends.

___________

The four teens arrived in the familiar, dismal setting of the End of Time. There was another pillar of light next to the one the four teens had appeared from. The old man was fast asleep under the lamp post. Robo looked up pleased as his friends walked over.

"Have you saved the future?" Robo asked curiously.

"Not yet, Robo," Lucca answered. "We need to repair this sword in order to do that." She explained holing up the broken pieces to the Masamune.

"Perhaps I should assist you." Robo offered to help.

Lucca smiled at the friendly robot. She noticed that the screen on his left arm which indicated his power supply was only at 50%. "Sorry Robo, you're not fully charged yet."

"But I want to help my friends." Robo protested.

"You'll be much better help once you're fully charged!" Marle smiled at the robot and patted his metallic back.

Robo nodded and stared the broken blade and hilt of the Masamune. "How will you be able to repair that sword?" He asked his friends.

"From what Melchior told us we have to find something called a dream stone in order to re-forge the sword," Crono replied to the happy robot. "But that stone doesn't exist anymore so we're out of luck."

Hearing the word 'dream stone' the old man under the lamp post had woken up. "Dream stone?" The Old Man repeated with a yawn. "Yes I remember that word. It's an incredibly ancient mineral if I recall."

"Where can we find some?" Jera asked.

The old man tipped off his hat and pointed to the pillar of light which was near the 600 AD era. "Have you considered searching for some in the prehistoric era?" He advised whimsically and then drifted back to sleep.

"That gate wasn't there before." Lucca said as she walked over towards the shimmering pillar of light. She held out the gate key near it. The screen on Gate Key read: Mystic Mountains 65 million BC.

"That's where we need to go!" Marle beamed with excitement.

"How did the old man know about the dream stone any way?" Crono pondered and shook his head. "Guess that answer will have to wait. Let's go!"

The four teens waved good-bye to Robo. The friendly robot waved back and sat waiting for his power to recharge so that next time he would be able to help his friends.

___________

The Gate to 65 million BC re-opened right near the edge of a cliff near a range of large rocky mountains. The four teens fell to the soft grassy ground as the gate closed.

"That's one heck of a place to put a Gate." Crono groaned as he got up.

Before Marle, Lucca, or Jera could say anything, they saw that they were surrounded by scaly green creatures with large heads, bug-like yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws.

"Those things, they're all green and scaly!" Lucca shrieked.

"Wh-what are those?" Marle pondered.

"They don't seem human that's for sure!" Jera said.

The green scaly creatures lunged at the four teens.

Crono dodged one of the strange creatures while unsheathing his sword. "Whatever these things are, they're not friendly!"

The strange, almost reptile-like creatures were large in number; they slowly advanced towards the four teens with hungry looks in their eyes.

"We're outnumbered!" Lucca said while holding her gun.

"There's too many of them!" Crono exclaimed.

"We can't beat them like this!" Jera yelled.

The four teens backed up into the base of the cliff where they had fallen from.

"What should we do now?" Marle asked as she held onto Crono's arm for a safety measure.

Out of nowhere a woman pounced on the scaly creatures like a cat driving them away. She scratched, kicked, punched, and growled at the reptile-like creatures. Seeing this display of power the four teens stared at the woman with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Goodness! She's tough!" Marle spoke for everyone.

"Who…who is that?" Jera pondered.

The woman or cave girl as they would be preferred to called in this era faced the four teens. She brushed her curly blonde hair out of her green eyes. All the cave girl wore were flimsy garments made out of fur which covered the curves of her body. She grinned towards the four teens.

"Wh-what do you want?" Marle asked the cave girl slightly frightened.

The cave girl's answer was simply pinning Crono against the base of the mountain giving off a playful growl.

"Ack! Crono!" Marle screamed.

"You strong." The cave girl finally spoke noticing Crono's muscular build. "What name?" She asked.

"Uhh…Crono.." The spiky headed boy squeaked out.

"Crono name?" The cave girl smiled. "Good name. Me name? Me..Ayla!" She beamed with pride. "Ayla like strong man. So Ayla like Crono!"

"Looks like somebody's got a new friend." Lucca teased.

"You're not exactly helping Lucca," Jera giggled seeing Crono blush. She then sweat dropped as Ayla began sniffing her. "Umm…what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"You smell like strong boy." Ayla answered and poked at Jera's hair and tugged at her clothes. "But you no boy, you girl."

"Crono and Jera are brother and sister, Ayla." Lucca tried to explain to the cave girl.

Ayla smiled moving towards Crono again. "Me like Crono, like him a lot."

"WHAT?!" Marle exclaimed with horror. "Sorry lady, but Crono's MY…friend!" She then looked towards Lucca and Jera. "I mean he's OUR friend!"

Ayla blinked surprised at Marle's sudden outburst. "Me not am friend?" She asked.

"Not if you're going to hang all over Crono like he's a piece of meat!" Marle crossed her arms over her chest.

Hearing this Ayla laughed. "You three strong too. Ayla like strong person. Man, woman…both like!" She told the four teens.

"Oh dear…" Marle sweat dropped.

"I…I don't…I mean, I'm not!" Lucca stammered.

"Crono, where from?" Ayla asked.

"Well, we're from 1,000 AD." Crono answered.

"1,000 AD? What village name is that?" Ayla asked confused.

"Um, how can we explain?" Marle asked.

"Well…," Lucca pondered. "We're from way after the day after tomorrow." She explained to Ayla.

Hearing that explanation Ayla laughed. "You funny person! Ayla like funny person."

"She was being serious." Jera told the cave girl.

"It's no use." Lucca sighed seeing how primitive Ayla's mind was.

"You come to village! Talk and eat! Dance! Drink! Fun!" Ayla told them.

"We'd love to go, but we're looking for some dream stone right now." Lucca explained.

"Stone?" Ayla asked. "Stone everywhere!" She pointed out as she waved her arms in a circular motion. "Here, there, village…Ayla give you many stone!" She then got on all fours. "Ioka village this way. Follow Ayla!" She told the new comers and ran off.

"She seems very…high spirited." Lucca said as she watched Ayla run off.

___________

The prehistoric land was composed of one supercontinent. Dinosaurs and other ancient monsters seemed to roam the land, and were hunted by the tribe's people from the human settlements of Ayla's village. The mountains in which the four teens had encountered Ayla were known as the Mystic Mountains. East from the mountains was a small hut-like village where Ayla was from called Ioka. The village of Ioka was comprised of several huts and a meeting site in the center of the village. The residents make their living by hunting and trading organic material, and value the Dream Stone above all else. The people of Ioka celebrate victories of defeating strong beasts and other joyous occasions by enjoying good food, drink, and dancing at the meeting site.

The four teens wandered into one of the many huts that were surrounded by a range of cliffs, streams, and volcanoes that could erupt at any moment. The cave people in the tiny hut carried clubs and wore raggedy clothing from the many animals that they have slaughtered in order to survive. The tiny hut had a fire calmly raging in the corner and there were various amounts of food splattered in rock and wood like plates.

"Hi..." Crono waved awkwardly at the fiery group of cave people.

A small cave boy walked up to them. "You wear funny skin." He said looking at the teens clothing and hair styles.

"That's because we're not from around here." Lucca told the small cave boy.

"You reptite friend?" One of the cave men in the small hut asked drawing his club out like a sword. "I beat you up."

"No, we're not friends of the reptites!" Marle yelled. "What are reptites?"

"Reptites scales, cold blood," A cave woman answered. "Hard to beat."

"We'll be careful around these reptites," Jera said and then looked at the cave people. "Do you know where we can find some dream stone?"

"You want to see pretty stone?" Another cave man asked. "Red stone. Chief has."

"Chief hut, north of village." Another cave woman informed the teens.

The four teens left the small hut and headed north. Northeast near the meeting site was a small jungle area called the Hunting Range. An area teeming with jungle life located. It is the primary source of tradable goods from animals for prehistoric peoples, as the animals there yield fangs, horns, petals, and feathers. They walked into the chief's hut which was slightly bigger than the other huts. They saw Ayla standing on what looked like ancestral bear rugs.

"Good, Crono and friends came," Ayla greeted the four teens with pride. "Night soon, finish ready for party. Crono this way!"

___________

Nightfall soon came and Ayla's people had a feast prepared ready for their new guests. A large makeshift camp fire was in the middle of the Meeting Site. The moon light was shining over the star lit sky. There was a faint red star slightly shining the sky as well. The cave people looked at this ominous site in the sky surprised, but that did not disrupt their party. The cave people had bony xylophones, and wooden drums for music. The large abundant source of food was placed on large tree leaves in wooden bowls and rock-like plates. Ayla stood up. She smiled with pride as she looked to her left and right seeing that Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera sitting beside her.

Ayla turned to face her people and let out a loud war cry to catch everyone's attention. The people of Ioka stopped what they were doing and turned to face their chief.

"Listen Ayla!" Ayla told her people. "We make new friends! Strong man, Crono! Crono friends, Marle and Lucca. Crono sister, Jera."

The people of Ioka raised their arms in the air and cheered with pride while dancing the night away. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera were amazed at how even though the people of Ioka village led primitive lives, they still knew how to have fun. Marle giggled dragging Crono to the muddy dance floor, while Lucca hesitantly, but curiously tried the food. Ayla and Jera were having a strange conversation about how the world worked in each other's point of view.

Crono panted since he was exhausted from dancing to the Jurassic beat. He walked around the Meeting Site for a while noticing a cave boy about Ayla's age. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes. His raggedy animal fur garments were tattered and ripped. The way he walked seemed to resemble that of a duck. Curious by the boy watching him, Crono walked over to him.

"Hi," Crono greeted the seemingly friendly, but quiet cave boy. "I'm Crono, what's your name?"

The boy looked at Crono with slight hate in his eyes. "Me Kino." The boy answered.

"Kino, huh," Crono smiled. "Why are you all by yourself? Come and join the party!"

Kino shook his head.

Crono shrugged. "Ok have it your way then." He said and walked back to where Ayla was.

Kino scowled watching Ayla laughing and talking with Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "They not Ioka people. Why Ayla give party? Strange…" The boy mused to himself.

Crono trudged over to Ayla, like his friends and sister he was curious about whether the cave girl had the dream stone or not. Ayla noticed Crono standing beside her and showed the boy a giant wooden bowl with some strange substance inside it.

"Crono try drink?" Ayla offered the spiky headed boy. "This, only special time drink! Good drink! Name skull-smash! Next day, skull feels like smash!"

Crono sweat dropped staring at what was inside the bowl. The murky liquid looked tempting. "No thanks Ayla, who are the reptites everyone keeps talking about here?"

"Ioka village fight reptite," The prehistoric fighter explained. "Leader name Azala. Azala very smart. All in Ioka village fight. No fight person goes to Laruba village. Always run from reptite, always hide. Not know where village is. Azala want destroy Ioka and Laruba, both, but Ayla no lose. Only when dead, stop fight!" She explained bravely and smiled. "No more talk that," She smiled at Crono. "Today meet Crono. Good day! Eat, drink, dance, and sing!"

Crono smiled back at the prehistoric cave woman. "Thanks Ayla, but my friends and I really need the dream stone."

"Crono, red rock look for, this rock?" Ayla asked holding a semi large red rock. The strange rock had a fiery red glow emanating from it. "Rare red rock. Have rock, mean strong person. Ayla most strong in Ioka village. So it Ayla rock!"

Crono pouted. "So then how do I get it from you?" He asked wearily.

"Crono want," Ayla looked at the boy straight in the eyes. "Crono challenge Ayla! Win, Ayla give!"

Crono gulped slightly knowing that Ayla's primitive strength could easily break him in two. "I don't have to fight you do I?" He asked.

Ayla laughed. "No, you beat Ayla in soup race!" She smiled. "Beat Ayla, and Ayla give you shiny rock!"

Hearing this Marle, Jera, and Lucca looked over.

"Are you sure about this Crono?" Marle asked nervously.

"Yeah, have you SEEN how these people eat and drink?! You've got no chance!" Lucca told her friend.

Marle giggled. "You should know Lucca, considering that you were pigging out earlier.

Lucca blushed, but maintained her composure.

"Thanks for the confidence Lucca," Crono pouted. "I've got to win it's the only way to get the Masamune fixed!"

"Well you do eat like a cave man, maybe you do have a chance." Jera told her brother slightly smiling.

Crono smiled. "Aw thanks sis, at least someone believes in me – HEY! That was an insult!"

"Don't take it to heart Crono," Lucca patted the boy's shoulder. "She just means that you've got a better chance at beating Ayla than any of us."

Ayla carried two large bowls with the so called skull-smash soup in her hands. She placed them near Crono's feet. "So Crono challenge Ayla?"

"You bet!" Crono agreed.

"Party now, so drink!" Ayla told him. "Crono and Ayla have battle, who drink more!"

The people of Ioka gathered around the two contestants to see who would win this primal soup race. The dream stone was gleaming in the center between Crono and Ayla, who were gorging down the skull-smash soup down their throats like sugar.

"Come on Crono! You can do it!" Marle cheered on.

"No Ayla win! Ayla best!" Kino cheered for his chief.

Crono wearily held his head and groaned. "Ohhhh…I don't think I can drink anymore."

"That too bad," Ayla beamed with pride as she gulped down her drink. "Ayla thought you brave, but you nothing but cowardly red jungle fowl."

"A what?" Crono asked confused.

"She just called you a chicken, Crono." Lucca told him.

"WHAT! I'm NO chicken! You'll see!" Crono yelled outraged and took the bowl in his hands and began consuming everything that was in it.

"No more Crono…," Ayla panted. "Ayla lose, give rock!" She said slightly drunken and handed Crono the dream stone.

"Alright I won!" Crono beamed happily and then held his head. "Ugh…I think I need to rest now…Now I know why they call it skull-smash…."

Everyone did just that. With the fire slowly diminishing the people of Ioka retired to their huts, while Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera lay on the ground in the Meeting Site. The ground was soft and smooth enough, that it felt quite comfortable. The four time traveling teens soon drifted off to sleep.

___________

Crono yawned and stretched waking up the following morning. "Boy what a night…" He groaned. He stood up noticing that there were strange webbed foot prints on the ground. "Huh…wonder who did this?" He pondered and then woke up his sister, Lucca, and Marle.

Jera yawned also noticing the footprints on the ground. "Did the Iokians have another party and we didn't know about it?" She pondered.

"Uhnnnn….my head…" Lucca groaned holding her head as Crono woke her.

"Well you were gorging out on food last night." Crono said to her.

"Not to mention drinking all that skull-smash." Jera snickered.

"I did what last night?! You liars!" Lucca proclaimed and then held her head again. "Oh…but why does my head hurt like this?"

Marle perked up as Crono woke her. "Morning Crono! Wasn't last night fun?"

"Yeah it sure was." Crono smiled.

"Hey…where did these footprints come from?" Lucca asked finally noticing the footprints on the ground. "OH NO!" She screamed nearly making Crono, Jera, and Marle fall over.

"What's wrong Lucca?" Marle asked.

"It's gone!" Lucca exclaimed.

"What's gone?" Jera asked concerned.

"The Gate Key's gone!" Lucca told her friends.

"WHAT!" Crono, Marle, and Jera yelled.

"We'll be stuck in this time period forever if we don't find the Gate Key!" Crono said.

"The thief must have must have left these prints," Lucca said observantly looking at the footprints. "They don't seem human…"

"This is bad!" Marle shrieked.

"We have to go see Ayla," Lucca reassured the worried princess. "Maybe she might know who the thief is."

___________

Ayla was snoozing away in her hut as Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera walked in. The prehistoric leader seemed to be sound asleep.

"Go on Crono, wake her up." Marle said as she shoved Crono towards the sleeping cave girl.

Crono slowly trudged forward gently shaking Ayla.

Ayla groaned. "Uhnnn…" She looked up seeing Crono and the others. "Oh, Crono early awake… Ugh…" She yawned holding her head. "Urgh…Too much skull-smash…" She groaned tiredly.

"Sorry to wake you," Lucca apologized. "But someone stole something important from us while we were asleep!"

"What!?" Ayla instantly stood up balling her fists. "Stole? Must be reptite" She assumed and then burped loudly. "Crono and friends go with Ayla. We find bad reptite!"

___________

The four teens followed Ayla to a jungle south of Ioka village. This jungle was very maze-like making it possible for someone to easily get lost. It also served as a type of "moat" for the Reptite's Lair. The maze-like jungle contained a winding path watched by wild beasts. The presence of camouflaged vines made travel difficult. Ayla led everyone through the entrance of the marshy jungle. They saw Kino and also noticed that there were claw marks and scaly footprints on the ground.

"Kino!" Ayla yelled. "What you do?!"

Kino turned around meeting Ayla's furious gaze. The cave boy simply looked away not uttering a word.

"Say NOW!" Ayla roared angrily.

Kino lowered his head ashamed. "Kino sorry, Ayla…Kino take Crono's stuff."

"Why take?!" Ayla demanded to know.

The cave boy looked away again. "Kino like Ayla best," He explained. "Ayla say like Crono, Kino mad."

Hearing this preposterous statement Ayla slapped Kino across the face.

"Wow, talk about strict!" Lucca said.

"You didn't have to hit him Ayla." Marle told the cave girl.

"Kino know why Ayla hit?" Ayla asked.

Kino held his cheek sadly. "Ayla no like Kino…" He sniffed.

Ayla growled in frustration. "No!" She yelled. "Ayla like Kino BEST! So Ayla no want Kino do bad thing! Bad thing not good!"

"Ayla…," Kino said softly and looked at her. "Kino sorry Ayla…" He then looked at Crono. "Kino sorry Crono."

Crono smiled. "It's ok," He reassured the cave boy. "Everyone does crazy things in the name of love."

"Give thing back to Crono." Ayla told the cave boy.

"No have…," Kino shook his head. "Reptites take."

"Where?!" Ayla asked getting angrier by the minute. "Where reptites go!?"

"There…Run into trees." Kino pointed to a rocky like cave in the middle of the maze-like jungle. "I come want to help Crono get thing back."

"No," Ayla told the brave cave boy. "Ayla go. Kino go back to village. Ayla gone, Kino protect Ioka!"

Kino nodded his head and went back to the village.

Ayla smiled watching Kino head back to the village. "Kino man…," Ayla mused to herself and then turned to face her friends. "Ayla die, Ayla have baby, then Kino chief." She then followed the trail of the scaly footprints that were on the ground leading to the lair of the reptites.

"Ayla sure is one tough cookie." Jera smiled.

___________

The four teens followed Ayla into the dark and hollow cave which belonged to the reptites.

"The reptites seem to be very advanced than us humans." Lucca said observantly noticing holes in the ground and in the walls of the rocky cave which several subterranean tunnels and dug outs to travel from room to room.

"But they sure don't know how to keep their home safe," Marle said. "Just look at all these holes, anyone could just fall through and get hurt."

"Well then we've got to be careful around here." Crono told everyone. The boy took a few steps forward and suddenly fell down into one of the tunnels.

"Crono!" Marle yelled worried while running towards the hole in the ground. She suddenly shrieked as the ground beneath her feet started to give weigh.

"Marle!" Lucca shouted worried as her friend went tumbling down the newly made tunnel just as Crono did. Before the brainy girl could make a move to help her fallen friends she also had fallen into the ground.

Jera took out her sword. "There's some THING here that's making those holes."

Ayla growled and quickly tackled a semi-large beetle with blue skin. It had a drill-like nose perfect for digging into the ground. "Go help Crono!" She said to Jera. "Ayla take care of bug!" She proceeded to scratch at the beetle fiend with her nails.

Jera nodded and jumped down the hole in which her friends and brother had fallen into. "Crono! Marle! Lucca!" She called out to her friends as she touched the ground.

"Jera! Get down!" Crono's voice yelled at her.

"What? Why?" Jera asked confused. She suddenly ducked for cover as a large hairy ape flew at her! The ape had large eagle like black wings sprouting from its back.

"That's just what we need a large flying monkey." Jera growled raising her sword as the winged beast flew at her again. She swung her sword slightly scathing the giant fiend's hind leg. The ape growled in pain and clawed at the girl causing her to fall over and drop her sword. Jera tried to reach for her sword but the hairy ape descended on her pinning her arms.

"Let go of me you big hairy ape!" Jera thrashed and squirmed as the giant ape looked at her hungrily. "Oh no you are NOT eating me!" She yelled as her finger twitched with small cracks of lightning.

"Jera!" Crono yelled running over to aid her sister.

Jera wiggled underneath the giant beast etching her hand free she shot a bolt of lightning into the air. Crono leapt into the air his sword drawn out in front of him. The boy's sword came into contact with the bolt of lightning which then struck the giant ape. The giant ape roared out in pain before falling over.

"Are you alright?" Crono asked his sister as he helped her off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine…," Jera gasped for air. "Where are Marle and Lucca?" She asked noticing that the two teenage girls weren't there.

They both suddenly saw shards of ice and fire balls in the distance. The two siblings ran towards the direction seeing that Marle and Lucca had just taken care of some over grown lively fungus mushrooms.

"Crono!" Marle beamed happily seeing the spiky headed boy. She happily threw her arms around him. "You're safe!"

Crono blushed crimson. "Y-Yeah…," He stammered. "Glad your safe too Marle."

"Where's Ayla?" Lucca asked as she put away her gun and quickly drank from the Ether bottle restore her magical strength.

The four teens suddenly looked up seeing that there was a hole above them. Ayla jumped down holding a scaly reptite in an iron grip. "Where Azala!?" She asked threateningly to the reptite.

"T-There…" The squirming reptite answered pointing to a hole in the wall with a flight of rocky stairs.

Ayla dropped the reptite to the ground and headed towards the doorway along with Crono and the others.

___________

"What in the world…?" A raspy feminine voice spoke belonging to the leader of the reptites. Her name was Azala. She was much taller than her reptite minions and had on a red cloak with bony armor made from what seemed to be a pterodactyl. Her yellow eyes were fixated on the gate key which she held tightly in her green scaly hands. "Could those filthy apes have crafted something this advance?" She wondered.

"Azala!" Ayla yelled.

The leader of the reptites turned around seeing Ayla, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "And so the hairless apes arrive!" She smirked at Ayla. She then noticed Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera. "Ah, and these new ones appear cut from a finer cloth than you, Ayla."

Ayla growled while the four teens from the future glared.

"Perfect!" Azala smirked. "This should make things easier," She said looking at Crono and the others. "Tell me apes, what is the purpose of this device?" She asked them holding the gate key out in her hands.

"We're not telling you anything!" Lucca yelled.

"That's our give it back!" Marle told the reptite leader.

Azala merely grinned. "I suppose you need some…motivation," She told the brave warriors in front of her. "So be it! Come Nizbel!" She roared.

"Nizbel?" Crono questioned. "What's a Nizbel?"

Ayla kept a close eye on the large hole in the wall behind Azala. Everyone suddenly felt the ground shake beneath them as they heard what seemed like very large feet approaching them. The four teens slightly backed away, but Ayla remained where she was ready to fight as she and everyone else saw an erect, muscular triceratops slowly walking towards them.

"That's one big dinosaur…" Lucca gulped gripping her gun tightly.

The triceratops known as Nizbel let out a loud roar ready to fight its tiny opponents.

"Ayla no afraid!" Ayla said with pride. "Fight large beast!" She charged at the large primal beast pouncing on the top of its head.

"Ayla be careful!" Marle cried out concerned for her primitive friend's safety.

The triceratops shook with rage trying to shake Ayla off it, but the strong cave woman was not making it easy for the beast to knock her off. Crono and Jera unleashed bolts of lightning at the giant beast while Marle and Lucca blasted the large fiend with fire balls and shards of ice. The creature cried out in pain as it got hit by the magical attacks. Ayla scratched and bit at the creature before jumping off it. Nizbel crashed into the wall as the waves of magical attacks hit it.

"Ayla no finish with you yet!" Ayla cried while walking towards the giant beast. She stared at Nizel and growled furiously at it as she used lifted the crazed fiend with her arms holding the beast above her head. Nizbel squirmed and roared annoyed suddenly releasing the bolts of lightning which Crono and Jera had attacked with. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera crashed against the rocky wall of the cave.

"Crono!" Ayla yelled concerned. "You no hurt Crono!" She dropped Nizbel kicking and thrashing at beast with all her strength.

Crono held his head as he got up from the ground. "I guess Nizbel isn't vulnerable to lightning." He groaned.

"Ayla stop!" Lucca told her. "We're ok!"

"Yeah, don't worry." Marle said while healing her friends.

Ayla caught her breath panting for air while Nizbel remained standing.

"I can't believe he's still standing after what Ayla did to him!" Jera said in shock.

Nizbel crashed to the ground in a heavy heap not moving at all.

Ayla smiled proudly. "We win!" She cheered and then turned to Azala who was in shock.

"The apes…beat Nizbel!" Azala said in shock. "My poor Nizbel! How could they!?"

"Give thing back to Crono!" Ayla yelled shaking her fist at the reptite leader.

Azala growled. "Very well…You've won today," She told them. "But know that we reptites are the rulers of this world!" She threw the Gate Key on the ground holding out her scaly hand to grab hold of one of the flying apes. "We'll not surrender it to you filthy apes!" She roared with pride as she grabbed onto the giant ape's hand which flew off carrying the reptite leader away.

Lucca ran over picking up the Gate Key.

"The Gate Key's not broken, is it?" Marle asked.

Lucca sighed with relief. "Phew, I think its okay. We should be able to get back now!"

Ayla watched as Azala escaped. "Azala come any time! Ayla no afraid!" She yelled.

___________

Everyone returned back to Ioka village where Kino was waiting patiently for them to return. With the Gate Key and Dream Stone in their possession Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera were ready to leave the prehistoric world.

"Crono leave?" Ayla asked disappointed. "No Crono, Ayla have no fun!" She pouted.

"Sorry Ayla, but we've got to save the world." Crono said to her.

"Maybe we might meet again someday." Jera smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything Ayla," Marle told the cave woman. "We had a great time with you!"

"Sorry Crono," Kino apologized for what he had done earlier. "Kino try be strong now," He said bravely. "Even more strong than Crono!"

Crono smiled. "I'll bet you will."

"Come again, Crono! Have party! Drink! Eat! Dance! Fight! Fun!" Ayla said happily while waving goodbye to her friends. "Come again, Crono! Lucca, Marle, and Jera too!"

The four teens returned to the Mystic Mountains where the Gate that led to 1,000 AD waited for them. They jumped into the Gate, hoping that Melchior could repair the Masamune now that they had the Dream Stone which would ultimately put a stop to Magus as well as Lavos.

**Author's Note:** Phew! Finally the next chapter is up! Sorry about the delay everyone, but life is taking too much of my time, so my fics will be experiencing slow updates. Sorry D: but not to worry the epic battle to save the future is coming up! Stay tuned :D


	10. Origins of Frog

**Chapter 10:**** Origins of Frog**

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera arrived in the familiar settings of 1000 AD. They toppled out of the fiend's closet which they had encountered earlier when they first arrived at Medina Village.

"Not again!" The fiend groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry." Crono apologized getting up from the floor.

"Your closet has a temporal vortex which allows us to travel through time." Lucca explained to the tiny fiend.

"Blah, blah, blah," The fiend rolled its eyes. "All I see are four humans raiding my wardrobe." He then sighed. "Guess I'll let it slide just this ONCE! But if I see you guys in my closet again, you'll be sorry."

"You really are a nice fiend aren't you?" Marle smiled graciously at the fiend.

"Marle, he just threatened us!" Jera told the smiling princess.

"That's true…," Marle pondered. "But if it were any other fiend, they would've attacked us by now."

"She's got a point sis." Crono said to his sister.

Lucca rolled her eyes. "Come on; let's get the dream stone and the broken pieces of the Masamune to Melchior so that he can repair it."

___________

The four teens arrived once again in Melchior's Cabin. Melchior greeted the four teens and was in shock to see the glittering stone in Crono's hands.

"Dear me, you truly found the dream stone!" The old man said with glee.

"Can you repair the Masamune now?" Marle asked hopeful.

"Yes, that will do quite nicely. With that, I can make the blade whole again." Melchior answered the princess. He then looked at the four teens questionably. "But first the Masamune, and now this dream stone…How in the world did you…?" The old man paused for a moment not wanting an answer from the four teens. "No. I suppose it does not matter," He said while taking the broken pieces of the legendary sword from Lucca and the gleaming large red rock from Crono. "Make yourselves at home! This will take some time."

Melchior headed downstairs to his work shop while the others patiently waited.

"I'll lend you a hand!" Lucca said as she followed Melchior down to his work shop hoping she would be able to help.

Crono, Marle, and Jera stood in the tiny room.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Marle asked her friends happily. "Let's go see how they're down there!"

Crono, Marle, and Jera trailed behind Lucca. They all stared in wonder at the site of Melchior's workshop. There was a long, large bookshelf covered with books, tools, and other equipment used to make weapons or armor. A semi-large table make out of wood was in the center of the room where Melchior was observing the broken pieces of the Masamune as well as the dream stone.

"How are you going to fix it?" Lucca asked the whimsical old man.

Melchior looked up gazing at the brainy girl. He smiled before saying, "Of course, the dream stone must be refined if we are to repair the Masamune," He carefully stroked the broken blade. '_It has been so long since I first crafted this fine weapon. Hopefully the hidden demonic powers within it are dormant now._' He thought remembering the time he first made the sword eons ago. "The blade itself must be activated as well," He then turned to Lucca. "You work on the dream stone. I will take care of the sword. Please do be careful this is the only workshop I have and I do not want anything broken or destroyed."

Hearing this statement from the old man it made Lucca laugh. "Ok! Fear not, the great Lucca knows her way around a workshop!" She beamed taking the dream stone off the wooden table. Crono, Marle, and Jera silently watched not to disturb the two as they began working on the legendary sword. Melchior tapped away at the sword re-forging the broken blade and hilt with his handy blacksmith hammer. While Lucca bended the contents of the dream stone until it became a blood red color. She carefully placed the now liquid dream stone in a silver flask.

"All right, it's done! Could you bring me the dream stone?" Melchior instructed.

"I'm done here too." Lucca replied and walked over to Melchior handing him the flask.

"All right let's get started then." Melchior said with a hint of anticipation in his face. He poured the liquid on the slightly re-forged sword and began banging away at the powerful weapon with his hammer. As he did this the room became engulfed in a bright white light.

"I can't see anything." Crono shielded his eyes with his hand.

"The room's gotten too bright!" Marle said.

"It must be the power of the sword." Jera added.

The three headed back upstairs and waited patiently for Lucca and Melchior to finish. Just as the three had left Melchior and Lucca had just finished repairing the sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Melchior told the three teens.

"But we did it!" Lucca said happily satisfied with the work they did. She held the mighty re-forged Masamune sword showing off the blade's shine which glistened in the sun's rays.

"Behold!" Melchior said. "The Masamune, in all its glory!"

"Wow!" Marle exclaimed. "That's the same sword we gave you?"

"If you were expecting lesser work, you shouldn't have come to me!" Melchior chuckled.

"This sword is a beauty." Crono said while taking the sword off Lucca. He playfully swung the sword around wanting to feel what it was like to hold a sword this legendary and powerful.

"But it doesn't belong to YOU remember!" Jera scolded her brother slightly seeing how excited Crono was.

"Yeah, Crono," Marle told the boy. "Let's take the Masamune to Frog!"

"Aw…fine…" Crono pouted carefully sheathing the sword.

"I'll bet once he sees the sword fixed and good as new he'll change his mind and help us fight Magus!" Lucca said optimistically.

The four teens thanks Melchior and left his cabin. They headed back to the End of Time ready to take the Gate to 600 AD.

___________

Marle suddenly panted and crashed to her knees as she and others arrived at the End of Time.

"Marle?!" Crono yelled out in concern gently holding her.

"Are you ok?" Jera asked.

"You seem tired." Lucca said observantly noticing how drained the princess looked.

"I think I am…"Marle gasped out. "The battle we had with Nizbel earlier must've worn me out… I need to rest for a while..."

"You do that." Crono told her helping her sit near Robo.

"But what about Magus? You guys will need my help." Marle protested.

"Don't worry about that." Jera told the princess.

"Yeah, we can handle that fiend with Frog's help." Lucca reassured her. She then smiled at Robo. "What about you Robo? Are you fully recharged yet?"

Robo smiled back at the brainy girl. "85% re-charged Miss Lucca! Perhaps a little more time is needed until I am able to assist you."

"You two get the rest you need," Crono told them. "We'll handle everything."

"Take care you guys." Jera waved as she, Crono, and Lucca headed towards the Gate which led to the Middle Ages.

"Good luck…" Marle said watching them go through the Gate.

___________

Once in the Middle Ages, Crono, Lucca, and Jera headed straight for Frog's home in the Cursed Woods. The battle at Zenan Bridge had calmed down since their earlier encounter. The citizens that offered to help aid the soldiers and knights of Guardia Castle were allowed to go home back to their worried loved ones. There were a few straggling fiends in the Cursed Woods, but nothing Crono, Lucca, and Jera could handle. The trio headed into Frog's home, where they saw Frog in the exact same grief stricken state that they had left him in.

"Frog…" Crono said breaking the awkward silence in the room

Frog turned around. "You've come again."

"Yeah and we have something for you." Lucca said.

Crono unsheathed the fully repaired Masamune from its scabbard and placed it next to Frog.

Seeing the sword made Frog jump in surprise. "This sword…," He stammered. "No, it could not be! The Masamune?" He then turned away from his friends. "I must ponder this turn of events," He told them. "You may remain here for the night."

-Flashback-

-590 AD-

"Cyrus…" Leene called out to one of the best knights and leader of the legendary Knights of the Square Table. "Your leaving aren't you?" She asked worried.

The knight named Cyrus was standing tall and brave in front of his king and queen. Clad in silver armor from top to bottom and carrying a sword almost as powerful as the Masamune, Cyrus was a fine warrior indeed at least in the eyes of King Guardia and Queen Leene.

"I am," Cyrus answered his queen. "It's long past time we reclaim the Hero's Badge from the Frog King which inhabits Guardia Forest. And I need to see that sword with my own eyes."

"Cyrus, the kingdom has need of you," Guardia told the brave knight. "Leene and I need you as well. See that you return."

"As long as there is life in these bones I shall – come what may," Cyrus bowed to his king and queen. "Well then, your leave…" The brave knight left the throne room towards the entrance of the castle where his fellow knights patiently waited.

"Sir Cyrus!" A knight addressed their leader.

The group of knights crowded their leader in hopes of wisdom.

"On behalf of the knighthood, we wish you a safe journey and Godspeed." Another knight said.

Cyrus looked at the group of men in front of him, staring at him with anxious, but honorable eyes. "My brothers….I trust the kingdom's protection to you," He ordered them. "See that she is kept safe from her enemies." Cyrus departed his men and headed down the stairs where he greeted a teenager with tidy green hair and eyes. The young teen had on blue vest and brown pants with dark boots.

"Pardon the delay," Cyrus told the young lad. "Let us be on our way."

Queen Leene approached the two men. "Glenn," She said to the boy behind Cyrus. "You be careful, too."

The boy named Glenn bowed to his queen. "Be well, your majesty."

The two brave warriors of Guardia Castle headed towards the forest to battle the so called Frog King.

___________

Cyrus and Glenn battled their way through the forest. They battled any fiend that crossed their path in achieving their goal.

"Coward!" Cyrus yelled. "You lowly tad pole where are you!?" He yelled trying to drag out the Frog King's attention.

"That over grown fiend should be here." Glenn wondered as he looked around.

Suddenly a giant frog leaped down from the trees landing in front of the two warriors. Glenn had fallen aback seeing the size of the large frog. This large frog had on a semi-large crown on its head. This frog also held a shiny badge in its large clammy hand. Two smaller frogs were by the large frog's side gleefully jumping.

"So!" The Frog King addressed Cyrus. "You seek the Hero's Badge, knight of the kingdom of men? Come and take it, then – If you can!" The Frog King croaked while his small tiny tadpole minions cheered.

"That is what I mean to do." Cyrus said bravely. "Nirvana Strike!" The brave knight yelled charging at the giant amphibian with his sword. The sword struck the Frog King several times in different directions. Glenn smiled watching his mentor take down such a terrible creature so easily.

"GRAAACK!" The Frog King croaked. "I…I'm beaten!" He tossed the Hero's Badge over to Cyrus. "Pfft! Filthy badge! Do not think I'll forget this!" The Frog King limped and hopped off with his minions.

"Victory is almost ours," Cyrus said joyously. "Soon we will get to see the legendary Masamune sword atop Denadoro Mountains."

Glenn just smiled and followed his Lord towards the Denadoro Mountains where their destiny awaited them.

___________

Unfortunately fate had other plans for the brave knight and squire as they successfully climbed Denadoro Mountains and also retrieved the legendary Masamune sword. Atop the rocky valley Magus and Ozzie awaited them.

"Gah!" Glenn screamed getting attacked by a wave of dark magic.

"Glenn, watch out!" Cyrus yelled to his squire blocking a wave of darkness from hitting using the Masamune sword. The moment the sword came into contact with the dark powers, the legendary sword split in two.

"Cyrus! Your sword…!" Glenn gasped in shock seeing the broken blade and hilt hit the grassy ground. "The Masamune!"

Ozzie laughed seeing the pathetic sight of his enemies. "Is that the best you can do?" He challenged. "Without your sword you're nothing!"

Cyrus growled glaring at the two menacing foes before him. "You haven't bested me yet!"

Glenn fell to his knees feeling weakened from the previous attack which hit him. "Cyrus…," The boy breathed out. "I…I'm done for."

Cyrus swiftly turned around seeing that his squire was in need for medical attention. He sprinted over and offered a helping hand. "Listen to me, Glenn," The noble knight instructed. "I will hold them here. Use the chance to escape!"

Glenn stood up wearily. "B-but…," He protested.

"Stay, and they'll only kill us both!" Cyrus told him. He then turned around facing Magus and Ozzie. "Go Glenn!"

Magus smirked finding this act of bravery quite foolish in his eyes. "Hadn't you better worry about yourself, Cyrus?" The dark magi asked. "I do not think you've the time to be concerned with the well-being of others."

"This is it Glenn!" Cyrus balled his fists while glaring at Magus with rage. "Go!" He told his squire. The brave knight charged forward at his enemies weaponless. However before the brave knight's fist came into contact with the leader of the fiend lord, Magus waved his hand in the air striking Cyrus down with an immensely powerful bolt of lightning. The brave knight fell backwards unable to get back up again. Glenn gasped in shock nearly tear stricken as he saw his mentor fall to the ground.

"Cyrus!" Glenn screamed quickly running over to his side.

"R-Run…run, Glenn…" Cyrus breathed out looking up at his squire with weak eyes. The noble knight knew that his time was short and that he had to tell his squire something important. "The Queen….," He gasped. "Take care of…Queen Leene. I…beg…," Unable to speak anymore, Cyrus took his final breath before lying lifeless on the ground.

"Cyrus!" Glenn yelled. "Cyrus!? NOOO!!"

This heart breaking scene didn't even faze Magus or Ozzie in the least. Intrigued the fiend lord opted to challenge Glenn.

"Hmph!" Magus scoffed. "What's the matter? Are you not going to try your luck?" He taunted.

Glenn just glared at the dark mage before him wanting to fight, but he knew if he did he would die just like Cyrus.

"Like a scared little frog with no pond to jump into!" Ozzie laughed. The chubby fiend looked at his leader. "How about it, Lord Magus? Can't you give him a more fitting form?"

"Very well," Magus agreed in amusement. "No act of defiance goes unpunished."

"NO!" Glenn yelled.

And with a wave his hand Magus sent a dark beam of light penetrating through Glenn's body. The boy screamed out in agony, but his screams were only taunted by sinister laughter coming from Magus and Ozzie. They watched in amusement as the once brave squire to Sir Cyrus faltered and fell off the base of the mountain fully transformed into a frog.

"That's more like it!" Ozzie taunted. "Now you're a spineless wimp!"

-End of Flashback-

Frog hopelessly stared at the Masamune in front of him as Crono, Lucca, and Jera slept. "Ten long years have passed," Frog said to himself. "Have I the strength?" He sighed thinking about his fallen comrade. "Oh Cyrus…" Frog then looked towards his sleeping friends. '_No I cannot…,_' Frog thought to himself. '_I will not put my friends in danger. Defeating Magus will be all for naught if I have to see my friends perish at his hands._' With that thought in mind Frog left his small home as the three heroes slept leaving the Masamune behind.

___________

Frog wandered the Cursed Woods. He stared at the pearl like moon-lit night sky in search of an answer.

"So you're just going to abandon us?" A voice asked.

Frog quickly turned around unsheathing his sword pointing it at the person who said that.

"Take it easy, Frog!" Jera told him. "It's just me."

Frog lowered his weapon placing it back in his scabbard. "You should not be out here at night," He replied. "The fiends at night are much more dangerous than in the day."

Jera rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, thanks," She looked at Frog. "Besides, shouldn't you be resting too? We've got a big battle ahead of us in the morning."

Frog turned away trying his best not to show weakness.

"You're scared of him aren't you?" Jera asked the amphibian knight.

Frog stood there for a moment. He was trying to muster up the words to speak. "No…," He began. "I'm not afraid of Magus, I'm afraid of what he might do to you, Crono, and Lucca. His power is like no other foe on this planet. I will not have more deaths on my conscience."

"So you're just going to give up without even trying?" Jera asked.

"There is NO way to stop him!" Frog yelled. "Even with the Masamune, we'll still be powerless!"

Jera sighed. "I guess then I should give up on becoming a knight," She said. "In fact let's just stop and give up on saving the future too!"

Frog looked at the girl in front of him in surprise. "But there are other people counting on you." He told her.

Jera smiled. "And all those people counting on us, are also counting on you. So are we. You can do it Frog, you just have to believe that you can. Have a little faith."

Frog was about to say something when he saw a blue viper-like fiend slithering towards Jera. "Behind you!" He yelled unsheathing his sword ready to defend her.

Jera turned around aiming her hand at the fiend. A small fragment of light appeared in the palm of her hand and then turned into a beam of light cutting the snake-like fiend in half.

Frog looked at her stunned. "That was magic!?" He exclaimed in astonishment. "You know magic?"

Jera nodded since she finally revealed a part of her light powers. "Spekkio, in the End of Time told us that everyone has magical abilities flowing inside them," She explained. "If you're worthy enough to learn magic Spekkio will be able to help."

"Worthy enough?" Frog asked confused.

Jera smiled. "Come on I'll take you to him," She answered back. "I'm sure you've got the ability to learn magic!"

Frog looked away. "I…I do not think I can…" He told her.

Jera sighed slightly annoyed. "You won't know until you try, now come on!" She fumbled around in her pocket and took out Lucca's Gate Key. "We'll just borrow this and be back before my brother or Lucca even knows we're gone." She grabbed Frog's amphibian hand and led him towards the Gate in Truce Canyon which led to the End of Time.

___________

Arriving at the End of Time, Frog dizzily held his head. It was his first time experiencing traveling through a Gate.

"I would rather fight Magus than go through that again!" Frog croaked.

Jera snickered slightly. "You'll get used to it." She led Frog to where Gaspar, Marle, and Robo were resting. Frog looked around in awe as he looked around seeing the many pillars of light which led to different time lines, the bucket with an assortment amount of food and the other bucket which led to the apocalyptic time of 2012. They tip toed towards Spekkio's room not wanting to disturb the three sleeping travelers.

"Spekkio?" Jera called out as she poked her head into the tiny creature's room. She and Frog both saw that there was a large blue hairy, muscular fiend in front of them. It was an equivalent to the Heckran that Crono and the others had fought earlier but much smaller in size.

The creature turned around. "Yeah, what'd ya want?" The creature spoke in Spekkio's rude tone.

Jera blinked her green eyes in surprise. "Spekkio?!" She exclaimed. "Is that you?! When we first saw you, you were SO tiny!"

Spekkio laughed. "I'm not called the 'Master of War' for nothing you know! I can change form during long periods of time." He then spotted Frog. "What a weird fellow."

Frog took that as an insult. "Pardon me! Just because I look strange doesn't mean I can't slice you in half with my sword!"

Hearing this Spekkio beamed with excitement. "Another worthy one!" The tiny odd creature nearly jumped for joy.

"Worthy?" Frog asked. "I'm worthy of being given magic?"

"Well, of course you are!" Spekkio smiled. "Just because you've got a lot of emotional baggage locked up inside of you doesn't mean you're not worthy of being bestowed magic!" He then looked Frog curiously tilting his head as if deep in thought. "Being a frog, I'll give him the magical element of water!"

Frog stood still as Spekkio waved his muscular arms in the air and twirled around. "Ipso facto, meeny moe…MAGICO!"

Frog felt a watery aura surrounding his body. He looked at his large, clammy hands feeling slightly different than he did before. He felt the surge of the magical element flowing within him. It was as if all his doubts and worries vanished in an instant. '_This feeling is incredible_,' Frog thought. '_Perhaps I DO have what it takes to defeat Magus_.'

"So now that you're fortified with magic! Wanna try it out?" The Master of War challenged.

"No sorry Spekkio, we've got important things to take care of!" Jera told the eager creature.

Spekkio laughed. "You guys are too much! Bring new comers to meet me!" He told the two time travelers as they left his small room and headed back to 600 AD.

___________

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lucca screamed causing Crono to wake up.

"What's wrong Lucca?" Crono yawned while rubbing his head. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked sleepily.

"I WISH!" Lucca yelled at the top of her lungs. "THE GATE KEY IS GONE AGAIN!"

"WHAT?!" Crono exclaimed. "How did that happen?!"

"How should I know?!" Lucca yelled back at her best friend.

"Well you're the brains of the group, you SHOULD know!" Crono spat back.

Lucca took a deep breath. "Hold on a minute, where's Frog and Jera?" She asked.

Crono and Lucca both looked around the tiny house realizing that they were nowhere to be found. They then heard Jera and Frog coming down the ladder. Lucca scowled slightly noticing that the Gate Key was in Jera's hand.

"Oh…good you guys are up." Jera said nervously.

"What were doing with the Gate Key?!" Lucca demanded to know.

"To help Frog!" Jera explained. "He needed a little confidence booster so I took him to see Spekkio, who gave him his elemental powers."

Hearing this explanation Lucca slowly calmed down. "Well…next time tell us ok!" She said while taking the Gate Key back and safely tucking it away in her back pack.

Frog looked at his friends now that they were all awake and ready to go into Magus's Castle. "I do not know how fair my skills will carry me, but I will put them to the test. Let us go to Magus's Castle," He told his friends. "His strength is no small thing. Do you understand the odds we face?"

"Nothing can beat science!" Lucca said optimistically as she tightly held her gun.

"We're the good guys! We always win!" Jera smiled.

"We're not going to let some dark wizard push us around!" Crono added.

With the positive thoughts of victory on their minds, the four warriors headed to the Magic Cave, which was the secret entrance to getting on the island on which Magus's Castle stood upon.

___________

The Magic Cave was a much smaller mountain than the Denadoro Mountains. Frog walked up to the base of a cliff nearby gently touching the rocky structure with his hand while staring at the Hero's Badge in the other.

-Flashback-

In the Guardia Forest a group of kids were teasing and taunting a small boy. They shoved the boy down and the other group of kids just circled their small victim.

"Stop that!" A voice yelled.

"Oh no!" A kid yelled. "It's Cyrus! Run!"

The group of kids ran for dear life as a young Cyrus walked over to the small boy helping him up.

"Thank you, Cyrus." The small boy sniffled.

"Glenn, there are times when a man must stand and face the things that trouble him." Cyrus told him.

The small boy, named Glenn walked away from his mentor and pouted. "But…it hurts to be hit," He sniffled. "I cannot hurt another. "Not…not even them, they're my friends…" He pouted referring to the kids who were bullying him earlier as his friends.

Cyrus shook his head, but smiled. "Your too soft, Glenn."

-Years Later-

Cyrus was standing atop of Zenan Bridge staring the magnificent sight of Guardia Castle. A much older Glenn walked over to his mentor curious as to what he was doing on the bridge by himself.

"Glenn…," Cyrus said not facing his long time friend knowing that it was him. "I've decided to join the knighthood."

"I thought as much," Glenn smiled. "You'll be a fine knight, I'm sure of it."

Cyrus turned around looking at his friend in confusion. "Won't you come with me?" He asked.

Glenn lowered his head slightly. "I…I cannot." He answered.

"But why?" Cyrus asked the young one. "You're better with a sword than I, you always have been."

"I haven't the nerve it takes to be a knight," Glenn explained. "In a real battle, the fear would take me."

-End of Flashback-

Frog safely pocketed the Hero's Badge and looked towards his friends. "The Masamune, if you please." He said.

Crono nodded unsheathing the Masamune out of its scabbard. Just as Crono was about to hand over the legendary sword to its owner, the sword floated out of the boy's hands and attached itself to the ground.

"What the?!" Crono exclaimed.

'_Sorry_.' Masa's voice rang out from within the sword.

'_But the chosen wielder of the sword has to SHOW us that he's capable of using us._' Mune said.

"Capable of using you?" Lucca pondered.

"I know what they wish of me." Frog said walking over to the stuck blade in the ground. He held the hilt of the sword tightly in his hands as his friends watched on.

"My name is Glenn! Long have I carried Cyrus's hopes and dreams, and now I bear the Masamune as well!" Frog said courageously. "Henceforth, I claim them as my own! I shall slay the Fiend lord Magus and restore our honor!" With all the strength he could muster, Frog pulled out the sword from the ground and held it high above his head. He focused all his strength and mental thinking into the sword he now held. The sword responded to its owner by shooting out a beam of light in the sky. The clouds broke apart as the beam of light shot out in the sky. Everyone in Guardia was able to see this amazing site. Frog gripped the sword tightly and with one swing of the blade, the Magic Cave split open revealing a secret passage way that would lead them to Magus's Castle.

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter everyone. I was going to make this chapter a LITTLE longer, but decided not to and DON'T worry! Marle and Robo will have some screen/written time in the next chapters. You'll see what I have up my sleeve...er...pen...er computer :p. So will Crono and the others be able to stop Magus and his cronies from summoning Lavos? Stay tuned next time to find out :D


	11. Fight With the Fiend Lord

**Chapter 11:**** Fight with the Fiend Lord **

Within the dark and dismal Magic Cave, Crono, Frog, Lucca, and Jera walked into the rocky canyon that would lead them to the next island where the final battle to save the future would begin. There was a small tiny black bat with blood shot red eyes flying around the group.

"Hey get lost!" Crono yelled at the bat trying to swat it away with his hand.

The black bat just moved aside whenever Crono tried to hit at it.

"Leave it alone, Crono," Lucca told her friend. "We're in a cave after all. There are all sorts of strange creatures in here."

While in the cave the group faced off against giant purple rats and brown bats that were only weakened against magic. Thankfully to Spekkio's great gift, the group was able to use their magical elements of lightning, water, fire, and light to defeat the fiends that were in their way. At the end of the cave there was a dead Guardia soldier lying on the rocky ground. The poor, brave warrior made it this far, but was not able to continue his journey.

Frog kneeled beside the brave warrior noticing a note in the dead soldier's pocket. The note was soaked in blood.

"Beware the jugglers in the Fiend lord's keep!" Frog began reading the note. "Strike them, and they tighten their defense against blows. Cast spells upon them, and they strengthen their defense against magic."

"Taking those juggler creatures lightly must've cost this soldier's life." Crono said.

Frog stared at the exit of the cave seeing Magus's castle in clear view. "Unfortunately we do not have the time to mourn the losses of the fallen," He told his friends. "We must infiltrate that horrible place and stop Magus."

Crono, Lucca, and Jera blinked their eyes in confusion as Frog hopped ahead.

"What's gotten into him?" Jera asked.

"Yeah I've never seen Frog so…agitated before." Lucca added.

"It's probably just nerves; we do have a big fight ahead of us." Crono told them.

___________

Crono and the others arrived in front of Magus's Castle. The large, high castle stood mighty behind a full moon. Bats flew around the eerie castle and there was a gargoyle statue high atop the tallest tower.

"This is it," Frog said. "The Fiend Lord's castle." He looked at his friends who were just as eager as he wanted to fight. "You may turn back now if you'd like."

"No way!" Crono said.

"We're all in this together!" Jera added.

"We're not going to let the future die!" Lucca said.

Frog smiled slightly at his friends' determination. He sort of hoped that they would've chosen to turn back because he didn't want any more deaths on his conscience. They entered the quiet, dark, and dismal halls of the castle. It was suspiciously quiet. There was an eerie sensation in this castle. Was it the magical power emanating from Magus? Or was it a sign that Lavos would soon be awakened? The bat that was floating around the group earlier just perched itself on the ceiling watching the new guests with strange interest. In the main hall there was a corridor on the left side and another on the right.

"It's really quiet in here," Lucca said. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

"Yeah TOO quiet if you ask me." Crono added while keeping his hand close to his sword.

Out of nowhere they suddenly heard a loud, annoying laughter.

Recognizing the voice instantly Frog unsheathed the Masamune and held it tightly. "Ozzie!" He yelled.

The large fiend appeared in all his glory as he floated above his new 'guests' as they firmly stood on the blood red carpet. "Welcome, Glenn!" Ozzie greeted sarcastically. "Or should I say Sir Froggy?" He mocked while laughing. "Never expected to see you here." He then spotted Crono, Lucca, and Jera. "Are those your replacements for Cyrus?"

"My friends and I are here to stop your leader!" Frog replied glaring at the large fiend. "You might as well step aside and let us face him!"

"Lord Magus is a tad busy right now," Ozzie said. "You'll have to take up your business with me." The fiend waved his large hand in the air while speaking. "After you take it up with the master swordsman Slash, and Flea, the magician, that is." The heavy fiend smirked as Crono, Frog, Lucca, and Jera were surrounded by large, fat imps in armor, gaggling ghouls, and large brown bats. "Oh right…and all 100 beasts in this castle, of course!" With that said the large fiend disappeared.

"We're surrounded!" Lucca cried out while firing her gun at a few heavy imps.

"We need to take these fiends out fast!" Crono sliced at the silvery ghouls that were in his way.

Unfortunately nothing anyone did seemed to faze these creatures at all.

"It's no use we can't fight them like this!" Jera said.

However Frog looked at more impatient than the others. "We must end this pointless battle now!" The amphibian knight gripped onto the Masamune slicing and hacking away at the fiends not giving his friends the chance to fight.

Crono, Lucca, and Jera blinked with surprise.

"Uhhh….good job, Frog," Crono complimented on Frog's skills. "Are you ok?" He asked curiously.

Frog held onto the legendary sword slightly gasping for breath. "I am FINE!" He spat out. "We cannot sit around here while Magus is somewhere deep within this dark castle."

"Just because we're looking for Magus, doesn't mean you have to be all grumpy about it!" Jera yelled. "We're doing the best we can here!"

"Jera's right, quit ordering us like troops," Lucca told him. "We're your FRIENDS not soldiers!"

Frog looked at his friends and calmly shook his head. "F-Forgive me," He apologized. "I…don't know what came over me. It will not happen again."

The group took the corridor to the right and found themselves in a large room. To their surprise they saw Taban, Queen Leene, and Gina standing in the room.

"Mom?" Crono and Jera gasped in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lucca asked.

"Queen Leene, it is not safe for you here." Frog said to her.

Gina, Taban, and Queen Leene surrounded their children and protector.

"So this is where you two have been since the fair." Gina said to Crono and Jera.

Both siblings tried to muster the strength to speak, but couldn't. How was it possible that their mother knew what they were doing this entire time!?

"Lucca, thank goodness your safe, your mother and I were worried about you." Taban said to his daughter.

Lucca nervously stared at her father. "Of course Dad, why wouldn't I be safe?" She asked.

Gina, Taban, and Queen Leene never responded back. They just stared at their children and protector with cold angry eyes.

"Mom?" Crono asked. "Are you mad at us that we kept this from you all this time?"

A frightening cackle escaped from the mother's lips. She smirked at her children wildly. "Children this naughty deserved to be punished." Her voice became raspier and threatening.

"I don't think that's our mom, Crono." Jera said to her brother taking out her sword.

"I think your right." Crono replied getting ready to fight.

"They're just illusions!" Lucca finally realized dodging her father as he lunged at her.

"So you saw through our disguises," The imposter Queen Leene said. "I suppose we should put you out of your misery!"

The fake Gina, Taban, Queen Leene transformed into more heavy fiends in armor, large brown bats, and a muscular blue fiend with horns on its head. The creature was known as sorcerer, which was sitting in a meditative state floating in the air concentrating on crushing its opponents.

"No one impersonates our mom and gets away with it!" Crono yelled launching himself at the sorcerer with his sword cutting.

The sorcerer grinned raising its arms in the air causing the boy to stop in mid attack.

"Crono!" Jera cried out.

"Hang on!" Lucca yelled launching fire balls at the other enemies that were in the way.

Frog set down the Masamune raising his arms in the air creating a tidal wave which drowned the fiends away and crashing into the wall.

Crono fell to the hard stone floor. "Ow…," He rubbed his head. "Next time save my life a little gentler…" He groaned.

"My apologies." Frog said helping Crono up. He stared at the empty arch way leading into the next room. "We must be cautious; there is a great power in the next room." He told his friends while picking up the Masamune.

___________

The four heroes walked into the next room. The room was tiny and there was a small chair in the center. On the chair was a strange large yellow ameba like fiend with a red cape draped over its boneless shoulders.

Frog tightly gripped onto the hilt of his sword. "The magician Flea, I presume?" He thought striking the odd creature with his sword. The fiend named Flea did nothing to fight back and vanished once the sword at struck it.

"That was…fairly easy." Crono said.

"Yeah, too easy." Lucca added.

"That was not Flea," Frog said gripping the Masamune tightly. "Where is the true one?"

The bat that was suspiciously watching them entered the room. The bat shape shifted into a feminine looking fiend. The fiend had long braided dark red hair matching its dark red eyes. The fiend threw its white cape and adjusted its white bustier, red mini skirt, and brown leggings.

The fiend giggled in delight. "I am right here…The creature you bravely fought as a Juggler," The fiend snickered. "Greetings, little green one!" The fiend addressed Frog.

"Who are you?" Lucca asked questionably.

Frog gripped onto the hilt of the Masamune tightly. "She is a powerful magician," He told his friends while not taking his eyes off of the fiend in front of them. "Do not lower your guard! Flea is not the mere woman she seems."

Flea smirked. "Yes, yes.., I am a MAN after all!" He pouted seeing that no one realized that he was a man.

"Say what?!" Jera exclaimed.

"That's a guy?!" Lucca shouted with wide eyes.

Flea giggled again. "Man or woman, it's all the same. Power is beauty, and I'm deliciously strong!" He then looked towards Frog's direction. "Poor little Froggy! You must be lonely now that Cyrus is gone and to be turned into something so hideous – how dreadful!" He then turned to Crono, Lucca, and Jera. "But since you've brought your new friends to play…Let me show you all a good time!" As Flea said this, the room around everyone started to shape-shift into an outer space like environment.

Crono, Lucca, Frog, and Jera attacked the cross dressing fiend together causing him to fall over. Flea growled annoyed by the team work and strength they had together.

"You like working together TOO much!" Flea told his opponents. "I'll have to change that!" The strange fiend twirled in the air creating a small tornado which Crono got caught in.

"Crono!" Lucca yelled. "You bring him down right now!"

"As you wish!" Flea grinned dropping the spiky headed boy to the ground.

"Crono!" Jera ran over to her brother. "Are you ok?!" She asked.

Crono held his head and looked at his sister with blank eyes. He said nothing to his sister and swung his sword at her. Jera went flying to the ground.

"Crono?!" Lucca yelled. "What's with you?!" She dodged Crono's sword and quickly aided Jera with a potion.

Frog glared at Flea's direction, who just watched in amusement as Crono attacked his friends and sister. "What have you done to him?!"

"Moi?" Flea mocked. "I haven't done a thing! Except made the boy much more….tamable." He smirked. "Isn't that right, Crono?"

Crono dumbly nodded his head as Flea appeared behind Crono stroking the boy's cheek with his finger. "They're your enemies, you need to destroy them."

"Yes…," Crono responded in a mono tone voice. "Destroy my enemies!" He charged at Lucca, Jera, and Frog with all his might.

"Crono! Stop!" Jera told her brother blocking his swings with her sword.

"We do not wish to fight you." Frog said.

Unfortunately Crono wasn't listening. Flea's control over the boy was too strong. Crono dropped his sword releasing a wave of lightning bolts at his friends and sister. Frog, Lucca, and Jera screamed in agony and crashed to their knees.

"Good! Now finish them off!" Flea commanded.

"As you wish my Master." Crono grabbed his sword and walked over towards Lucca. He held his sword high above his head.

"Crono! Don't!" Jera yelled. "She's OUR friend! You can't!"

"Crono…," Lucca stammered. "Please don't…"

Crono's hands shook as he held his sword.

"I gave you an order! Do it!" Flea ordered.

"N-NO!" Crono yelled throwing his sword like a spear at Flea which became embedded into the fiend's chest.

Flea staggered back in pain. He glared towards his opponents wearily. "But…but, I am so beautiful!" He staggered. "Lord Magus, forgive me for failing yooouuuu…" The fiend disappeared and Crono's sword dropped to the ground as the room returned back to normal.

Crono looked towards Frog, Jera, and Lucca and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked confused holding his head. "Why are you guys on the floor?"

"You attacked us that's what!" Jera yelled at him.

"Flea was controlling you," Lucca told the boy. "You almost killed me!"

"Sorry Lucca," Crono pouted. "I hope I didn't hurt you guys too much!"

Jera wearily stood up. "Aside from a few bruises, we're fine…"

Frog stood up. "We must continue on." He told his friends while leaving the room.

___________

The four warriors entered the main hall of the castle once more. They walked through the corridor to the left where they saw a guard carrying a mace wearing purple and green body armor. He seemed to be ordering skeleton fiends that were once living humans. They were fighting and sacrificing their energy which would bring Lavos into the castle. There was a sword strapped to the wall nearby.

"P-Please put us out of our misery…" One of the fiends begged Crono and the others as they entered the room.

The guard turned around noticing the four warriors. "New pointless bodies to serve a better purpose! My slaves shall put your bodies to good use and give Lavos the energy he needs to resurface!"

The skeleton fiends did nothing to defend themselves as Crono, Lucca, Frog, and Jera charged at them with their weapons in hand. The skeletal fiends seemed to smile as they fell to the ground finally free from the mindless violence.

"Hmm…," A voice mused. "It seems you've freed my undying slaves. Such insolence…"

The candles in the room flickered. Crono, Lucca, Frog, and Jera saw that they were face to face with a blue muscular fiend with beady black eyes and bloated dry lips. He was wearing a sleek white vest and white baggy pants.

"It has been ages, Slash…" Frog said greeting the fiend that was floating in front of them.

Slash grinned. "I must admit, I'd not even dreamed you would find the courage to come here. Had Cyrus not been with you the last time, your fate would have been the same as all the others." He then jumped back grabbing the scabbard which had a very sharp sword inside it. "But I'm sure you'd have fit right in with those skeletal servants of mine!" He unsheathed the sword holding it tightly as if never wanting to part from it. Pointing the weapon at his opponents he declared, "You've some prowess. For the first time in ages, perhaps I'd best employ all of my own as well!" He turned to Frog smirking. "And without Cyrus….you have no hope!"

Slash charged forward at Frog with his sword at the amphibian warrior. Frog blocked every swing Slash threw at him. The sword wielding fiend also blocked Crono, Lucca, and Jera's weapons as they tried to aid their friend in battle. Slash attacked and blocked with precise precision and grace. The fiend was very talented using his weapon.

"We didn't even land a hit on him." Crono gasped holding onto his sword.

"For a fiend, he knows how to fight." Jera panted.

"He's good with a weapon, but I'm guessing he's not so good dodging magical attacks." Lucca thought.

"Magic?" Slash laughed. "Your humans, you do not KNOW how to use the fine art of casting spells!"

Crono grinned. "Oh really?!" The boy put down his sword casting his lightning magic at the fiend.

Slash crashed onto the floor dropping his sword. "My sword!" He nervously sprawled to grab his weapon, but was suddenly yelling agony as Lucca's fire balls came into contact with his pasty skin. He soon gasped in relief as Frog's water magic soothed his burning wounds, but the fiend was suddenly hurled into the wall as a beam of light slammed him into the wall. The fallen fiend stared at his sword since it was inches away from him. He slowly reached for it, but froze as the Masamune was near his head.

"Unbelievable!" Slash yelled. "But to fall fighting for Lord Magus…," The fiend wearily stood up and leapt back. "There could be no greater honor!" The sword fighting fiend disappeared in a flash of light.

"That takes care of Slash!" Frog said determinedly. "We are near our goal."

___________

The four heroes headed back to the main hall. There was something different about the room. On the floor there was a circular shimmering green light. The green pillar of light led towards the upper levels of the castle.

"What's this?" Crono pondered stepping into the strange void.

In an instant the boy disappeared!

"Crono!" Lucca and Jera exclaimed worried.

"Do not fear," Frog told them. "This is a teleportation device which allows us to roam the different levels of the castle."

Lucca, Frog, and Jera stepped through the strange gate way and met up with Crono in a long hallway where he was fighting off fiends. His sister and friends aided him in battle which seemed to last forever. Towards the end of the hall the four warriors met up with Ozzie.

"So you've made it," Ozzie said not entirely impressed by the warriors' prowess. "Slash! Flea!" He called out to his fallen comrades.

"Pardons, Ozzie," Frog said to the large fiend while holding the Masamune tightly. "They cannot help you anymore."

Hearing this, the heavy fiend became outraged. "You, fly-eating, tongue-flicking…" He stammered. "Oz…Ozzie's in a pickle!" The cowardly fiend ran for dear life.

"Hey!" Crono yelled. "Get back here!"

The four chased after the large fiend throughout the castle. They fought the fiends that were in their way and avoided easily avoidable traps which Ozzie had set up through the hollow halls. The large fiend panted for air realizing he could not run any more. He stopped in a room where there were four levers chained to the ceiling. He heard the footsteps of his adversaries and grinned.

"Ozzie!" Frog yelled. "Your time is nigh..."

Ozzie let out a bloated laugh as he wheezed. "Lord Magus should have finished summoning Lavos by now." The large fiend raises his arms in the air. "I won't be defeated by you! No attack can pierce my barrier!" He waved his large arms and was soon encased in a crystal-like force field. "I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" Crono yelled charging forward with his sword drawn. The moment the blade came into contact with the force field he was thrown back onto the floor.

Ozzie laughed within his protective shield. "I told you nothing can touch me!"

Frog, Lucca, and Jera tried their luck to penetrate through the shield, but nothing worked. Not even the Masamune was able to penetrate through the shield or their magic.

"Now what do we do?" Jera asked.

"There must be a way to lower his defenses." Frog pondered.

Lucca noticed the chained levers on the wall. "Maybe there is," She smiled coming up with a plan. "Frog, give Crono a boost would you?"

"Huh? Lucca what are you thinking?!" Crono asked flabbergasted as Frog threw the boy in mid air towards one of the levers.

"Hit the lever with your sword!" Lucca instructed.

Crono swung his sword at the lever and it began turning. The boy clumsily landed to the floor.

"Huh?" Ozzie asked confused wondering what the four warriors were planning. He then screamed in horror seeing the lever turn and a trap door appeared right underneath his large feet. "Oh no…!" The large fiend screamed falling into the dark pit.

"That's seems like a long way down." Crono said poking his head into the trap door. He then turned around seeing another green circular, shimmering portal.

"Where does this lead?" Lucca asked.

"To Magus." Frog said seriously.

___________

Crono, Lucca, Frog, and Jera reappeared in a pitch black room. The air in the room was cold, almost frigid.

"It's so dark in here." Jera murmured.

"Not to mention cold!" Lucca shivered.

"Dal zumal phara-lo lierra…" They heard Magus chanting.

"He's going to summon Lavos!" Crono yelled. "We have to stop him!"

The four heroes ran forward towards the chanting. As they ran blue flames lit up a path leading them to the dark mage.

"Cast open the gates that betwixt heaven and earth…" Magus continued to chant.

The four rushed over as fast as they could and halted to a stop as the blue flames created a circular barrier. They stared in wonder seeing Magus floating above the barrier with his arms stretched out.

"In exchange for the life of this world…" The dark mage was about to finish his chant, but was disappointedly interrupted.

"Magus!" Frog yelled.

Irritated by this new delay Magus touched down to the floor. He didn't face the four warriors, but smirked hearing Frog's voice. "Ah, that frog of so many days ago. How have you faired since we last met?" He mocked.

"Well enough," Frog answered with pride. "I owe you my gratitude. This form has been a blessing in disguise. Without it..," Frog paused as he unsheathed the Masamune from its scabbard which dimly shined in the darkness. "There are things I'd never have obtained!"

Magus glanced over staring at the sword. "Ah, the Masamune…," He smirked clenching his fist. "Then you've come for me."

"We won't let you summon Lavos!" Crono yelled taking out his sword as well.

"You won't be responsible for destroying countless lives!" Lucca said.

"The future depends on our victory!" Jera declared.

Magus let out a dark chuckle not surprised at all by Frog's friends' determination. "Let us hope no others interfere this time."

A bitter cold wind began to suddenly blow.

"Again, the bitter black winds begin to howl," The dark mage mused. "Very well," He swiftly turned around staring at his opponents fiercely with his red eyes. He threw his cape back and drew out his scythe as quick as lightning. "Come if it is death you seek!"

And so the battle to save the future began. The four heroes of time soon realized that they weren't going up against an ordinary fiend. Magus's magical and physical caused serious damage to the fighters. Each warrior tried their best with casting offensive spells as well as defensive spells. The Masamune which Frog held and Magus's scythe exchanged blows with each other. Sparks of lightning, waves of water, an inferno of flames, and beams of light were being fired off left and right. Crono, Frog, Lucca, and Jera panted for air. They used up most of their magical casting abilities which also severely drained them.

"You fools can't win against me!" Magus declared lowering a barrier which surrounded him during the battle. "I suppose I should put you out of your misery!" The dark mage held out his hand towards his opponents casting his most powerful dark spell. A triangular field of darkness slowly appeared from his hand and soon grew larger.

Jera stood up weakly standing in front of friends using the last ounce of strength she had to summon up a magical barrier that would prevent the powerful attack from hurting them. The field of darkness touched the barrier releasing waves of dark electricity. The barrier slowly started to fade as Magus's attack continued to charge on through.

"I can't hold the barrier!" Jera cringed. "The attack is too strong!"

The barrier soon broke and the four warriors went flying crashing onto the dark floor and walls in different directions of the room.

___________

"Crono!" Marle screamed waking up from her sleep. She gasped tightly clutching onto her pendant. She looked around realizing that she was still in the End of Time with Robo.

Robo looked up at the princess in confusion. "Is something wrong, Marle?" He asked.

"Crono! Frog, Lucca and Jera!" Marle exclaimed. "They're in trouble! I can feel it!"

Hearing this distressing news the robot stood up. "We must assist them!" He beamed energetically since he was fully re-charged and ready to fight. "The battle with the dark Fiend Lord must have been too much for them."

"Come on let's go!" Marle said urgently while running to the pillar of light which led to the Middle Ages.

As the two left to aid their friends the Old Man who was snoozing away as always woke up slightly. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" He then shrugged and went back to sleep.

___________

Crono, Lucca, Frog, and Jera groaned in pain as they were sprawled onto the floor and leaning against the walls. That last attack would've been fatal if Jera hadn't used her barrier. However the attack did take its toll on them. They were in no condition to fight or defend now.

"Come on Crono…" Crono breathed out. "You've got to get up…" He told himself. "The future's counting on you…" He slowly lifted his head up seeing that Magus was right above him. He glared weakly at the dark mage before him.

"I suppose I'll get rid of you first!" Magus declared raising his arm in the air with a wave of dark energy in the palm of his hand.

"Crono…!" Jera yelled.

"No…" Lucca breathed out.

"You will not…kill him…" Frog said weakly desperately trying to stand up to defend his friend.

Magus smirked. "What can you possibly to do stop me?" He asked mockingly and looked down at the spiky headed boy before him. "Enjoy the depths of hell, boy!" He lowered his hand towards Crono's head, but was suddenly hurled into the wall. Magus scowled getting up on his feet quickly.

"Leave my friends alone!" Robo yelled as he tackled the dark mage against the wall.

"Crono!" Marle helped the boy to his feet and healed him. "Are you ok!?" She asked.

Crono smiled weakly. "I am now…good timing guys."

Marle smiled back while running over to heal Frog, Lucca, and Jera.

Magus glared annoyed seeing this new turn of events unfold. "You haven't won yet!" He yelled getting ready to unleash his strongest attack once more, but was halted as Frog leapt in front of him thrusting the Masamune at his flesh. The dark mage gasped uneasily, but was able to quickly casted a shield protecting him just barely from the blade. He staggered slightly weakened before falling to one knee.

"Your skill with the Masamune is that great already?" Magus asked Frog glaring bitterly.

Everyone suddenly heard a strange growl coming from behind the dark mage.

"What's happening?" Lucca exclaimed.

"Could it be Lavos?" Frog assumed holding onto the Masamune tightly.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Robo, and Jera firmly stood their ground ready to face the parasite.

Hearing the odd growl Magus got up on his feet and turned around. "No!" Magus yelled with a hint of fear in his voice. "He mustn't awaken from his slumber yet!"

The room suddenly started to shake.

"Eek!" Marle screamed as she held onto Crono. "It's an earthquake!"

Lucca looked at Magus dumb founded. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Didn't you create him?"

Magus bitterly scowled hearing this. "You fools!" He yelled. "I but _summoned_ him! He has dwelt within the Earth for aeons, absorbing the land's energy and growing ever stronger!"

"Oops…I guess we made a slight miscalculation," Lucca said nervously. "Then he wasn't born in this age…"

Magus scowled. "Yeah…oops…"

Before anyone else could say or do anything a huge time gate appeared in the room.

"What is that strange energy in the air?" Frog pondered.

"A Gate?!" Lucca exclaimed seeing the large blue portal appear. "And a huge one, too!"

The large gate soon started to pull everyone towards it.

Magus glared. "You..! If you had not interfered…!"

"We're being drawn in!" Lucca cried out.

Everyone tried as hard as they could to hold their ground, but the Gate was too powerful and it slowly dragged them all inside it like a vacuum before closing.

**Author's Note:** Super special awsome plot twist! Magus DID NOT create Lavos! Yes, this is how the game goes everyone :3. So if he didn't create Lavos then who did? And why did he want to summon such a creature in the first place? What about Crono and the others? What happened to them? You shall find out next time!


	12. The Arrival of Lavos

**Chapter 12:**** The Arrival of Lavos**

"Crono…" A voice called out. "Crono! Crono, are you still sleeping?" The voice asked.

Crono groggily opened his eyes and saw Marle. The boy sleepily looked around realizing that he was back in his room.

"Honey…you'll be late for work!" Marle told him. She then walked over opening the curtains in the room to let the sunlight in. "Dear me! I'd forgotten how beautiful Leene's Bell sounds!" She then walked back to Crono. "Crono!" She yelled sternly. "We can't keep asking my father for help. You need to hold down a job!" She then walked away from her husband and headed downstairs. "Crono!" She yelled again.

"Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono! Crono!"

___________

Crono groaned as the voice continued to yell at him. He was being poked by a wooden club. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Ayla. "Ayla?" He asked confused. "So that was just a dream…" He mused slightly blushing seeing that Marle was lying next to him. He looked around seeing that Lucca, Frog, Robo, and Jera were all in Ayla's hut knocked out from the Gate that appeared in Magus's Castle.

"Crono, awake?!" Ayla said relived.

"Ayla?!" Lucca woke up hearing voice.

"How did we get here?" Marle asked sitting up.

"Ayla went to see Crono and friends, go Mystic Mountains," The cave woman explained. "You there, fall down hurt. Carry back to hut."

"That Gate must've brought us here." Jera said rubbing her head.

"Magus!" Frog sat up leaping in the air thinking that his adversary was here too.

Ayla looked over at Frog's direction. "Big frog present?" She asked looked at Crono and the others. "For Ayla eat?"

Frog nervously looked over at Ayla. "P-Perish the thought!" He told her. "But what of the pale-faced man in the cape? Was he not with us?"

"No, only find you," Ayla answered. "Cape one more tasty?" She asked.

"So he has fled." Frog muttered sheathing the Masamune back into its scabbard.

Robo sat up. "That Gate must've been powerful enough that it brought us all back to the Stone Age."

Ayla glanced over at Robo seeing the friendly robot for the first time. "What this?" She walked over and began poking the robot. "Strange creature, very hard." She then punched Robo who went flying across the room.

Robo dizzily held his held. "Please refrain from violence." He told her.

"Robo!" Lucca yelled. She ran over to the robot assisting him up. "Ayla, he's our friend too."

"Ayla, sorry," The cave woman apologized. "Never see this kind of creature before. Thought it was from reptites."

"Magus said that Lavos had existed since ancient times." Lucca pondered while rubbing her head wondering what that meant.

"Lavos?" Ayla shook her head. "You no worry now. You rest. Hurt bad." She then walked out of her hut.

The group of time traveling friends took Ayla's advice and fell asleep on the bear rugs. They were exhausted from their battle with Magus and the trip from the Gate that brought them here.

___________

Everyone woke up from their well deserved nap and saw Kino walk into the hut.

"Hey Kino…" Crono yawned sleepily.

"Crono and friends okay now?" The cave boy asked.

"Yeah we're alright now." Marle said stretching.

"That nap really helped." Lucca added.

"Where is Ayla?" Robo inquired.

Kino looked at the robot confused by his appearance. "Ayla busy," He answered. "Try find Laruba village."

"Isn't that the village where the people there refuse to fight the reptites?" Jera asked.

Kino nodded. "Find village, fight reptites together," He explained. "Big fight, last fight! Beat all reptites or reptites beat us all!"

"We will be honored to help serve you in this fight." Frog told the cave boy.

"Yeah, you guys helped us now it's our turn." Marle beamed.

Kino smiled at them. His jealousy towards them, especially Crono seemed to diminish a bit. If they were willing to help Ayla and the rest of her people fight Azala and her reptites they were indeed good people.

"Kino!" A voice yelled. A cave man ran into the hut frantically nervous.

Kino turned around at the cave man. "What wrong?" He asked. "Crono and friends rest, you be quiet!" He yelled at the cave man.

The cave man nervously fumbled about with his club. "But..," The cave man protested. "North wood, fire!" He yelled. "Burn! Big burn!"

Hearing this unsettling news Kino followed the frantic cave man.

"He might need our help come on!" Crono told his friends.

While they were heading to the northern forest they heard the cave people talking about strange noises coming from the volcanic mountains in the east. It was rumored that it belong to a strange beast and that the reptites head quarters was there. However, the only way to approach that area was by pterodactyls which the cave people call Dactyls. Everyone stopped near the northern forest. They were surprised to see a small village in the burning forest. The small village looked like it had been through an earthquake.

"This has to be the village of Laruba." Lucca inquired.

Everyone looked around the smoldering, destroyed village. They noticed that people of Laruba looked different from the Iokans. Their hair color was had dark shades of purple and they seemed more unhealthy.

"They must've been hiding in this forest all this time." Robo inquired.

A small Laruban child walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Crono asked the small child.

"Reptites take Kino!" The small child cried. "Reptites kill all, try stop reptities! What do now?!"

"You leave it to us." Frog told the small child.

"Yeah, we'll stop them!" Jera added.

Marle suddenly noticed that Ayla was also in the village. She seemed to be arguing with the Elder of Laruba.

"Ayla…this your fault!" The Elder yelled while adjusting his fiery feathered head dress. "Look at village!" He indicated at the enormous amount of destruction. "Reptites follow you! Now village ruined!" He raged on.

"Ayla sorry." The cave woman apologized while bowing her head.

"Reptites strong, live long before us!" The Elder ranted. "So we hide. But Ayla say fight together…Ayla still say fight now?!"

Hearing this Ayla became angry. "Ayla alive, Ayla fight!" She told the cowardly Elder. "Win, live. Lose, die. That rule. No can change rule!" She yelled. "Old man breathe, but dead inside!"

The Elder turned away. "Ayla strong, so make big talk," He told her. "We not strong."

"No!" Ayla screamed. "You strong! Fight, get more strong!" She turned to the Elder. "Ayla help. But now, need dactyl. Give dactyl!"

"Dactyl?" The Elder asked confused, but he knew why Ayla wanted the winged creatures. "Go Tyranno Lair?" He asked. "Tyranno Lair, reptite castle! Danger. Even Ayla danger! Ayla want die?"

"No, want live!" Ayla replied back. "So go! Ayla be okay. Give Dactyl!"

Seeing how enthusiastic and determined the leader of Ioka was, the Elder had a change of heart. "Yes..give dactyl," The Elder agreed. He then walked towards a cave man nearby who then left the village going north towards a mountain valley. He then looked back at Ayla. "Elder tell keeper, so go dactyl nest. Ayla be careful."

Ayla smiled. "Elder, big help!" With that said the cave woman ran following the keeper.

The Elder finally noticed Crono and the others. "You Ayla friends?" He asked.

Crono nodded. "Yeah, we are," He told the old man. "Don't worry we'll help Ayla out.

The Elder watched as Crono and the others followed Ayla to the Dactyl Nest up north from both Ioka and Laruba village. "You take care, Ayla." He said while roaming his destroyed village.

___________

The Dactyl nest is an imposing mountain to the north of Ioka where Dactyls roost. At its summit, one can see the far ocean below span to the horizon. The nest was utilized by the people of Laruba primarily, who controlled the Dactyls. The path was long and narrow with cliffs of fresh grass, climbable vines, and ancient fiends assumingly living alongside the Dactyls. Everyone cautiously made up to the summit and saw Ayla calling out to the Dactyls. A Dactyl flew over towards Ayla and landed near her. The winged creature was large and had wings the size of an eagle.

"Ayla!" Crono called out to the female warrior.

Ayla turned around seeing her friends. "Why Crono here?" She asked.

"We want to help you save Kino." Marle answered whole heartedly.

"No, reptites dangerous!" Ayla protested.

"You would go alone?" Frog asked. "I do not know what has driven you to this quest, but a friend of Crono's is a friend of mine. I will not stand by while you go to your grave."

"Frog's right Ayla," Jera said to the cave woman. "We're your friends, we want to help you."

"No!" Ayla yelled. "Tyranno Lair danger! You no come! Maybe, all die!"

"You wish to die alone, then?" Frog asked the impatient warrior. "I fear I cannot allow that – not after having accepted your aid and hospitality. There has been enough death on my watch. I'll abide no more."

Ayla smiled. "Frog-man good friend." She then smiled at the others. "Ayla have good friends."

"Let us proceed to Tyranno Lair!" Robo said energetically.

Ayla waved hands in the air and more Dactyls arrived. Everyone followed Ayla's lead and got on their Dactyls.

"Ayla how are we supposed to make them move?" Lucca asked.

"Watch Ayla." The cave girl instructed. She gently stroked the Dactyl's head. The winged creature gave out a happy squawk. Ayla then proceeded to gently tap the Dactyl's head twice. The Dactyl obeyed this command by taking to the air.

"Wow…" Marle said in awe.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Crono told his friends.

Everyone followed Ayla's commands to make the Dactyls take flight. The army of Dactyls and their owners headed straight towards the volcanic plains. Everyone also noticed that there was a red star gleaming in the sky in the middle of the day.

"What's that star?" Marle wondered.

"I'm not sure I've never seen a star in the middle of the day time." Lucca replied.

Robo raised his metallic arm in the air to scan the strange object in the skies. "That star seems almost like an alien-life form." He told his friends.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't crash in on us while we're trying to help Kino." Crono said as everyone proceeded to Tyranno Lair.

___________

The Tyrano Lair stood tall and firm within the volcanic plains. The reptites home stood perched up on a high plateau with volcanoes spurting out balls of lava. The mighty lair of the reptites was made up of huge stones and dinosaur bones and it towering above the surrounding areas. It is situated on a plateau that makes it inaccessible from the ground; the reptites maintain their battlements here, and also operate prisons.

Everyone got off the Dactyls and stared in awe at the giant dinosaur-like monument in front of them.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Lucca asked.

Ayla growled with fury as she kicked down the tyrannosaurus bone head which was used for a door.

The others stared at Ayla in wonder.

"Well that's one way…" Crono stammered.

___________

Everyone stood in the main entrance of the reptite's lair. There were large candles lit in the room on stone-like candle holders. The walls were made from stone and dinosaur bones. There were two doorways made from dinosaur bone in the middle of the room guarded by two scaly dark colored reptites.

Ayla swiftly charged and pounced on two reptites. The reptites fell over as the cave woman continued to thrash them.

"H-humans!" The 1st Reptite stammered.

"In our lair! That is impossible!" The 2nd Reptite angrily growled.

"Where prisoners!" Ayla demanded to know. "Tell now or your head mine!"

The two reptites snickered. "You wanna know where your little friends are?" The 1st Reptite mocked waving its hand.

"They're waiting in the dungeons!" The 2nd Reptite told the cave woman. "Waiting to be devoured by our leader's pet!"

"You want to get to your friends you'll have to get passed us!" The 1st Reptite produced a slingshot and rock.

Crono blocked the rock as it was hurled towards everyone with his sword.

The two reptites stared in shock.

"So are you two gonna give us some answers or do we have to force it out of you." Crono told the fiends while sheathing his sword.

The two reptites nervously pointed to the door way on the right.

Everyone followed Ayla to the door way. They saw the people of Laruba in a cell. They seemed to be starving and weak from whatever sort of cruel punishment the reptites had put them through.

A small Larubian boy lifted his head up seeing everyone. "You come to free us?" He asked tiredly.

"Of course we are." Marle told the boy.

"Stand back." Lucca said while observantly seeing a vine switch the bone-like cell door. She pushed the switch causing the cell door to open up.

"Leave this horrid place and allow us the honor to fight for you." Frog told the now freed prisoners.

To Ayla's horror she did not see Kino amongst the group of prisoners. "Where Kino?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Kino down below." A Laubian answered the worried cave woman.

"Laruba thank Ayla for saving us," Another Larubian citizen said. "Promise to fight with Ioka together from now on."

Ayla smiled. "No worry, this war end soon." She told the people of Laruba as they escaped out of Tyranno Lair.

"This way guys!" Jera told her friends while noticing a stair way which leaded to the lower level prisons.

"We must help Kino most urgently." Robo said.

Everyone charged on through down stairs but stopped half way noticing that there were three reptite guards.

"So what do we do this one Turnkey?" A Reptite asked its superior while they observed Kino who was sulking in the tiny cell.

The reptite named Turnkey smirked showing off its sharp teeth while staring at Kino. "We're about to have a feast! And you're about to be the roast beef!" It laughed.

Kino wearily glared knowing he couldn't handle the premature fiends on his own.

"You're not cooking our friend!" Crono declared.

The three reptites turned around. "It's the apes!" The guard yelled.

Ayla charged grabbing the reptite by its large head and throwing the deranged creature. The reptite fell to the ground groaning agony. She turned to the two reptites who were anxious to fight.

"Activating lasers!" Robo chimed while beeping various times. The robot unleashed lasers from within its metallic body. The two reptites who were on the receiving end of the attack shook with fear and were slammed into the wall.

"Kino!" Ayla yelled towards her friend who was still trapped in the cell. She looked around noticing that there was no switch to open the cell.

"Ayla!" Kino yelled.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Jera pondered.

"Leave it to Ayla!" Ayla told her friends. "Kino move back!" She warned her friend. "Ayla save Kino." She climbed the bony door as the others watched. With her cat-like reflexes Ayla was able to fit through the narrow opening between the doors. She fell over into the cell and panted for air tiredly.

Kino rushed over to Ayla helping her up. "Kino sorry," He apologized. "All Kino's fault."

"It okay," Ayla reassured the cave man. "Kino take all Laruba people, run!"

"What Ayla do?" Kino asked curiously.

"Strong live, weak die," Ayla told her friend. "Ayla go be strong!"

"Kino go, too!" The cave man replied wanting to help Ayla in this final battle with Azala.

"Kino no come," Ayla told him. "Ayla die, Kino new Ioka chief!"

Kino looked at Ayla as she kicked down the bone door freeing him. Ayla smiled energetically. "Ayla strong!" She beamed with pride. "No lose!"

"Kino know," The cave man smiled. "Kino show you something! Follow Kino!"

Everyone followed Kino back upstairs to the main entrance of the reptites lair. He kicked open the other dinosaur head and led everyone downstairs. They all saw a large gorgeous spiral sea shell. The shell had transparent hues of red, yellow, orange, green, blue indigo, and violet. Almost like the colors of the rainbow.

"That is beautiful…" Marle said.

"Reptite treasure." Kino said.

Lucca walked over to the large colorful shell. She observed the shell and tapped it. "This shell would make a fine weapon one day if it was used properly." She pondered.

"We take shell to village," Ayla suggested. "After take care of Azala."

Crono looked at Kino. "Thanks for finding this for us," He told the cave man. "You better get out of here with the rest of the prisoners we'll handle everything now."

Kino nodded and left Tyranno Lair taking the Larubians back to their village.

___________

As for the others heroes, they trudged along the lair fighting off the Reptites and dinosaur fiends that dwelled in the castle. Going through passages, stairways, and towers, the heroes of time arrived in the halls which led to Azala's throne room. However there was a creature similar to Nizbel which they defeated earlier when they first met Azala was blocking their way. The creature looked different from the Nizbel that they fought. Its color was darker and its muscles toppled over each other. The erect triceratops had two horns sticking out from the sides of its head.

"How are we supposed to get passed that big dinosaur?" Jera wondered.

The creature noticed the seven heroes and observed them carefully. "Azala through door." He said.

"Phew we thought you were gonna fight us," Crono said relieved. "Come on." He led everyone through the hall and approached a flight of stairs.

"This seems suspiciously easy." Frog said.

"Hold it!" The creature roared slowly advancing towards the heroes while flexing its obscure large muscles. "When I said she's through here. I meant you gotta through me first!" He declared. "Whaddya think I was flexin' my muscles and lookin' all intimidating for."

Everyone dodged out of the way as the large dinosaur charged at them. The large behemoth crashed into the wall and fell over with stars in his eyes.

Ayla looked towards the stairs which led to Azala's throne room. "Big battle about to start."

___________

Azala stood up from her bone-like throne hearing footsteps racing down the stairs. She glared hatefully as Crono and everyone stood before her. "At last, the final confrontation," She said. "It was but a matter of time. Will it be we reptites who inherit the earth – or you soft-skinned apes?"

Ayla approached the scaly leader. "Strong live, weak die," She told her. "Ayla just fight!"

"We won't let you take over the planet!" Crono said holding onto his sword.

Everyone then heard a loud roar coming from behind a closed door.

"W-What's that?" Marle asked.

"Hear that lovely voice?" Azala smirked. "You'll be hearing more of it than you'd wish!" The reptite leader hurried towards the door and kicked it open knowing that the others would follow.

"Azala won't get far!" Ayla glowered before chasing after the female reptite.

The others followed and realized they were on the lair's many towers. They halted to a stop seeing that they were all face to face with a giant black tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur was perched at the edge of the tower staring down at its tiny victims wondering which to devour first. Azala jumped on its back smirking with delight. From atop of the tower everyone could see the red star which seemed to be getting closer towards the planet.

Azala carefully stared at the red star in the sky. "Damnable red star..," She muttered quietly. "Fall why don't you? Stain the earth red!"

As if it were a command, the red star in the sky fell and disappeared within the planet.

Azala then turned to her opponents. "Even should it prove our fate to die, we will not relinquish this world to the likes of you!" She roared with pride while stroking the giant tyrannosaurs' head. "This black tyranno will have the honor of wiping you filthy apes from existence forever!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Crono declared.

"Azala no win!" Ayla yelled while leaping into the air and tackling the female reptite to the ground.

Crono, Frog, and Jera swung their swords at the giant dinosaur before them. Lucca shot her gun at the giant beast, while Marle fired arrows from using her bow. Robo fired off his lasers at the tyrannosaurus. However the mighty beast before them remained unscathed. The beast breathed out fire from its mouth with the intention of burning its enemies, but Jera casted her barrier around everyone.

"There's got to be a way to beat this monster!" Lucca breathed.

"We've thrown everything we can at that horrible monster!" Marle gasped for air. "I don't know how much longer I can fight." She said lowering her bow.

Azala grinned noticing that Marle was exhausted while Ayla continued to pound the reptite leader to a pulp. The reptite leader outstretched her scaly hand. Marle suddenly started to float in the air and had no control over her body.

"Marle!" Crono exclaimed horrified.

"What is wrong with her?" Frog wondered.

Lucca looked over at Azala with wide eyes. "She has telekinesis!" The brainy girl confirmed seeing that Azala wasn't taking her yellow eyes off of Marle.

"We must assist her." Robo declared.

"Azala stop!" Ayla yelled lifting the repite off her feet. "Or Ayla smash head!"

Azala let out a dark laugh. "Go on kill me, but my pet will have a snack before you destroy me!"

"Someone get me down!" Marle screamed terrified as her feet dangled from right underneath the black tyranno's mouth.

Ayla slammed Azala into the wall of the tower and turned around seeing that her friends needed help. "Ayla coming!" She ran to her friends and grabbed Crono from his head lifting the boy over her head.

"Ayla?!" Crono yelled. "What are you doing?!" He squirmed trying to break free from Ayla's tight grip.

"Trust Ayla." The cave woman told him. She then threw the boy into the tyrannosaurs.

The giant tyrannosaurs rex whole heartedly opened its mouth ready to devour Crono and Marle.

"Crono! Marle!" Jera screamed.

"They'll both be that foul creature's lunch!" Frog exclaimed.

Crono held his sword tightly focusing his lightning magic into his sword and swung it causing the giant dinosaur's head to come clean off. He swiftly draped his arm around Marle's waist while dizzily landing to the ground. The princess gratefully hugged her hero as she helped the boy off his feet and joined her friends. Azala stared in shock for a moment seeing that her pet dinosaur was no more. She crashed to her knees knowing that she was defeated.

___________

Magus lifted his head. He looked around realizing that he was in a cave. "The Magic Cave?" He assumed. "Have I fallen?" He got up from the rocky ground and exited the cave. The dark mage found himself in a snowy, barren island. The trees and mountains on the island were all covered in white snow.

"Snowy fields…," He mused quietly. "A world of ice?"

He continued along the ice and snowy path discovering something odd. It was an odd tall structure made out of what seemed to be marble. It seemed to be an archway. There were four crystal-like points on the top of the archway. This archway seemed too advanced for the civilization of this timeline. He stepped through the archway noticing the walls were made out of solid gold. The imprints on the walls seemed to depict some kind of creature hurtling towards the planet. In the center of the archway was a pink, spiral, star-shaped pentagram. The strange circular object casted a silhouette of light touching the ceiling and beyond. Magus calmly stepped on the strange circular object and reappeared in a grassy plain. Flowers were blooming all around. There seemed to be so much more life here.

"This…this is impossible!" Magus stammered coming to realize where he was. "It's flying! Have I made it back…?" He asked himself while looking around observing everything around him. '_The Gate has deposited me here?_' He thought. The dark mage broke away from his thoughts as he noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw two people in the distance, they seemed to practicing magic. One was a small boy. The small boy brushed his light blue hair out of his face. His gold eyes fixated onto the fire ball that was in the air. He sat down on the soft grassy ground while adjusting in his purple robes. There was a small purple cat beside the boy affectionately rubbing its head on the boy's side.

However, what caught Magus's attention was not the small child. It was the girl beside the small boy showing her magical skills. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, but for some reason they looked tired and weary. Her light blue hair was neatly tied with a red sash. Just like the small boy she also wore purple robes. A gold chain hung around her neck and attached to it was a round blue pendant similar to Marle's. She waved her hand in the air making the small fire ball disappear. Although the girl seemed to have extraordinary magical powers, she looked defeated and exhausted.

The small boy frown seeing the flame disappear. "Aww, show me again Schala please?" The small boy pleaded.

The girl named Schala smiled softly. "Sorry, Janus you know mother has plans for me today. I have to conserve my strength." She said slightly frowning and kneeled down to sit beside the boy. "One day little brother, you'll learn magic just like the rest of us."

The small boy frowned again. "So what if I don't know how to use magic like everyone else," Janus replied. "I can still feel it though. The dark presence of the black winds…It means something's bad is going to happen, right?"

Schala nodded her head sadly. "Don't worry," The girl reassured her little brother. "You're safe with me always." She smiled.

Hearing this Janus smiled a little too while stroking the purple cat beside him. "Hear that Alfador," He told the small cat. "We'll be safe."

The small cat named Alfador just meowed in acknowledgement. The small animal then curiously tilted his head to the side noticing Magus watching them. He let out a hiss and ducked behind his owner.

"What's wrong Alfador?" Janus asked wondering what scared his pet. "Is someone there?"

Schala looked over to the direction the small animal was looking at. She saw nothing. "Come on let's return back to the palace," She told her little brother.

Janus nodded getting up.

Alfador looked back for a moment where he had seen Magus before following his owner.

Magus stepped out of the shadows of the archway which led him here. "There is still time to change things..," He mused to himself while watching Janus and Schala walk off. "I have a chance to stop it. I can exact vengeance at the source…"

___________

Azala sank to her knees and crawled before the warriors that defeated her pet Tyranno. "No…It can't be!" She screamed. "Could the heavens truly have sided with the apes?!" She lifted her large head glowering at her opponents. "Listen, primates, and let it be known for all time. We reptites fought proudly to the bitter end!"

Ayla walked over to the defeated leader. "Ayla know," She told Azala and then noticed the red star which was in the sky hurtling towards them.

"That's not a star!" Lucca exclaimed.

"It looks like a comet." Marle said.

"And it's heading straight for us!" Crono yelled.

Azala bitterly laughed. "First, a great fiery stone will crash to the earth," She prophesized. "Its flames will soon spread to scorch the every corner of the land. Then the chill will begin to creep across the blackened plains, ushering a long, cruel age of ice and snow," She laughed again. "A fitting bitter end to our age indeed!"

"Lavos…" Ayla said.

"What?" Marle asked hearing Ayla say Lavos's name.

"Look!" Ayla pointed to the sky.

Everyone saw in awe and horror as a parasitic fiery creature with spikes on its back was hurtling towards the planet in immense speed.

"Ayla people word," Ayla explained to her friends. " 'La' mean fire. 'Vos' mean big."

"So Lavos really was an alien life form that crashed into the earth in the stone age." Lucca said while trying to make sense of all this.

"But how was it able to destroy the world millions of years later?" Jera asked.

"We must find out." Frog said determinedly.

"Our future is depending on it." Robo said.

"Ayla!" A voice yelled.

Everyone looked over from the Tower of the reptites lair. They saw Kino leading a group of Dactyls.

"Kino!" Ayla smiled as the Dactyls perched on the Tower. "Hurry! Lavos fall soon!" She then looked towards her friends. "All ride Dactyl!"

Everyone got on the Dactyls as Kino glared at Azala, who was still on the ground feeling wasted and ruined.

"Kino!" Ayla called out to him. "Hurry!"

Kino nodded his head and sat behind Ayla on their Dactyl. Ayla noticed the defeated position Azala was in and got off the Dactyl and ran over to her.

"Ayla!" Kino yelled. "What you do?!"

Ayla kneeled beside the reptite leader. "Come Azala! Come!" She told her.

"No!" Azala yelled. "This is the way of the earth!"

Everyone could see the fiery parasite etch closer towards the lair.

"Ayla! Hurry!" Kino yelled.

Ayla ran back to the Dactyl. "Azala…," She said sadly. "Ayla not forget."

Azala slowly nodded. "Take…" She said weakened.

"Take?" Ayla asked confused. "What take?"

"Take care…of this world…" Azala finished.

"We will." Crono told the reptite leader as the Dactyls flew everyone off to safety just as Lavos plummeted into the lair destroying it and every single reptite in it. The reptite lair was no more. Just a large crater in the volcanic plains.

Everyone watched this historic, yet sad event unfold.

"So Lavos fell to the earth in this era." Marle said.

"Lavos huge!" Ayla said. "Crono fight that?" She asked the spiky headed boy.

"We have to," Crono replied. "There are too many people counting on us to stop Lavos."

"Then we go place where Lavos fall!" Ayla told everyone. She then looked at Kino. "Go back to village. Make sure everyone safe."

Kino nodded leaving the heroes to do what they had to.

___________

The Dactyls landed near the Tyranno Lair ruins. There was no sign of any life whatsoever. Just a large crater. Everyone observed the crater and noticed that there was a closed Gate.

"There's a Gate!" Marle exclaimed.

Azala examined the ground beneath her. "Lavos fast!" She told her friends. "Deep under earth now."

Lucca looked at the Gate. "This Gate….," She said. "Was opened by Lavos. He's probably the source of all the Gates."

"Then we have to go through that Gate." Crono said.

"Where will it lead?" Jera wondered.

"Will it be able to hold all of us?" Frog pondered.

"If this Gate was created by Lavos, then it should." Robo inquired.

Lucca took out her Gate Key and opened the blue spirally portal. Everyone stepped through the portal ready to face whatever came in their way.

___________

The Gate re-opened spitting everyone out into what seemed like a cave.

"Why is it so cold?" Marle shivered.

"That's why." Lucca pointed to the outside of the cave showing everyone that there was a giant snow storm outside and everything was covered in ice and snow. She looked at her Gate Key. The timeline on it read: 12,000 BC

Everyone stepped outside trying to keep warm from the snow storm. Lucca lifted her head up high seeing that there was a floating island in the sky.

"My circuits are turning into ice…" Robo told his friends.

"This is not a good place for a frog to be." Frog frowned slipping on the ice as he followed his friends

"We need to get out of this snow storm…" Crono trudged along the icy path noticing a small archway. He and everyone else walked into the marble archway.

They noticed something pink and circular etched on the marble ground. "What is this?" Crono wondered stepping into the light. In an instant the boy disapperared.

"Crono!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Is this a portal?" Lucca wondered. "Will this lead us to that island in the clouds?"

"What island in the clouds?" Marle asked.

"There are several floating islands in the sky." Lucca answered.

"We go," Ayla said. "Follow Crono.

Everyone stepped on the pink portal. They felt a rush of energy as their bodies were teleported upwards towards the floating island.

Once arriving on solid ground, they saw Crono gaping in amazing at the site of small grassy islands in the sky. There were marble buildings, pathways made out of stone, seemingly gold bridges and tunnels which led to a palace on the top of the island. There was a scaffolding nearby which belonged to what looked like an airplane. There were rivers and waterfalls so clear that one could see their faces in. The waterfall ran down for miles to the ground which eventually turned to ice or snow. The climate was much warmer than it was down below. It seemed like paradise. If Lavos was in this timeline, they had to find him and fast before he could do any harm to their future.

**Author's** **Note**: Well guys here's the latest chapter. So Lavos never really existed on Earth? He's just a parasite that came to destroy the planet. Now where have we all heard that before? What about Magus and his plans for revenge? Will it hurt our heroes or cause more problems? As for Schala, I will be giving her as much written time as I possibly can...because considering how the game works....well I don't want to spoil anything. Find out what happens! Next time :D


	13. The Kingdom of Zeal

**Chapter 13:**** The Kingdom of Zeal **

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, and Robo stared in awe at the wonderful paradise in front of them.

"This is definitely the place where I want my wedding to be." Marle joked.

Crono blushed slightly. "We'll have to stop Lavos before we think about the future Marle."

Ayla inhaled deeply before letting out the air. "Lavos here," She told her friends. "Ayla smell him."

"Where?" Robo asked curiously.

"Everywhere…" Ayla growled hatefully.

"Everywhere?" Lucca gasped in surprise. "There's nothing here, but a glorious, wonderful kingdom."

"Perhaps we should investigate this land further before taking on Lavos." Frog suggested.

"What about over here?" Jera pointed towards a marble city. On the center of the small city there were the words 'Enhasa – The city of dreams' etched in gold.

Everyone wandered into the building and their mouths hung opened. They saw countless beds and the kingdom's stunning architecture -- golden windows, ornate walls, and spanning bookcases of erudition. Where hard work and sacrifice have satisfied all of humanity's basic needs, and where people are afforded the most comfortable and enriched lifestyle available in history, citizens of Zeal have turned to self-enrichment and the art of dreaming. In this enlightened world, the pupils of Enhasa have simply gone to sleep to allow their imagination total freedom and peace. These dreamers have resigned from humanity's culmination of Zeal's society to explore more ethereal frontiers. Everyone looked around noticing that the people here wore similar gold and blue robes. The people of Zeal also had similar light blue hair color for some reason.

A creature similar to Masa and Mune happily frolicked over to the group, except she had on a white tunic with a pink collar indicating that the fiend was female. "This is the Magic Kingdom of Zeal." She told the visitors.

"The Kingdom of Zeal?" Crono repated the small fiend.

The creature nodded happily. "Yup! You're in the city of Enhasa where dreams come true!" She then frowned slightly. "But nothing in this world comes free. There is always a price to be paid." She then spun around and vanished to another part of the small city.

"We owe our prosperity to Her Majesty the Queen," Said a young woman who was muttering in her sleep. "After the King died, she encouraged the development of our kingdom's magical prowess, which has led to great advancements."

Lucca frowned slightly. "It's hard to believe that one person was capable of all of this…" She muttered under her breath.

Another woman adorned in gold robes heard what Lucca had said and glanced over towards everyone. "You are most unusual visitors," She told them while kneeling on the ground drifting off into a peaceful slumber. "Am I waking, or is this but a continuation of my dream?" She then looked at them with sleepy eyes. "Regardless of that, I welcome you to Zeal. Her majesty Queen Zeal rules this Magic Kingdom. She is without peer in beauty or grace."

"I don't think these people have ever heard of science or logic in their lives." Lucca growled.

"Maybe they don't need that here." Marle said.

"I suppose their magic is a source of science." Crono added.

A young man wearing blue robes near a gold table spotted them. "Welcome to Enhasa," The young man greeted them. "Zeal's City of Dreams," He walked over to his book shelf lifting up a giant book before plopping it on the table with a thud. "We seek enlightenment within the bliss of sleep." The young man then carefully observed his visitors. "Hmm…," He mused. "You are…not like us, are you?"

Crono shook his head. "No...We're just…visitors." He smiled.

The young man nodded. "Well please take a look around our fabulous city," He told them kindly. "Perhaps you should take a look at the kingdom's other city, Kajar, which is across this continent as well as our palace."

"How do we get do the other island?" Jera asked.

The young man let out a laugh. "You truly are visitors," The young man snickered and pointed outside to the odd portal contraptions which the others had came from earlier. "Those are what we call 'Skyways'," He explained. "Skyways are lines of travel between the islands of Zeal, and utilize magic to transport people."

Ayla held her head. "Ayla no like strange thing," She groaned. "Make head spin, worse than skull smash."

Marle giggled. "I guess people here are used to the Skyways."

Everyone walked up the gold steps of this magnificent city. They saw the same fiend from earlier like she was waiting for them to arrive. She was standing between two beds with people sleeping in them.

"The world you see with your eyes may well differ completely from the one I see with mine," The fiend said smiling. "There are as many different worlds as there are observers. Never assume that only those things which you can see or touch are real." She then smiled at the visitors. "I'm Doreen," She finally introduced herself. "Seek the hidden path and open the doors to knowledge, each in turn." She then spotted the red hilt from the Masamune sword by Frog's side. "That's the Masamune….The Guru of Life forged the sword with his bare hands," She then paused for a moment. "But that sword will never know the means of true battle. The Guru of Life was close in completing another sword, the Einlanzer, it is said to equal the Masamune in power." She then twirled in the air disappearing again.

"Wonder what she meant by that?" Crono pondered.

The happy fiend reappeared behind Crono causing the spiky headed boy to nearly fall over. Doreen inspected each of the travelers very thoroughly. "You all have such interesting dreams," She smiled with delight and excitement. "They're full of passion, courage, and enlightenment values. Not many people here have that ever since The Queen came into contact with a new power source." She circled around Crono, "Your dreams are telling me that you are afraid to seek something of great importance, but you will gain it when the time comes." She then frolicked over to Marle. "There is a heavy burden in your heart by the look of your dreams." Next was Lucca. "You dream is about discovery and you will discover something of great value, it may however cost you your life." She skipped over to Jera next. "There is something you wish to gain and you will obtain it with honor." The happy fiend looked up at Frog. "Your heart and mind are burdened with sorrow; redemption is the key if you wish to full fill a happy life." Doreen then observed Robo with interest. "There will be interesting plans for you, perhaps full of hope." Finally the happy fiend stared at Ayla. "Love will find its way to you soon." The happy fiend smiled at the seven heroes and then disappeared.

"Truth exists in dreams," A man mumbled in his sleep. "The world exists in me," He then noticed everyone looking down at him. "Do you believe in such things as fate?" He asked the visitors. "Do you think it possible our lives are predetermined?"

"Well…," Crono pondered. "Sure, I do."

The man smiled. "So you're a believer too," He replied sleepily. "Yes, perhaps it is arrogant to think ourselves strong enough to overturn destiny." He then drifted back to sleep.

As the young man drifted off to sleep, a woman who was sleeping on the next bed slightly woke up. "The city of Kajar, the seat of magical research, lies on the edge of the western continent. The airship, the Blackbird, is maintained there as well…" She sleepily mumbled before falling asleep again.

"This world is so advanced," Robo chimed. "Perhaps they have the power to defeat Lavos. If they can build planes and a glorious kingdom such as this they must have enough strength to defeat that parasite."

"I do not think it would be that simple." Frog replied while curiously staring at the books plastered around all the bookshelves in the city.

"Frog-man ok?" Ayla asked.

Frog slowly nodded. "Yes I am fine," He told the cave woman. "Just intrigued in these books…" He took one book off a nearby table. "Perhaps there is something in these books that may reverse this curse which was placed upon me." He opened the book and the book sprouted out fire. Frog quickly closed the book and placed it down carefully backing away from it.

"Did you find anything?" Jera asked.

Frog shook his head in dismay. "I am beginning to think there is nothing that can reverse this foul curse!" He growled in frustration.

Jera smiled softly. "Like it matters," She told him. "You've proven yourself so many times in battle. Maybe one day we can figure out how to reverse the curse."

Frog nodded. "Yes, first Lavos must be stopped." He said bravely.

"The Queen has sealed the Elemental Weapons in the northern palace," A man beside the group said. "You can see its entrance on the northern continent, but no one is allowed in there." He pointed outside the window showing everyone an island northeast of this one. There was a triangular force field surrounding the small palace which he had mentioned. The force field was similar to that of the one in the forest in Medina of 1000 AD.

Everyone then noticed a small boy walking towards them. It was Janus. He stared at the visitors intrigued.

"Are you lost little boy?" Crono asked.

The small boy said nothing and continued to stare at them emotionlessly.

"What a weird kid…," Marle muttered. "What's wrong with him?"

"Shh!" Lucca hissed indicating that Janus could hear the princess.

"He seems rather quiet." Frog said.

"What's on your mind kid?" Jera asked.

"He does not seem to be responding." Robo inquired.

"What wrong?" Ayla asked. She then noticed Alfador beside Janus. "That animal for eat?" She asked Janus. "Taste good?"

Janus made a face before walking passed them on the flight of stairs. "The black wind howls," He said before turning towards Crono and the others. "One among you will shortly perish."

"What?!" Marle screamed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded to know, but the small boy left the city of Enhasa. Marle then looked at Crono. "Crono…," She said with fear in her voice. "That was kind of creepy."

"It sure was…," Crono agreed with the princess.

"He seemed kind of troubled when he said that." Lucca said.

"Strange boy…," Ayla told her friends. "But not bad boy…"

"We must follow that boy and confront him." Frog said.

"Maybe he has more information about that odd prophecy." Robo pondered.

Everyone followed Janus out of Enhasa and they took the skyway to the other island of the Kingdom of Zeal. Taking the skyway back to the giant island where they first saw the scaffolding and the city of Kajar.

___________

The city of Kajar was known as the scientific and magical research city of Zeal. Undertaking analysis in various studies of the physical world. Opposite of their counterparts in Enhasa, the people of Kajar take interest in the mechanics of nature and reality. Unlike Enhasa, the walls were painted in silver and there were no beds to be found at all. All there were just tables, papers splattered on the hard floor, and shelves upon shelves of books for research.

"This is like a scientist's dream!" Lucca beamed with delight staring at all the books and papers splattered everywhere. She curiously went about exploring with Robo's assistance while the others curiously walked around the small city.

"This is the magical city of Kajar," A man near the solid marble gate explained. "We do experiments for the Queen."

A young woman across the hall noticed the new visitors. Curious about them she walked over sensing their magic. "Your powers differ from ours…," She said to them. "In you I sense a strange aura of…kindness…"

"Aren't people in this kingdom kind?" Marle asked.

"Some are, but there are people who do not like outsiders," The woman answered. "The Queen made it a law that everyone in the kingdom must dye their hair the same exact color as her majesty to show how great and powerful we truly are."

"Sounds like a stupid law to me." Crono scoffed and continued walking.

"That just takes away everyone's individuality," Jera added. "Why would you want to look the same as everyone else? Just to prove how much power and authority you have over other people?"

They heard another man theorizing about something called a Rainbow Shell and Sun Stone. "Combine the ancient Rainbow Shell and Sun Stone to create incredible weapons and items." He said out loud.

"Rainbow Shell?" Frog pondered hearing the man speak. "That shell in Tyranno Lair could he be speaking of that item?"

The man noticed them and sighed in dismay, "But now, only the Guru of Life has the skill," He muttered. "Elemental power usage is forbidden," He then stared at a plant nearby which was blooming quite nicely. "Ah! Plants are so content! I wish I could be, too!"

"It seems that the Queen of this realm, rules with an iron fist," Frog proclaimed. "It is a shame that she is not like Queen Leene, her gentle rule and kindness would greatly benefit this world."

"Yeah," Crono agreed. "It looks like this world has a lot of little problems." He said as they continued exploring and speaking with the citizens of Kajar.

Marle looked out the window noticing an odd sun shaped building on another small island. "What's that?" She wondered.

"That's the Sun Keep you see on the southern continent," A man nearby explained. "A Sun Stone, once the source of this world's power, was kept here. But when we began using our new energy source, it was sealed up just like the north palace. They claim we don't need energy from this tired old planet."

"Sounds a bit dangerous." Marle said.

"You sound just like the Earthbound ones." A woman replied nearby.

"Earthbound ones?" Crono repeated confused. "Who are they?"

"Those lacking magic have always lived beneath the clouds," The woman explained. "We call them 'Earthbound Ones.' After all, they lack what we have…"

"Those people below have to live in the freezing cold?" Jera wondered. "That's not fair."

Crono looked around. "I wonder where that small boy went off to." He wondered.

"Small boy?" A man on a balcony repeated spotting them. "Do you mean Janus? He and Schala are Queen Zeal's heirs," He told them. "Schala's an incredible child who has extraordinary magical powers. Being so gifted she'll breeze through life. However if you are looking for Janus do not bother. His only friends are his sister and pet cat, Alfador. He won't talk to anyone else."

"Guys!" Lucca called out to her friends. "You've got to see this!"

"See what?" Crono asked.

"Follow me!" Lucca instructed and headed into a small room where an experiment of some sort was about to begin. The others followed curiously wondering what the people in Kajar were up to.

There was a large black marble table with books splattered all over it. Four men were around the table wearing purple helmets and robes. On the table were tiny specs of light in the shape of capsules. Near the men there were Nus everywhere as if they were minding their own business.

"Wow it's so pretty." Marle gapped at the capsule.

"Oh, that capsule's not completed yet," The man next to everyone said. "Too bad, eh?" He laughed.

"What are these capsules used for anyway?" Lucca asked curiously.

"These capsules you see here enhance our magical capacity by 10," The man beside Lucca explained. "We've been working on these for days now, but my precious products have been disappearing in recent days," He then glared at the Nu who had his face in a book near the bookshelves. "It must be that naughty Nu who took them. They do love pranks. He's no doubt hidden them all. How can I work like this?" The man groaned in annoyance.

The Nu looked over towards the new visitors. He still had that goofy grin just like his future counterpart in 2300 AD. "Water summons wind…," He said oddly. "Wind make fire dance…"

"Dance?" Ayla pondered confused. "Why water summon wind so fire could dance?" She held her head in confusion. "Ayla no like this place, making head spin."

The Nu pouted then opened up another book. A small wave of water was inside the book.

"There are some magic books that include actual magic spells." Robo confirmed.

The Nu nodded his head in agreement. "Find books, secret door opens." He told them.

"Nu quiet!" A woman hissed the happy creature. "Our queen does not like it when you tell visitors that secret!"

The Nu nervously continued to poke his large head in the book he was reading.

The woman sighed. "Silly creature. You're worse than the Gurus," She then faced everyone. "A Guru once told me that the Sun Stone once held all the infinite energy of our sun. Over time that energy was slowly depleted, and it turned into the lightless Moon Stone."

A man nearby a window glanced over at everyone hearing the woman explain about the Sun Stone. "Know you this, travelers…," He began. "The Moon Stone could be restored to a glorious Sun Stone if left to bask in the sun's warm light. But such would require aeons. None of us will ever witness that gorgeous glow again."

"Interesting…" Lucca murmured with interest.

"We do not need the power of the Sun Stone anymore," Another man said. "Zeal's progress stems from our new energy source. Its power far surpasses that of the sun's elemental energy."

"It seems you all strive on this new found power." Frog told the man.

"We have enough knowledge from the Gurus," Another woman replied. "The Gurus of Life, Time, and Reason dwell in Zeal. Their knowledge and skill is without equal."

Everyone left the room and dashed down the hall to another small room where more experiments and research was going on.

"The structure you can see deep beneath the waves below is the Ocean Palace – a symbol of our Queen's greatness." The man in the room pointed out the window towards the ocean below where the Earthbound people roamed. Everyone saw an undersea complex above sea level.

"It looks kind of creepy." Marle said.

"Yeah," Jera added. "It has an unnatural feel to it."

"Nonsense!" The man disagreed. "The palace is the beacon of light which will guide us to a brighter. All praise the great and wondrous Queen Zeal!"

Everyone backed away from the man afraid of what they else say which would probably cause an uproar.

"Behold!" Another man said with pride pointing out to the scaffolding which could easily be seen from the window. "That outside the window is the great Blackbird, built by Belthasar, the Guru of Reason. To see it soar across the sky, you'd think it's alive. The Guru is a genius!"

Hearing this Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera smiled.

"What do you know; guess that old man we met in 2300 AD wasn't crazy after all." Crono said.

"I guess this timeline was his home." Marle added.

"But I wonder how he arrived in the future?" Lucca pondered. "There are no other Gates here except for the one which we came out of."

"Pardon to intrude friends," Robo chimed. "But Miss Ayla has gone."

"What?!" Crono exclaimed.

"She's must be around here somewhere." Frog assumed.

Ayla curiously looked around. All this information was too much for her primitive mind. She cautiously roamed around the city of Kajar looking at all the books that were splattered everywhere. She opened one book on the far left corner of the city which was on the table. The book felt slightly moist. She opened the book and a wave of water appeared. "Water summons…wind…," Ayla remembered the words the Nu had told everyone from earlier. She walked around noticing a book floating in mid air. She opened it and a gust of wind appeared within the book. Seeing what Ayla was doing a Nu noticed this. He quickly ran over to her handing her a book. Ayla took it and dropped it. "Hot!" The cave woman yelled. The book fell to the ground. The impact caused the book to open and ball of fire appeared within the pages of the book.

"Ayla!" Crono yelled as he ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Ayla fine," The cave woman smiled. "Look what Ayla did!" She beamed happily. "Water summon wind…wind make fire dance!" She said happily as a book shelf started to rumble and move to side revealing a secret passage way.

"Nice work Ayla!" Lucca beamed.

Everyone walked into the room. It was a small room. There was just one opened book on the table. It looked like someone's journal entry or diary. Lucca curiously lifted the book off the table and began reading the contents.

"It all began aeons ago," Lucca read aloud. "When Man's ancestors stumbled upon a shard of strange red rock. Its power was beyond human comprehension. It cultivated dreams, and gave birth to love and hate. Only time will tell how it ends."

"What does that mean?" Crono asked confused.

"Red rock?" Ayla pondered. "They mean dream stone?"

"The same stone that forged the Masamune?" Frog asked.

"Whoever wrote this made it sound like a bad thing." Jera said.

___________

Everyone left the scientific city of Kajar and headed west to the scaffolding where the Blackbird plane was sitting. There were two guards clad in purple uniforms near the giant black airplane.

"Who are you?!" The first guard demanded to know.

"Everything ok with the Blackbird?" An authoritative voice asked.

Crono and the others looked over noticing a man with curly long brown hair. His orange cape was billowing in the light gust of wind. He had on a blue and gold button downed uniform with boots to match. The man also had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Everything's A-ok Sir Dalton!" The first guard saluted his superior.

"Of course it is you idiot!" Dalton rolled his eye. He then noticed Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, and Rob. "Hey you! What're you doing here!?" He inspected the odd guests quite thoroughly which really irritated the heroes. "Aha..," Dalton mused. "You're the ones the Prophet said would come and cause trouble!"

"What?!" Crono exclaimed. "We're not here to cause trouble!"

"A likely story!" Dalton scoffed. "Let's see how you handle THIS little situation!" He outstretched his hand in the air as if wanting to summon something.

"Hey stop!" Marle yelled. "We don't want any trouble!"

Dalton laughed lowering his arm. "I didn't think they'd make it so easy on me!" He laughed while leaving the scaffolding.

Crono and the others looked on annoyed realizing that Dalton was only playing around with them.

"What a dork." Lucca said.

"Ayla no like big dork!" The cave woman seethed. "What dork mean?" She asked Lucca curiously.

"It's another word for someone who really gets on a person's nerves." Robo explained.

"He is worse than Ozzie." Frog retorted.

"Come on, let's check out the palace." Crono told his friends

___________

The seven heroes took the skyways in the caves near the city of Kajar to approach the magnificent Zeal palace which was high atop a mountain cliff. Zeal Palace, described by its inhabitants as the center of the universe, is the seat of power for the kingdom of Zeal. The highest building in Zeal, it appears to be the crown jewel of the continent from outside. Composed of a huge inner chamber where citizens congregate and delve in intrigue. Once inside the palace everyone saw the different pathways, halls, stairways, and people going about their daily lives. Colors of gold and purple signifying the royal power in which their leader had was everywhere in the palace. From the gold walls to the purple plush carpet, power was greatly visible in the palace. There were three halls: One led to the chambers of Janus and Schala, the other towards some odd contraption known as the Mammon Machine, and the last hallway led to the Queen's Chamber which was sealed and could only be accessed through the Queen's daughter, Schala.

A guard approached the new visitors. "This is the Queen's palace, and the center of the Magic Kingdom of Zeal, which they say is also the center of the universe." He told everyone.

"I'm sure…" Lucca rolled her eyes.

Everyone went up the flight of stairs near them and saw a Nu. The poor creature seemed to have an itch which he could not reach. "Oh, itchy…," The Nu groaned. He then spotted Crono. "Could you…scratch my back?" He asked pleadingly.

"Uh…," Crono stammered nervously. "Sure." The boy said and proceeded to scratch the Nu's back.

"Oh, wonderful!" The Nu moaned in delight. "Uhnnn, you got it," He continued on. "Ahhh…" The Nu said relived. "Whew!" He faced Crono. "Thank you!" He said graciously before walking off.

"That was awfully nice of you Crono." Marle giggled.

Crono blushed but smiled as everyone proceeded to explore the palace.

"The completion of the Ocean Palace will secure everlasting glory for the kingdom of Zeal," Said a man talking to his comrade. "There will be no more fear and sadness, only eternal peace."

"What's so important about this Ocean Palace anyway?" Robo inquired.

A guard faced the heroes. "You'd do best to speak to the Queen or the Gurus if you wish to learn of the Mammon Machine and the Ocean Palace." He told the happy robot.

"Then we better go speak to the Queen." Jera stated.

The guard faced the brave girl. "But just between you and I, I'd not place much faith in any answers Her Majesty gives you right now," He then slowly paused. "She's been…different as of late."

"I wonder why…" Lucca pondered curiously.

"Maybe Lavos change her." Ayla thought out loud.

Everyone continued upwards towards the hallway to the east.

"The Queen must have borne a great deal of pain and sorrow in silence," A woman said nearby the halls. "Progress requires equal sacrifice. Much must have been given to allow Zeal to attain the glory it now knows."

"That sounds rather unjustly." Frog replied.

Crono walked towards the hallway noticing a Nu. "What's in there?" He asked the friendly creature.

"This hall leads to the children's bed chambers." The Nu answered with a smile.

Everyone suddenly saw Janus coming up the stairs and disappearing into the halls.

"There he is!" Marle said.

"After him!" Crono replied following Janus into one of the bedrooms.

"Schala!" Janus panted out of breath. He ran over to his sister.

Schala was deep in thought when her brother called for her. She turned around rubbing her eyes clearly exhausted.

"Oh, Janus you've returned from Enhasa," Schala greeted her brother. "Is something wrong?"

The small boy slightly shook with fright hugging Alfador. "The black winds…," He quivered.

Schala frowned. "You feel the foreboding, too?" She asked. "Don't worry, it will be all right." She reassured her little brother reaching for a bright white crystal-like amulet which was lying on her bed. "Here, keep this close." She placed the amulet around the boy's neck.

Janus held the odd neckwear in his hand gazing at it curiously. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

"It's an amulet," Schala explained. "Containing my prayers. If something should happen, this will keep you safe." She embraced her brother tightly in a hug. "I wish I could remain with you always…," She told her little brother before gently pulling away from him. "But…mother has other plans." She frowned.

Janus scowled slightly. "That's not our mother!" He yelled. "She looks like her, but she's not the same inside."

Schala looked away from him. "Even still…," She replied. "Forgive me, Janus."

A servant dressed in a gold corset walked into the room. "Pardons, your highness." She said to Schala. "The Queen requests your immediate presence at the Ocean Palace."

Schala lowered her head in dismay. "Very well," She sighed and turned to her brother. "Well, then Janus…I must be on my way." She patted the boy on the head before following the servant. The princess of Zeal then spotted Crono and the others. "Oh!" She gasped. "Who might you be?"

Crono and the others mustered the words to explain who they were.

The servant looked over at the princess in dismay. "Forgive me, my lady, but we must hurry," She informed the princess. "If we're late, I fear I'll be – well you know the Queen."

Schala nodded. "Of course. My apologies." She followed the servant out of the room. As Schala left Marle noticed the gold pendant around her neck. She almost shrieked noticing that it was the EXACT same one as her own.

Janus frowned watching his sister leave and stared out the window.

"Poor kid…" Crono said noticing Janus frowning.

"We need to find out what's going on." Lucca replied.

"Go follow nice girl. "Ayla suggested.

Marle stared at her pendant as she held it in her hands. "She has the exact same pendant as I do."

"Well you told us that your pendant had an ancestral background," Lucca reminded Marle. "Maybe this is where it started."

A male servant walked into the room to keep an eye on the young royal. He noticed everyone. He also took note of the pendant around Marle's neck. "Lady Schala has the exact same pendant," He said to Marle. "Of course yours must be a fake," He assumed. "The pendant was made from the same red stone as the Mammon Machine," He explained. "When she prays to the device, the pendant glows with an unearthly light."

"Yeah and it also makes her weak too." Jera muttered remembering how drained Schala looked earlier.

"What?" The servant asked.

"Uh…nothing." Crono stammered leading everyone out of the room.

They walked back out into the main hall of the palace and saw two familiar fiend faces. It was Masa and Mune.

"I wonder how the Guru of Life is doing," Masa pondered while looking at his brother. "What are we supposed to do without him? Humans – I'll tell ya'."

"The Guru of Life is missing?" Lucca asked them.

The two fiends looked at the brainy girl.

"Not missing," Mune replied. "The Queen exiled him to Mount Woe."

"What?!" Marle exclaimed. "Why? What did he do?"

"No one knows," Mune said. "The Prophet that came here influenced the Queen to send the Guru into exile," He then pouted looking at his brother. "I want to be the wind Masa."

"You will someday," Masa told his twin. "If you try hard enough."

"That's what big sister Doreen says," Mune replied. "She went to Enhasa again."

"Yeah…," Masa mused. "She really likes to dream and look into other people's dreams."

The two brothers continued on chatting while Crono and others continued to explore. Another servant spotted them and their odd attire.

"My, what strange clothes," The servant said. "You must be travelers from afar."

"Yup," Crono replied. "We've come a really LONG way to come here."

"Oh I see," The servant said gesturing everyone to the tiny seedling in a pot nearby. "Do you like plants, traveler?" She asked curiously.

"Of course!" Marle beamed happily.

"Oh, I love them too!" The servant replied just as happy as Marle. "But the Queen ordered me to burn this tiny sapling I received from the Guru of Life. He said it was a special tree, with powers to restore the earth." She then looked at the travelers curiously. "What should I do?"

"The Queen may not like it, but try growing it in secret." Robo told her.

"You're right," The servant agreed. "Queen's orders though they may be it wouldn't do to burn a gift from the Guru of Life," She smiled. "Very well, then. I'll care for it somewhere safe and secret. Someday it just might help someone else who loves the earth and trees."

Crono smiled watching the servant walk off with the sapling in her hands. She reminded him of Fiona in 600 AD. The group continued on exploring noticing a few guardsmen speaking about the three Gurus and the Ocean Palace.

"The source of our energy rests deep below the sea," One guardsman said. "Once its exact location was determined, we began constructing the Ocean Palace there."

"So how would we get to this Ocean Palace?" Jera asked curiously.

"The portal to the Ocean Palace is in Her Majesty's audience chamber," Another guardsman answered. "Mind you, it hasn't been completed yet."

"Perhaps if Belthasar was around he would be able to complete the mechanics of the portal leading to the Ocean Palace," A third guardsman spoke. "Even he, who designed the Blackbird and Ocean Palace, has vanished. How strange that the three Gurus who guided Zeal to its present grace have all disappeared at once."

A servant glanced over hearing the conversation. "They say that Gaspar, the Guru of Time continues his work on some deserted island," She told her fellow men. "He strives to make a 'Time Egg' or some such nonsense. But no one has seen him for years."

Ayla suddenly growled furiously towards another hallway guarded by a Nu who was apparently sleeping.

"What is it Ayla?" Crono asked.

"Lavos…," The cave woman answered bitterly. "Smell Lavos, he here." She pointed down the hall where the Nu was.

Crono walked over to the Nu slightly shaking it. The Nu woke up with a start and stepped aside. "This hallway leads to the Mammon Machine." The Nu yawned.

"Let's go guys." Crono told his friends and sprinted across the long hallway. There was another guardsman and a few servants. They looked exhausted for some reason or another.

The guardsman noticed the group arrive. "The Mammon Machine?" He asked them. "You've come to see it?"

"Yeah we are." Crono answered for everyone.

"I thought as much!" A servant chimed. "Can you feel the flow of the mighty Lavos's power?" She asked them.

Ayla growled and stormed into the room. Everyone followed the cave woman into the room. They saw guards, researchers, and servants guarding a large golden tall structure. It took the shape of an erect Mammoth complete with golden tusks used for armrests. Green jewels adorned the sides' center of the strange machine. In the heart of this machine there was a red glowing flame. This flame was in fact frozen. The people of Zeal aptly named this odd relic the Frozen Flame. It gave off an unearthly red glow into the room.

"Lavos here…" Ayla growled. "Can feel it."

"All I see is that frozen flame over there." Lucca replied.

The servants, guards, and researchers looked at the travelers.

"THIS is the source of Zeal's strength," A researcher told them. "The Mammon Machine…it draws and magnifies the infinite power of Lavos," He then noticed Marle's pendant which hung from the princess's neck. "That pendant…," He stammered. "It looks like Schala's. When she chants to the Mammon Machine, the pendant glows…As if they were in union."

"The Mammon Machine will be moved to the Ocean Palace," A guard said. "We'll be able to extract even more energy from Lavos. The ultimate dream of eternal youth and life is now possible!"

Crono looked over at Marle. "Let me see your pendant, Marle." He told the princess.

"But…," Marle protested slightly frightened tightening her grip on the pendant. "That's Lavos's powers in there."

Crono softly smiled. "That's why I'll hang onto the pendant once it communes with the Mammon Machine," He told her. "That way you won't get hurt."

Marle smiled taking off the gold chain around her neck and carefully handing it to Crono.

"Be careful Crono…" Lucca advised as she watched Crono walk over to the Mammon Machine.

Crono held the gold chain in his hand and dangled it close to the Frozen Flame. The Flame slowly responded by glowing casting a blood red aura around the pendant.

"Are you ok Crono?" Jera asked her brother.

Crono breathed slowly making sure he was intact. He looked down at the necklace he held and noticed the eerie red glow coming from the blue charm around the chain. "I think I'm ok…" He told everyone.

"We must make haste and find Lady Schala." Frog said.

"Schala was being escorted to the Queen's Chamber. It is right down the hall from here." A servant informed them.

___________

Everyone left the unnatural room of the Mammon Machine. It came to everyone's realization that the people of Zeal were using Lavos as a power source. So how could they possibly fight a creature that would destroy the world in the distant future if there were people involved? The only way was to confront Queen Zeal. Hopefully they would be able to convince the queen that Lavos's powers are truly evil and that his intentions will not only destroy her, but her precious kingdom as well. The heroes halted to a stop in the hall as they saw Schala in front of a sealed door. It was the same sealed door that Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Jera first saw when they first arrived in 2300 AD which was also in Keeper's Dome where they had met Belthasar. Schala held her pendant towards the sealed door and within a few moments, the sealed door opened.

"So that's how it's done," Lucca said. "Those sealed doors in the future will only open once the pendant comes into contact with Lavos's power source. That Frozen Flame in the Mammon Machine."

Crono mimicked Schala's actions with Marle's pendant. The door opened.

"We did it!" Marle beamed happily.

"Ayla go!" Ayla said with pride. "No be scared, Crono!"

"I'm not," Crono replied. "Let's end this!"

Everyone stormed into the Queen's chamber. The room was covered in gold and purple just like everything else in this kingdom. They saw a woman sitting high on a solid gold thrown. Her light blue hair was fastened tightly with her crown. Gold ear rings dangled as she lightly brushed her hair to the side. Gold bangles were placed on her wrists which slightly shone in the light. She wore an orange long sleeve corset and gown which hid her feet. Her light blue eyes signified nothing except power and command. Beside Queen Zeal were Dalton, Schala, and someone shrouded in dark robes. Whoever this person was they could not tell because his face was hidden in a dark cloak.

Queen Zeal noticed the unwelcomed visitors and she glared with hatred. "Who are you?" She demanded to know. "How did you get in here?!"

Before Crono or anyone could speak the man shrouded in dark clothes spoke. "Your Majesty…," He began. "These are the bringers of disaster of whom I spoke."

The others realized that this was the Prophet everyone in the kingdom was talking about.

"Bringers of what!?" Crono yelled outraged. "We're here to warn you about Lavos! If you continue to use his powers it could destroy you!"

Hearing this Schala gasped with concern, but said nothing.

However Zeal just glared realizing that the Prophet's predictions had come true. "Indeed!" She said. "They and the Gurus are alike filling us with nonsense! Lavos is a GOD sent to us to use his almighty powers as we see fit! How dare you outsiders attempt to oppose me!?"

"Please your majesty, you have to listen to us!" Lucca pleaded.

"You're all fools, one and all," Zeal replied not listening to a word anyone had to say. She then turned to Dalton. "Dalton, seize them!"

"Looks like they're not listening!" Jera said taking out her sword. "We'll have to fight our way out."

Dalton smirked with glee. "Yes Your Majesty…," He bowed. "With pleasure…," He raised his arm in the air. "Golem!" He ordered.

A large yellow fiend twice the size as Crono and others appeared from a portal. The creature's head was shaped like a cone. It had bloated sausage like hands. Its eyes and large bloated mouth were placed on the fiend's stomach. The facial features of this creature were so large that its feet could not be seen.

Crono was the first to try and attack the fiend in front of everyone. The sword struck the Golem, but the mighty creature was not affected at all. Crono stared in shock as the sword penetrated the hard turtle-shell like skin of the Golem and it wasn't affected.

"Looks like that fiend is tougher than it looks." Lucca said while firing her gun at the Golem.

The Golem grabbed Crono as the spiky headed boy tried to retrieve his sword which was embedded in its skin. The mighty creature threw Crono into its comrades.

"Crono!" Marle shrieked. "Are you alright?!"

Crono held his head dizzily getting up. "I think so," He said gripping on to his sword. "Whatever this fiend is he may look stupid, but he's tough."

"Then we've got to try another tactic." Lucca confirmed.

"Like our magic!" Marle beamed.

"Yeah," Jera agreed. "There's no way that big lummox can handle all our magic."

Schala watched on with hope in her eyes as she saw the heroes from another time fight off the Golem. She couldn't believe that there were people out there that were brave or stupid enough to oppose her mother's authority.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, and Jera surrounded the Golem making sure it could not get away. They unleashed their magical attacks into a pentagonal shape of lightning, ice, fire, water, and light. The attack hit the Golem head on, however the Golem simply stood there as if wanting to get attacked. It let out a glass shattering shriek opening up its large mouth and ATE the attack thrown at it.

"What?!" Frog gasped in shock.

"H-He ate our attacks!" Lucca stammered.

"The Golem's powers are growing!" Robo indicated noticing that the Golem was getting larger and more vicious.

"Ayla no scared of monster!" Ayla roared and charged at the Golem with just her fists balled.

The Golem retaliated by opening its large mouth. There were swirling elemental forces of lightning, fire, ice, water, and light in its mouth which slowly manifested into a dangerous, lethal dark beam. The Golem spit out the beam of darkness towards Ayla.

"Ayla!" Crono yelled. "Stop!"

The cave woman froze like a deer as the dark beam headed straight for her. She withered to the ground as the dark beam hit her with agonizing force.

"Oh no!" Marle screamed concerned running over to the cave woman.

But before she or anyone else could make a move to help Ayla, the Golem outstretched its large bloated arms in the air firing off dark fire balls and shards of ice at everyone. Jera tried to protect everyone with a barrier, but the dark magic which was once their own was strong enough that it broke the barrier to pieces. Everyone faltered to the ground withering in pain. Crono weakly lifted his head up staring at the fiend before him. The boy's vision became blurry just as darkness consumed him and everyone else. The Golem grinned before vanishing from where it came from. Zeal and Dalton smirked with glee seeing that the intruders were taken care of. Schala looked disheartened wishing she could help them. The Prophet just looked on amused, yet he wasn't in the least bit interested that those intruders were so easily taken care of.

Zeal let out a cruel dark laugh. "Fear not!" She said staring down at her unconscious opponents. "I won't kill you – not immediately that is," She smirked. "I'll allow you to sample every type of pain and fear imaginable first. By the time we're through, you'll be begging us to end your suffering," She let out another dark cackle. "Ah, what a delicious diversion!"

Schala bit her bottom lip as she watched Dalton and a few guards take away Crono and others. She lowered her head in dismay thinking that all was lost and that her mother's crazy ambitions for using Lavos as a power source would not be stopped. Queen Zeal followed Dalton to the palace's dungeons. The Prophet glanced towards Schala, but said nothing seeing how upset she looked. He followed Zeal as Schala remained in the chamber. '_I must free them_," She thought. '_They could be this kingdom's only hope._'

___________

Crono's green eyes fluttered opened. He saw that he along with his friends and sister were trapped in some kind of force field. "Just great…" The boy groaned. He was still weakened from the battle with the Golem and he assumed that the others were too. He smiled weakly relieved as the others soon woke up.

"Where are we?" Marle groaned exhausted.

"In a force field." Lucca said touching the transparent yellow barrier.

"There does not seem to be a way out of this contraption." Frog replied trying to cut his way out with his sword.

"Ayla too tired to fight…" The cave woman yawned.

"That battle with the Golem took its toll on all of us..." Jera said.

"Even my sensors are worn out…" Robo exhaustedly chimed.

"We need to find a way out." Crono told his friends. He weakly stood up, and then crashed back to the floor.

"Crono…," Marle spoke. "You can't even stand on your own two feet let alone walk," She sighed weakly pulling Crono back down to rest. "I don't even have enough strength to heal everyone…"

"I'm not staying here and waiting to be tortured!" Crono yelled in frustration.

Suddenly the gold doors in front of them opened. To everyone's relief they saw it was just Janus, Schala, and Alfador.

"Hmph! Idiots!" Janus scoffed seeing the heroes in the force field. "Serves them right! No one is stupid enough to oppose mother! Everyone knows it will cost them their lives if they ever tried," He then looked up at Schala. "What should we do with them?"

Schala stared at the heroes who were weakened and exhausted. "Let us help them." She answered.

Janus was taken aback by this answer. "I don't think it'll be of any use," He sighed. "And you'll be in trouble if you let them escape."

Schala smiled meekly patting her brother's head soothingly. "Don't worry about me," She reassured her worried brother. "I'll be fine," She then looked back at Crono and the others. "And they just might be able to rescue Melchior." The princess of Zeal pressed a shimmering red button near the force field making it disappear.

Crono and other crashed to their knees exhausted but grateful for the help. Schala used the powers of her pendant to heal them.

"You…," Crono began. "Saved us, why?" He asked curiously as he stood up.

"Quickly, you must flee the palace!" Schala told them.

"We will, but why did you save us?" Lucca asked.

"If you can, please – free the Guru of Life!" Schala pleaded.

"Where is he?" Marle asked.

"We heard that he was exiled." Jera told the princess.

Schala nodded. "He was sent to the Mountain of Woe for opposing mother's plan," She explained. "Please! You must help him!"

Frog smiled. "We shall assist him," He reassured Schala. "He has helped us."

Schala looked at Frog puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"No worry about that," Ayla told the princess. "We help get back wise man for you."

"The mountain of Woe is in this timeline." Robo told his friends.

"Then let's go!" Crono said determinedly.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." A voice rang out.

Everyone turned towards the door and saw that it was the Prophet. The Prophet raised his arm in the air blasting Crono and the others with a wave of dark magic. The heroes crashed into a nearby wall weakened once again before they had a chance to defend themselves.

"What are you doing!?" Schala exclaimed.

The Prophet looked over towards Crono and the others who were struggling to get up on their feet. "Their meddling tires me," He answered Schala. "It seems I'll need to put an end to you here."

"No you mustn't!" Schala begged.

"Don't!" Janus pleaded.

The Prophet stared at the two siblings for a moment. Even Alfador seemed to be riled up by the man shrouded in dark clothes. "Hmph!" The Prophet scowled. "Very well…I'll spare their lives," He then turned to Schala. "But in return, you will cooperate with me, Schala."

Schala just nodded her head solemnly.

The Prophet turned towards the seven heroes. "Now, show me how it is you came here."

Crono and the others glared weakly at the Prophet. They knew very well they didn't have the strength to fight him. They had no choice. They had to show him the Gate which brought them to this timeline.

___________

Crono and others led Schala and the Prophet into the cave where the Gate was.

"Hmmm…," The Prophet mused observing the Gate. "So you came through here," He looked at Schala. "Now, Schala…Once I throw them in, you will seal the portal shut."

"N-no!" The Princess of Zeal stammered. "You can't make me!"

"You will obey me," The Prophet ordered. "Their lives are at stake."

"I…," Schala began. "…Very well." She agreed to the Prophet's terms.

"Now…," The Prophet turned to Crono and the others. "Open the Gate!" He commanded.

Lucca glared at the Prophet and used her Gate Key to open the mystic portal. "We'll be back!" She yelled.

"Yeah, count on it!" Crono told the Prophet. "You won't get away with this!"

"How noble…," The Prophet replied not in the least bit amused or threatened. "But you won't return to this world, not now, not EVER!" He used his mystical powers to throw everyone into the Gate.

Schala waited for the Gate to close. As it did she walked over to it and used her profound magical abilities to seal the Gate shut in a pink pyramidal force field. Pleased by this the Prophet left the cave and returned to the Kingdom of Zeal. However, Schala felt heartbroken and ashamed for what she had done. She slowly sank to her knees feeling more defeated than ever. "Please…," The Princess begged hoping that the seven heroes were able to hear her. "Forgive me…"

**Author's Note**: Phew! Finally done with this chapter! I hope you guys paid CLOSE attention to everything in this chappie. I know a lot of things were covered in this chapter. Just keep everything in mind, it's essential for later on. And I'm willing to bet everyone probably has guessed who the Prophet is, but please SHHHHH! Don't say anything in the reviews! Until next time :D


	14. The Wings of Time

**Chapter 14:**** The Wings of Time **

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, and Robo fell into the familiar surroundings of the End of Time.

"So much for stopping Lavos." Lucca groaned while rubbing her head.

"There has to be a way to get that Gate opened up again." Marle pondered.

"We have to find a way back." Jera added.

"Why strange man want pretty swirly round thing closed?" Ayla asked confused.

"So that we wouldn't interfere." Robo answered observantly.

"If we do not return to the Kingdom of Zeal, Lavos shall surface and destroy everything." Frog said.

"Yeah," Crono agreed. "But first you guys are going to have to get off me!"

Everyone looked down realizing that they were in a big heap. Below all of them was Crono. The spiky headed boy was angrily waiting for his friends and sister to get off him.

"Sorry Crono." Marle apologized for everyone as they also got up from him. The rebellious princess helped Crono up.

"Thanks," Crono replied while dusting himself off. "We've got to find a way back to that world."

"Maybe the old man who lives here knows a way." Lucca assumed. She walked over towards the Old Man who was snoozing away as always under the lamppost. Lucca cautiously shook the Old Man. The Old Man woke up with a start and then yawned stretching his arms in the air.

"Ah!" The Old man stretched. "You've been to the Magic Kingdom," He said with a yawn. Then he looked over towards the pillar of lights leading to the different timelines. He realized that the one leading to 12,000 BC was gone. "With that pillar of light sealed, you'll need to find a way to move through time more freely should you wish to return."

"There has to be a way to get back there." Crono replied.

"Too bad we don't know where Belthasar's invention is that would allow us to travel through time." Lucca sighed.

The Old Man stared at the heroes whimsically. "I recall someone working on such a device," He told everyone. "The Wings of Time, I believe he called it. Though, sadly, I fear the man's mind left him in the course of those long years of research."

"We should go back to the future and ask Belthsar where his invention is." Jera said.

"Yeah, he must know where it is." Marle beamed with excitement.

Crono nodded. "It's settled then," He looked at his comrades. "We head to the future!"

___________

The heroes of time took the gate which led them to 2300 AD. They treaded across the ruins and sewer to Keeper's Dome. When they arrived inside the dome they saw that Belthasar was nowhere to be found. The Nu was leaning against the wall asleep not wanting to be disturbed.

"Where old man with big bird?" Ayla pondered looking around.

"He should be here." Lucca said while looking around.

"This isn't like him," Marle added noticing a sealed door similar to the one in Zeal Kingdom. "Maybe he's through that door, try using my pendant Crono."

"That sealed door has to open up now that Marle's pendant came into contact with Lavos's power." Jera assumed.

Crono walked up to the sealed door and held out the pendant in front of the door. The pendant started to glow releasing an unearthly blue glow through the room. Within a few moments the door sprang open.

"We did it!" Marle said happily.

"Let's go." Crono urged his friends while walking into the doorway. However there was nothing in the room. Just a dusty pathway with shimmering specs of light.

"Hmm…" Lucca mused.

"What are these shimmering specs of light?" Robo pondered.

"You who have opened the door…" A voice spoke.

Everyone looked around in confusion and slightly startled.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Frog wondered.

"I am Belthasar," The voice continued. "The Guru of Reason, and formerly of the Kingdom of Zeal."

"We know!" Lucca replied hoping Belthasar could hear her wherever he was. "We've heard incredible things about you in that timeline."

"How did you end up here in the future?" Crono asked.

"I was cast into this era by a great disaster which befell our land." Belthasar explained.

"Lavos…" Marle murmured quietly.

"Yes, princess, you are right," Belthasar replied. "However, much to my surprise, I have learned that the creature Lavos was not a product of our age – far from it."

"What you mean?" Ayla asked confused.

"It seems that the being fell from the sky in a bygone age, burrowing deep into the planet's core." Belthsar answered.

"We sort of got a glimpse of that in the prehistoric era." Jera replied.

"But how did Lavos end up as a power source for your people?" Robo questioned.

"Lavos began to feed upon the planet's energy, growing ever stronger," Belthasar answered continuing on with his theory. "Lavos's form was revealed briefly when he was summoned forth by a mighty wizard by the name of Magus in the year 600 AD."

"Then it was a blessing that we were able to stop Magus in time before he could summon that horrid creature." Frog smiled.

"Unfortunately that did not stop Lavos. It was just a mere setback for the almighty parasite," Belthasar went on. "In the year 2012, Lavos emerged to claim the surface. Now he has taken the place I've named Death Peak as his throne – or nest, as it may well be. His miniature spawns now flow from the mountaintop, an avalanche of death."

"So that's why you didn't want us to climb Death Peak earlier." Crono said.

"Yeah, he must've known Lavos would be able to destroy us." Lucca added.

"Lavos is a parasite – a parasite of gargantuan proportions whose host is the planet itself," The wise Guru went on. "Trapped here, I endeavor to continue my study and observation of Lavos. But I believe the end draws near."

"You're dying?!" Marle exclaimed horrified.

"Maintaining one's sanity is an endeavor in and of itself is an age such as this – an endeavor I fear may be futile," Belthasar replied. "Ever did I long to return home, and toil endlessly in search of a way. But as I neared the completion of my research, so did I near the end of my days. I have grown old and frail. And so I leave it in your hands – you, who have opened the way. Take hold of reins of time, and let all the people of this planet's past and future join as one! Then – only – then – you just may be able to stop Lavos."

"That's why we need your help Belthasar!" Crono said. "We need to find a way back to the Kingdom of Zeal to put a stop to Lavos before he destroys the future."

"You have little chance of success," Belthasar replied. "But even a little chance is still a chance! You who have opened the door…the fate of the world rests in your hands. Open now the final door, and claim what awaits you. My last and greatest work…The Wings of Time."

"So he was able to finish it after all!" Lucca smiled noticing another sealed door.

Crono walked over to the sealed door and opened it with Marle's pendant. The door slid open and everyone walked into the room. They saw what appeared to be a flying machine. There were short stubs on the side of this odd machine which were meant for wings. If Belthasar was still alive he would've been able to finish placing them. It was made out of metal and bolts which lined the surface. The cockpit was fitted with several chairs enough for eight people, along with a glass canopy. In front of the cockpit there were several buttons, levers, and screens.

Everyone looked at the machine in awe, but Lucca looked more gleeful than ever. She inspected the insides, outsides of this fine contraption.

"So this is his invention." Jera smiled.

"Look at this machine!" Lucca beamed happily.

"What this thing?" Ayla asked looking at Belthasar's invention.

"This is Belthasar's invention! It's amazing!" Marle said joyfully and then looked at the flying machine. "But…which…which end do you suppose is the front?"

"It's right here!" Lucca brightly gestured to the where the controls were.

"Could this machine truly travel through time?" Frog stared in wonder.

"We must activate this machine quickly!" Robo chimed.

"Let's go then!" Crono told his friends while walking up to the machine. He stopped noticing the Nu walking forward.

"What's that thing doing here?!" Marle shrieked in surprise.

The Nu grinned wildly. "Scared you didn't?" The Nu spoke in Belthasar's voice. "It's me Belthasar."

"B-Belthasar?!" Lucca exclaimed. "Is that you in there?!"

Belthasar nodded. "I copied my memory into this Nu," He explained while smiling. "What do you think? Precious isn't he?"

"Your body must've withered away in order for you to have copied your memory into this Nu." Robo confirmed.

Belthasar nodded once again and then gestured using the Nu's hand towards his invention. "Anyway, there is something I need to explain. Namely how to transcend through time!" He pointed to several buttons with letters on them on the cockpit's control panel. "Press the 'Y' button to display the Time Gauge. Then, use the 'L' or 'R' buttons to select an era."

"Sounds easy enough." Crono said while looking at the control panel.

Since Belthasar's mind was in the Nu's body, the odd creature fell into a heavy, almost coma like sleep.

"Belthasar!?" Lucca shook the Nu in concern.

The Nu opened its tired eyes. "Before you go, why don't you give a name to my time machine?" He asked.

"A name?" Marle asked. She noticed one of the screen's on the flying machine flashing. "Hmm…how about Epoch!"

The machine beeped several times hearing Marle shout the word Epoch.

"I think the machine heard you, Marle." Jera said indicating that the screen which was flashing earlier had stopped and had the words: Epoch, the Wings of Time on the screen.

"Now that my machine has a name you may hop aboard." Belthasar said.

Everyone boarded the Epoch with Crono in the cockpit. Lucca and Robo were by his side, while Marle, Jera, Frog, and Ayla sat behind them. Crono stared at the screen which had every timeline in which they had encountered, including The End of Time and 2012 which was marked as the Cataclysm era. Crono pressed the required buttons and switches which allowed the machine to travel through time. The Epoch shook slightly and began moving, slow at first, but then the machine picked up its pace and traveled faster than the speed of light.

"Eeek!" Marle shrieked holding onto the side of the Epoch.

"This great!" Ayla beamed happily. "Fast, fast!"

"We're traveling faster than the speed of light." Lucca told the cave woman.

"And that is REALLY fast." Jera added.

"The Epoch is capable of this." Frog replied.

___________

Within a few seconds thanks to the Epoch, the heroes were back in 12,000 BC. Unfortunately when they arrived they had noticed that the Gate was still sealed as were the Skyways which allowed them to reach the Kingdom of Zeal. This only meant that Queen Zeal did not want to take any chances for her plans to be foiled.

"Now what do we do?" Marle asked.

"I don't know…," Lucca shivered. "But we need to find Melchior, we promised Schala we would."

"Let's get out of the cold first, I don't think Robo, Ayla, and Frog can take much more." Jera said pointing to her friends seeing badly they were shivering.

The heroes treaded on west and saw a cave. They went into the cave and saw a ladder made out of vines and leaves.

"This must be where the Earthbound ones live." Lucca assumed.

The village of the Earthbound people, consisting of several dugouts and caves within the system known as Terra Cave. It was presumably established after the Ice Age began, as the inner spaces of the planet would be safe from the raging winter weather outside. Quality of life was seemingly low; the caves were the only refuge and have walls made of rock and dirt. There were people in rags and various tunnels leading to people's homes.

"The is Algetty, the village of the Earthbound." Said a man at the entrance noticing the seven heroes.

"You all live here?" Marle asked.

"We Earthbound Ones were banished from Zeal," Explained another man. "Because we are possessed with no magical talents."

"That's horrible!" Lucca yelled outraged. "They should treat you as equals! You're still human!"

"They do," Replied a woman. "Many inhabitants of this island were taken to build the Ocean Palace."

"That sounds more like slavery instead of equality." Crono told her.

The woman sadly nodded. "Whoever was sent to the Ocean Palace was never heard from again."

"We have to stop this!" Jera said determinedly.

"The Queen has installed the Mammon Machine in the Ocean Palace in an attempt to absorb Lavos's energy, but is there not peril in such a thing?" A man said nervously biting his nails.

"Do not worry," Frog reassured the nervous man. "That is why we're here."

"The Guru of Life said as much, but it only led the Queen to imprison him upon the Mountain of Woe, I fear there is little we can do." The man replied.

A feeble old man with a wooden walking stick approached the heroes. He must be the Elder of the village. "The Guru of Life said that young Lord Janus possessed power within him exceeding even that of Lady Schala." The Elder told them.

"Well he does have odd prophecies to tell visitors." Crono replied remembering the eerie prophecy which Janus had told them about one of them dying.

"But then the Queen lost her mind, and the young lord grew to hate that power and all the suffering it causes Lady Schala. Now he hides it, denies it, and shuts it from his thoughts." The Elder went on.

"Poor kid…," Lucca sympathized. "If he's got all that hidden power he needs to use them."

"It doesn't matter now, we've seen what the boy and Lady Schala are capable of," A woman told them. "In times past, the Enlighten Ones and we Earthbound Ones lived as one. We witnessed what the royal children could do and Janus's powers were extraordinary."

Everyone suddenly heard loud growls coming from a nearby cave.

"What's that sound?" Robo asked.

"The mud beast den is dangerous," A small boy answered. "You shouldn't pway awound dewe."

The child's mother affectionately placed a loving hand on her son's shoulder. "That den also leads to the Mountain of Woe." The mother told the travelers.

"That's where we need to go," Crono replied. "We have to help the Guru."

"That's right," Marle added. "We promised Schala we would."

The Elder smiled at the new travelers before him. "Then go, Lady Schala has been the only Enlightened One who sees us as equals," The Elder told them. "You must rescue Melchior, the Guru of Life. He is imprisoned high atop the mountain guarded by a powerful behemoth known as Giga Gaga."

___________

The heroes of time stepped into the cave seeing the dark colored imp. It almost looked like it was covered in mud. It was accompanied by two triceratops, a red one with fiery red eyes and a blue one with an ice cold stare. The mud imp noticed its guests and glared.

"You want to climb up Mt. Woe; you're going to have to beat us!" The Imp declared. It then took out a sling shot from its pocket. "You humans can't beat me! With no magic you'll lose!"

"He must think we are like the Earthbound Ones." Frog said.

"Is he in for a big surprise?" Crono grinned using his lightning magic to break the tiny mud imp's sling shot.

"HEY!" The imp gasped with wide eyes. "You're not supposed to know magic!" The imp then growled. "Get 'em!" It commanded its triceratops.

The two triceratops charged at its enemies in full force. Everyone dodged and used their magic to slay the mighty beasts.

"No fair…!" The imp pouted. "Ok, ok, you can go, but you'll never get to the top! It's guarded with all kinds of fiends, and if you do manage to beat them all the Giga Gaga will destroy you!" The imp ran off snickering.

"Let's go, Melchior is waiting." Crono told his friends.

___________

Mt. Woe was a prison used by Zeal to exile citizens who opposed Queen Zeal. It floats high above the planet through magic and is anchored by a chain. Covered with light snow, the mountain is enshrouded in mist and boasts several smaller chains for travel up and down its slopes. It is defended in three ways; firstly, the access point in Algetty is protected by the Mud Imp and its beasts, which the heroes had defeated. Secondly, the imp was right about there being many fiends. The fiends run rampant on the main structure, and lastly, a formidable behemoth guards the top. During their many battles with all the fiends on the magical mountain, the heroes who were worthy enough to learn magic, their powers were growing stronger with every battle they participated in. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, and Frog could feel the magic within them pulsating through their bodies.

"Can we catch a break?" Marle panted exhausted as she sank to her knees.

"We're almost to the top." Crono pointed to the last chain which attached to the cliff in which they were standing on.

"There were too many fiends in this mountain, its taking a lot out of us Crono." Lucca told him.

"But…!" Crono protested. "We're so close in rescuing Melchior! He needs us!"

Marle smiled at Crono's persisting determined attitude to fight. "I'll be alright guys, don't worry," She reassured her friends. "We have to keep going."

As the heroes climbed the final chain which would lead them to the prison chamber where Melchior was being kept, the skies became dark and cloudy it was an ominous sign as if something was waiting for them.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Jera said.

"Do not fear," Robo chimed. "The beast that holds Melchior can't stop all of us."

"Big toy right!" Ayla beamed. "Attack big beast that has smart old man!"

The heroes of time continued to climb up the chain and they reached the mountain's prison base. They saw small rocky steps which led to what seemed to be Melchior encased in ice.

"The Guru of Life is trapped in there." Marle pondered confused.

"I'll get him out." Lucca replied holding her hand out to summon a fire ball.

However before the brainy girl could do anything the ground began shaking and behind the frozen Guru, surfaced a muscular, large, purple fiend. It had spikes on its shoulder and large hands floating beside its well chiseled armor-like body. The large behemoth stared at its opponents with a glare that could kill a person.

"That is one big fiend!" Crono said.

"It must be the Giga Gaga creature that's guarding Melchior…" Lucca replied while throwing her fire ball which she had summoned earlier to free Melchior. The flame didn't even graze the large monster.

"It didn't even phase it!" Marle panicked.

The Giga Gaga beast retaliated by using its large fists to summon blood red beams of light. Then it folded its hands creating a giant lightning orb to attack the heroes. Jera tried maintaining her shield to protect herself and her friends. Crono and Ayla tried using their maneuver which beat Azala's Tyrano, which they aptly decided to call Falcon Hit. All it did was anger the giant beast more. It roared in annoyance as Crono's sword sliced off one of its hand. Lucca took out a large black bomb from her pocket which she built alongside her father for emergencies. She threw it at the large beast's other hand and Robo helped out by firing his lasers. The Giga Gaga grew angrier seeing as how its tiny opponents were getting the best of it. Frog leapt at the giant fiend and sliced its other hand off with the Masamune. Marle combined her arrows with her ice magic and fired them at the Giga Gaga with her bow. The Giga Gaga staggered and gasped exhausted as it started sagging. Crono and Jera launched them self at the fiend and using their Whirl Wind technique to finish the giant monster off. The Giga Gaga descended back into the ground from where it came from defeated and wounded.

"Alright!" Marle jumped for joy. "We did it!"

"That fight…was exhausting…" Lucca panted. She smiled at Robo as the friendly robot helped her up and healed her.

"Giant monster go down!" Ayla yelled with pride.

"This was the most efficient battle yet." Robo beamed while giving Lucca a robotic high five.

"Is Melchior alright?" Frog wondered as the ice in which Melchior was trapped in started to melt.

"Let's hope so." Jera said.

Melchior let out a gasp of relief and looked at his saviors.

"M-Melchior?!" Marle exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

"Indeed, I am Melchior," The wise man said. "But how do you know my name?" He asked curious. "I do not believe we've met."

Crono smiled. "Trust me, we _have_ met and you've helped us a lot." He told the confused man.

"You have repaired the Masamune which assisted us to free you." Frog said to him while unsheathing the legendary sword.

Melchior gasped with glee seeing the fully restored sword once more. He rubbed his head in confusion. "I suppose…I have met you all…I am the only one who can repair this weapon…," He then faced everyone. "More pressingly, what of the Queen and the Ocean Palace? Do you know what has happened?"

"Queen Zeal's going use the Ocean Palace to harness Lavos's energy and destroy the planet!" Lucca said to him.

Melchior turned away slightly distraught. "I see…," He replied. "The Queen's mind has already eroded to that extent. It seems the more energy the Mammon Machine absorbs, the further the Queen descends into madness. The immortal Lavos is overtaking her soul from within his slumber beneath the waves."

The ground below everyone suddenly started to tremble underneath everyone's feet.

"We must flee!" Melchior warned everyone.

"Why? What's happening to the mountain?" Crono asked.

"The magical seal to this mountain has been broken! It will bring down the mountain!" Melchior answered and ushered everyone down the mountain as quickly as possible.

The magical chains which once linked Mt. Woe to the Earthbound Ones village broke and the giant mountain fell into the ice cold sea. The Earthbound Ones witnessed this event unfold from within their homes. They watched as the once magical, majestic mountain that was floating above their homes was now slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea.

___________

Even the people of Zeal witnessed the mountain fall. Most of the citizens paid no attention to it since they were so occupied with meeting Queen Zeal's demented demands to continue building the Ocean Palace.

Schala smiled to herself seeing the mountain fall. She knew that Crono and the others had succeeded. There was only one choice the Princess of Zeal had to make. She left her room and the palace breaking the seal on the Skyways.

"Schala! Look!" Janus ran over to his sister with Alfador following close behind. The small boy had a fireball floating above his small hand. "The Prophet showed me how to summon it!" He told his sister with glee as the fire ball disappeared. He then frowned. "Too bad mother summoned him to the Ocean Palace. I wanted to know how to bring out more magic."

Schala smiled meekly at her brother. "That's nice Janus, come we must hurry!" She informed her brother.

"What? Why?" Janus asked curiously as he followed his sister.

"To see Melchior…" Schala answered while taking the Skyways to the frozen islands below.

___________

Everyone made it safely back to the Algetty village. They remained in the Elder's home recovering and resting from their many battles that they faced on Mt. Woe. Melchior was nervously pacing while the heroes rested.

"Lavos sleeps deep underground," The Guru of Life explained to the resting heroes. "Consuming the energy of this planet. Brought so near, the Mammon Machine could very well awaken him!"

"We can't let Queen Zeal get away with this!" Crono said determinedly while standing up.

"We must hurry before it is too late!" Melchior informed everyone.

"Lady Schala is here!" Said a man as he walked into the room.

"What?!" Melchior exclaimed in surprise. "Schala?"

It was indeed Schala. Behind her Janus trailed behind holding Alfador close to him.

"Lady Schala…," The Elder gasped. "Why have you come to such a miserable place?"

"Do not degrade yourselves," The Princess of Zeal told the Elder. "We Enlightened Ones were once the same as you. The only difference is that we are now puppets of Lavos."

Janus looked around noticing all the dirt and rocks in this so called room. "Such a filthy hovel…" He said observantly.

"Janus!" Schala gently scolded her little brother. "Do not be rude."

"Sorry…" The small boy apologized.

Schala walked towards Melchior. "Melchior…When the mountain fell, I knew I would find you here."

"But is it safe for you to leave the palace?" Melchior asked distressed.

"Whether it is safe or not no longer matters," Schala answered determinedly. "The Ocean Palace is complete!"

"Then all is lost!" Melchior said in dismay.

"Not all," Schala said crossing her arms across her chest. She clutched onto her pendant which hung from her neck. "Without me, the Mammon Machine is no more than a vessel," She confirmed taking a stand against everything her kingdom stood for. "I will NOT activate that thing again," She then turned to Crono and the others. "I've kept the Skyways open. Please!" She begged them. "You must stop my mother!"

"Tsk, tsk, my dear." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the room and glared seeing that it was Dalton.

"Dalton!" Schala gasped.

"It would be quite an…inconvenience if you failed to activate the machine." The pompous guardsman said.

"Dalton!" Melchior threatened taking a step forward. "Leave her alone!"

Hearing Melchior speak, Dalton simply laughed. "Ah! The fossil speaks!" He laughed and then narrowed his eye towards the old man. "Be silent!" He commanded launching a fireball at Melchior.

"Melchior!" Crono yelled in concern as the old man faltered to the ground. He angrily glared at Dalton. "You're going to pay for that!"

Dalton scoffed and leaped over the table that was between him and Schala. With swift speed he grabbed Schala. "You'll come to the Ocean Palace with me. Cause any trouble, and your life is – well, I will bear no responsibilities."

"Schala!" Janus cried out running to help his sister.

Dalton merely shoved the small boy against the wall. Seeing this Alfador quickly ran over to his small owner wondering if he was alright.

"None of the Queen's brats know their place, do they?" Dalton glowered irritated.

"Hey!" Lucca yelled. "You can't treat him like that!"

"Let Schala go!" Marle shouted. She and others aimed their weapons at the guardsman who held Schala.

"Oh, let's not be hasty," Dalton mocked aiming his hand at Schala's slender neck. "I'd be more than happy to take the life of this little pearl. I do not fear the Queen." He threatened.

Crono and the others didn't take the threat lightly and they stand down putting their weapons away.

"Please…," Schala begged them. "You must stop him…I do not wish to go back please!"

"But he will kill you…" Frog protested.

"We won't take that chance." Robo told her.

"Big fool like you will pay in end!" Ayla growled at Dalton.

"We'll find a way to help you." Jera told Schala reassuringly.

Dalton smirked. "Shall we be on our way, Schala, dear?" He asked mockingly. "Your mother is waiting." With a wave of his arm, Dalton, Schala, Janus, and Alfador disappeared in a flash of light.

"NO!" The Elder screamed in horror.

Crono walked over to Melchior who was just picking himself up.

"Old man okay?" Ayla asked.

"I am all right," Melchior answered in dismay. "But we must rescue Schala, or there will be terrible consequences!"

The Elder frowned hearing this. "There's no hope of rescuing her!" He told everyone sadly. "Not even for you, Melchior…"

"If the Queen's plans come to fruition, there's no hope for life as we know it!"

"Well we sort of know firsthand," Crono replied. "That's why we're heading to the Ocean Palace to stop Queen Zeal and save Schala!"

"You…you would go and stop her?" Melchior asked surprised. "My pardons…You risk your lives for us time and time again, and I do not even know your names."

"You'll know them one day." Marle snickered.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Melchior asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Lucca reassured him.

"Crono! We go now!" Ayla said to Crono fired up and ready to fight.

"Wait, take this with you," Melchior told them handing Crono a solid red knife. "It's made from the same red stone as the Mammon Machine. With it, you should be able to destroy the thing for good."

Crono took the knife tucking it safely within his belt. The red knife gave off an eerie faint red glow that no one seemed to notice.

"This will be our finest battle yet." Frog said.

"We have to stop Lavos to save everyone!" Marle beamed.

"Not to mention save Schala." Lucca added.

"We will save the future if we destroy Lavos!" Robo said happily.

"That's right! Together we can stop that parasite from destroying the world!" Jera said confidently.

Crono nodded at his sister's and friends determination. "Then let's go, and end this!" He declared bravely.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter everyone. Hmmm.... looks like this fic just may end soon if Crono and the others beat Lavos. But the question is will they be able to stop Lavos and end Queen Zeal's demented plants? Find out next time!


	15. Prophecy Fullfilled

**Chapter 15:**** Prophecy Fulfilled **

The seven heroes of time left the Algetty village and headed straight for the active Skyways which led them to the Kingdom of Zeal. Once there they immediately headed straight for the palace. Not many people were there, just a few maids and researchers. Most of the people were down below in the Ocean Palace to witness Lavos's arrival. They quickly barged into the Queen's chamber, where they saw Dalton muttering something while supposedly keeping guard.

"Hmph! Why is that prophet allowed inside while I'm stuck guarding a place like this?" Dalton muttered angrily to himself. He then noticed Crono and the others with their weapons drawn. "Ah! You came!" He boasted leaping off Queen Zeal's thrown.

"It's the end for you Dalton!" Crono declared.

"I decided to leave you alone before, hoping you might make that prophet show his true colors," Dalton told them. "But I've no use for you anymore. You're history!"

"You can't take on all of us!" Marle told the pompous guardsman.

"Yeah you're out numbered!" Lucca added.

Crono charged at Dalton with his sword drawn. Dalton stepped back drawing his own sword. With a wave of his hand the guardsman created a large iron sphere which was right above Crono's head.

"Crono! Watch out!" Jera warned her brother.

Crono looked up and leaped out of the way as the heavy iron ball almost fell upon him. The iron ball fell through the ground since it was so heavy.

"That would've crushed you!" Marle gasped.

"That was the idea!" Dalton scowled creating a shield. "Let's see you fools try and attack me now!"

The heroes did just that but their weapons were useless against Dalton's shield.

"There must be a way to break that shield." Frog proclaimed.

"Ayla help!" Ayla told her friends. She walked over to Dalton and lifted up the guardsman while he was still in his shield.

"W-what are you doing?!" Dalton stammered in shock as Ayla lifted him up above her head.

"Big dork pay now!" Ayla yelled throwing Dalton against the wall causing his shield to break.

Dalton dizzily held his head as he got up. He glowered seeing that he was surrounded by Crono and the others with their weapons drawn. He had no way out or no chance to defeat them.

"Nooooo!" Dalton yelled. "I can't be beaten now!" He yelled throwing a mini tantrum. "Not with eternal life just within my grasp!" He glared at them. "You fools haven't heard the last of me!" The guardsman disappeared into a Gate which was right beneath him.

"He disappeared!" Robo exclaimed.

"Into the Gate." Lucca said.

"Could this Gate lead to the Ocean Palace?" Frog pondered.

"There's just one way to find out." Crono replied.

___________

Everyone stepped through the strange Gate and reappeared in the entrance of the Ocean Palace. The Ocean Palace had marble and metal walls of silver and gold. Statues of powerful fiends were everywhere. The Ocean Palace was an undersea complex designed to house the Mammon Machine. It was the culminating engineering achievement of the kingdom of Zeal and the staging ground for an event that influenced all eras of time. Conceived after Lavos had been discovered as a power source to the people of Zeal, it was masterminded by the Guru of Reason, Belthasar, who envisioned constructing a palace on the ocean floor to get closer to Lavos. Belthasar and his fellow Gurus soon expressed doubts about this plan, and feared a possible reaction from the sleeping giant. Regardless, assembly continued as Queen Zeal made Dalton foreman of the project. Dalton recruited Earthbound slaves for the physical handiwork; meanwhile, the people of Zeal felt growing anticipation for the realization of immortality through Lavos's energy. They viewed the Ocean Palace as the ultimate achievement of the magical kingdom. The group headed down a flight of stairs where they saw Mune standing in front of a doorway.

"I feel dark energy filling this place," Mune said wearily. "Something frightening stirs." The small fiend then twirled around and disappeared.

The Ocean palace started to rumble.

"What's going on..?" Marle asked gripping on to Crono's arm so that she wouldn't fall.

___________

In the Ocean Palace's throne room, researchers, scholars, magic wielding citizens, a Nu, the Prophet, Schala, and Queen Zeal were all in front of the Mammon Machine, which was now glowing bright red with Lavos's essence.

"Schala, raise the output of the Mammon Machine to its limit!" Zeal ordered her daughter.

Schala looked exhausted. She seemed like she would collapse at any moment. Since Dalton retrieved her, the Princess of Zeal had been giving off her pendant's energy and her own strength to the Mammon Machine.

Zeal glared at her daughter. "Schala!" She yelled. "You dare disobey me!?"

"Very…well mother." Schala obeyed folding her hands within her pendant.

The room began glowing an unearthly blood red color.

Zeal smirked with glee. "Oh…what splendor! Behold the incredible power of Lavos!" She beamed ecstatically.

Schala sank to her knees feeling weakened after using so much of her strength. The Prophet glanced over as if concerned for the weakened princess, but said nothing.

___________

"It's got to be Lavos." Crono assumed as the Ocean Palace stopped rumbling.

"Hurry! Stop bad monster!" Ayla told her friends.

"Ayla's right we've got to hurry!" Crono said to his friends.

Everyone headed into the Ocean Palace's Piazza. There were gold pathways leading in every direction. Fiends also were guarding the different areas. There were also side rooms within the large piazza which were guarded by fiends. The side rooms were for opening up a pathway which led to the Ocean Palace's Forward Area. Everyone stared at their surroundings. There was only one way to pass through the area and side rooms. Fight. It was really fortunate that most of the heroes knew magic. Magic was the only way to beat most of the fiends in the Ocean Palace. There were small red, yellow, and blue scouter fiends, which looked like mini flying dive suits. The color that the fiends were indicated their weakness. Launching powerful lightning, fire, ice, and water elements the fiends, the tiny fiends crashed to the ground.

"I..don't know…how much more of this I can take…" Marle panted as she healed herself.

"We have to keep going…" Jera encouraged the exhausted princess.

"Jera's right we can't quit now." Robo added.

It was just one battle after another through the Ocean Palace's Forward Area and Grand Stairwell. The Forward Area was much like the pizzia, but it was just a straight wide gold pathway. The Grand Stairwell was a large gold stair way leading lower towards the Ocean Palace's Throne Room. The fiends which were guarding the stair way didn't make it easy for the heroes. There were guards in gold armor and a mage in the shape of a cruel rabbit. The saviors of the planet were exhausted with fatigue, their magical powers were slowly diminishing with each battle they were in. On the bottom the Grand Stairwell they noticed Masa.

"Masa?!" Lucca gasped for breath. "What are you doing here?"

Masa noticed the heroes and beamed with hope in his tiny eyes. "Dreamstone has been used throughout the ages," He explained to them. "The Mammon Machine and that pendant were made from it," The tiny fiend said while pointing at Marle's pendant which Crono wore around his neck. The tiny fiend then noticed the red knife which Melchior gave to them earlier. "And so was that knife. We are the embodiment of hope, sealed within the knife."

Everyone looked stunned as Masa said this.

"You are telling us that the knife which Crono holds is the Masamune?" Frog asked the tiny fiend.

Masa nodded. "The sword of legend is in its infancy state right now. Its powers are dormant. Hurry, if you mean to confront the Queen. Hope rests in your hands." With that said the tiny fiend disappeared by twirling in the air.

The Ocean Palace started to rumble again.

"Not again!" Crono yelled as he nearly fell over.

"Lavos come! Must hurry!" Ayla told her friends.

___________

Meanwhile in the Ocean Palace's Throne Room, the Mammon Machine was glowing Lavos's essence. Queen Zeal ecstatically smirked feeling the power of Lavos so close to her as Schala continued to use her powers to power the evil machine.

"Ahhh, I can feel it!" Zeal said with glee. "The pulse of eternal life!" She cackled.

Schala and everyone else in the room could also feel Lavos's immense energy. However, it was not the awesome power the Queen kept on boasting about to her people. The energy they were feeling was dark and evil.

"What…what is this dark energy?" Schala stammered nervously as she felt weak from using most of her profound magical skill and energy to power up the Mammon Machine. She sank to her knees feeling more drained of energy. It seemed as though the Prophet had taken a step closer to the Princess of Zeal as if in great concern for her as the room began glowing with an unearthly red glow.

"The Mammon Machine!" One of the researchers yelled in dismay. "Your, majesty!" He yelled to the Queen. "It's too dangerous to continue!"

"Silence!" Zeal yelled with malice in her eyes. She knocked the frightened man away from with a wave of her hand which released off cracks of lightning.

"Mother!" Schala yelled out raged seeing how her mother was acting towards her own people.

"Don't stop, Schala!" Zeal turned to her daughter. "We've only a little longer to go! Immortality will be ours! Zeal will have the eternal glory it deserves!" She laughed.

___________

Crono and the others continued to battle their way towards Queen Zeal and Lavos. They took the Ocean Palace's elevator, there were four holes in the metallic elevator. Fiends and guards lunged at the heroes as the elevator went upwards which stopped at the palace's security pool. The security pool was mostly barren with just two side rooms. With turning a few switches and fighting off a few fiends and guards in the side rooms of the security pool the ground began shaking and a pathway appeared leading to the Ocean Palace's Regal Antechamber which was one room away from the Throne Room. However before the heroes could barge into the throne room they saw that Dalton was in their way. The heroes were indeed exhausted and they were running low on potions and ethers, but they knew that Dalton would be no match for all of them.

"Out of the way Dalton!" Crono yelled.

Dalton did not face them. "You truly made it all this way," He said to them. "Perhaps I did underestimate you." He then swiftly turned around facing the heroes. "But this is the end," He declared. "My pets will put a stop to you!" The guardsman waved his hand in the air and a small black portal appeared. "Come forth, Golem Sisters!" Out from the dark portal out came not one, but TWO large Golems!

"There are two of them!" Lucca stated the obvious. "We could barely scratch one! How are we going to fight two?!"

"We've got to try!" Crono told her charging at the Golems with his sword.

The Golems swatted Crono away with ease, but the boy got back up again. He wasn't going to let a few Golems stop him and his friends from stopping Lavos and saving the future. Marle and Lucca combined their ice and fire magic together, but the Golems just absorbed their magic. Robo tackled one of the Golems to the ground then fired his lasers. The Golem which Robo hit shrieked out in pain, but got up again and charged towards Ayla. Ayla saw the giant behemoth coming and jumped into the air. She swiftly kicked the giant beast into the ground. Crono, Frog, and Jera dealt with the other Golem. Hacking away at the creature's hard shell-like skin with their sword, the Golem was not amused.

"This is…getting us no…where…" Jera panted as she held her sword.

"There must be a way to stop these vile creatures…" Frog pondered.

The Golems stepped back ready to release all the magic which they had absorbed earlier. Jera tried to summon up a barrier to block the magical attacks from hitting her and her friends, but she was too exhausted, as was everyone else.

"This is it!" Marle screamed. "We're done for!"

"No we're not!" Crono told her. The boy focused all his energy into his magic. He shut his eyes and began levitating into the air releasing a giant dome of pure green light at the Golems. The Golems stared with anticipation wanting to absorb this new found magical strength.

"Crono!" Lucca yelled. "What are you doing?! They'll just absorb the attack!"

"I know," Crono grinned at the brainy girl. "That's what I want them to do!"

The Golems absorbed Crono's mighty attack and grinned feeling more powerful than ever. The Golems raised their unseemly large arms in the air ready to strike back, but their bodies felt strange. The Golems shrieked out in pain as if something from the inside was attacking them.

"They don't look so good…" Jera said nervously.

"Crono's attack must've been too strong from the Golems to absorb!" Robo chimed happily. "The attack is destroying them from the inside!"

As Robo finished saying the Golem Sisters let out loud belches before falling over and exploding. Seeing his Golems destroyed Dalton angrily seethed at the heroes.

"Grr…!" Dalton growled. "The Sisters, too!" He yelled infuriated. "I suppose I've but one choice left."

Before Dalton or anyone else could do anything the floor beneath them started to shake violently giving off a strange scarlet aura in the room.

"What's this?!" Dalton pondered. "I feel something strange. Could this be…Lavos's energy?!" He turned to the darkened doorway which led to the throne room. "…This won't do at all. All my hard work will be in vain if I die before attaining immorality!" He turned to the others. "It seems this is your lucky day!" The cowardly guardsman disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Come back here you coward!" Marle yelled and fell to her knees.

"Marle?" Lucca asked concerned for feeling exhausted herself.

In fact everyone was tired. With all the battles they fought in the palace the heroes weren't sure if they could stop Lavos in their condition.

"We only have a couple of potions and ethers left…" Robo told his human companions.

"We'll have to use them if we want to stop Lavos." Jera said.

Crono nodded with his sister's decision. "Jera's right…we can't spare a single drop anymore. This is last battle we're going to have and we all have to be at full strength when we face Lavos." He told his friends.

Everyone chugged down the remaining potions and ethers and were now at full strength once again. They all stared at the dark door way and walked into the throne room.

___________

The throne room was pulsating with Lavos's energy. Everyone could feel it the moment they walked into the room. A terrified Nu was blocking their path. The Nu turned around shaking with fear.

"This is the Mammon Machine alter," The Nu said to the new guests. "Now is the time to turn back!" The Nu told them. It was so frightened of Lavos that it ran out of the room.

Crono and the others didn't turn back. They continued on the pathway which led them straight to Queen Zeal and the Mammon Machine.

"It ends here Queen Zeal!" Crono declared.

The researchers who were there slightly stepped back seeing Crono and the others. Who would dare be stupid enough to defy the Queen?

"We've come to put a stop to this!" Marle told them.

"So that we can have a peaceful future!" Lucca added.

"We won't back down now, we've come too far to stop!" Jera stated.

"Lavos's reign of terror ends now." Frog said.

"Ayla here! Where strong one?!" Ayla demanded to know.

Robo stared at the Mammon Machine in wonder. The machine was going haywire with Lavos's energy. "What is this gravitational field? I detect incredible dimensional fluctuations!"

Schala turned around greatly relieved to see that Crono and the others made it. "You're…" But the princess could not finish her sentence. She screamed in agony as the Mammon Machine continued to drain her. "….Help!!!" She screamed.

"Schala!" The Prophet finally yelled.

"What are you doing Schala?!" Zeal yelled at her daughter. "Control the machine!"

Schala was too weak and out of strength to do anything now.

"Crono! Red knife!" Ayla told the spiky headed boy.

"Use Melchior's red knife!" Frog told him.

"Right." Crono nodded and unsheathed the fiery knife from his belt. He leaped into the air and stuck the sword into the center of the Mammon Machine.

'_Here we go, Mune!_' Masa's voice echoed within the knife.

_'Ready when you are, Masa_.' Mune said to his twin.

The Mammon Machine began emitting red energy which the knife slowly began absorbing the red energy from the machine. The fiery red cocoon which encased the knife melted away revealing a powerful strong blade in its place.

"The knife appears to have absorbed the machine's power to transform into a sword!" Robo said.

"It is the Masamune!" Frog replied with wonder.

"No wonder the sword is so magically inclined and powerful." Lucca said.

Everyone watched as the Masamune tried to detain the Mammon Machine from going haywire.

"The Mammon Machine!" Zeal yelled outraged as she saw her wondrous machine stop, but that didn't stop Lavos.

"It's too late! He comes!" The Prophet said while glaring underneath his hood.

Schala weakly got up from the ground. "It's no use!" She yelled. "That sword alone cannot stop it!"

The ground violently shook and a powerful Gate opened up sucking everyone in. Everyone fell to the ground and stood up immediately. Crono was the first to gaze upon the parasite which they had vowed to stop. Lavos was right in front of them. It had a large shell which was a sickly brown color with spikes bared on its shell. It had small snail-like claws. There was just one singular eye ball in the center of his shell. It's gaze was almost as deadly as the creature itself.

"That's LAVOS!" Marle screamed.

"Ayla no scared!" Ayala declared.

"We have to stop it!" Lucca said.

"Here and now!" Jera added.

"This is end for you vile monster!" Frog told the parasite.

"Lavos is too strong!" Robo told his friends.

"It doesn't matter how powerful Lavos is!" Crono replied. "We HAVE to stop him! Now!"

However, before anyone could lay a strike on the mighty parasite, Lavos unleashed fiery lasers upon the heroes. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, and Robo screamed in agony as they felt the lasers tearing into their clothes and flesh. The heroes of time fell and withered to the ground in pain in one giant heap.

The Prophet suddenly appeared. "How long I've waited for this," He said taking off the hood which covered his face. It was Magus. "It's been quite some time, Lavos." The mighty Fiend lord glared at the parasite in front of him. "I swore on that day long ago that I'd destroy you, no matter what the price!" He drew out his scythe ready to fight the mighty parasite. "It is time to fulfill that vow! Feel my wrath, Lavos!"

Before the dark mage could touch Lavos, Queen Zeal appeared with a weakened Schala by her side.

"You truly think you posses the power?" Zeal asked her former Prophet. She smirked at the site of Crono's and the others bodies splayed on the ground like tiny insects. She then glared at Magus. "What are you but a false prophet? You'll be no more than grazing for the great Lavos!"

Tired by her mother's constant outbursts Schala approached her mother. "Mother, please stop this madness!" She begged. "This power can only end in ruin!"

Zeal glowered. "Step aside, Schala!" She yelled. "The almighty life force of Lavos flows through us all. You are a part of it! You cannot change that fate now! Oppose me and I WILL destroy you!"

Schala tried to protest once more, but the Princess of Zeal fell to her knees feeling weak. Like she was about to die. However, Queen Zeal just saw this as a minor annoyance. She levitated to the air and floated over towards Lavos's side. She stared down at Magus.

"Come, Prophet of Lies!" Zeal challenged. "Feel the power of Lavos!"

Magus simply obliged by charging at Lavos with his scythe and dark magic. Lavos was not in the least affected by anything the dark mage threw at him. Lavos shot a bolt of lightning at Magus which drained most of his magical strength.

"My magic…," Magus gasped. "He's draining it..!" He realized as he staggered to stand up. "No I won't be beaten! I endured the darkness alone…for the sole purpose of defeating you!" Magus yelled and got up to his feet. "Take this Lavos!" Magus charged at the parasite and swung his scythe directly hitting the strange creature from space. Lavos just let out a feral growl and shoved the dark mage aside with his power knocking him beside Crono and the others.

Zeal ecstatically laughed seeing everyone fallen and beaten. "Fools!" She told them. "Did you honestly think you could've won!? I shall give you a gift. Eternal life! As part of Lavos!"

Lavos's eye began glowing and started to suck everyone towards him like a vaccume. Crono weakly opened his green eyes finally coming to. The others were slowly waking up as well, but weren't able to stand since they were so drained of energy. Crono weakly glared at Lavos and slowly stood up. Seeing this, Zeal looked amused.

"Crono…,what are you doing…?" Marle asked.

"Crono! Stand! Ayla no like lose!" Ayla told the boy.

Crono picked up sword and stood in front of Lavos determined to end this.

"You've still not given up?" Zeal asked amused. "What do you hope to do? You would challenge Lavos with that battered body of yours?"

"Yes I will!" Crono gasped. "I'll end this with my bare hands if I have to!" He said bravely.

Zeal laughed again. "Gaze upon the power of Lavos and your doom!"

Everyone watched on in surprise and concern as Crono charged forward towards Lavos with his sword drawn. Lavos shot a powerful beam from his eye which hit Crono directly.

"CRONO!" Jera screamed and tried to get up to help her brother.

"No! Crono!" Marle yelled.

Crono dropped his sword feeling weakened and drained of his magic and strength. His once determined green eyes which were once filled with hope glazed over with emptieness and sorrow. He felt his body being lifted by magic and he let out a glass shattering scream as he felt his body being ripped to shreds.

"CRONO!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Crono…! No!" Jera ran towards where Lavos had killed her brother.

"Jera no!" Frog stopped the girl. "Lavos will kill you too!"

"I don't care!" Jera screamed glaring at Zeal as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Give me my brother back you witch! Give him back to us!"

Zeal just laughed.

Schala weakly lifted her head up seeing everything that was going on. '_They…can not stop him…not now…They are the only hope to stop mother and Lavos…_' She thought to her self and used the last powers of her pendant to teleport everyone except for her mother back to the Ocean Palace's throne room.

___________

Everyone returned back to the now crubmbling Ocean Palace. They were all weak, but still alive.

"I haven't the power to defeat him…" Magus mused to himself.

"The structure is collapsing!" Robo informed everyone.

"We can't get back to the Epoch! It'll be too late for us!" Lucca said.

Schala looked at them. "The last of my pendant's powers will send you to safety," She told them. "I know you will not be able to forgive her, but… Please do not hate my mother, or our kingdom." She noticed Marle grieving because of what happened to Crono. "I'm so sorry! Now quickly – to the surface!" Schala used the last of her powers to take everyone back to the surface. Magus took a step forward towards the Princess of Zeal as he was being teleported. As everyone and the dark mage slowly began vanishing she caught a glimpse of the amulet which Magus had around his neck. It was the same as her brother, Janus wore. She softly smiled falling to her knees as the Ocean Palace crumbled away and drowned to the bottom of the sea. As the others were being pulled to safety, Lavos surfaced in the cold iceland of 12,000 BC. He used his almighty power to destroy the Kingdom of Zeal. The people of Zeal screamed in terror as they realized it was the end for them. Janus held onto Alfador tightly as everything around him began crumbling to pieces. The Earthbound Ones watched this event unfold from their underground village. Unfortunately the cataclysmic attack which caused the Kingdom of Zeal to fall caused a tidal wave which drowned the Algetty village and anything else that was in the mighty waves path. The majestic Kingdom of Zeal fell to the bottom of the sea never to be seen again just like the hope for the planet.

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it everyone. Crono has fallen and the others have no chance of stopping Lavos! How in the world will they able to stop him? As for Schala, this is the LAST time you will ever see her. Those of you who have played Chrono Cross and the DS version of CT know why ;D What about Crono? Is he truly dead? Find out next time!


	16. The Chrono Trigger

**Chapter 16: The Chrono Trigger**

"Crono….," Jera moaned. "Don't….you can't fight Lavos on your own….," She continued to mumble. "Crono!" She sat up quickly. Jera looked around and saw that she was surrounded by her friends in a small hut. However, there was no sign of her brother. "So that wasn't a dream…," She murmured quietly holding her head trying to make sense of everything. She looked around wondering how long she and her friends were unconscious for. Was it Days, weeks, or months?

"Crono!" Marle yelled as she woke up. "Where is he?!" She asked.

Jera lowered her head. "He's not here Marle…" She answered the princess.

"I can't believe that idiot…," Lucca began in dismay. "He sacrificed himself for us!"

"Crono brave, but made everyone sad." Ayla said to her friends as she sat up.

"Lavos was able to take Crono out within a single breath," Robo told his friends. "What chance do we have in stopping that parasitic monster now?"

"It was foolish to think we could save the entire world from ending." Frog added in dismay.

Then everyone saw the Elder of the Algetty village walk into the small hut. "Ah, you've awoken," He told them. "You were most fitful in your sleep."

"Crono! Where Crono!" Ayla demanded to know.

"We found no other." The Elder answered.

"We?" Robo asked. "Is this the Algetty village?"

"This island was the only refuge left after the Ocean Palace unleashed its fury. No others remain." The Elder answered.

"Metal bird! Island float in sky! All gone?" Ayla asked stunned.

"No…," Lucca sighed. "We weren't able to stop Lavos from destroying everything in this world either!"

"What about Melchior?" Marle asked. "Is he alright?"

"When the disaster struck, an eerie black portal materialized before young Lord Janus, Melchior tried to save the boy prince, but succeeded in only getting himself dragged in as well." The Elder replied.

"A black portal!?" Robo questioned.

"A Gate!" Lucca confirmed. "Lavos must've created a Gate which sucked them in."

"What about Schala?" Marle asked. "Where is she?"

The Elder paced around the small hut nervously and then looked at them. "That I cannot say," He answered simply. "No one has seen her."

"What about the Epoch?!" Robo wondered curiously hoping that their vehicle which allowed them to travel through time was still in one piece. "Is the Epoch intact!?" He panicked.

The Elder smiled as if wanting to answer this question to bring at least some good news to the heroes. "Your ship is a sturdier vessel that one might venture," He told them. "She washed up safe and sound, right in your wake. It was almost as though she was drawn to you." The Elder then reached into his pocket and took out Marle's pendant, which Crono had last. "Ah, yes…I believe this is yours."

Marle walked over and took her pendant holding it close to her heart. "Crono…," She whispered quietly while gently hugging her ancestral necklace.

"It was sitting beside you, almost as though it were watching over you – guarding you." The Elder said to them.

"That pendant Crono had before!" Ayla exclaimed. "That mean….Crono dead…" She confirmed what everyone did not want to know.

"No!" Jera screamed. "That's not true! Crono's strong! He's NOT dead!" She panted for breath. She leaned against the wall slumping to the ground. "What am I supposed to tell mom?" She quietly sobbed hugging her head against her knees trying to forget what happened.

The Elder frowned seeing Jera and the others completely distraught over losing their fallen comrade. "Take all the time you need to rest," He told them. "I will be in the village commons, just beyond this hut." The Elder left the heroes of time to recover their strength and contemplate what had happened to Crono. Could they stop Lavos without him? Would Lavos destroy the rest of them like he did Crono?

Frog cautiously walked over to Jera. "Please do not cry, Jera," He said to her quietly. "Lavos shall pay for his injustice!"

"That won't bring Crono back will it…?" The green haired girl continued to sob.

"We'll have to strategize another way to stop Lavos." Robo told his friends.

"Lavos no stand chance against us!" Ayla roared shaking her fists. "He go down for hurting Crono!"

"Then it's agreed, we keep fighting for Crono's sake." Lucca said to her friends.

"Count me out I don't want to fight anymore." Jera replied lifting her head up to face her friends.

"But we need you, Jera!" Lucca told her. "Crono wouldn't want you to give up!"

"I don't care about saving the world anymore!" Jera yelled. "I don't want to see anymore of my friends getting hurt! Just take me home please!" She begged her brother's best friend.

Everyone looked down. It did seem impossible to stop Lavos without Crono. He was the most spirited and talented fighter the group had.

"Perhaps we should quit this venture and return to our own time lines." Frog said to his friends.

"The future will remain a desolate wasteland, but we tried." Robo replied.

"No Crono…No hope…" Ayla sighed.

Marle who had remained quiet during this conversation finally spoke up. "I can't believe you guys!" She scolded them. "You're all just giving up!" She yelled at her friends. "Crono sacrificed himself for us and what are we doing just giving up! No! I won't stand for it!" The rebellious princess held her pendant close to her heart. "I know this may sound crazy but…I believe that….he's still alive…waiting for us to find him…"

"Marle…," Lucca walked over to the princess. "Lavos disintegrated him, how could anyone survive an attack like that?"

Marle shook her head. "I don't know…," She answered. "But…I just have this gut feeling that he's alive and he needs us right now."

Hearing this revelation Jera stood up. "If he's alive then we've got to find him!" She told her friends determinedly.

___________

Everyone was fully recovered. They left the hut and headed towards the village commons which was just a forest for refuge for the survivors of the Kingdom of Zeal and the Algetty village. The people were trying to find a way to forge what was left of their lives. The Epoch was just beyond the forest where the survivors were. There were barren trees and the ground was covered with icy snow.

"The sun ever rises on the morrow," Said a man in ragged clothes. "There's little we can do but live for today, and trust that other days will follow."

A survivor from the Kingdom of Zeal was sitting beside the man who spoke those words. "How will I survive without my magic?!" He cried out.

The man from the Algetty village faced his once superior. "You've no need of magic to survive," He told the Zealian. "Besides, you're not alone!"

The man from the once glorious Kingdom of Zeal nodded. "I suppose you're right," He replied with a faint smile. "We are alive, after all. And so long as we are, we must hold onto hope."

"We'd grown too dependent on that fearsome creature." A woman from the Kingdom of Zeal said referring to Lavos.

"Everyone and everything was swallowed by the sea." Another man from the Algetty village told the heroes.

"The sea of clouds has parted and the blizzard at last abated. Could this long and terrible be at an end?" The man mused to himself quietly.

There was a small child fast asleep on the icy cold ground beside his mother. The Elder spotted the heroes and smiled.

"Feeling better, are we?" The Elder asked them.

Before any of the heroes could reply to the Elder they and everyone else heard pompous gloating coming from behind them.

"Bow, churls, and pay homage to your new liege, King Dalton!" Dalton's soldiers attacked the survivors. However, they didn't expect Lucca and the others to defend the survivors.

Jera put up a shield making a fireball which was going to hit her and her friends bounce off and burn out in the snow.

Dalton swiftly made his grand entrance and stood by his soldiers. The survivors of the Ocean Palace disaster had disappointed looks on their faces. However, the heroes of time were glaring at the egotistical guardsman wanting to destroy him.

"Why ever the look of disappointment?" Dalton asked mockingly. "You should be thankful you survived! The crazed old crone is gone, and that insufferable prophet with her. Henceforth, Zeal shall be known as the Kingdom of Dalton!" He boasted.

"I wonder where he got the name from." Jera rolled her eyes.

Dalton finally noticed the heroes in front of him. "You? You survived?!" He asked flabbergasted. He then noticed the Epoch just beyond the forest. "Ah! That ship outside must be yours, then, mustn't it?"

"So what!" Lucca glared at the man in front of them.

"It matches Belthasar's designs perfectly," Dalton replied with a joyous smirk. "You're undeserving of a splendid toy; I shall make it my personal chariot!"

"You will do no such thing!" Frog told the boasting guardsman unsheathing the Masamune.

"Epoch Ayla friend!" Ayla cried out. "You no take!"

Dalton smirked at the heroes raising his arm in the air ready to attack them with his magical powers. "You will have to come with me," He said. "It would not do to have you whispering strange secrets in the ears of this mob. You might start a rebellion!" He told them while turning to the survivors. He faced the heroes once more. "But first…," He paused for a moment creating another powerful fireball in the palm of his hand. "…Take this!" He yelled unleashing the fire ball upon the heroes.

Jera outstretched her hands creating another barrier and the fire ball bounced off it just like before.

"What!?" Dalton exclaimed. He growled furiously and then smirked. "Hey! What's that behind you?!"

The heroes of time turned around in confusion.

Dalton's smirk grew wider and he attacked them again while their backs were turned. The heroes screamed in agony as they fell onto the icy ground. The egotistical guardsman laughed. "A little taste of my true power!"

___________

"Ugh…" Ayla groaned waking up.

"Where are we?" Marle wondered as she looked around seeing metallic walls surrounding everyone.

"I'm not sure." Lucca replied.

"These are unfamiliar environs." Robo told his friends.

"I can't believe we fell for that stupid trick!" Jera growled frustrated. She then fell over hearing Frog yell. "Frog?! What is it?!"

"Our equipment! It's been taken!" Frog answered.

Lucca checked her pockets and bag. "Our weapons and money are gone too!"

"What?!" Marle exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"We must try and find a way to escape!" Robo said.

"How are we supposed to escape without our equipment?!" Jera asked firmly.

"Ayla still can fight!" The cave woman reassured her friends. "Go find weapons and money! Fight big dork!" She then walked over to a metallic locked door and pounded on it.

"Heh, like watching sheep," A guard outside the door said. "They can't try anything without their weapons!"

Robo noticed a ladder in the corner of the tiny room. "Maybe we should climb that and see where it leads us." He told his friends.

Everyone followed Robo and climbed the ladder. They all nearly fell over since they were standing on top of a wing which belonged to a massive airplane that was flying in the skies!

"So we must be on…," Marle muttered. "The Blackbird?"

"I guess that's two of Belathsar's inventions that work." Lucca smiled.

The heroes climbed back down the ladder and back into the small room. Robo noticed that there was air coming from the vents in the room. "This ventilation shaft could be our way out."

Ayla walked over and used her awesome strength to remove the metallic black gate which was covering the vents.

The heroes climbed up the vent noticing small patches of holes which led to different parts of the plane.

"We can spy on our captors from here." Frog confirmed.

The heroes did just that. Spying on every room and corridor of the plane to find out where Dalton was keeping their weapons and equipment and more importantly if the Epoch was alright. They suddenly heard loud murmurs coming from below them. The heroes kneeled down around the vent and saw that it was Dalton with several guards and the Epoch!

"You worthless cretins!" Dalton yelled to his soldiers.

"Oh no what's he doing to the Epoch?!" Marle gasped quietly.

"How dare they meddle with our things!?" Frog yelled outraged.

"They do something to Epoch!" Ayla said.

"Shh!" Lucca hissed. "Let's listen in."

Everyone saw that the guards were carrying metallic wings similar to the color of the Epoch. The guards weren't so happy with this job since Dalton continued barking orders at them.

"Pay close attention to what you're doing! This is to be my royal Air throne!" Dalton boasted. "The world will bow before me!" He laughed.

"We've got to stop him!" Jera declared.

"We must after we retrieve our weapons and money." Robo chimed.

The heroes continued to travel through the vents. They were able to get back all their weapons, items, and money which were scattered in the many rooms of the Blackbird thanks to Ayla's prehistoric fighting abilities. Everyone re-equipped everything that belonged to them and headed up the ladder which led to the Blackbird's massive wing.

Ayla froze in place getting an uneasy feeling.

"What is it Ayla?" Marle asked.

"Something comes!" Frog told his friends while unsheathing his sword.

"I detect a massive magical energy reaction!" Robo said.

"Like a Gate?" Lucca pondered.

In front of the heroes appeared a dark black Gate revealing another Golem. Like the Golem sisters, this Golem was just as large, but it had pink skin and a blue bloated mouth.

"Not another Golem!" Marle exclaimed.

"We have to take it out!" Jera told her friends.

The heroes fought and attacked the large Golem with everything they had. However, this Golem wasn't fighting at all. It almost seemed scared to be up so high in the air.

"I….I hate heights!" The Golem squeaked out. "I'm outta here!" It shrieked and vanished back into the Gate.

___________

Meanwhile, Dalton and his guards had just finished attaching the wings to the Epoch. Pleased with his supervision and 'hard work' Dalton laughed. "I've done it! It's complete! See these beautiful wings! This is a throne truly fit for a king! I name it…The Aero-Dalton Imperial! And those meddlesome interlopers shall be her first victims!" Dalton switched on the controls of the Epoch. "Aero-Dalton Imperial, prepare for take off!" The Epoch obeyed taking off into the skies.

The heroes saw the Epoch flying in skies and nearly fell over seeing the Epoch's newly attached wings.

"That was -!" Robo exclaimed.

"That's the Epoch!" Lucca yelled as she ran over to the edge of the wing.

"It can fly?!" Frog asked in surprise.

Hearing them call his airship Epoch annoyed Dalton to no end. "Her name is not Epoch!" He yelled at them. "It's the Aero-Dalton Imperial! And you! I'm afraid are excess baggage!" He laughed firing off lasers from the Epoch's built in defense system at the Blackbird trying to knock the heroes off.

The heroes dodged out of the way as Dalton continued firing at them.

"We have to do something!" Marle exclaimed.

"But what!?" Jera asked as she and her friends continued to dodge.

"Yes, squirm about like the worms you are!" Dalton laughed.

"We must reclaim the Epoch!" Robo told his friends.

Ayla growled. "Big dork pay now! Follow Ayla!" The cave woman told her friends and jumped off the Blackbird's wing landing on the Epoch. Everyone followed Ayla's lead landing on the Epoch, the heroes took out their weapons ready to face Dalton.

"Y-you!" Dalton stammered. He then smirked. "I shall dispose of you now! I shall summon the Golem Overlord!" He created a similar black Gate which the Golem from earlier had appeared on the wing of the Blackbird. To Dalton's surprise nothing was coming out. "What the?! Where is that overgrown coward!?" He pondered.

Ayla swiftly kicked Dalton into the Gate as it slowly began closing. "Hey! You can't do this to me!" Dalton yelled glaring at them. "Just you wait! I'll build up an army and over throw you all someday! Revenge shall be mine!" He laughed as the Gate completely closed.

"Objective complete!" Robo said triumphantly.

"That filthy thief!" Frog yelled annoyed.

"Well at least we don't have to see that jerk again." Marle smiled.

"I hope the Epoch's ok!" Lucca said while running over to the controls as everyone else sat in the seats. She checked over the controls and pressed them. She pressed the 'Y' button which fired off the lasers directly at the Blackbird. The infamous plane which was designed and built by Belthasar went hurtling down towards the bottom of the sea. The survivors of Zeal and the people of Algetty village saw this event unfold.

"The ship can fly!" The Elder said in surprise as he and everyone else witnessed what was happening. He smiled as the Blackbird crashed into the icy sea. "Dalton's reign is finally over!"

Lucca quickly rearranged the controls to benefit her and her friends with Robo's assistance. "There all done." She said.

"This is great!" Marle smiled enthusiastically.

"Incredible!" Frog replied. "Mayhap we owe that fool Dalton a touch of gratitude for this!"

"Epoch happy!" Ayla beamed. "Epoch…bird now!"

Robo faced his friends. "I believe this is what you refer to as a 'blessing in the mist of disaster.' It may not have been our intent, but we have gained the means to fly!" He told them.

Marle glanced over at Jera, who was silent through the entire ordeal. "Jera, what is it?" She asked.

"Crono…." Jera sighed.

Lucca landed the Epoch near the commons where the survivors were.

"We shall find him." Frog reassured Jera.

"That's right!" Marle added. "He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Crono alive!" Ayla said. "Ayla know!"

"We should hurry if we want to help our fallen friend." Robo told his friends.

Lucca looked around the snowy island. "Crono! If you're out there give us a sign!" She yelled.

___________

Everyone entered the forest commons where the survivors were celebrating Dalton's defeat. The people of Alegetty village must've found more survivors from the fallen Kingdom of Zeal. Most were distraught from their trust in Lavos. A small child was happily following a small purple stray kitten. The heroes noticed standing beside them was the servant who had wanted to plant the sapling she had earlier in the Kingdom of Zeal.

"Such a mysterious little tree…," The woman muttered. "Perhaps someday it will help us paint the land green again."

"I am certain that it will." Robo smiled.

"I wish there was a power source strong enough to stop Lavos." Lucca said out loud.

One of the researchers from the Kingdom of Zeal heard Lucca's plight. "The Sun Temple of Zeal enshrined a Sun Stone," He informed the heroes. "Such stones are made by bathing darkened Moon Stones in the sun's rays. Harvesting enough power to create a Sun Stone any worth requires ages, though, or so I've heard."

"Well that won't help us out now." Marle sighed.

The researcher looked at them again. "By the way another stranger washed ashore not long after the tide carried you here," He told them. "He seems to be searching for someone."

"No one had ever seen the person who came after you," A woman from Zeal beside the researcher told the heroes. "Not even in the world above. Could he have been a friend of yours?"

"Do you think its Crono?" Jera wondered hopeful.

"Where do we find this person?" Lucca asked.

"The stranger wandered towards the North Cape located north from here," The Elder told them. "The villagers are slowly coming around as well. They simply need time to accept their fate. We all have to start again from scratch, and that is not something people want to concede."

"What if it is Crono!?" Jera exclaimed. "What if he needs us!?" She told her friends and ran to the direction of the Northern Cape worried about her brother.

"Jera!" Frog called out to her. "Wait!"

The others quickly trailed after the worried girl.

___________

Jera and the others arrived at the cliff above the village commons. The green haired girl frantically looked around for any sign of her brother.

"Crono!" She yelled. "Where are you!? Say something!" The girl walked over towards the edge noticing something shimmering on the cold ground. She saw that it was an amulet which was slightly shimmering. She leaned down to pick it up, but the amulet was gone within a flash as a dark blur lifted the amulet. Everyone glared slightly as they saw a familiar face standing in front of them. It was Magus.

"So, it's you." Magus said bluntly.

"Magus!" Frog scowled with hatred unsheathing the Masamune sword holding it tightly.

However the dark mage had no interest in fighting them right now. He stared out to the horizon and the sea in front of them. "Behold," He began. "All of it rests at the bottom of the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, and all the dreams and ambitions of its people."

"Why do you care so much about that kingdom anyway?!" Lucca demanded to know.

The wizard swiftly turned and faced the heroes. "I lived there once," Magus confessed. "But I was another person then."

-Flashback-

In the Ocean Palace, the Guru's of Time, Life, and Reason were all assembled in the throne room along with Schala and Queen Zeal. The Mammon Machine was increasing in power ready to summon Lavos.

"What's this?!" Gaspar, the Guru of Time exclaimed. "A dimensional vortex!?" He gasped noticing a blue Gate appear in front of them all.

"We were right, then!" Belthasar yelled as the Ocean Palace began rumbling. "This power is beyond human control!"

"Oh no!" Melchior yelled. "We'll be dragged into the rift!" He exclaimed as the Gate began growing stronger with the power of the Mammon Machine.

"Schala!" A small childish voice yelled. It was Janus, along with Alfador.

"No, Janus!" Schala warned her young brother. "Stay away!"

"B-But…" The small boy stammered. However it was too late, the Gate had pulled everyone that was in the throne room into the Gate. Lavos stood strong and powerful. The parasitic creature then opened up different Gates sucking the Gurus of Time, Life, and Reason into them.

"It's…its…a…" Melchior could not finish speaking since he was sucked into the Gate taking him to the year 1,000 AD.

"A Time gate?!" Gaspar exclaimed as he too was being sucked in.

"No!" Belthasar screamed being hurtled towards the distant future of 2300 AD.

"Schala-!" Janus cried out for his sister as a Gate began pulling him in.

"Janus!" Schala yelled running towards her brother to help him, but couldn't as the Gate sucked the small boy away. Schala watched in horror and sank to her knees watching her brother disappear right before her eyes.

___________

Gaspar fell out from the Gate appearing in an era where there was nothing, but fog. There was no sign of life at all. "What…what is this place?!" The Guru of Time pondered curiously as he saw nothing around him. "Hello?" He called out, but received no answer. "There is no one here," He confirmed. "Is this…the End of Time?"

Janus fell through the Gate landing in the middle of Truce Canyon in 600 AD where he was greeted by Ozzie, who ordered a pack of imps to attack the small boy.

-End of Flashback-

"You…," Frog began tightly holding onto the hilt of the Masamune. "You were that boy!"

Magus said nothing at first. "I've lived only for the thought of slaying Lavos," He finally answered. "Ever since his rift in time's fabric stranded me in the Middle Ages…And just as I had summoned him to my castle, you arrived to interfere. To think I would be drawn through yet another portal, only to find myself return to this age…Ironic is it not? Being from the future, my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the Queen that I was an oracle of no small power. And so again I worked to draw the beast out. But no history book could have prepared me for what ensued…"

Everyone just blinked in wonder finally realizing that Magus was really Janus, the small boy who had prophesized that Crono would die at the hands of Lavos.

"You were that little brat who told us that Crono was going to die!" Jera exclaimed. "Why didn't you help us out before we fought Lavos?!" She yelled.

"Unimaginable is the power of Lavos!" Magus answered. "Before him, all are as leaves cast to the bitter winds that howl about Death's black wings. Stay this course, and your fate will be the same as that fool Crono's!"

Jera glared taking out her sword. "How dare you talk about my brother that way!?" She yelled ready to attack him, but Frog stopped her.

"He is mine to fight," Frog told her. "Do not waste your words and strength on the likes of him! I shall avenge your brother's honor." He turned to face his adversary with his sword drawn. "You dare dishonor Crono?"

Magus smirked whipping out his scythe in a flash. "Play with fire and you get burned! A lesson better learned sooner than later. The weak go quickly to their graves!"

"Stand your tongue, Magus!" Frog spat back.

The dark mage laughed. "Do you wish to fight me? Do you actually think you have what it takes to take me on little tad pole? Have you forgotten what happened last when we faced each other in battle?"

Frog glowered at his adversary. Remembering what had happened to Cyrus and the curse that fell upon him right after. His hands shook while he held the Masamune as these painful memories flooded his mind. Frog sheathed the legendary sword back into its scabbard. "Taking your life will not restore Crono or Cyrus theirs." He said. The amphibian knight turned to his friends. "Let us proceed."

The others nodded and walked away from Magus.

"Wait." Magus called out to the heroes.

The heroes turned around.

"What do you want now?!" Marle yelled.

"I'll accompany you," Magus told them. "You're going to need it if you want Crono back."

"Are you mad?!" Frog yelled outraged. "How can you possibly help us find Crono!?"

"I said the fool was dead," Magus replied. "I did not say his death could not be undone."

"Of what do you speak?" Frog asked his rival confused.

"Gaspar, the Guru of Time, knows the way to restore those streams of time that have been diverted from their proper courses." Magus simply answered.

"How can we trust a slime ball like you!?" Lucca demanded to know.

Magus smirked. "Believe me if I was leading you fools into a trap, you'd be dead already."

The heroes slightly scowled and reluctantly accepted Magus's offer to join them.

___________

Everyone boarded the Epoch just as the group was about to leave a terrible rumbling came from the seas near the island.

"Impossible!" Lucca exclaimed. "I'm picking up interference from an enormous Gate! Could it be Lavos?!"

They all saw something rise from the icy seas. It was the once destroyed Ocean Palace, now re-modified and in perfect condition.

"That's…!" Magus glowered. "No it cannot be possible…!"

"Strange place used for Lavos back?" Ayla pondered.

"Is Lavos's hand in this as well?" Magus questioned.

"We better find Crono and fast if we're going to stop Lavos from destroying every world!" Marle told her friends.

"Marle's right," Lucca agreed with the princess. "We need to hurry and do something about Lavos! I'll bet that old man in the End of Time knows where we can find Gaspar." She activated the Epoch which led everyone to the End of Time.

___________

Once in the End of Time, everyone disembarked the Epoch and walked over towards the old man. As always the strange old man was fast asleep under the lamppost. Jera shook the old man, who woke up with a start. He yawned and then realized that Crono was not with them.

"Oh, where's that spirited young man with the radical haircut." He asked them.

"Lavos…killed him…" Jera answered in dismay.

"Oh I see." The Old Man replied.

"Can't you help us find a way to bring him back?" Marle asked.

"There's little I can do for you," The Old Man answered. "Were there anything more I could do, I would, but I fear I can be of little aid."

Magus scoffed. "Only the Guru of Time can help us now."

The Old Man blinked in surprise at the sight of Magus. "That face… Have I not seen you before?" He asked the dark mage. "Ah, you are Janus. Indeed… You've grown strong. Tainted of soul, to be sure, but formidable all the same."

"How can you possibly know who I was so long ago?!" Magus demanded to know itching for his scythe.

"Please if you know where the Guru of Time is tell us!" Jera begged the old man hoping he would be of some help.

"The Guru of Time, you say? I know of him," The Old Man told them smiling mysteriously. "But what business do you have with the Guru of Time?"

"We've heard he may know a way to restore life to our fallen friend. The truth of it I do not know." Frog answered.

"Ah, yes…to break death's hold over the one you hold dearer still. You are not the first to wish such a thing, nor will you be the last. Crono must be happy indeed, knowing such dear friends as you." The Old Man smiled.

"If you're not going to help us we're going to leave and find our own way to bring Crono back!" Lucca yelled getting annoyed the old man since he was not able to give the group of heroes a straight answer.

"Hey!" The Old Man called out. He then produced a small shimmering egg from his pocket. "Here, take this with you."

"Shiny egg? That for Ayla to eat?" The cave woman beamed.

"That is the Chrono Trigger—a Time Egg. Should you wish to try and hatch it, the one who crafted your Wings of Time can tell you the way," The Old Man explained. "But know that it may not necessarily hatch the results which you desire. The Chrono Trigger represents potential. Results require action. As long as you keep Crono in your heart and pursue what you seek, the results should follow. But I can make no guarantees."

Magus stared at the Old Man for quite some time. Hearing those words being uttered from the old man's mouth, the dark mage began to understand who he really was. "It's you isn't it?" He asked the Old Man. "You're Gaspar, the Guru of Time."

The Old Man or Gaspar since that is who he really was laughed. "Yes, I believe that is what they used to call me. But that was long, long ago," He tipped his hat off to Magus. "It has been a while hasn't it young prince of Zeal. Things have changed indeed," He then looked at the others handing Jera the Time Egg." Now go seek Belthasar, he shall assist you helping Crono."

___________

Everyone boarded the Epoch and headed for 2300 AD. They entered Keeper's Dome and used Marle's pendant to activate the door in which Belthasar, whose mind was now trapped in the body of Nu was waiting for them. Belthasar was fast asleep in the Nu's body. He woke up with a start as he saw the heroes of time.

"We need to find a way to bring our friend back!" Lucca explained to the wise man. "Gaspar told us you could help."

"Gaspar…," Belthasar mused to himself. "It has been ages since I we gurus were last together. He then noticed the Time Egg in Jera's hands. "The Time Egg…," He paused for a moment realizing that it was time for them to climb Death Peak. "Death Peak harbors a power capable of restoring the slain to life," He told them. "But the power to reverse death is not one easily invoked. The need must be great, and the person's existence of the utmost importance. And what's more, you'll need a double—a doll identical to that person in every detail. Then, and only then, will the power deign to hatch the Egg."

"Where are we going to find a doll that's exactly like Crono…" Marle sighed.

"I guess we're back to square one…" Lucca added.

Belthasar saw the heroes plight and grinned. "The magician Norstein Bekkler could whip one up in the wink of an eye, if only he were here." He told them.

"Who?" Ayla asked.

"I've never heard of that name before." Frog said.

"You've not heard of him, you say? Well, he loves festivals. Find a fair, and there, too, you shall almost certainly find Bekkler!"

"Wait a minute!" Lucca gasped. "The Millennial Fair in our time was hosting that magician's side shows!"

"We must go there if we want to help Crono!" Robo chimed.

___________

The heroes boarded the Epoch and headed straight for 1,000 AD. The Millennial Fair was still going on and everything seemed to be normal. Except for the Ocean Palace. It was floating high above Melchior's hut in Medina village.

"It seems the Ocean Palace has the ability to break the time barrier just like us." Frog said.

"We can't worry about that now." Jera told him.

"First Crono, then Lavos." Marle added.

They all wandered into Leene Square, where everyone was going about their business, gambling, playing games, and just enjoying life. The group went into Norstien Bekkler's tent of horrors. Inside the tent it was dark and dreary. There was nothing inside this famous tent except for a body less being. All it had was a head with blue eyes and floating hands and brown boots for feet.

"So where is this famed magician?" Magus wondered.

"That is I!" The body less mage spoke while giggling. "Welcome to Norstein Bekkler's tent of horrors! The spine-tingling show is just about to start!"

"We don't want a show!" Lucca told him. "We want a doll that looks like him." The brainy girl took out a picture of Crono from her pocket. It wasn't the best picture, but it was all they had. The picture had Crono smiling but his hair was all smoky. Jera giggled remembering that picture. It was due to one of Lucca's inventions she called it a photo-loid, which caused Crono's hair to nearly fall out.

"So, you want a doppel doll of Crono?" Norstein asked. "Normally I wouldn't give out another person's doll, but today I'll make an exception. 40 Silver Points. I'll give you the doll even if you lose the game, but it will cost you. The longer you stay in the game, the lower my price will be."

"But all we have is one silver point." Jera told the odd magician as she took out the silver coin from her pocket which she had one before when she and brother first met Marle.

"Just one?!" Norstein yelled. "Well just make sure you don't lose!" He chuckled.

"So what do we have to do?" Marle asked.

"Simple!" The mage clapped his hands and the iron doors which were in front of the heroes opened and an exact clone of Crono appeared. "Mimic what you see!"

"I'll handle this." Jera told her friends.

"Very well…and action!" Norstein cried out.

It was a simple game of Simon Says. Whatever the clone did Jera had to mimic it. Of course it wasn't very difficult for the girl since she was around her brother a lot. The clone had sped up its pace making it slightly difficult for the green haired girl, but with her brother's life on the line she made sure not to make any mistakes. Norstein watched with interest and finally yelled out cut!

"Impressive!" He said taking the silver coin off of Jera's hand. "I'll take this," He then waved his hands in the air causing the doll of Crono to disappear. "The doppel doll has been sent to Crono's house."

___________

Everyone entered Crono's house and headed upstairs.

"Mom?" Jera called out to her mother. She saw Gina sitting in Crono's room.

"Jera! You're back!" Gina ran over to her daughter hugging her. "You and Crono must be having a lot of fun at the fair and you made new friends!" The relieved mother noticed Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus. She frowned a little when she realized that Crono was not with them. "Where's your brother, is he alright?"

Jera turned away slightly. She couldn't have the heart to tell her own mother what had happened to Crono or what they've been doing all this time since their supposed execution.

"Yeah…He's just… He's just fine." Lucca spoke for Jera.

"Well, I hope he's not causing you too much trouble," Gina said to Lucca. "You tell him I said to behave alright?"

Jera smiled softly. "We will mom…," She told her mother and then noticed the doppel doll. "We just need to borrow this doll."

"Oh go right ahead honey." Gina replied.

Jera walked over and carried the doll over her shoulders as everyone left the small house Gina called out to them, "You stay out of trouble, now!"

___________

With the doppel doll now in their possession the heroes headed back to Keeper's Dome in 2300 AD, where Belthasar would aid them in climbing Death Peak so that they could be able to bring Crono back.

"We have Crono look alike what do now?" Ayla asked Belthasar.

Belthasar tilted his head noticing the Crono doll on Jera's back. "Yes… that will do quite well," He told them. "It seems the time has come for you to attempt Death Peak. It is the only chance you have of reviving your friend. I've implanted one final program—truly; I mean it this time—in this construct's memory banks. It will help to guide you up the mountain. Please stand back." He explained and went into the room where the Epoch once was.

Everyone saw cracks of electricity coming from the room and three tiny penguin robots walked out of the dark room and then disappeared within a blink of an eye. Belthasar walked back outside. "The three entities you just saw will aid you on Death Peak," He explained. "This ends my message. Now, I must ask you for a favor. This construct has reached the end of his final program."

"What do we have to do?" Lucca asked.

"Please, let the creature whose body I have borrowed to finish my work rest." Belthasar answered pointing to a switch which was embedded in his stomach.

"But you won't be able to wake up if you stay asleep!" Marle exclaimed.

Belthasar laughed. "Do not worry, the flow of time will not let me fall to my end so easily." He told them.

Jera walked over turning the Nu off and allowing Belthasar to sleep as time continued to flow its course.

___________

The heroes left Keeper's Dome and stood in front of the snowy mountain known as Death Peak. The group began climbing and noticed one of Belthasar's robot penguins. The tiny robot beeped a few times before speaking.

"Walk when the wind dies down, and hide behind the trees when it picks up strength." It beeped before transforming into trees.

The heroes did so progressing through the icy mountain with the help of Belthasar's robot penguins. There were new fiends to fight as well as Lavos's spawns. These spawns weren't as powerful as Lavos, but they were still a great threat to the planet. Since in this world Lavos already destroyed the future, his spawns were carrying out Lavos's legacy to leave the world to die and absorb the planet's nutrients and energy to grow stronger so that the spawns may cause more havoc and chaos. Once on the summit of Death Peak, Jera let go of the Crono clone and took on the Time Egg.

"This is it—the summit of Death Peak," Jera said holding the Time Egg close to her. "You who fear the night and fight the coming of darkness… Lend us strength!" She yelled holding the Time Egg above her head.

"Crono!" Marle called out hoping that their fallen comrade could hear her. She then noticed her pendant shimmering slightly as if it were in tuned with the Time Egg.

"The pendant's reacting!" Lucca exclaimed.

The Time Egg slowly escaped from Jera's hands and floated into the air. Everyone looked on hopeful at this ominous sign. Crono would come back to them any moment now. However their hopes were dashed as the Time Egg shattered to pieces!

"NO!" Jera screamed. "It…it shattered…" She whimpered as she sank to her knees. "What was the point of coming all this way if we couldn't bring him back!?" She sobbed.

Frog walked over to the grieving girl and placed a clammy, but comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not despair," He told her. "It was foolish to think we could cheat death."

Jera paused for a moment and then looked out into the distance. "Crono!" She yelled at pretty much nothing. "Say something! Don't just ignore us!"

"What do now?" Ayla asked while Frog tried his best to pull Jera together.

"Stopping Lavos seems irrelevant at this point." Robo replied.

Jera took a breath and glared at Magus. "You!" She screamed firing a beam of light at him making the dark mage fall over since he wasn't expecting this. "You told us that Gaspar would bring back Crono! But those were all lies weren't they! Where is he?!" She yelled. "Where is my brother?!"

Magus glared getting back up on his feet. "I merely said that Gaspar could help," He corrected the girl while taking out his scythe. "I didn't say that his help would benefit us now did I? But if you want to join that foolish brother of yours all you had to do was ask!" The dark mage launched himself at Jera as everything around the heroes suddenly started to get dark.

But before either one could fight Marle stepped in between them. "HEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop that! This is no time to be fighting!" She told them. "Besides…look!" Marle pointed to an eerie dark sun-like object eclipsing the hidden sun the clouds in the skies.

"What is that?!" Jera exclaimed.

"I don't know…," Lucca replied. "But it's pulling us in!"

___________

Everyone reappeared in what appeared to be a time freeze of when Lavos had attacked everyone. Everything felt cold and dark, there was no movement coming from anyone except for the eight new comers.

"A time freeze… I never dreamt it possible." Magus mused as he looked around seeing everything frozen in time.

"Like stone statues. An unsettling sight…" Frog uttered.

"The Chrono Trigger… The Guru's Time Egg! Those…those are our past selves! We're really back—right at that instant!" Lucca confirmed.

Everyone faced the frozen Crono right before Lavos was supposed to kill him.

"We just need to exchange the doppel doll for Crono." Robo said to his friends.

Ayla walked over taking the frozen Crono and replacing it with the clone. "Hurry strange Gate close now."

Magus glanced over at his frozen sister. He out stretched his hand wanting to reach for Schala, but he knew time was short.

The shattered pieces of the Time Egg returned everyone back to the summit of Death Peak. Crono slowly opened his green eyes wondering what was going on. He looked up seeing his friends and sister surrounding him with tearful smiles on their faces.

"Uh…hi guys." Crono said wearily. "What's with all the sad faces?"

"Crono! It's about time!" Lucca cheered.

"Crono alive again!" Ayla said happily.

"We trust your time in the after world was not pleasant." Robo inquired.

"No worse for the wear, I trust?" Frog asked the spiky headed teen.

"Nope I'm fine," Crono smiled. He then winced in pain as Jera hit him on the head. "Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for sis?!"

"You big dummy!" Jera scolded her brother. "You…you wouldn't believe what we had to go through for you!" She then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just…so happy your back!"

Crono was about to reply when he felt Marle's arms suddenly around his neck. The rebellious princess was whimpering as she hugged Crono close to her.

"Marle?" Crono asked the tear stricken princess.

"We had such a terrible time without you," Marle quivered. "Jera and Lucca…were……and… So then we…and even I… Hey! You listening, Crono? I really…really can't stand you, you know!" She cried.

Crono blushed gently pulling off the princess. "Sorry Marle..," The spiky headed teen got up from the snowy ground and then noticed Magus. "It's Magus?! What's he doing here?!"

"Mean man help bring you back." Ayla told him.

"He did…?" Crono asked confused.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Magus, we wouldn't have had a clue in finding you." Lucca replied.

"Save the tearful reunions for later!" Magus scoffed. "If we've done all we must, let us be on our way." He told his comrades and walked back down the mountain.

Crono looked at his sister and friends. "Magus is right," He admitted. "Lavos still has to be stopped!" The heroes of time left Death Peak and boarded the Epoch to the End of Time. With Crono back was there still a chance to stop the mighty parasite from destroying the world?

**Author's Note:** Phew! Finally this chapter is done! I just want you all to know that I'm going to be starting college on Monday, so I won't be updating as quick as I normally do. Sorry guys but an education comes fist :3. But until then review! And hopefully our heroes will be able to stop Lavos. Hehe the side quests are up next, so don't worry this story ain't over yet ;D.


	17. A Forest of Dreams

**Chapter 17: A Forest of Dreams**

With Crono back everyone left the cold, dreary mountain known as Death Peak and returned to the End of Time. Gaspar was waiting for the heroes of time. The wise guru had inspirational advice for them.

"So, all went well..," Gaspar began.

Marle beamed happily throwing her arms around the guru's neck, hugging him. "We owe it all to you Gaspar! Thank you so much for helping us!" She beamed.

Gaspar turned a shade of crimson as the princess pulled away from him and his fedora nearly fell off his head. The wise guru adjusted his hat and cleared his throat. "No, don't thank me," He said. "I merely placed a piece upon the board. It was not my hand that moved it. If you should thank someone, thank the ones who cared enough to see their friend returned to them."

Lucca grinned. "I guess we should give ourselves a pat on the back," She patted Crono's head affectionately. "You should be lucky to have friends like us."

Crono grimaced slightly because of the way his brainy friend was petting him like a puppy. "I won't argue with you there, Lucca." He replied and fell over as Ayla tackled the boy to the floor.

"Ayla happy Crono back!" The cave woman smiled.

"Thanks...Ayla…" Crono dizzily groaned getting up.

"By the way, the Wings of Time have come looking for you," Gaspar said to them pointing to Belthasar's useful invention which was patiently hovering on the side as if waiting for its passengers to come and ride it again. "It seems to have a heart and mind of its own."

"That vessel has helped us immensely." Robo beeped.

"If we're done with this sad excuse for a reunion we've got bigger fish to fry!" Magus interrupted.

"He's right." Jera agreed with the dark mage.

"Lavos must be stopped." Frog said.

Gasper intently stared at the eight heroes. Since they arrived here, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and Magus, were merely pawns in the chess game of fate. Would they truly be able to stop a fated, disastrous future phenomenon from happening? Was their strength and determination enough to stop the deadly parasite which arrived on the planet eons ago?

"You wish to fight Lavos, correct?" Gaspar asked them. "Many paths lie before you. You might choose to leap into that bucket, or fly the Wings of Time to the Day of Lavos. Or there is the resurrected Ocean Palace, now known as the Black Omen, which now straddles time to summon Lavos yet again. Such folly! Lusting so greedily after that the power wields you…It is up to you to decide when and where you will face Lavos. However, do not think you stand alone."

"Huh?" Lucca asked confused. "What do you mean? We'll be receiving help? From who?"

"I have had glimpses, albeit vague, of events, people, and places that will empower you," Gaspar informed them. "A forest brought back to life by the sheer determination of a woman in the Middle Ages…"

"Fiona!?" Crono questioned remembering the weary woman whose dream was to replant the forest which was burned to the ground during the war with the fiends in the year 600 AD.

"The fortress of one of Magus's three former generals in the Middle Ages…" Gasper continued aiding them in their quest.

Magus scowled, balling his gloved fists. "Ozzie…That cretin he's still alive."

"A task is to be done in the future, in a birthplace of machines…" Gaspar told them.

"I…," Robo began. "…Have a birthplace?" He pondered curiously.

"A prehistoric stone that will shine with the light of all ages of the world…" The Guru continued.

"Old man mean Sun Stone?" Ayla asked.

"The restless spirit of a proud knight, slain by Magus in the Middle Ages, is lingering even in the present era of 1,000 AD…" Gaspar went on.

Frog's heart skipped a beat. "Cyrus…"

An object of legend in the Middle Ages that sparkles like a rainbow…" The Guru of Time foresaw.

"The Rainbow Shell!" Lucca gasped remembering the large shimmering shell which was in the Tyrano Lair.

"Borrow the might of all these lives throughout the ages," Gaspar told them. "Let their strength become your own! For only you can hope to defeat the enemy you face. Such is the power required, should you wish to change the future. I will remain here, and bear witness to the world's fate."

"We won't let you or the planet down Gaspar!" Crono declared heroically.

With those words of wisdom from Gaspar, the heroes of time left the sanctuary of the End of Time and boarded the Epoch. Their first stop was 600 AD, to help Fiona re-plant the forest which was lost in the war against the fiends.

___________

The Epoch landed in the desert wasteland of 600 AD, where a forest once stood near Fiona's home. The heroes stepped out of their time traveling vehicle.

"Things are much calmer now that the war has ended." Marle said while looking around.

She and everyone else saw that the soldiers, who aided the royal army, the ones who were lucky enough to stay alive, were now returning to their loved ones.

Ayla stared at the rough, coarse ground and kneeled down to touch the ground. "Trees no more." She sighed sadly.

"That's what war does, Ayla," Lucca told the primitive cave woman. "It destroys things that people cherish."

"But we're here now," Crono replied. "We'll help Fiona restore the forest."

The heroes of time entered Fiona's home, she was hugging her husband, Marco, who had just returned home. Fiona turned noticing the heroes, she smiled, "My husband Marco is finally home from the war!"

Marco smiled hugging his wife close to her. "Do not worry my love," He told her soothingly. "We won't be parted again." He then protectively stood in front of his wife with his sword drawn. "What is HE doing in our home?!"

Magus stared at Marco with a straight face, but said nothing.

"He's going to help us restore your forest, Fiona." Robo told her.

"We cannot trust him! It's because of him and his Mystic army that we lost our beautiful forest!" Marco glared at the fiend lord.

Magus itched to draw his scythe out, but he didn't. "If I were planning something you and your wife would've been met by the grim reaper, but I've allied with these people to help restore your so called cherished forest."

"If that is true, you and your friends must stop the desert monsters!" Fiona told them. "They are draining the life out of the soil here." She then pointed out to a small seedling which was resting on the wooden table near her. The seedling was blossoming nicely, with tiny green leaves and branches. "This Mystic seedling which my husband retrieved during the battle on Zenan Bridge could revive the forest, but I can't plant it. Too many hungry monsters lurking about. Marco has tried on his own to stop those vile beasts, but they are too powerful."

Crono smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Fiona, we'll stop those monsters for you!"

Fiona graciously smiled and Marco lowered his sword.

"Good luck to you." Fiona said to them as the heroes left the small cabin.

Lucca looked around examining the desert trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. "There has to be a way those fiends come up here." She pondered.

"Crono!" Marle screamed causing everyone to break away from their thoughts. "You're sinking!"

"Huh?" Crono looked down and saw that his feet were in some sort of quick sand. "Oh great…! I just came back to life and I'm going to die again!" The spiky headed boy squirmed and thrashed about. The more he struggled the more the murky sand pulled him below.

"Hang on Crono!" Jera leapt forward to grab her brother's hand, but she was too late!

"Crono! No!" Marle yelled.

"I'm ok Marle!" Crono's voice came from below everyone.

"Where are you?!" Lucca asked curiously.

"Down in some cavern below the kingdom!" The boy replied.

"The quick sand must be the entrance for the fiends to surface." Robo said.

The others followed Crono's lead and allowed the quick sand to take them below the ground's surface. Everyone found themselves in an underground cavern. The ground was moist and slushy, filled with wet sand, making it difficult for the travelers to walk on.

Crono was waiting for his sister and friends.

"What is this place?" Marle wondered.

"An underground cavern for a beast known as Retinite, its powers are great and can wipe out an entire army with a single breath." Magus said.

"That creature must be responsible for causing the desertification here." Lucca thought out loud.

The ground suddenly started to shake.

"Ground shaking!" Ayla yelled stating the obvious as she fell over.

Something began slowly ascending from the murky sand. It was a very large skeleton creature, similar to Zombor except this creature had bony wings sprouting from its back. Its blood shot eyes gazed towards the new visitors of his realm and let out a massive growl.

"W-What is that?!" Marle shrieked.

"That is Retinite." Magus answered the frightened princess.

"Whatever it is," Crono began unsheathing his sword. "We have to take it down!" The boy ran towards the mighty bony fiend, but found it difficult to run because of the wet sand.

The creature known as Retinite saw Crono coming and swatted the spiky headed boy into his friends with his large bony-claw-like hand.

"Ground too wet, can't fight giant monster this way." Ayla said.

Magus levitated into the air and pointed down to the sand.

"What are you doing?" Frog asked suspiciously.

"For once in your pitiful lives, trust me!" The dark mage spat back. He used his profound shadow magic to freeze the ground making it easier for everyone to fight. Retinite's large bony feet were trapped in the icy ground. The massive fiend squirmed about, but was not able to move. Enraged by this the large fiend let out a breath of fire from its mouth.

Jera casted a shield to protect herself and her friends, from the flames.

"Fight giant monster!" Ayla charged forward and leapt into the air kicking the fiend to the icy ground causing the ice to crack slightly.

Robo fired off his lasers at the large beast before it was able to stand up again.

"Time to take this fiend down!" Crono declared.

Bolts of lightning, shards of ice, inferno flames, tidal waves of water, bombs of darkness, and beams of light were all directed at the mighty bony fiend. The fiend let out a gurgling yell as it was bombarded by magical attacks. It crashed into a nearby cavern and fell over. The ice which encased the sand slowly began melting and Retinite slowly sank to the unknown bowls of the earth, defeated and dead.

"That takes care of Retinite!" Crono smiled sheathing his sword.

___________

With Retinite defeated everyone retreated back to Fiona's home to tell the young woman the good news.

"We've taken care of Retinite for you." Robo beamed.

Fiona smiled graciously at the heroes. "Thank you for dealing with those foul creatures," She told them. "Now I can set to work replanting again." She then turned to the tree sapling which was resting on the nearby table and sighed in dismay. "Alas, I fear it will take ages to plant enough trees to restore this land. If only there was someone who could toil for centuries on end! Then these wastes could truly be made green again."

Robo took in Fiona's plight and stared at his comrades. "I could remain here and assist Madam Fiona, and you could come to retrieve me here once my work is complete." He told them.

"But Robo…," Lucca protested. "We need you to help us fight Lavos."

Robo stared at the brainy girl. "Do not fear Lucca," He told her. "I shall only be a time flux away."

Lucca smiled at her robotic friend. "Take care of yourself ok?" She advised him. "Don't short circuit yourself because I won't be here to repair you."

Robo nodded and waved good-bye to his friends. He then faced Fiona and began working on replanting the forest.

"Do you think Robo can re-plant the forest all by himself?" Marle asked.

"O-of course he can…" Lucca replied wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok, Lucca?" Crono asked.

Lucca nodded while watching Robo clumsily, but quickly planting the sapling which Fiona had in her hands, she smiled watching the artificial robot helping a human in need. "Let's head to our time and see if Robo succeeded."

___________

Everyone time warped to the year 1,000 AD. Where there was once a barren desert near the town of Porre was a beautiful forest. There were tall tree trunks, with branches full of green leaved trees for miles. In the center of this gorgeous forest was a small church-like shrine. Everyone disembarked from the Epoch and entered the shrine. There were nuns who were spiritually praying and thanking Fiona's and Robo's hard efforts which recreated the forest.

"This is Fiona's Shrine," A nun said them. "Here we give thanks to Fiona and Robo for reviving the forest scorched in the war against Magus four hundred years ago."

"The remains of the venerable Robo are enshrined in the inner sanctum." Another nun informed them.

Lucca stared straight ahead and saw that Robo was there. However he was degraded and rusting. "Robo!" She cried out in concern and ran over to her robotic friend. "Robo?! Say something!" The brainy scientist carefully pulled Robo out of the shrine.

The rusted robot slightly beeped and his unfixed wires twitched giving off sparks of electricity. "Systems…reactivated…," The robot spoke after four hundred years. "Wh-where am I?" He asked curiously.

"It's us Robo!" Lucca answered him.

The semi-fixed robot lifted his rusted head seeing Lucca and the others. "Lucca…how nice to see you, all of you," He said looking at his friends. "For you, it was a quick hop, but for me four hundred years have passed. The effort was worth it! The forest has grown back!" He smiled at his friends. "Now, let us celebrate our 400th year reunion."

___________

As night descended on the Kingdom of Guardia, the heroes of time made a small camp fire in the middle of restored forest, taking a much needed break from their mission to help those in need and stop Lavos. Lucca was by Robo's side fixing him while the others relaxed and focused on their mission ahead.

"I realized something during these past four hundred years," Robo told his friends. "I believe we may have been incorrect in our assumption that Lavos was responsible for the creation of the Gates."

"What do you mean?" Marle asked confused.

"It is not a certainty, but I have come to believe it possible that some entity wished for us to witness these events," Robo replied. "Perhaps it wanted us to see all of these various ages. Alternately, it may have wished to see them for itself. It seems almost as though it was reflecting on the days of its past."

"Ayla know," The cave woman spoke. "Person die, see life pass by. Elder say!" She theorized.

"Before death claims a man, he is made to bear witness a second time to those memories engraved most deeply upon his heart," Frog said as his mind filled with the death of his mentor and good friend, Cyrus. "There may be fond memories among them, yes. But often as not, the ones which grieve us are the most profound."

"Knowing the end is approaching likely reactivates dormant feelings of regret, and desire to return to moments in the past." Robo replied.

"Do you suppose that will happen when our time comes?" Marle asked her friends.

"We won't know until our time comes." Jera answered.

"But that's a LONG time from now." Crono added.

"Probably… Who knows?" Lucca shrugged.

Marle looked at Lucca curiously. "Is there a point and time you'd want to return to, Lucca?" She asked.

Lucca paused for a moment. "I—no," She replied. "Not…not really."

Marle frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked."

Lucca slightly smiled at the princess. "No, it's okay," She told her. "It's just something I don't like to think about too much."

"But even if Lavos did not open the Gates, his fate is clearly bound to that of the one who did," Frog pondered. "Lavos has played a role in every age we've seen."

Magus turned to Robo, the dark mage was quietly thinking about what his comrades were saying. "Who do you think it is?" He asked the fully repaired robot.

Robo rubbed his metallic head as if he was deep in thought. "It is unknown to me whose memories these are," He told everyone. "It is likely an entity greater than any of us." He then saw how tired and sleepy everyone was. The heroes of time hadn't really had a good night's rest in a while. "Shall we turn in for the night?" He suggested.

___________

Later that night while everyone was sleeping, Lucca awoke with something bothering her brain. She remembered what Marle had asked her. About returning to a point and time where she wanted to return to. To her, that answer was obvious. She wanted to go back to the time when her mother, Lara, had lost her legs. It was Lucca's fault, that her mother lost her legs. She did not know the password which belonged to one of Taban's invention. If she had known the password, Lara's legs would've been saved. The brainy scientist slowly got up and walked away from her friends. She tip toed about so that she wouldn't bother them or get caught. She wandered deeper into the forest when the Gate Key began reacting rather strangely.

'_There's a strange distortion nearby._' Lucca thought while holding the Gate Key in her hands.

She walked straight ahead where the signal was coming from and saw a Gate. However this Gate was not blue like all the other Gates everyone had encountered. This one was red.

'_I wonder if this will lead me back when mom…,_' the brainy girl broke away from her thoughts and looked back at the campsite where her friends were sleeping. _'..I won't be gone long._' With curiosity getting the better of her, Lucca stepped into the strange red spirally Gate.

___________

The strange red Gate re-opened and Lucca found herself back home. She was in her room. There was a fixed bed, a giant bookshelf filled with all kinds of science books, a wooden desk and a chair nearby.

"Did I make it back…to that moment?" She thought aloud.

Beside Lucca's bed there was some sort of journal entry.

"_6/24/990 AD_

_Dad promised to go hiking with me, but blew me off again, due to his work. I hate science! I loathe it!_"

"I remember this!" Lucca said to herself. "This was ten years ago! I was so mad at Dad because he was working on his invention! The same invention which took mom's legs away. I have to find out what the password is, I might be able to save mom!"

Lucca left her room exploring her house seeing what it was like ten years ago. She wandered into the kitchen and saw a note on the dining table.

The note reads: "The password is…The name of my lovely wife. Use it in an emergency – Taban."

Lucca smiled softly. "Eureka!" With the password in her head Lucca ran to the main foyer. She saw giant conveyer belts, which were moving slowly, they were attached to various large coal pipes. She saw her mother, Lara, who was inspecting the odd contraption which her husband had invented. Lucca also saw her younger self. This Lucca was about six years old. Her short purple hair matched her frilly purple dress.

"What IS this thing?" Lara asked the younger Lucca. "Taban says to keep away from it, but it's so dusty. I'll just..." The house wife walked over to the conveyer belt and began dusting away. She realized that her skirt was stuck while she was cleaning. "Dear me!" She yelled. "My skirt…it's…I'm STUCK!" She screamed. "Lucca! Lucca, help!" She cried out for her daughter.

The younger Lucca began to panic. She ran over to her mother and tried pulling her Lara's skirt which was tangled in the conveyer belt. "I can't pull it out!" She exclaimed.

The conveyer belt slowly started to pull Lara towards the rear where there were metal spikes attached to a giant oil drum.

"Lucca!" Lara exclaimed. "Enter the password! Stop this machine!"

They young child lowered her head. "But I don't know it mommy!" The small girl began frantically crying as she watched her mother helplessly get pulled towards the edge of the machine.

Lucca had seen enough she walked over to the control panel and entered the password, which was Lara's name. The machine abruptly stopped. Lara and the younger Lucca sighed in relief.

The younger Lucca ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness mommy!"

Lucca smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She quickly headed back to her room and let out most of the tears that were falling from her eyes, which were tears of joy. She was able to save her mother, it made the young scientist proud of herself. The brainy scientist began filling out one more journal entry, hoping that her younger self would learn from it.

"_7/2/990 AD_

_I feel like I've learned something! I'll study machines now. There'll be no more accidents around here._"

After finishing the tiny entry Lucca used the Gate to head back to her friends.

___________

Lucca returned to the forest. The strange red Gate had disappeared and she saw that Robo was standing nearby.

"Lucca, you've got a kind heart," The happy robot said to her. "You're always thinking of others."

Lucca looked at the friendly robot in surprise. "You…you knew where that Gate led to didn't you?" She asked.

Robo nodded. "Yes I did," He replied and then opened up his central power core. There was a shimmering green stone. The happy robot took it out and handed to the scientist. "This is for you," He told her. "It's a piece of amber I created using the sap from a tree in my forest. It took four hundred years to and a lot of pressure to make! I hope you'll find it useful."

Lucca stared at the shimmering green stone. She smiled at Robo thoughtfully. "Robo…," She smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Lucca!" Crono called out to his friend.

"Crono?" Lucca asked.

"Thank goodness!" Marle said relieved. "You're alright!"

"Where were you?" Jera asked.

"Oh…I was….helping my mom." Lucca answered sheepishly.

Everyone looked at the brainy girl in confusion wondering what she meant by that.

Lucca snickered. "Don't worry about it!" She told them. "Mom's fine, she'll be walking around soon."

"Huh?!" Crono and Jera exclaimed.

"I thought your mom couldn't walk!" Crono said.

"She can now." Lucca replied with a sly wink.

Jera smiled. "You changed the past, didn't you?" She asked. "You went back in time and made it so that your mom could walk again."

Lucca nodded. "Yeah..," She answered. "I was only six years old when it happened. I felt like it was my fault that mom lost her legs. I wanted SO much to change it!" She then looked at Marle. "That's why I was hesitating when you first asked me if there was a time and place I wanted to go back to…I'm supposed to be the smart one, I'm supposed to be solving problems not creating them, but when that Gate appeared, I knew I had a chance to change mom's past and I did!"

Crono smiled. "Well we're glad you got things worked out." He told her.

___________

The heroes of time left the forest and boarded the Epoch. They noticed that Medina village, which was home to all the fiends of this timeline. The residents of Medina were gathering at the square. From what the heroes saw the fiends were getting ready for what seemed to be like battle. The leader of the fiends was a descendant of Ozzie. The fiend looked exactly like Ozzie, except it had purple skin instead of green. The chubby general was ordering an attack against the humans. They had an arsenal of weapons and an army of green and blue imps. The imps cheered with pride at their new leader.

"Oh no! What are those fiends up to now?!" Marle exclaimed.

"We won't be able to handle another war!" Lucca yelled seeing most of the fiends armed with guns, bows and arrows, and sling shots.

"They're so many of them!" Robo yelled.

Magus scowled. "It seems as though that fool, Ozzie seems to be calling out the orders now since my absence."

"Big battle come soon." Ayla said.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Frog added.

"We need to stop this!" Jera told her brother.

"Then we've got to go back in time and stop Ozzie before he can gather up all the fiends and recruit another army!" Crono declared.

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! A new freaking chapter! Sorry for the delay everyone. College is getting the way unfortunately, but I've managed to make an update. Just to let you know some of the future chapters may be short, because some of the side quests during this point in the game takes like about 10 minutes to beat. Well it took me 10 minutes to beat hehe. As for the 'entity' everyone was talking about earlier, I still haven't figured that out, the game never really explains who or what it is. If any of you hard core Chrono Trigger/Chrono Cross fans know please tell me because I never figured that out. So will our heroes be able to stop Ozzie in the past from causing havoc in the present? Find out next time!


	18. The Fugitive

**Chapter 18:**** The Fugitive**

The fiends of Medina were all lined up at the square. They were worshiping their new leader. Since Magus's defeat in the year 600 AD, the fiends of the future had to worship another, someone who was capable of leading the magic wielding creatures to victory against human-kind. There were imps, goblins, griffins, rollies, and several fiends strapped in armor and they carried weapons.

"With the fall of our leader, the humans have taken over!" A loud mouth voice cried out in the square. "We cannot let the humans ride us out! We, the Mystics, shall over throw all of human-kind! I promise you, my fiends, we'll have our victory, if my name isn't Ozzie the VIII!" The new large leader was indeed a descendant of Ozzie. He looked exactly like the pea-brain fiend, except with blue skin.

"All hail Ozzie! All hail Ozzie!" The fiends cheered with triumph at their new leader.

Ozzie the VIII gleefully looked at his new army. "Before we attack the humans…," The giant fiend rubbed his large cleft chin for a moment as if deep in thought. "My home could use a good scrubbing!"

Hearing this unsettling news, fiends became distraught.

"Do we have to?!" A green imp protested.

The protest caused Ozzie's tiny eyes to flare with rage. "Do you dare disobey ME?!" He spat at the tiny imp, causing the tiny imp to cower in fear. "My ancestor gave everything for you worthless buffoons! Now get to it!"

The outburst from their new leader put all the fiends in fright. They quickly ran out of Medina Square to carry out their leader's demeaning task.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Epoch, to arrive in the year 600 AD. The inhabitants of the flying ship smiled at the familiar setting. Everything seemed peaceful now that the war was over. Magus's Keep was nowhere to be found. Since his absence, Ozzie has taken over and had destroyed his former leader's hideout. However in its place was the eerie Black Omen, hovering silently waiting for the opportunity to summon Lavos once more. The Epoch landed on a nearby island. On the island there was a small fort hidden in a tiny forest. The elliptical fort wasn't very high in securing its surroundings. Assuming that he wouldn't be found, Ozzie must've been careless and did not provide the proper security for his place of refuge. The heroes of time entered the dreary and dark fortress. There were stone statues dedicated to the new plump Mystic leader.

"Welcome and well met!" Ozzie's voice rang out to greet his visitors the moment they had entered. He was hovering above a flight of stairs adorned in a blood stained carpet. "This is the great Ozzie's – What?!" The giant fiend exclaimed in surprise causing his eyes to bug out as he saw Magus beside Crono and the others. "L-Lord Magus!"

Magus drew out his scythe, fixated on his former follower. "It is good to see you again, Ozzie." He said.

Ozzie scowled with disgust. "The nerve! You think you can talk to me after you desert your fellow fiends to lick the boots of these filthy humans! You're not our lord! You're a traitor!" He yelled and then lowered his large green head in dismay. "Why did you leave us?"

"I was never a part of your little play group you fool!" Magus replied.

"Why don't you just give up and surrender you big jerk!" Marle said.

"You pesky, low-down good-for-nothings! Can't take a hint, eh? Guess I know what I have to do now!" Ozzie nervously pondered. Flea!" He shouted.

Out of nowhere the mage, Flea appeared. "You called?" The mage asked his leader while twiddling his fingers in his braided hair.

"He's STILL alive!" Lucca exclaimed seeing the cross dressing mage.

Flea noticed the heroes that were determined to put an end to his new leader. "Oh dear me, if it isn't Lord Magus!" He said noticing his former leader. "You must like shame to have come back here. A human-loving traitor like you deserves to be punished like the bad, _bad_ boy you are!"

Magus glared as his former magic wielding general itching to rip out his flesh with a swing of his scythe.

Flea threw back his white cape preparing to fight. "Stand back, great Ozzie," He said to his leader. "Let me take care of these cretins."

"Right!" Ozzie agreed. Although Ozzie was leader of a race who could use magic, he was still a plump coward. He slowly backed away towards the foyer of his hideout as Flea faced everyone. "I'll, uh, just leave it to you, then, Flea!" The 'great' Ozzie retreated from the battle.

Flea grinned with delight facing his enemies. "All right! Time for a good, hard spanking!" He told his adversaries.

Before the magic wielding fiend could even focus on concentrating on an incantation to incinerate his opponents, Magus unleashed his Dark Matter attack upon his former servant. Flea went hurtling towards the wall nearly breaking his spine as he hit the wall with a loud smack!

Flea stared up at his former leader and stood up wearily. "Oh, just you wait! I'll teach you a lesson next time!" The magic wielding fiend used his last bit of energy to teleport away from his opponents.

Crono and the others silently watched in awe at Magus's display of power.

The dark mage didn't face his comrades. "We're wasting time here, let's keep moving." He said to them and followed Ozzie's trail.

The others followed Magus's lead into another room of the fort and saw Ozzie above them standing on a high balcony. Near the chubby Mystic leader's hand was a spiral gear-like lever. Everyone entered the room and saw that they were surrounded by wooden conveyer belts.

"Why don't you just give up already!?" Crono yelled at the giant fiend.

"Me?! Give up!?" Ozzie laughed. "Ha! Fat chance shrimp! Arise, my fearsome guardians! Slash 'em to shreds!" He turned the crank to the conveyer belts unleashing two blue goblins with patchy blonde hair their backs. They had massive claws for hands and webbed feet. They carried mallets for weapons.

"Ayla bash monsters!" Ayla roared getting into a fighting stance.

The others followed the cave woman's lead and took out their weapons ready to fight. As the goblins prepared to strike, the webbed feet creatures were unbalanced on the conveyer belts causing them to fall into a pit of darkness.

"Well that went rather well for us." Frog smiled.

Ozzie stared at this bewildering site in astonishment. "Oz… Ozzie's in a pickle!" He panicked. "I'm outta here!" He then disappeared.

"After him!" Marle yelled.

The heroes of time followed Ozzie within the bowels of his fort. Ozzie panted for breath as he heard the heroes' footsteps approaching him.

"D-don't you people ever give up?" The Mystic leader asked while catching his breath.

"Well if you'd just hold still and let us beat you, you wouldn't have to run so much." Lucca told him.

Hearing this Ozzie growled. "I won't LOSE to the likes of you!" He then looked around sweating nervously. "Well, looks like there's only one choice…Slash!"

In an instant the sword-wielding Mystic appeared. "You summoned?" He inquired his heavy leader.

"Take care of them for me, will ya, Slash?" Ozzie ordered pointing his green sausage-like finger towards Crono and the others.

Slash let out a mediocre chuckle. "Normally I would not deign to cross blades with my former lord, but who am I to question the complex workings of fate?"

"The only complexity you will have is what to do when we defeat you!" Magus scowled whipping out his scythe.

The swordsman unsheathed his blade. "Ready yourselves!" He challenged.

The heroes were more than ready to take on the sword wielding fiend. Ayla was the first to charge at the fiend. She wasn't armed with any weapons; all she had were her fists. She ran at the swordsman sending him flying with a mighty kick. The fiend fell to the ground hard dropping his sword. Slash lifted his head up and saw his sword just inches away from him. He reached for his weapon but stopped as Magus's scythe was aimed for his scaly neck.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The dark mage smirked.

Slash growled. "Hmph!" He scowled. "You win this time." The fiend picked himself up while disappearing into the next room.

In the next room, standing before the heroes were Ozzie, Flea, and Slash.

"Not so fast, friends." Ozzie smirked.

Crono rolled his eyes. "Aren't you tired of getting injured by us?" He asked.

"Yeah, aren't you tired of getting your sorry butts kicked?" Jera added.

The three fiends just smirked at their opponents. "This time's not going to be so easy." Ozzie declared.

Each of the three fiends unleashed their strongest accessory.

"Flea Bustier!" Flea beamed with pride as he showed off a shimmering vest which was magically inclined.

"Slasher II!" Slash unsheathed his iconic weapon of choice, but this sword was sharper around the edges than his previous weapon.

"Ozzie Pants!" Ozzie shouted with pride as he placed a large, white pair of underwear over his head. "With these items combined, we're invincible! Get ready to witness true power!"

The heroes of time stared at three fiends with flabbergasted expressions.

"They've got to be kidding!" Lucca exclaimed. "How can THOSE things actually make them stronger?!"

"No, Ozzie is right!" Robo replied. "They're magical and physical strength has increased by ten!"

"So then how are we supposed to stop them?!" Marle asked slightly afraid.

"Just like always!" Crono said heroically and charged at the three fiends with his sword drawn.

The three last living survivors of the fiends known as the Mystics just smirked as they saw Crono approach them. The three fiends raised their hands up encasing everyone in a triangular barrier.

"Hey! What gives?!" Crono yelled frustrated and swung his sword at the barrier. He and everyone else suddenly screamed in agony as the barrier which trapped them released powerful bolts of lightning, giant shards of ice, and large fire balls, the moment Crono's sword touched it.

Everyone fell to their knees and groaned in pain.

Ozzie let out a grand laughter. "You fools are finished! We fiends will rule this and every other world there is!"

Magus wearily stood up glaring at his former generals. "You fools haven't won yet!" He declared. "I'll make sure you all rot in the dark depths of hell!" The dark mage casted Dark Matter unleashing the powerful dark attack on the barrier. However, the barrier just absorbed the mighty magical spell!

"No way…!" Crono stammered nervously.

"The barrier just ABSORBED all that magical power!" Lucca cried out equally stunned as everyone else.

"Your dark magic is useless once inside our barrier!" Flea grinned.

Magus stared angrily at his former minions and staggered to one knee since he had used up all his magical energy on his Dark Matter spell.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ozzie laughed. "Now you'll bow down to us like the pathetic worms you are!"

* * *

As the heroes struggled for survival, at the entrance of Ozzie's fort, a stray and curious orange kitten wandered into the dark fort. It let out a curious meow and began to wander probably searching for food. The kitten hid its tiny face within its paws as it heard Ozzie, Flea, and Slash laughing and tormenting their captive audience.

"We can't give up guys!" Crono told his sister and friends.

"There has to be a way to beat them…!" Marle said defiantly.

"We must…," Frog said. "…Defeat them."

"The future's counting us to stop them…and Lavos…" Lucca added wearily pushing up her glasses as it nearly fell off.

"Ayla strong…!" Ayla hissed at the three fiends. "No give up!"

"They're power…is too much for us…" Robo said in dismay.

"You three bumbling idiots have a weakness…!" Magus spat at them.

"As long as we're in this barrier…," Jera told the others. "We can't do anything…" She placed her hand on the barrier and felt something pulsating inside her.

"Jera?" Crono asked. "Are you ok?" He saw that his sister was struggling to let go of the barrier.

"Jera! Let go!" Marle cried out seeing the green haired girl latching onto the barrier.

"I'm trying…!" Jera squirmed as she used her other hand to pull back the hand that was on the barrier.

The barrier's yellow, blue, and red aura suddenly turned to a bright white aura and shattered into million fragments of light surrounding the green haired girl.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Slash cried out.

"Alright! We're free!" Crono beamed.

The white aura that surrounded Jera slowly started to manifest into a spirally white barrier which trapped Ozzie, Flea, and Slash inside. Seeing this relevance Ozzie quickly used his barrier to shield himself, hoping he would be spared. Spinning around like a tornado the bright white barrier trapped Flea and Slash in its powerful clutches breaking apart the stone ceiling of Ozzie's fort and sending the two fiends into the sky like shooting stars.

Jera gasped for air and exhaustedly fell to her knees as she felt the surge of power leave her.

"Jera!" Frog hopped over to her in distress. "Are you alright?"

Jera looked over at Frog weakly. "I…think so…," She panted. "I've…never done that…before."

"Spekkio bestowed upon you the magic of light," Robo said to her. "Light absorbs all other magical forces."

"That must've been the full potential of your magical powers," Lucca assumed. "The barrier that trapped us had lightning, ice, fire and darkness inside it."

"Yeah, what Lucca said." Marle smiled as she healed everyone from the fight.

Jera smiled weakly as she stood up with Frog's aid and stared at Ozzie as his barrier slowly disappeared.

"Im-Impossible!" Ozzie stammered and ran to into the final room of his fort. Realizing he was cornered the former general stared at Magus distraught. "Magus… You really have it out for me, don't you?" He asked his former leader. "We fought side by side! You said you wanted to create a world for fiends!" He cried out angrily realizing all this time he was being used as a mere pawn. "It was all a lie, wasn't it? You used me!"

Magus smirked. "I sought power, nothing more," He finally admitted to his lackey. He pointed his scythe at the heavy fiend's large neck. "Surely the howling of those bitter winds does not escape your ear? The end draws nigh."

"You can't defeat me!" Ozzie declared backing up against the wall where there were three switches. "What would become of fiendkind? I can't lose! I won't!" He cried out encasing himself inside his barrier. "You're wasting your time! You'll never defeat me!"

"There's no way we can attack him while he's inside that barrier!" Crono growled frustrated.

Just then the stray kitten, which had entered the fort from earlier walked into the room.

"What's that kitten doing here?" Lucca pondered.

"It must be lost." Marle assumed.

The kitten cutely stared at everyone and then looked at the three switches which were on the wall. Thinking that the round switches were balls of yarn, the kitten leaped towards the far right switch and pushed it.

Seeing the switch being pushed Ozzie panicked. "N-no! Not that switch!" He screamed as the floor beneath him opened and had fallen to his doom.

"Of all the half-witted fools…" Frog rolled his eyes.

"Guess that takes care of Ozzie." Crono said while sheathing his sword and picked up the stray kitten.

The kitten stared at Crono with its green eyes.

"Ayla thank furry creature for beating dung out of Ozzie." The cave woman smiled at the kitten.

"That's…crap, Ayla," Luca told the cave woman. "Beating the crap out of Ozzie." She rephrased the cave woman's words correctly.

Everyone had left Ozzie's fort and stopped by their time travel vehicle, but not before Magus had used his Dark Matter spell to destroy the tiny fort, so that no other deranged fiend or person would use it as a base.

* * *

"Let's go guys," Crono told everyone as he was about to board Epoch, but then someone familiar caught his eye. "Toma!" He waved at the explorer as he approached them.

"I thought I'd find you here." Toma greeted his friends.

"What are you doing out here?" Marle asked. "Are you searching for something?"

"Why yes I am!" Toma beamed with excitement. "Rumor has it among one of these islands there is a Rainbow Shell, which was passed down from the prehistoric age!" He then frowned. "But it might take me an enternity to discover which island the special shell is located in." He then handed Crono a glass-shaped sapling.

The kitten that was in Crono's arms meowed and latched onto Toma.

"Well aren't you rambunctious." Toma stared at the kitten, who meowed with delight.

Marle giggled. "I think the kitten found a new owner."

"What's this?" Crono asked confused staring at the oddly shaped flask.

"This is the last essence of my being," Toma told him. "With Fiona's help I was able to turn into something solid using one of her fine trees," He explained. "Should the worst befall me, it would mean a lot to me if you'd pour that over my tombstone. A touch morbid, I know, but…I beg you."

Crono smiled and nodded. "We will Toma, promise." He told the explorer. Toma smiled. "I've never seen such hope and lively spirit in others that I've seen in all of you," He adjusted his hat and turned away. "Wish me luck my friends." He then headed off to find the Rainbow Shell.

"Do you think he'll find the Rainbow Shell?" Marle asked as she looked at Crono.

"I don't think he does." Lucca informed the princess.

"WHAT!?" Crono exclaimed. "How can you say that?!"

Lucca sighed sadly. "Because, in our time, there's a tombstone in Choras with Toma's name on it," She told her best friend. "He must've died trying to find the Rainbow Shell."

"Gaspar did say that the Rainbow Shell was vital to our mission." Robo told his friends.

"We need the information in order to find this shell should it be powerful enough to defeat a creature such as Lavos." Frog added.

"There's only one way to find out!" Crono boarded the Epoch followed by the others. With hope in their eyes, the heroes of time left the medieval time of 600 AD and returned to the present world of 1,000 AD, hoping that Toma was able to find the location of the Rainbow Shell before he passed away.

**Author's Note: ***falls over* Finally got the chance to upload a new chapter! Sorry about the delay everyone, I've got like oodles of papers and studying to do for my classes *shakes fish at college* But I managed to squeeze in time today and finish this chapter! So what do you guys think? Oh and as for Jera's final magic attack, if anyone hasn't guessed yet, it's Holylight - it's a light elemental attack used in Chrono Cross :3 I wanted something equal in power to Magus's Dark Matter. Just thought I'd clear that up for you guys. Anyway R + R!


	19. Power and Responsibility

**Chapter 19: Power and Responsibility**

Epoch arrived in the year 1,000 AD within seconds. The heroes of time looked outside their flying time vehicle to look down at the small island of Choras. The island of Choras was much smaller than the other islands in Guardia. It was covered in grassy plains, and cliffs. Choras was located towards the east of the mainland, Medina Village was closest to the small island – which was now quiet since Crono and the others took care of Ozzie in the past. Now that Ozzie's reign ended in the year 600 AD, Ozzie's descendant was reduced to being the inhabitants of the fiend only town's servant. This small island which only inhabited a few of Guardia's citizens was very peaceful.

Choras was known for being homelands to the many soldiers and knights who aided in the war 400 years ago with the Mystics and now their descendants are living on the small island. Choras was simple at best, with only a small castle which was now in ruins as a land mark. There was an Inn, tavern, and residential homes which belonged to friendly folk. Far off the small residential area to the west there was a grassy cliff with a tombstone. There was once a time where Choras had its own legal system of justice and power, however due to Guarida's increase in power and authority, Choras was shoved aside and the castle was reduced to being a memorial site for those who were killed during the Mystic War in the year 600 AD.

Epoch landed near the few homes of the small island. Everyone disembarked from the time traveling vehicle. The calm breeze swayed and the aroma of baked bread was in the air coming from the tavern which made mostly everyone's mouth water.

"When's the last time we ate?" Crono groaned holding his stomach and sat down on the mossy grass. "I don't think I can take another step without any food."

"We're not here for food Crono!" Lucca scolded her friend. "We've got more important things to do that eat!"

"But Lucca," Marle protested the brainy girl. "That fight with Ozzie, Flea, and Slash really took its toll on most of us. Couldn't we just take a small break?"

"Want pterodactyl to eat." Ayla moaned as she plopped on the ground.

"I could use an oil change too." Robo implied.

"A break?" Lucca yelled outraged. "The more time we waste, the more Lavos grows in power! Do you want that parasite to destroy everything and leave a future in ruins?" She huffed at the princess.

"No…of course not." Marle squeaked out and backed away from. Lucca.

"Lucca, take it easy," Jera tried to calm the agitated genius. "We can't fight Lavos if we're all tired and hungry."

"Fine! Go and take a break! I'll find the rainbow shell myself!" Lucca scowled turning away and then suddenly blushed in embarrassment as she heard her stomach rumble. She held her stomach and smiled politely at her friends. "Lead the way Crono."

"Alright!" The spiky headed boy beamed walking towards the tavern.

As Crono and the others wandered towards the small tavern, Frog stopped turning towards the castle ruins. He wandered off away from the others and stared at the ominous structure before him.

Jera looked back seeing the amphibian knight staring at the ruins. "Is something wrong?" She asked the noble swordsman.

Frog took a deep breath and sighed. "This is where I laid Cyrus to rest after Magus killed him," He said. "I feel weary coming back to this place."

Jera stared at the ruined structure. "This is where you buried your friend?" She asked once more. Then she remembered what Gaspar had told her and the others about a ghost haunting the very same continent which they were on. "I wonder what's got his spirit so restless." She pondered and then smiled. "Come on let's go join the others, we'll figure this out with everyone's help." She then headed towards the small tavern where her brothers and friends were already eating.

Frog nodded glumly not wanting to remove his hand off of the hilt of the Masamune. He kept a tight hold on the ancient relic which contained a part of Lavos's essence deep within.

Jera turned around. "Frog, are you coming?" She asked.

"A-Aye…" Frog stammered and followed Jera towards the tavern where their friends were gorging down on food and taking a much needed break from their quest.

* * *

The two walked into the tavern just in time to see a drunken carpenter dump his tools into Crono's arms. There was a wooden hammer, screws, pliers, several pick axes, and other paraphernalia for construction.

"What am I going to do with these tools?" The green eyed boy asked flabbergasted at the carpenter.

The drunken carpenter carelessly shrugged. "Take them sonny, I don't need these anymore," He informed the boy. "My wife doesn't want me here drinking all day, well I'll show her! If I can't have my daily drinks! I won't work!" He turned towards Crono and said in a slurring tone, "You look like a bright young man, who could make use of my tools."

Crono nervously smiled. "Uh, thanks…" He replied tucking the tools away even though he had no idea what to do with them.

Noticing what was going on between the two the bartender rolled his eyes while serving more customers. "You could use those tools to repair the Northern Ruins." He told the carpenter.

"Are you mad?" The carpenter yelled outraged nearly spilling his mug of rum on to the wooden counter. "There's a ghost that haunts the ruins! I wouldn't dream of crossing paths with such a scary sight."

"Your wife claims that the 'scary sight' is our continent's guardian angel." The bartender replied.

"Hmph!" The drunken carpenter scowled. "What does she know anyway?" He mused to himself and went back to drinking.

The bartender sighed in dismay. "If only Toma were still alive…," He said out loud. "He wouldn't be afraid to take up that challenge or any challenge which came across him," He then looked at Crono and the others. "If you wish to visit the noble explorer, his tombstone is west of here."

Hearing this unearthly news Crono and his friends bowed their heads.

"So Toma didn't make it out alive." Marle said.

"Maybe if we pour his life essence from Fiona's trees onto his tombstone, his spirit may help us. Do you think he'll be able to tell us if he found the Rainbow Shell's location?" Robo inquired.

"It's worth a try!" Lucca beamed with hope in her eyes.

Magus headed out the door. He turned to the others. "Then let's go, the more we waste time, the more Lavos grows stronger."

* * *

The heroes of time took a few large steps away from the town of Choras and towards a plain where there was a singular tombstone. The plain was overlooking the island of Choras. Guardia Castle could be seen from here. They all stared at the tombstone. Words were etched into the grave: Here Lies the Great Explorer - Toma Levine - Sixth of Thirdmoon, 634.

"Another noble human's life wasted by the cruel hand of fate." Frog said.

Crono looked at the wooden shaped sapling in his hand. "Let's hope this works." He told his friends while walking up to the tombstone. He carefully poured Toma's life essence onto the tombstone. At first nothing appeared, but slowly everyone could see a faint image of Toma, just as he looked in the year 600 AD when they first had left the great explorer.

"Crono!" The ghostly figured smiled with glee. "It's been many a day. I located the Rainbow Shell, as it were."

"You have?" Lucca asked with excitement.

"Where Rainbow Shell?" Ayla asked.

"Please tell us, we need that information to full-fill Gaspar's request!" Marle begged. "It'll help us save the future!"

Toma smiled at the heroes. He was proud to see their determination as bright as the day he met them. "In the year 600 AD, to the northwest of this cape is a large island called the Giant's Claw. The shell is there."

"Alright!" Crono beamed. "Let's go guys." He told his friends and started walking back towards Epoch.

"Wait!" Toma's ghostly voice boomed.

"What is it?" Jera asked.

"But beware!" The explorer warned them. "There are droves of monsters afoot there."

"We can handle it." Crono smirked.

Toma smiled. "Ah… There truly is no drink so fine as one shared in the company of friends like you. All the best to you!" He told them watching as his friends boarded the Epoch blasting to the year 600 AD. "Perhaps one day someone else will be able to carry out my legacy." He thought to himself and then faded away.

* * *

Epoch landed in the year 600 AD in the familiar setting of the town of Choras. There was no change to this island during this timeline. Just that this island was also home to many carpenters as well as the noble knights and soldiers of Guardia. Crono noticed some one sulking beside the Northern Ruins.

"Are you alright sir?" Crono asked as he landed the time machine near the sulking man.

"I've lost my tools!" The man yelled in frustration. "How am I supposed to re-build these ruins?" He yelled staring at the Northern Ruins. "How can I full-fill my job as a carpenter if I have no tools? My men will think ill of me."

"Tools?" Crono asked and then smiled handing the sulky carpenter the tools which he was graciously given to in the present. "You could probably make better use of these than I can." He told the carpenter while tossing him the bag of tools.

Seeing tools near his feet, the carpenter beamed with glee. "At last tools!" He smiled. "Thank you, young man for you generosity!" He then turned towards a small home. "HIGH HO MEN! LET'S GET TO WORK!" He whistled calling for his men.

The carpenter's workers all single filed out of the small home ready for work. They stood in a straight line as the carpenter handed each men a specific tool and task in order to repair the Northern Ruins. The men and carpenter headed into the ruins in a single file with pick axes in their slung over their hands while whistling a cheerful tune.

Crono and the others then headed towards the coast of Choras in their flying time machine, where they saw a small island. All there was on the tiny island were a few trees and a mountainous cave. Epoch landed on the island and everyone disembarked.

"Feel something strange," Ayla told her friends. "Like Reptite Lair…" She quickly ran into the cave followed by the others. Everyone gaped at the site of what they saw. Dinosaur bones and egg shells, rocks, pillars of stones for walls, and a familiar bony chair with pterodactyl skin for a cushion. This island housed the entire Tyranno Lair to its exact shape and form from when Lavos descended from the skies millions of years ago and destroyed the Reptite castle.

"I…it can't be…," Marle stammered. "Is this the old Tyranno Lair?"

"When Lavos fell in the prehistoric era," Lucca assumed. "This place must've been buried within the Earth."

"The dwelling of this lair has not changed for centuries." Frog pondered.

"This is an exact replica of the Tyranno Lair." Robo said.

"Then it won't take us too long to find the Rainbow Shell." Crono beamed with excitement.

The red headed spiky leader was right. It didn't take the heroes of time long to progress through the familiar setting of the Tyranno Lair. There were some prehistoric fiends who were easily taken care of due to the team's exuberating strength and magical abilities. Coming across the familiar room where Kino had shown them where the Rainbow Shell was being kept in the prehistoric era everyone halted to a stop.

"It's the Tyranno!" Marle shrieked as her green eyes fixated upon a large tyrannosaurus rex, similar to the one which they had fought to bring down Azala's reign. This Tyranno, however, was rusted and looked rather fatigued. Even the beast's collar was wearing off. Puffs of smoke came out from its large nostrils and its eyes were heavily closed. The large lively fossil was guarding the magnificent Rainbow Shell, which was shining brightly behind the large beast.

"I think it's asleep." Jera sighed in relief.

"Then we've got to be quiet." Crono whispered to his team mates.

Everyone nodded and quietly tip toed across the rocky area trying desperately to reach the mythical shell before the large dinosaur knew of their presence. The heroes of time reached the Rainbow Shell. The large shell was shimmering brightly in the dark depths of the dead Tyranno Lair. Everyone tried lifting the large shell but were unable to since it was so heavy.

"Too heavy." Ayla said.

"There's got to be a way to carry this thing back to Epoch." Crono pondered.

As everyone pondered on how to carry the large shimmering shell, a loud growl was heard from behind them.

Marle nervously turned around seeing that the rusted Tyranno was now awake and aware of the heroes!

"Crono…" Marle whispered to her friend, her voice trembling with fear.

"Not now Marle," Crono gently scolded the princess. "We need to take this out of here before the Tyranno wakes up!"

"But Crono!" Marle yelled in frustration turning the boy around so that he would be able to see for himself that the large ancient dinosaur was awake.

"That's not good news for us…" Crono gulped.

The large rusting dinosaur let out a massive roar which shook the ground which the heroes were standing on and let out a breath of fire.

Everyone quickly took out their weapons and Jera quickly casted her barrier protecting herself and her friends from the fire. However, the barrier was slowly getting weakened by the mighty Tyranno's flames.

"Someone do something quick!" Jera called out to her friends. "I can't hold this barrier up much longer!"

Magus stared at the ancient relic attacking the barrier with its powerful flames. "Once the barrier is gone, leave everything to me." He told the others.

"What?" Lucca yelled outraged. "You can't possibly fight that beast on your own! The magnitude of its flames will destroy you!"

Magus smirked. "I've had the odds stacked against me before, this tiny dilemma won't stop me." The dark mage tightly held his scythe as the barrier around everyone slowly started to disappear.

The rusted Tyranno roared unleashing its flames from its mouth once more sending Crono, Lucca, Marle, Jera, Frog, Robo, and Ayla sailing to the ground. As everyone crashed to the ground they could hear the swiping sounds of Magus's scythe. The Tyranno lunged at the dark mage unleashing more flames, but Magus casted a spell surrounding the ancient dinosaur in a dark barrier which trapped the giant beast. The Tyranno struggled and squirmed trying to escape, but it was no use. A dark worm hole appeared underneath the dinosaur's large feet and was sucked in like a vacuum, disappearing without a trace.

"What did you do to the foul beast?" Frog demanded outraged by Magus's display of dark magic.

Magus turned to his former foe and simply answered, "I sent that beast on a one way trip to the dark depths of hell."

With the Tyranno out of the way everyone turned their attention to the Rainbow Shell.

"There's no way we can carry this back." Marle said.

"It is far too heavy for these hands alone," Frog replied. "Let us seek counsel with the King."

"Yeah," Crono agreed. "If the king of this time takes good care of the Rainbow Shell, Marle's dad would be able to do something with it in our time.

* * *

Everyone left the island of Giant's Claw and boarded Epoch. They landed at the front gates of Castle Guardia where everyone got out of the flying time machine except for Magus.

"Aren't you coming?" Crono asked the dark mage.

Magus rolled his eyes in annoyance as the childish question. "I was once leader of the Mystic Army of fiends. If I set foot in that castle, it will cause an uproar within the castle and I do not wish to waste the little time that we have in a meaningless fight." He flatly answered. (1)

Frog approached King Guardia and Queen Leene bowing to them.

King Guardia curiously stared at his noble protector. "Is something troubling you?"

"We've a favor to ask of you," Frog replied. "There is a shell in an island near Choras, we humbly ask that you keep it safe within the castle."

"I see," King Guardia XXI pondered this request. "So, you wish for me to safeguard the shell you found on that island within the castle for future generations."

Queen Leene smiled gently at her husband. "Grant them this small favor," She told them. "It is little enough to ask."

The king nodded agreeing with his wife's suggestion. "Very well," He agreed. "I shall have the shell brought to the castle and stored in our vaults as a royal heirloom." The noble royal of Guardia called out for his most trusted knight. "Commander!"

In an instant, the Knight Commander, who had fought alongside Crono and the others when the war was going on, appeared before the royals kneeling. "Yes, Majesty!"

"Go to the Giant's Claw and retrieve for me this Rainbow Shell." Guardia XXI commanded.

"At once, Your Majesty!" The Knight Commander bowed leaving with a group of noble knights.

"Thank you very much!" Lucca told the king and queen.

"There is no need to thank us," Leene told the brainy girl. "Frog, you and your friends have helped our kingdom so much during the war."

"Please your highness, do not waste such kind words onto me." Frog replied.

"Do not degrade yourself, you deserve to be knighted." Leene said to him.

Frog shook his head. "I am not worthy of that title," He simply replied and looked at his friends. "Forgive me, there is something I must do, carry on your mission without me." He told them as he left Guardia Castle.

"Frog!" Crono yelled after him. "Wait!" He called out.

"Where do you think he could've gone to?" Marle asked.

"The Northern Ruins in Choras." Jera answered.

"Huh? Why there?" Lucca asked.

"That's where he laid his friend, Cyrus after Magus killed him." Jera told everyone.

"Frog-man has big dark cloud over head." Ayla said.

"He must still be reeling from what he lost all those years ago," Robo added. "We must help assist our friend."

* * *

Everyone left Guardia Castle and headed towards the Northern Ruins in their flying time machine. The carpenter and his fellow workers had just finished repairing most of the ruined castle.

"Phew," The carpenter sighed with relief wiping the sweat off his brow. "All repaired, perhaps once the country is able to get back on its feet because of the war, we can use this castle once more as a sense of decree like it used to be years ago." He then faced Crono and the others. "Don't worry about the fee my friends, a sword-wielding frog just came by here and entered the ruins. He said the charge was on him."

"He's still in there," Crono told everyone. "Come on let's go!"

Everyone followed Crono into the now fixed ruins. It was dark and dreary with a few torches lighting the many hollow hallways and rooms. The floor had a few cracks, but was easily missed. They entered the west wing of the ruins, going down a hallway where they saw Frog towering over a tombstone.

"Frog…" Crono called out him.

Frog turned around seeing his comrades. "Forgive me…," He began. "This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He took out the legendary Masamune sword in his clammy gloved hands and held it high above his head. "Cyrus… Cyrus, I have returned. I will fulfill that oath I swore so long ago, and my final promise to you as well."

The power emanating from the Masamune caused the room to glow brightly. After the glow faded there was a familiar ghostly figure standing above the tombstone. It was as if the Masamune had heard Frog's plea and called forth his dead friend from the afterlife.

"Cyrus…" Frog said stunned by his friend's presence as he mustered the words to speak.

The dead knight faintly smiled at his talented squire. "Glenn," He began. "Thank you, for making the journey all this way." He noticed Crono and the others. "I see you've found some new friends, even in our greatest enemy." He said as his gaze fell on Magus.

The dark mage snorted. "We never were or will be friends. This is just a minor alliance."

Frog lowered his head in dismay. "Cyrus… You must think ill of me." He said to his mentor.

Hearing this from his squire made the noble ghost knight chuckle. "You worry too much," Cyrus told his squire. "You've come far, my friend. I was never as fine a warrior as you are now," He admitted to his distraught friend. "As Magus's fire consumed me, my heart burned with the thoughts of all I'd left unfinished, and all I left behind. Defeating Magus, making sure King Guardia and Queen Leene remained safe," The noble knight briefly paused for a moment remembering his beloved queen, the sole person who made his heart skip a beat every time she entered a room and who he swore to protect until the very end. (2) He then smiled down at his friend. "And of course you, my dear good friend."

"Cyrus…you were one of Guardia's best warriors!" Frog replied distressed. "This kingdom needs you! I cannot take on this burden without your guidance."

Cyrus nodded and smiled softly. "But the skills you've honed over all this time are superior to any I could ever claim to know," He said. "I can rest now, knowing that all will be made right by your hands. Farewell, my friend."

"Cyrus…!" Frog called out as the ghost faded away. "Wait…I…" He stammered.

"The Queen….Look after Queen Leene and do not push away the people who are willing to assist you…," Cyrus said as he slowly faded. "Farewell Glenn…"

Frog simply nodded hearing the advice and task left upon him. He held onto the Masamune tightly. "Forgive me Cyrus," He said. "Your request will be met, but not right away. There is a beast more powerful than Magus or the Mystic army could ever hope to be. It will destroy the planet years from now, however my friends and I have vowed to stop this creature!"

"Frog-man have no dark cloud anymore?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah we were all really worried about you." Marle said.

"We thought you might've left us for good." Lucca told him.

"This was something you had to do, but you didn't have to do it on your own." Jera said.

Before Frog could respond to his friends, the Masamune slightly shook within his hand. Frog let go of the legendary sword, which then floated in the air and began spinning around.

"What's up with the Masamune?" Crono exclaimed.

"Heh… What else?" A child-like voice boomed from inside the sword.

From within the sword appeared two familiar fiends, the essence of the legendary sword, Masa and Mune. They both looked down at Frog.

"All that emotional baggage was weighing you down." Mune said to Frog.

"The Hero's strength is strength of will." Masa said.

Hearing this Magus slightly scowled. "So that's why you were able to defeat me before I was able summoned Lavos."

Masa and Mune turned towards Magus's direction. "Hey it's you!" Mune turned his attention to the dark mage.

"So this is where you've been hiding young prince of Zeal." Masa chimed. (3)

"That is not who I am anymore." Magus flatly replied.

The two brothers looked at each other. "I wonder if big sister Doreen found our princess." Masa pondered.

"Maybe, who knows?" Mune replied to his brother and then looked down at Frog again. "Can't very well save the world if you're dwelling on the past!" He added.

"Now you're truly strong!" Masa beamed happily.

"True strength..?" Frog blinked confused staring at the two fiends.

Mune then looked at his twin. "And now we can use all of our power, too! Can't we, Masa?" He told his brother excitedly.

"You bet, Mune!" Masa replied.

The two fiends disappeared into sword and slowly etched down towards Frog's hand. The amphibian knight held the legendary sword tightly feeling its new flow of power. "It's pulsing with strength!" Frog beamed happily. "Ah! The Masamune's true form!" The noble warrior turned towards Cyrus's grave, "I must go now, Cyrus. But I go to follow in your footsteps, and see done all that you have wished. May my actions honor you." He turned towards his friends. "Come! Let us be on our way."

Everyone smiled and started to leave the ruins when suddenly Robo stopped. His censors were beeping wildly.

"Robo?" Lucca asked the robot. "What is it?"

"I…," Robo began. "I am…getting a message," He told his friends as his censors continued to flash. "…I must return to the future…to Geno Dome where I was created…"

"The future?" Lucca asked confused. "But why?"

Crono smiled. "We'll find out once we get there! Let's go everyone!" He led his team mates out of the castle ruins and into their flying machine. Within a few moments Epoch sailed across time to the future.

**Author's Note:** Phew! About time I updated! Sorry for the late update everyone, college has been kicking my butt, and I was lacking inspiration for this chappie. Whenever I found inspiration to write I had to work on my papers. If you need some clarification as to some of the things in the chapter I'll explain:  
1 - The game never really went into detail about why no one was able to recognize Magus when he was in the team's party in the year 600 AD after the war ended. So I thought I'd put that part in about Magus not wanting to go into the castle for good measure.  
2 - Seriously whoever played this game KNOWS that there was something going on between Cyrus and Queen Leene. I mean it's pretty obvious in the flashback which Frog has before he goes to fight Magus in the begining of the game.  
3 - It's Masa and Mune, I'm sure they'd be able to recognize Magus as the little boy who explored the Kingdom of Zeal with his faithful kitten by his side. As for Schala...you shall see the fate that befalls the Princess of Zeal.  
But what about Robo? What was the message he recieved? Will it help our time traveling heroes on their mission to stop Lavos? Find out in the next chapter! R + R :D


	20. The End of an Era

**Chapter 20:**** The End of an Era **

Epoch arrived in the familiar dismal setting of 2300 AD. This is the future where Lavos was successful in destroying the planet in the year 2012. However, the heroes of time wouldn't ever dream of seeing their world like this. Hollow and empty. The people of this world needed, hope, something that would give them a reason for living. This is what Crono and the others vowed to do the moment they learned of the fate which would befall the planet in the distant future. The flying time machine landed near a tiny island away from any signs of people or demolished cities.

Robo was the first to get out of the flying wings of time. He stared at the building in front of him. It was a metallic factory encased in a dome just like every other city here. Geno Dome was the place he and the rest of the R-66Y series were created. What answers was he going to find here? What was he and his robot friends really created for? Who was their creator? He and the others were about to find out.

"Robo! Wait for us!" Lucca called out to the impatient friendly robot as she and the others trailed behind.

Robo ran towards the factory slamming his robotic fist onto the door causing the bolts and screws to fly across the room. He and everyone else discovered that there was a metal door on the far right corner; however it was barricaded with heavy, metal pipes. There was a large computer in the center of the room. The cautious robot walked up to the computer scanning its data, while the others watched on in silence.

"_Who enters my sanctum unbidden?_" A voice boomed.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Marle shrieked as she and the others looked around.

"I have returned." Robo answered the voice.

"_My, my… Welcome home, R-66Y! Or should I say, Prometheus?_" The voice said ecstatically.

"Prometheus?" Lucca repeated while looking at Robo. "That's your real name?"

"I suppose it is," Robo said to Lucca and then turned his attention towards the odd voice. "My friends and I came here just as you asked. What is it you wish to tell me?"

Being able to notice Crono and the others behind Robo, the voice boomed with glee. "_And behind you—fleshlings? I have not seen creatures of flesh for many a day! Let me…welcome them." _The door on the far right corner which was secured suddenly opened. "_Come-come within!_"

"Let's go." Crono said to his team mates while walking through the door.

"_Let's see just what capabilities they possess." _The voice grinned.

Crono and the others suddenly lost their balance falling on the floor with a thud. They weren't standing on solid ground, but a large conveyer belt.

"Walking floor making head spin." Ayla told her friends as she held her head.

"I think we have more things to worry about!" Lucca pointed to several R-series robots cornering the heroes.

"_I haven't seen humans in a while,_" The voice cackled. "_Let's see what human flesh looks like when it burns!_"

Crono glared. "No way! We're NOT dying!" He got up attacking several robots with his sword while casting Luminare. Frog raised his arms in the air causing a tidal wave to flood the robots away from his friends. Marle fired her arrows with her bow and used her ice magic to freeze most of the robots which were in her way. Lucca used her gun and fire magic to burn some of the wires which were sticking out from several of the robots backs. Ayla pounced on the robots like a cat pulling off their metallic heads with her bare hands. Jera used her shield to protect her friends from harm while blasting away the robots with her light magic. Magus used his devastating magic spells to destroy the robots which were in his way. Robo watched on not wanting to attack his fellow machine brothers. He watched on as his human friends dismantled his robotic friends.

Once everyone reached the end of the conveyer belt they saw a door.

"_Not bad…for humans_," The voice growled irritated seeing them demonstrate their power. "_I'll be looking forward to greeting you_."

"Why don't you come over and show us what you're made of you piece of technical junk!" Crono yelled.

The voice laughed replying, "_All in due time boy, if you and your weak minded friends will be able to survive more of my servants!_"

Lucca turned towards Robo noticing that he didn't fight. The genius scientist looked slightly ashamed that she and her friends were destroying what were once Robo's brothers and friends. "We're sorry Robo," She apologized to the friendly robot. "We did what we had to do or they would've killed us."

Robo nodded acknowledging this fact. "You do not need to apologize, Lucca," He replied. "They may look like my friends and brothers from the outside, but from the inside, they're have been manipulated into thinking that humans are inferior creatures thanks to our creator."

Everyone walked through the metallic doors and saw several corridors which were guarded by more robots and other machines. Heading west and north of the large factory everyone could see doors were barricaded with a special pod. Several switches were on the wall. A conveyer belt could be seen in the distance which led to a different part of the factory. There were two green robot guards. One was guarding a strange small doll; the other was mindlessly walking around crashing into walls. There was another similar doll being guarded by infrared lasers. There was a functioning computer in the center of the room.

"_Two hundred eighty eight years ago, the Lavos disaster brought drastic and devastating change to this planet_," The voice spoke again. "_At its current rate of decline, humanity is doomed. The disease you call despair already consumes you from within._"

"No!" Marle yelled at the voice knowing it could hear her. "We haven't lost _our_ hope yet! We'll continue to fight no matter what it takes to stop you and Lavos!"

"_You'll all end up as scrap metal for us; we are superior than you humans can ever dream to be!"_ The voice cackled and faded away.

Lucca walked up to the computer which was in the center of the factory. She typed in a few commands and saw information about Geno Dome.

"This computer will give us information on how to access everything in this dome." Lucca told her friends.

"Which shall we examine first?" Robo pondered as he saw several choices on the screen pop up as: Door, Conveyer Belt, Guard Machine, Doll, and Power Source.

Immediately seeing the power source choice, they all stared at the flashing letters, curious to see what kind of power was sustaining this factory.

"Let's see," Lucca mused as she pressed several keys on the computer to access the dome's power source.

"The Moon Stone," The screen reads. "Drained of its power over eons of use, the Moon Stone was once known as the Sun Stone. The Sun Stone was an illustrious artifact with the ability to store elemental, magical power. It aided in the rise of the kingdom of Zeal and has been written into legends across the eras. It was the foremost source of the elemental energy and magic harnessed by the citizens and sorcerers of Zeal. The Sun Stone was kept in the Sun Palace even during the event of the fall of Zeal, when Lavos was summoned in the year 12,000 BC. The palace floated west of the other islands, and was sealed up after the Mammon Machine was created. It sunk to the bottom of the ocean after the fall of Zeal, where it remained until mysteriously reappearing in this era. The Sun Palace was guarded by an ancient fiend known as the Son of Sun. This powerful fiend absorbed the energy from the sun to use as its supply of strength. The fiend was defeated by the technological advances of the robots which originated from this dome."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments.

"Whoever is in charge of this dome, they're using such an immense source of magic to keep this dome functioning!" Magus growled.

"Get shiny stone back!" Ayla enthusiastically said.

"In order to do that we must find a way inside the environs of this dome." Frog added.

Lucca continued to read through what had to be done to face off with Robo's creator in the dome.

"To open locked doors, simply charge the energy pods beside them. Energize first in the pod to your left, and then enter the pod next to a locked door. The conveyer belt to the right can be reversed with a switch above it. The robot guarding the figurine will block anyone that tries to pass, but if you place two guards in front of each other, they will short circuit. You must obtain the two figurines on this floor to access the Mother Brain."

"Mother Brain?" Robo repeated. "That is my creator?"

"We need to stop this Mother Brain now!" Crono declared.

Traveling through the dome, Robo was able to access the pods which were near several of the doors within the dome which gave the heroes access to the many switches which turned off the alarm and infrared sensors. They picked up the tiny peguin-shaped doll which was guarded from the sensors. Next they pressed the switch onto the right side of the wall which turned off the conveyer belt. Going up north they had found the green robot which was aimlessly traveling around. Robo walked up to the robot. The sensors on the green robot began to glow and it started mimicking Robo's movements. With a quick game of follow the leader, Robo had led the green robot towards its twin. Colliding with which each other, the two green robots stopped functioning. Picking up the last doll, the heroes headed down a long path towards a door which led to a long hallway.

* * *

"_Do you not realize?_" Mother Brain's voice spoke again. "_Were it not for the existence of you creatures, this planet would be at peace! And yet you struggle and fight—for what?" _

"We fight because we've got something worth living for!" Crono yelled at the voice.

"_You humans and your silly emotions! You have no chance against us!_" Mother Brain replied.

The heroes ran across the long hallway in hopes to stop Mother Brain, but were halted by a pink robot with similar designs to Robo. The only difference was that this robot had several wires attached to its head which was in the shape of a bow.

The pink robot approached Robo. "Welcome home, Prometheus." She said.

Robo stared at the pink robot for a moment. "…Atropos?" He asked clearly knowing this robot.

The robot named Atropos walked up to Robo. "Yes," She said politely. "It's been some time, hasn't it? Come and join me! There's no need to pretend you're on their side anymore."

"Pretend?" Lucca yelled outraged.

Hearing Lucca's outburst caused Atropos to cackle. "Unlike the other R-Series units, Prometheus was given a special task. To live with humans and study them as a species…" She explained.

"NO!" Lucca screamed shaking with anger and sadness. "T-That's a lie!" She stammered and then looked at Robo.

"It's no lie. Tell them, Prometheus." Atropos told her friend.

"Tell her it's all a lie Robo!" Lucca screamed at the robot. "Tell her you're our friend!"

Robo just turned away from his friends not uttering a word, but he remained by the side of his human companions. Atropos took this opportunity to launch herself at Crono and the others. Seeing what Atropos' intentions were, Robo knocked the pink robot to the ground with his metallic fist.

"What are you doing, Prometheus?" Atropos asked shocked as she got up from the ground.

"I will not allow you to hurt them!" Robo told her defiantly.

"You have been damaged, then," The pink robot assumed. "They must have tampered with you. I'll destroy them, and then I can fix you."

Robo looked at his long time friend stunned. Hearing those words coming out from his robotic friend's mouth saddened him. "No Atropos….," He began. "You have changed. You are not the robot I knew before."

Atropos laughed hearing Robo say this. "No, I've been upgraded!" She roared with triumph. "Mother remade me to eliminate humans more efficiently. Step aside, Prometheus!"

Robo stood firm by his friends' side. "My name is Robo!" He spat back at her and fired missiles at the killing machine which was once his friend.

Atropos went flying and crashed against the wall leaving a semi-large dent against the wall. She stared at her robot counterpart confused. "Pro…Prometheus? It's been…some time…hasn't it?" She tried to stand up, but was too damaged from Robo's attack to stand.

"Atropos…" Robo sighed.

"My memory banks… I must have—yes, when…when Mother overwrote my…old programs…" Atropos confirmed to herself and friend.

"It's alright," Lucca said walked up to the non-functioning robot. "I'll repair you," She smiled at the robot. "I'll get your old memory banks back."

Atropos looked at Lucca in confusion. "Y-You…would do that for me…?" She asked the brainy scientist. "…But I tried to kill you and your human friends."

Lucca's smile grew brighter. "That doesn't mean I won't help you," She told the robot. "Your creator thinks we're inferior because we have emotions, but it's our emotions and how we act on them which make us superior to her! Please let me repair you."

"You…cannot," Atropos said to the intelligent girl knowing that she had no more power. "Core systems…failing. Power to…to memory banks, critical." The pink robot choked out.

"Atropos…" Robo frowned.

"No!" Marle shouted. "There has to be something we can do to help you!"

"There is nothing you or anyone can do now…," Atropos said and then looked at Robo removing the green bow-like wires out of her system using whatever strength she had left. "I want you…to have this," She told him handing him the bow in his metallic hand. "You can…plug it…into your circuits. Please…Take care…of it. Good…bye… Pro…metheus…" The pink robot's green sensors stopped functioning and she lay on the ground not moving or speaking.

Crono banged his fist on the ground frustrated. "Why do have to keep losing more of our friends!" He yelled. He stared at the long pathway in front of him.

"We have to end this battle soon and stop Lavos!" Jera added.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued moving along the hallway. They all came to a halt when they heard Mother Brain's devilish voice once more.

"_Listen well, flawed and fragile flesh-spawn,_" Mother Brain spoke again. "_Lavos's children will one day return to the stars to seek out new planets, new sources of sustenance. When that day comes, this planet will have its chance to heal—so long as there are no humans to interfere. We robots will establish a new world order. A unified nation of steel and pure logic. A utopia, free of sadness and suffering. Evolution has chosen us. We are the seeds of the next generation. Your species is obsolete. Cease your foolish struggle, and surrender yourself to the fate of all failed creations."_

"We won't stop!" Lucca shouted at the voice. "We'll keep on moving forward until your kind is stopped!"

"_I'll see to it that you weak humans are extinct from MY world!_" Mother Brain roared.

They all entered the next room and saw that there was a giant conveyer belt. The conveyer belt was attached to another computer. On the contraption several sickly human beings strapped to the machine. There were men, women, children, even infants. They were being pulled towards a barricaded of metallic sharp spikes which were simultaneously rotating.

"Wh-what in the world!" Lucca stammered. "We have to save them!" She cried.

Robo quickly skidded across the room towards the computer and tried turning off the machine. "It is no use," He told his friends. "There are multiple layers of protection. Destroying the Mother Brain mainframe is our only hope."

The heroes of time turned their heads away as they heard the weak, but anguish screams coming from the humans who were strapped to the machine. Pieces of flesh and blood could be seen on the spikes.

"Th-This is horrible." Marle trembled.

"There were babies strapped to that machine…," Lucca said. "Who does Mother Brain think she is…toying with the lives of humans?" She yelled outraged.

"We can't let this go on." Robo told his friends.

"We won't!" Crono replied. "We'll put a stop to Mother Brain!"

* * *

Reaching the end of the hallway, everyone saw two small tiny green pods near a steal door. Crono walked up to the green pods placing the tiny dolls they had found in the factory. Once the dolls were in place, the heavy steel door opened. They arrived in the mainframe room where a holographic projection of a large female head slowly started to manifest. This was Mother Brain. She stared at the Robo and the others with her hollow yellow eyes. She had wings attached to her back which were attached to three computers behind her. The Moon Stone was heavily etched inside her forehead. She grinned wildly.

"So, you managed to reach me," Mother Brain greeted her opponents. "I am the Mother Brain of this R-Y series factory," She set her steel gaze onto Robo. "Come, Prometheus. Allow me to restore your logic. I'll reset your circuitry and clear your cache of memories. Then we can dispose of those filthy humans together."

However, Robo stood firmly by his friends' side. "I must apologize. I cannot permit you to do that. My memories are too valuable to be reallocated, and so are my friends." He told his creator.

Hearing this from her creation, Mother Brain scowled with disgust. "You would betray me, to side with these humans?" She asked. "You would turn against all of robot kind?"

Robo nodded. "Affirmative," He said. "Humans have taught me a great deal," He told his creator firmly. "Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, and Magus…I want to see the future that they bring about."

Mother Brain laughed psychotically. "Oh, don't make me laugh, Prometheus," She said. "There is no future for the humans! I'll show you just how little hope you have!" The Moon Stone in implanted in Mother Brain's forehead started to glow..

"We're prepared for anything you've got!" Crono declared taking out his sword.

"You won't destroy this future!" Marle told her.

"Humans have the right to co-exist with machines!" Lucca said.

Slowly the ancient relic started to glow, illuminating the room with an intense hot bright light. Mother Brain merely laughed unleashing out powerful beams of light from the Moon Stone. Jera quickly conjured up a shield, but the powers of the might stone easily broke through the girl's shield.

"We machines will always be superior to you inferior humans!" Mother Brain laughed while continuing to abuse the power of the ancient relic.

"There must be a way to stop her." Frog pondered.

Ayla frustrating growled at Mother Brain. "No scare of you!" She roared. "Ayla show you what human being can do!" The prehistoric cave woman leaped into the air latching onto the Moon Stone which was the only thing solid from the holographic projection. The stone was not attached to the Mother Brain, but it was attached to the main power core in one of the computers behind the insane creator. The cave woman tightly held onto the Moon Stone and slowly began pulling it out. As she began pulling the stone out, sparks of electricity crackled from Mother Brain's projection. Ayla lodged out the ancient stone from the main frame computer. For a moment everything was silent, and then the entire factory shook. All of the robots in the factory stopped functioning and the conveyer belt which was causing the extinction humans also stopped. Mother Brain's projection slowly began disappearing.

"P-Pro…me…theus… W-why…?" Mother Brain asked her creation as she faded away and the main power core shut down completely.

Robo walked up to the main computer realizing everything was turned off now that Mother Brain was deactivated. "All factory operations have been permanently taken offline," He told his friends. "None of the machines here will…," He paused sadly. "Will ever be reactivated." He sadly sighed realizing that he would never be able to see his fellow robots or Atropos again.

"Robo…," Lucca walked up to the saddened robot gently patting his metallic back. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be a place for these robots in another world. Free of control and the desire to destroy humans. Maybe in that world, robots and humans will coexist."

Robo lifted his head up beaming at Lucca. "Do you truly believe that will happen?" He asked her.

Lucca grinned. "Of course I do!" She smiled. "Once we stop Lavos, the future won't be dead as it is now. It'll be brighter and peaceful! I promise I'll come help you rebuild your fellow robots and Atropos in a new and better world."

"Yeah," Jera agreed with Lucca's decision. "You'll see your friends again soon, don't you worry."

Hearing this, Robo brightly cheered up.

Marle examined the Moon Stone in Ayla's hands. Although the stone had lost all its power due to excessive abuse, the stone still had a strange shine about it.

"How are we supposed to regenerate the power of the stone?" The princess wondered.

"There is a way to replenish the power of the Sun Stone," Magus told his comrades. "Melchior once said that if the stone ever lost its powers, a sun keep would bring the power of the stone to its fullest, but in order for the stone to regain all its power, the stone would have to remain in a sun keep for over millions of years."

"Time is something we have little of." Frog replied.

"I'm sure there must be sun keeps stranded across the globe in each timeline!" Lucca said reassuringly.

"Sun Keep?" Ayla pondered scratching her head. "Near Ioka village, there strange cave, always have sunlight coming from sky."

"Let's go!" Crono told his friends and they all departed from Geno Dome.

* * *

Normally it would take eons to travel across to the prehistoric age, but Epoch arrived in the year 65 million BC within seconds. Epoch landed on a tiny island away from the main continent of Ioka village. On the island was a small cave. Sunlight could be seen bathing the cave.

"So this is a sun keep?" Crono wondered while looking around.

"If we leave the Moon Stone would become the Sun Stone again?" Marle questioned as Ayla placed the Moon Stone inside the cave.

"Sun strengthen all life, will help dark stone become bright again." Ayla replied wholeheartedly.

Leaving the Moon Stone to become stronger again, the heroes departed the ancient past and continued hopping from era to era to make sure the Moon Stone was regaining its power. From 12,000 BC to 600 AD, the Moon Stone was getting brighter and more intense. Epoch arrived in the year 1,000 AD and everyone boarded out of the flying time machine eager to see how bright the Moon Stone had gotten since 400 years. However when everyone entered the Sun Keep in the year 1,000 AD, the soon to be Sun Stone was missing!

"The Moon Stone's gone!" Marle exclaimed.

"There's no way the stone could've gotten far!" Lucca said.

"But who would want to steal the stone in the first place?" Jera asked.

Crono walked out of the cave, he noticed that the closest continent to the Sun Keep Island was Porre. The continent of Porre was vastly exceptional in acquiring all kinds of military weapons. However, Porre was never allowed to use these weapons because of King Guardia's law. The king made it so that there would be no more wars or lives lost since the Mystic War four hundred years ago. So he annexed all of Porre's military weapons.

"Do you think someone from Porre stole the stone?" Marle asked.

"Maybe…," Crono answered reluctantly. "Besides you know how Porre doesn't follow your father's laws. They've continued to make weapons even after the king passed the law which told them not to."

"We can't just assume that someone from the continent stole the stone, Crono." Lucca told him.

"Perhaps the king knows of the stone's location." Frog suggested.

They left the Sun Keep and flew to the main continent of Guardia, landing the flying wings of time in front of Guardia Castle.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I was here," Marle said as she stepped out of the flying machine. "I hope my father isn't mad at me for leaving." She entered the castle with her friends.

One of the guards stopped the princess. "I'm sorry Princess Nadia, you cannot enter the throne room," He told her.

"What? Why not?" Marle asked outraged.

"The trial of the century is about to begin." Another guard said.

"Who's trial?" Crono asked demandingly.

"King Guardia's of course." A third guard answered.

"WHAT?" Marle exclaimed outraged as the others looked on stunned.

"They say the king sold off the royal treasures." Said a fourth guard.

"Royal treasures?" Crono pondered.

"The Rainbow Shell!" Lucca answered. "We must've altered history when we left the Rainbow Shell in the past!" She said.

Marle's eyes widened in shock. "My father sold the Rainbow Shell?" She gasped. "No! He wouldn't do something like that!"

"Come on guys follow me!" She ran passed the guards heading down the hall and up several flights of stairs to the royal court room. Two guards were blocking the door.

"Forgive us princess, no one is allowed to enter the court room," Said one guard.

"Not even you." Another guard told her.

Outraged by this, the rebellious princess stomped her foot and screamed at the top of her lungs, "LET ME THROUGH!"

The two guards shook with fear and stepped aside. Marle burst through the doors with her friends seeing that a trial was indeed taking place. The Chancellor, judge, and other spectators all had their vulture-like gazes fixed on the king.

"Good citizens! Have any of you heard of the royal heirloom known as the Rainbow Shell?" Chancellor asked the spectators. "I, too, had no idea of its existence—until I laid eyes upon this, that is," The Chancellor held out a document. "I hold before you an ancestral will, written by the hand of our own King's distant forebears. If I may… "Unveil the Rainbow Shell to the people at the Millenial Fair, that they might enjoy the blessing of our royal treasure."

Hearing this outrageous will, the King looked on flabbergasted. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Guardia yelled. "We have no ancient royal heirlooms here."

"Surely you don't intend to claim this a forgery?" The Chancellor questioned the king. "I ask you, good people of the court, why does the defendant deny you a glimpse of this glorious 'Rainbow Shell'?"He smirked rubbing his ragged beard with glee. "Why, because he no longer owns it. He sold a priceless heirloom of our kingdom, for no reason other than his own greed." The Chancellor ushered in a witness to testify his claim.

There was a merchant from the Millennial Fair. He nervously walked up to the Chancellor, but was suddenly toppled over as Marle ran into the court room.

"P-Princess Nadia!" The Chancellor stammered. "We are conducting a trial here."

Marle ignored the Chancellor and looked at her father. "Father!" She said.

"Nadia! The Chancellor is trying to frame me." Guardia told his daughter.

Marle glared at the Chancellor, who then just nervously fiddled with his fingers while stroking his beard. "Let us not hurl insults," The Chancellor replied. "You had us all worried after you left dear princess. I understand your feelings, of course. The King places his realm above all else. It was the same even when your mother Queen Aliza passed away."

"What?" Marle asked since she never knew what happened to her mother. She was too young to remember how her mother had died.

"Oh, child… Please, forget I spoke." The Chancellor answered her.

"Tell me!" The Princess of Guardia angrily stomped her foot ready to freeze the old man with her ice magic.

"It's difficult to speak of even now," The Chancellor continued. "You see, Queen Aliza's condition had been frail for some time, but it took a sudden turn for the worse near the end. She desperately wanted to see your father, just one last time," The Chancellor secretly smirked since Marle was easily manipulated by his words. "But your father refused. Said he could not leave his work unattended. He left you, young, innocent, and knowing nothing of death, to watch over her alone."

Marle looked at the King. "Y-You left me alone to stay by Mother's side?" She asked slowly moving away from her father.

"Nadia please…let me explain." Guardia told her.

However before the king could explain to her only daughter what happened the Chancellor interrupted, "Naturally, the end was not long in the coming. She died soon after," He explained. "One might well say the King killed her. Such a shame…" He turned to the king. "You also have murder on your conscious as well, _your highness_."

Marle held her chain holding the pendant close to her heart. She stared at her father disheartened almost on the verge of tears. "Y-You…killed her!"

"Nadia it is not true!" Guardia begged the princess to believe him. "Please you must believe me!"

Marle shook her head clutching on to her pendant and slowly backing away towards the exit of the court room where her friends were waiting for her.

"If His Grace has not sold the heirloom, it should remain within the castle," The Chancellor said. "Bring the Rainbow Shell before the court, and his innocence will be beyond question." The ragged old man smirked as Marle walked out of the court room grief stricken. '_Not that I expect you will succeed._'

Crono looked over as Marle walked up to him and the others. "What happened, Marle?" He saw the tears in the princess's eyes and became concerned and slightly enraged. "Why are you crying?"

"My Father….," Marle sniffled. "H-He killed my mother and he sold the Rainbow Shell we worked so hard on retrieving!"

"WHAT?" Crono, Lucca, and Jera exclaimed.

"That's a lie!" Crono yelled. "Don't you believe it Marle!"

"Crono's right," Jera agreed. "You're father's a just ruler and he cares about you a lot!"

"If we can find the Rainbow Shell, we'll be able to prove the King's innocence!" Lucca reassured the grieving princess.

"What are you talking about Lucca?" Marle yelled outrage. "The Chancellor made up the entire thing! There is no heirloom!" She yelled knowing that The Chancellor was lying the entire time about the King's crime, but it would be hard to convince the court this accusation.

"Did you forget we changed history back in 600 A.D.?" Robo asked Marle. "The Rainbow Shell should still be in the castle!"

Marle paused for a moment and then beamed. "The Rainbow Shell we gave to my ancestor four hundred years ago," She realized. "It must still be here," She smiled running towards the steps. "It's probably in the basement, let's go!"

* * *

Marle led her friends into the bowels of the castle's lower chambers. There was an unconscious guard lying on the ground and two purple snake-like fiends slithering about.

"The boss is finally gonna settle the score on his thirteen—generation—old family grudge!" The snake-fiend faced his comrade. "This is going to be so awesome, don't you think so, Squirm?"

The snake fiend named Squirm faced its companion. "It sure is Slither," Squirm agreed. "Yeah, he's gonna frame the King good with that fake evidence!"

The two fiends who were keeping an eye on the basement door were suddenly hurled against the wall by a wave of dark magic thanks to Magus. The two slithering fiends lifted their heads up in awe.

"I-It cannot be!" Slither stammered staring at Magus with wide eyes.

"It can be! It is Lord Magus." Squirm beamed with a hiss.

Magus stared at the two slithering lackeys. "I suppose you fools would be honored to meet me," The former Fiend Lord gripped his scythe tightly. "It's such a shame really, meeting death in the face, unless of course you tell us what is going on."

The two snake-fiends quivered in fear, they weren't aware of what the dark mage was capable of.

"But he's siding with humans." Slither stated looking at his shaken comrade.

"Only Yakra can bring about the glory to us fiends now." Squirm added.

"Yakra?" Crono exclaimed.

"The foul over grown rat that nearly killed Queen Leene!" Frog said.

"Looks like Yakra's descendant wants to cause trouble in our time too." Lucca confirmed.

Marle looked at her friends and said, "So there is a plot! We'd better hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle's court room, the Chancellor continued his fraud accusations against King Guardia. The Chancellor ushered forward the merchant which Marle had knocked over earlier.

The merchant faced the courtroom and judge. "Yes, I bought it from the King," He said. "I wasn't sure if I should, but, well…he looked so desperate for the money."

"Liar!" Guardia yelled outraged. "I've never even seen you before!"

"Order in the court!" The judge yelled banging his gavel.

The merchant reluctantly walked up to the Chancellor whispering, "Was I convincing?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Perfect!" The Chancellor grinned.

* * *

Crono and the others raced down the halls of the castle's basement defeating the fiends which were in their way with ease. They stopped in front of a large wooden door. Marle burst through the doors seeing the Rainbow Shell which she and her friends retrieved four hundred years ago was still intact, still glowing brightly which illuminated the entire room in different hues.

"The Rainbow Shell!" Marle happily beamed with delight.

Lucca noticed that there was a piece of paper attached to the ancient shell. She looked at the worn out piece of paper. The paper was worn out covered in dust and mold, but it was readable.

"What's this?" She pondered. "A letter?"

Marle walked up to the brainy scientist and began reading the letter. "To Marle…," She read the letter. "This letter is addressed to me?" She blinked confused.

"Well, what does it say?" Crono asked eagerly.

Marle stared at the letter and began reading it, "Dearest Marle, I know things are not easy with your father. But though it may be hard to realize now, know that you will ever be his daughter. Nothing can break the bonds of blood— neither distance, or words of anger. Someday you will leave the nest and have children of your own. Then you will understand the truth of what I say. Blood is the sap that flows through the limbs of a family tree. And come what may in future days, we will forever be joined by that - Queen Guardia XXI, Leene."

"Queen Leene certainly has a way with words." Frog said.

"She sure does," Jera agreed. "But we've got more urgent things to thinking about!"

Marle walked up to the mystical shell and carefully tore off a shard from the mighty shell. "Hang in there, Father!" The princess shouted hoping the king could hear her. "We're coming!"

* * *

Back in the courtroom, the jury was all ready to give their verdict to the judge.

"Members of the jury, it is time for a verdict," The judge told them. "If you believe the defendant guilty, stand to the left. Innocent, to the right."

The jurors began approaching the judge, giving only one verdict. Guilty. The king watched on with worry eyes as the jurors kept giving in their guilty verdict. However, the Chancellor just smirked. With each verdict the jury was giving, the feeble old man continued smiling with glee.

* * *

Marle ran up towards the courtroom where the guards were keeping an eye on the door.

"Please!" Marle begged them. "Let me through! I need to see my father!"

"I am sorry, my lady," The first guard told her. "Not even you may enter."

"You really won't reconsider?" The Princess of Guardia asked again pleadingly.

"No, princess," The second guard said flatly. "We cannot."

Marle sighed in dismay and then faced her friends. "There is another way to get inside the courtroom," She told them. "It's a bit rough, but just follow me!"

Back in the courtroom, the jurors have all made their verdict. The judge banged his gravel. There were four jurors on the left and one on the right. "A verdict has been reached! Four votes of guilty to a single of not guilty. The defendant has been found guilty as charged."

The Chancellor nearly jumped out of his boots with glee, grinning wildly. "The line of Guardia has ended," He said. "This kingdom shall be mine!" He smirked and then ordered two guards to take the former king away.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted.

Everyone looked around stunned wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Nadia?" Guardia asked. "Is that you?" His gaze was fixed upon a stain glass window in the room, where he and everyone else saw the princess's slender outline.

"It can't be!" The Chancellor scowled.

"Father!" Marle yelled jumping out of a stained glass window followed by the others.

"Nadia!" Guardia exclaimed with relief.

"Princess!" The Chancellor yelled and then smirked. "You're too late! His Grace has been found guilty," He said. "Even the King is subject to our laws."

"No!" Marle yelled. "Not when the whole thing is a set up!"

The Chancellor let out a low growl. "Nonsense!" He yelled. "The King's a crook! He sold…"

Marle showed the courtroom the piece of shard from the Rainbow Shell. "This treasure, right here!"

The entire courtroom gasped and looked on with wide eyes. The Chancellor however, was fuming with rage.

"Impossible!" The Chancellor growled, his voice nearly sounded gruff and raspy.

"Give it up, Chancellor!" Marle yelled. "Your little scheme failed."

Hearing this, the Chancellor let out a psychotic laugh.

"I think the Chancellor lost what marbles he had left in his brain." Crono said.

"You're the ones who had better give up," The Chancellor told them. "If I can't avenge my ancestors the easy way, I'll do it here and now—the hard way!" He roared stretching out his arms in the air. "Super, ultra, presto, TRANSFORM-O!" The Chancellor shape shifted into a giant rat, similar to Yakra, which Crono and the others defeated when they arrived in the year 600 AD for the first time.

"We took you down before you big hairy rat!" Crono declared taking out his sword. "And we can do it again!"

Yakra the thirteenth laughed. "You humans have no chance against me!" He fired off deadly spikes from its back.

Jera used her shield to counter the attack back at the giant rat. Yakra the thirteenth beady yellow eyes widened as his own attack backfired on him. He fell to the ground and tried again to attack, but was his sharp claws were frozen to the ground.

"H-How can this be?" Yakra exclaimed. "Y-You humans bestow m-magic?"

Marle aimed her crossbow at the giant rat's face. "Next time know what you're up against you ugly rat!"

The giant rat trembled in fear begging for Marle not to kill him. Marle and the others knew if they were to spare the fiend, he would just cause trouble again. The Princess of Guardia was not fond of murder or killing people, but in this case she had to make an exception. She unleashed an arrow on the giant's rat's body.

Yakra the thirteenth let out an anguish scream before falling to ground. "D-Defeated….again…." The giant rat fell to the ground motionless. Several guards walked back into the courtroom taking the dead rat's body out of the castle. Where Yakra's body was lying there was a skeleton key.

"A key?" Lucca pondered picking up the key.

King Guardia approached his daughter and her friends.

"Father… I…" Marle began.

The king looked at his daughter with a sullen expression. "No, don't say it," He said to her. "I was wrong to be so stubborn."

The rebellious princess walked up to her father. "No, I didn't even think about how you must have felt," She told him. "I… Oh, I know what I want to say, but the words just won't come out."

Guardia looked at her and smiled. "It's the same for me," He admitted. "There was a time when I truly thought you were lost to me. But when I think about it now, I realize that it was I who abandoned you."

Marle looked at her father in disbelief and shook her head. "But I'm here now," She replied. "We'll talk about everything from now on. I'll ask you for advice, and tell you about Crono, and ask you about Mother, and…"

Hearing his wife's name coming from his daughter's lips brought an even bigger smile to the king's face. "Ah, your mother… Aliza… I'm ashamed to admit it, but it's taken me until now to understand what she meant with those final words," He said to her. 'Someday, when Nadia is older, she'll bring someone she loves to meet you. Welcome the two of them with open arms.' She said that would make it a day you would remember forever."

Crono sheepishly blushed, but remained silent not wanting to interrupt the father/daughter moment.

Marle looked at her father and blinked in surprise. "You heard her last words?" She asked him.

Guardia simply nodded and replied, "Of course. You were so young you probably don't remember. You kept saying, 'Daddy, I love lots of people! Lots and lots!' It reassured your mother, seeing you so happy. She left us with a smile on her face."

Marle took a few steps back away from her father. "So that's how it was." She mused to herself.

The king looked at his daughter and asked, "Yes, why?"

Marle paused for a moment and then faced her father with a small smile on her face. "I used to call you Daddy?"

Guardia nodded. "You did." He told her.

Hearing this, the Princess of Guardia ran to her father and embraced him tightly. Her head was leaning gently on her father's chest. "I'm sorry…Daddy. For everything." She lightly whimpered.

King Guardia just smiled gently patting his daughter's head affectionately. "It is alright Nadia." The king headed down back to the throne room.

Marle smiled looking at her friends. "Thanks guys, for helping me out." She told them.

"You're our friend Marle, it's the least we can do." Lucca told her.

"Yeah," Jera agreed. "Besides, you might be my sister-in-law one day, right Crono?" She cheekily winked at her brother.

"W-What?" Crono exclaimed blushing. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Jera!"

Marle giggled following her father down the steps to the throne room. In one the castle's cellar rooms, there were muffled sounds coming from a treasure chest.

"Who's in there?" Marle asked.

"I think I might know." Lucca answered using the key which was on the floor in the courtroom to open the treasure chest. Huffing and puffing the REAL Chancellor coughed for air and got out of the treasure chest.

"Oh, thank goodness! That beast locked me up in there, and I've been trapped ever since you left for the fair, princess." The Chancellor wheezed. He scrambled to his feet noticing Crono and the others by Marle's side. "Your friends, I presume, princess?" He then quickly scrambled to his feet. "I don't have time for this! I must prepare for the Moonlight Parade!" The Chancellor quickly ran off to prepare for the parade.

* * *

With Yakra's descendant's plot put to an end, the castle of Guardia resumed its normal business. King Guardia was sitting on his rightful throne.

"I'll give you permission to leave the castle," King Gaurdia told Marle. "But I expect the utmost caution from you. Keep my daughter safe." He sternly looked at Crono and the others, but his stern gaze was mostly fixed on Crono.

"Yes, of course You're Grace." Crono bowed.

The door to the castle suddenly burst open and Melchior came into the throne room.

"Melchior?" Lucca asked. "What are you doing here?"

Melchior chuckled with glee. "I heard about the Rainbow Shell and also discovered this." The Guru of Life held out the newly restored sun stone brightly glowing which was thought to be lost in this era.

"The sun stone!" Crono gasped. "You found it!"

Melchior nodded. "I believe this was an act of fate, this legendary stone was stolen by a few noblemen from Porre. Not realizing the stone's power, the two men carelessly left the stone on my front door," He explained and then smiled gleefully. "Can't be letting you have all the fun! Let me make some armor from that Rainbow Shell!" He quickly hurried towards the basement of the castle.

Crono and the others followed Melchior into the basement. The Guru and weapons smith of Zeal inspected the shimmering Rainbow Shell.

"The properties of this material are quite unique," Melchior said. "I can craft armor from it that will dampen the effects of magical attacks. I could make you one highly effective prismatic dress, or I could make three less effective prismatic helms. Which would you prefer?" He asked the heroes of time.

"We'll take whatever you can make!" Crono beamed eagerly.

The blacksmith nodded and then stared at the Sun Stone. "Ah, a Sun Stone! That should do quite nicely," He mused to himself. "I'll be able to allocate both the Rainbow Shell and Sun Stone to create fantastic weapons!" He then soon began working. Several 'clangs' and 'cling' noises could be heard in the basement of the castle, the Guru of Life tirelessly worked on through the end of the night which gave the heroes of time to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Lucca headed home while the others rested. She smiled looking at her make-shift laboratory as Taban was working on something utilizing the Sun Stone. He had borrowed the ancient stone from Melchior, promising that he would bring it back to the castle once he was done.

Lara came down the stairs towards her husband and daughter. "Oh really, you two and your silly toys," The woman sighed. She looked at Lucca. "I would like to be a grandmother someday, Lucca."

Hearing this Lucca blushed lightly. "S-Sorry mom," The technical genius stammered. "But nothing takes a break from science."

"I suppose not," Lara softly smiled. "Still it would be nice to have the patter of tiny feet running around this house, instead of metallic ones."

"Eureka!" Taban beamed holding out a wide shaped gun. "It's done!" He smiled with glee handing the weapon over to his daughter. "Here you go sweet heart, this is the Wondershot, compliments of the Sun Stone and your old man."

Lucca grinned eagerly while twirling the gun around before placing it into the holster. "Thanks Dad, you're the best!"

* * *

The following morning, Crono and the others headed down to the basement to see Melchior's craftsmanship. They all stared at awe seeing shiny, metallic armor and helmets in the room. The armor and helmets changed different colors just like a rainbow.

"Aha!" Melchior greeted them. "You're just in time. I've just completed the Rainbow sword and Sun staff." The blacksmith tossed carefully handed the weapons to Crono and Jera.

"For us?" Crono asked. He sheathed out the Rainbow sword out its scabbard. The sword shined brightly. Its sharp blade nearly rivaled the Masamune sword.

Jera looked at the Sun staff cautiously as she held it. It was gold plated and on the top of the staff was a tiny orb.

"This staff will be able to better control your light magic," Melchior told her. "Since light magic is also bound with the other elements, with this staff in your possession you won't be weakened as much."

Jera stared at the staff in her hands. "Thanks a lot Melchior." She told the blacksmith.

Melchior smiled graciously. He was proud he was finally able to help some people. "I finally feel like I'm doing something worthwhile!" He beamed with pride.

The heroes of time thanked Melchior for his help. They left Guardia Castle and headed for their flying wings of time. Epoch was patiently waiting for its passengers to return. The heroes stared at the Black Omen ship ominously hovering in the sky. If the Black Omen had enough power to travel through time, it could even resurrect Lavos once more. That was a chance the heroes were not willing to take. They had to take down Queen Zeal's selfish ambition of immortality. Crono set the coordinates for 12,000 BC on Epoch, the timeline which was responsible for destroying the Kingdom of Zeal and abusing the powers of a parasitic creature who would ultimately destroy the world.

**Author's Note**: Wow guys I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in two whole months! Unfortunately, life tends to get in the way of updating fan fics. But the chapter is finally here! This ends all the side quests in Chrono Trigger, and yes, I did change the whole mission with retrieveing the Sun Stone. I also decided to give Jera a staff as her new weapon, because no one in Chrono Trigger has a staff! You could think of Jera, as the white mage in this series hehe :D All that's left now is to stop Queen Zeal and defeat Lavos, but don't expect an update anytime soon, I start college next week so I won't be updating anything for a while, but I'll try my best in the meantime R + R! Oh! Don't forget to vote on my profile page on what my next fic should be :D


	21. The Fated Hour Part 1

**Author's Note:** WOW! Everyone I am SO sorry for not updating in two months! Things came up and with college finals, I really couldn't work on the chapter. However, it's up now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading. I've decided to make this chpater a 2 parter, just to drag this fic out a teeny bit longer, no not really lol, I just feel this chapter deserves to have a two parter title. Well enjoy reading :D

* * *

  
**Chapter 21:** **The Fated Hour Part 1**

Epoch arrived in the year 12,000 BC. The familiar snowy setting seemed peaceful and quiet. Even though this world caused a great disaster to the Kingdom of Zeal, the once magic bound kingdom also abused the power of a powerful entity which was now destined to destroy the future. The heroes of time would fix what fate had intentionally written. They would not allow Lavos to destroy their future, even though none of them would be alive to see the peaceful future, except for Robo.

Crono felt his hand shake while steering the marvelous flying time machine, but he kept a straight face demeanor as he flew through the dark clouds and icy surroundings. Was defeating Lavos finally getting to the energetic boy? Was he afraid of dying at the hands of the parasite again? Crono took a breath and exhaled nervously. Marle glanced towards the boy and saw that his hand was trembling as he steered the Wings of Time. The princess smiled softly placing her hand on top of his giving it a firm, but affectionate squeeze. "We'll stop this…all of this." The Guardian princess said to him.

Crono's green eyes gazed towards Marle. He nodded smiling with a brave reply, "Yeah then we can go home. I'm sure mom's worried sick, I hope she's feeding the cat."

"Hey Crono!" Lucca called out to her best friend. "Before we head up to the Black Omen, we should definitely stock up on potions, ethers, and elixirs in the Commons.

"Right." Crono agreed descending to the snowy ground. He looked at the calm, but nervous expression on his comrades faces. They were just as anxious and also afraid of fighting of fighting Lavos again. The last time they fought the alien in the Ocean Palace, they barely escaped with their lives. Were they ready this time? Could they stop such a monster from destroying the future? Crono sighed, but then smiled to himself as he stared at his friends. This whole mess began in the Millennial Fair, when he and Jera bumped into Marle. He couldn't help but keep the cheery smile on his face as he slowly looked at his friends. There was Marle, who he never had the chance to say two words to before the Millennial Fair incident. Then there was Lucca, his best friend since he was a kid. Always thinking and saving his sorry butt whenever he got into trouble. Next was Frog no… Glenn, who was trustworthy, noble, and better with sword than he was. Crono knew very well how much Jera liked him, which brought a snicker to the boy's lips.

Jera blinked in confusion wondering why her brother was laughing. She simply shrugged it off.

"Do you find something amusing, Crono?" Robo asked.

Crono idly shook his head, but smiled at Robo. Good old Robo, who was free-willed. The distant robot from the future didn't want to see a future filled with pain and sorrow. He wanted a better one, where humans and robots co-existed happily. He then glanced at Ayla who was sitting at the edge of her seat, ready to take on Lavos. She was so primitive, yet so energetic. Finally there was Magus, who sat silently not looking at his comrades. The dark mage barely uttered a word to anyone. His only concern was to defeat Lavos

* * *

As Epoch descended upon the snowy island, Crono frowned a little. He realized once Lavos was defeated, he, Jera, Marle, and Lucca would never be able to see their time traveling friends again. Sure with Lucca's Gate Key and Epoch, they would be able to visit them, but it wouldn't be the same as being with them all the time. This was the last time they would fight together to save the world. The red headed spiky haired teen smiled again thinking of the adventure he's had with his friends, however, this was going to be their finest hour yet. They had to give everything they had and probably more to win!

Everyone disembarked out of the flying machine. They saw the survivors of the Ocean Palace disaster slowly returning to their normal lives and trying to live life again.

"Scat! Get away you mangy little flea bag!" The shop owner yelled while wielding a broom stick. He was trying to kick out a defenseless little kitten that was probably only searching for food in the shop.

The tiny purple kitten meowed sadly. It lifted its tiny head up and then perked up seeing the heroes. The kitten ecstatically ran towards them as fast as its tiny paws would allow it to.

Magus was the first to notice the small kitten running towards them. His empty red eyes slightly widened. "A-Alfador?" You're alive?"

Alfador, the small kitten who followed Magus around when he was a child in the Kingdom of Zeal, leaped into the air and latched onto the dark mage's shoulder purring affectionately against his cheek.

"Not now Alfador…" Magus commanded his pet gently dropping him to the ground.

The tiny kitten gracefully landed on its feet and remained by his master's side.

"Hey!" Crono called out to the others. "Guys its Alfador! How have you been little guy?" He kneeled down to give a gentle pat to the tiny creature, however, Alfador retaliated by hissing and slashing Crono's face with his sharp claws.

Crono fell backwards onto the icy ground with a thud. "I guess he only still likes Magus…" The boy twitched.

"Aw, I think it's sweet that Alfador is so loyal to him." Marle smiled.

A little boy in rags came running out of the make-shift shop and beamed up at Magus. "Is this your cat mister?" The boy asked eagerly. "I've been taking care of him!" The small boy picked up Alfador who affectionately twitched his nose and meowed.

"Good," Magus replied. "Keep him safe until I return."

Alfador's tiny ears flopped down to his face. He stared at Magus with his bright green eyes and meowed sadly. He wanted to go with his Master.

"Soon Alfador, once Lavos is dealt with. I will come back for you." The dark mage promised his pet.

Alfador wiggled about in the tiny boy's arms, but then reluctantly decided to stay put.

Lucca had come out of the make-shift shop, carrying a large sack filled with items. "There, these should be enough," She told her friends while dumping the sack onto the snow ground. "We've got potions, elixirs, and mega potions to keep our strength up and ethers, mega ethers, and mega elixirs to maintain our magical abilities."

"Nice work Lucca," Crono commended his friend. "You're always thinking ahead."

"We will need to replenish our strength as much as we can while infiltrating that evil sanctuary." Frog added as he and everyone else stared into the cloudy sky. The Black Omen was ominously hovering above the clouds. It was as if the massive ship was staring into the very core of the planet, wanting to destroy every living life form. Every second that passed by, the horrid ship was giving strength to revive Lavos once again.

"Let's go." Crono told his friends as he headed back to their flying time machine.

"Good luck!" The tiny boy holding Alfador cried out while waving good-bye with his tiny hand.

* * *

Epcoh raced through the clouds heading towards the Black Omen. The Black Omen was fashioned from the ruins of the Ocean Palace with the use of Lavos's energy and the most arcane magic known in existence. It sailed the sky as a dark presence and shrine to Lavos. Being able to time travel to all the eras in which the heroes were from, the Omen was filled with powerful guardians and monsters; automated defenses and robotic enemies adorned its halls, and other organic and Mutant monstrosities were lurking inside.

The Wings of Time floated near a walk way which led everyone towards the floating enmity of destruction. They disembarked their flying ship heading forward towards the dark blue steel-like doors. Everyone took out their weapons the moment they reached the door and attacked the six small tiny round robots which fired deadly lasers. This was the Omen's first defense system; they knew there was more to come once they were inside.

Ayla swiftly kicked down the door leaving a large dent in it. Everyone walked into the main hallway and saw Queen Zeal standing before them.

"Fools! Have you not learned your lesson?" Zeal taunted them.

"We won't give up until Lavos is stopped!" Crono told her.

The queen of Zeal let out a vicious cackle almost deafening anyone who was near her. Her laugh was psychotic, but also frightening. She was amused by Crono's determination. "We are made immortal!" She replied sinisterly. "We shall live forever with Lavos, who feasts upon this planet from within. Now he rests, and gathers strength. But in a mere 14,012 years, he will emerge to rain destruction upon the Earth and crown himself as King! The Black Omen is the path which leads to Lavos. It is the conduit through which our limitless power flows."

Magus rolled his eyes. "Do you actually believe that Lavos will grant you what you want?" He asked his diluted mother. "Once Lavos is reborn, it will have no use for you or this planet! You'll die along with every existing living being on this planet!"

"You can't let this go on!" Marle pleaded with Zeal. "You need to put a stop to this, please!

Zeal's already ambiguous mind was warped with the thought of immortality. She didn't care if the planet died. She didn't care if the future was in ruins. All she wanted was to live forever and rule over a world full of inferior creatures. "As long as the almighty Lavos reigns, your dreams are all for naught!" Magic pulsed through her fingers and with a wave of her hand, she created a small wormhole. The black abyss had a giant mutant-esque creature inside it. The mutant stared at the heroes with its four red eyes in the front and sides of its head. It had a long duck-like beak and its large blue slender arm and hands slowly reached out to them with dripping ooze like hands. It had a yellowish underbelly which was supported by a very slim blue stomach. There were even eyes on the bottom of the grotesque creature with gold antennas sticking out of its body. Leering at them with malice, it slowly approached them in a snail-like manner.

"Sacrifice yourself to Lavos, and fulfill the only purpose left to you!" Zeal cackled as she disappeared.

The mutant roared lunging at the heroes with its long arms. The heroes jumped and dodged out of the way and attacked the mutant with everything they had. Using their weapons and profound magic, the mutant began flailing about. Trying to overpower them, but everyone was prepared to fight back no matter what the cost. Jera held her staff emitting power from the sun stone, which was attached to the staff to absorb everyone's spells to reflect it at the mutant. The mutant let out a gurgle cry as it got hit by the attack. The mutant crashed to the ground as a large gaping hole penetrated through its body.

Crono almost fell over due to exhaustion from the fight. "That takes care of the ugly mutant…" He panted.

"We have to proceed on," Robo said. "Lavos keeps growing stronger."

"Win fight! Defeat Lavos, Crono!" Ayla told the boy.

"We will…" The spiky headed boy breathed out as he took a swig from a mega potion. He looked at everyone seeing the fatigue in their eyes. Despite their determination and spirit, they were also exhausted from this one fight. "Guys what's wrong? We've got enough potions, take them, it'll help." He advised.

"If we waste them on just this one battle, there will be none for when Lavos arrives." Frog said.

"We're trying to conserve what we have, Crono." Marle told him as she healed everyone.

* * *

After defeating the mutant, everyone made their way through the Omen, fighting various enemies along the way. After quite some time, the heroes encountered another mutant known as the Giga Mutant, which was similar to the first mutant, but much stronger than the previous one. Upon defeating the mutant, they kept proceeding through the floors of the Omen. They raced through each floor of the Omen, fighting off every fiend that was in their way. The monsters varied from the different timelines which the heroes had explored, except they were much more dangerous and lethal because of the power given to them by Lavos. With each floor the heroes had fought in, they had used up the potions and ethers to regain their strength and magic. They came into battle with the final mutant known as the Terra mutant. That didn't stop the heroes from destroying it. After defeating the Terra Mutant, the heroes stopped at the final corridor.

A gate slowly materialized in front of the heroes. They stared in shock and surprise as what emerged from the gate.

"I-It's a Lavos spawn!" Lucca cried out.

It was indeed a Lavos spawn, the same spawns which dwelled on Death Peak in the future. However, this spawn was much larger than the ones which the heroes had encountered on Death Peak.

"Let's take it down!" Crono declared. Lucca used flare on the spawn, burning the shell of the spawn so that it wouldn't attack with its deadly spikes. Robo tackled the spawn and fired his lasers. Jera used her holylight magic unleashing a tornado of light at the spawn. Frog blinded the spawn by stabbing the spawn with the blade of the Masamune. Ayla walked up to the mini demonic creature lifting it up above her head and tossed it onto the ground. Crono used his luminare, encasing the spawn in a dome of lightning. Marle barricaded the spawn with ice trapping it in a wall of ice. Magus used his dark matter spell on the creature and then opened up a black hole sending the creature into the dark depths of hell.

They advanced to the next room stunned as to what they saw in the final room of the Black Omen. There were seven figures encased in barriers which looked exactly like Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Robo, and Ayla.

"T-They look like us!" Marle stammered as she walked over to the clone which looked exactly like her.

"No they're not clones…," Lucca told the princess. "They're us…but in alternate timelines…" She confirmed this by pointing the Gate key at each of the clones. The Gate key pin pointed alternate timelines of which these clones came from. Each version of the heroes was asleep, living out alternate futures which the heroes of this world would never live to see because of the choices they made in this world.

"This me?" Ayla pondered as she poked the barrier inspecting her alternate self.

"They seem happier…." Robo said as he looked at his alternate counterpart seeing the bright happy shine in his counterpart's eyes.

"It's like they're in a better future." Lucca told everyone.

"Maybe it was wrong to interfere…we would've led happier lives." Jera thought out loud.

"Everything we've done so far is for nothing." Frog added.

"We should never have agreed to stop Lavos." Marle said disheartened as she held onto her pendant.

"NO!" Crono yelled. "We can't give up now guys…" He told his friends. "We're not going to let Queen Zeal rattle us like this! There's a whole world counting on us to defeat Lavos and bring peace!"

Crono's speech seemed to bring new hope to the others. The others looked at their future counterparts. They were curious as to what lives they were leading, but they had to live in the now, and stopping Lavos was their main objective in this universe. They made their way through the hall and stopped in the final room. The Mammon Machine which was absorbing the planet's life to revive Lavos once again was ominously glowing with energy which it was recieving from the planet. Queen Zeal appeared in front of them.

"I know what you have seen," She told them. "It is your futures that slumber in this hall. Destiny, in its essential form. All the dreams that might have been. All the happiness, and sorrow, you might have known. Your tomorrow, as it has been witnessed. The Black Omen transcends time and space, drifting through all and nothing, waiting for Lavos to awaken. Destiny has led you here, and here you shall remain. Unless you can defeat me and bring down the Omen, there is no future for you!"

"We will put a stop to you!" Crono told her as he and the others held onto their weapons tightly.

Zeal laughed. "Come, children! Lavos slumbers. I will guide you into the depths of his dream," She raised her hand. The heroes were engulfed in a spirally color wave of magic. The spell didn't seem to hurt them, but they were blinded by a very strong light. "Did I say dream? I meant, of course, his eternal nightmare!" She smirked as she saw Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Ayla, Robo, and Magus sink to their knees and drop their weapons. The pupils in their eyes became hollow and dead. They were all witnessing their worst nightmares.

* * *

Crono flinched as his green eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his head and sat up dumbly looking around. He saw that he was back in his room. "Huh?" He pondered.

"What am I doing back home?" Scratching his head, the boy got up from the ground. "Mom!" He called out for his mother, but he heard nothing. "Jera? Are you ok?" He called for his sister, still nothing. He looked around his room and saw everything was exactly the way he left it. His unfinished bed and an empty tiny bowl for his cat which was supposed to be filled with cat food. Crono sighed indismay, he couldn't even find his cat anywhere. He walked over towards the window and almost fell over at the sight he saw. The entire kingdom of Guardia was engulfed in flames! Every residential home, the grand castle of Guardia, the forest, everything was reduced to rubble!

For the first time, Crono didn't have the strength to muster out words. '_Did Lavos do this?_' He thought to himself. 'I _couldn't stop it…I let everyone down…_' He sank to his knees feeling utterly lost. "Mom….Jera….Marle….Lucca…I'm so sorry," He breathed out. "…I let you guys down…" He said hoping he would get a reply from someone, but he heard nothing. Gripping his spiky head the boy let out an anguish scream and he banged his fists on the wooden floor. "EVERYTHING'S GONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His entire body felt numb, it was as if some force kept knocking him back down whenever he tried to get up. He wearily stood up. He had no will to go on. Lavos had taken away everything and everyone he was fighting so hard to protect. What was the point of trying to stop such an incredible monster?

The boy's gaze fell upon his the hilt of the Rainbow sword. His hands shook as he unsheathed the magnificent sword which he and his friends fought so hardly to obtain. Now there was nothing. He stared at the shimmering sword as he held it tightly. '_Just because everyone's gone, it doesn't mean I won't stop trying! I still have a chance to stop Lavos and I will even if I have to do it on my own!_' He thought to himself. "You hear me Lavos!" He yelled hoping the parasitic creature would hear his cry. "With or without my family and friends, I'll fight you until my last breath! You'll have to go through me if you want to take this planet!"

* * *

Lucca groaned as she opened her eyes. She yawned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She was surprised to see an assortment of mechanical equipment in pieces all splattered around in her room. '_I'm home…._' She thought to herself and headed down the steps. She saw her father, Taban sitting on a chair. He seemed to be staring out the window like he was deep in thought.

"Dad?" Lucca called to her father. "Are you ok? Where's mom?" She asked curiously since she had not seen her mother anywhere in the house.

Taban glanced over at his daughter. "I wish you would stop asking me where your mother is." He told her.

"Huh?" Lucca blinked confused. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Taban growled banging his fist on the windowsill. "Didn't I tell you not to ask me about Lara! It's your fault she's dead in the first place or have you forgotten!"

Hearing this Lucca held her breath. "W-what?" She stammered taking a few steps closer to her father. "What happened?" She asked.

"You forgot the password to my invention which not only cut off Lara's legs it took her life away!" Taban scolded his daughter.

"No…," Lucca moved back. "I-I stopped that from happening, Dad! Really I did! My friends and I we've been traveling through time! There was a Gate which brought me back to the time mom lost her legs! I stopped it from happening!" She replied shakily.

"Friends?" Taban repeated. "What friends? You don't have any friends!"

Lucca lifted her head up and wiped the tears from eyes. "Crono and Jera," She answered. "Not to mention Marle who is really Princess Nadia and all my other friends across time!"

Taban stared at his daughter like she was insane. "Lucca, I know losing your mother was hard, but stop making up these irrational stories. You're not a scientist anymore, you gave that up the moment Lara was taken from us. So stop these silly beliefs of yours."

Lucca stared at her father horrified. How could he say such harsh words to her? He always believed in her theories as crazy as they were, but he always gave her the courage to plow on forward. She turned away from her father and hurried up the steps to her room. Taban watched his daughter run up the steps and got up from his chair. He slowly began walking up the steps.

'_There has to be a way to fix this!_' Lucca thought to herself as she began working with all the mechanical parts that were lying on the floor. She tried to fit each piece together.

"Lucca, what are you doing?" Taban asked from behind her.

Lucca didn't face her father. She just kept on working with all the equipment that was in her room. "I'm going to fix this!" She said defiantly. "I'm going to bring mom back and make sure everything is alright again!" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can't Lucca!" Taban yelled at her. "There is no way to bring your mother back! I've tried so many times and failed! That's what will happen to you!"

Lucca turned around facing her father. "Maybe you just gave up too easily, Dad!" She told him and continued working on the dismantled mechanical items splattered on her bedroom floor.

* * *

Marle groggily opened her green eyes. She lifted her head groaning slightly. She tried to move about but saw that her hands were shackled against the wall in thick chains. She looked around slightly afraid realizing that she was in the castle dungeons. The Princess of Guardia saw her crossbow lying on the ground near her.

'_Why am I in here?_' She wondered. Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard footsteps approaching her cell.

"Well, well, well," A smug voice said. "It seems as though Guardia's reign has finally ended."

Marle scowled instantly recognizing the voice as the Chancellor. "What am I doing in here?" The Princess demanded.

The Chancellor grinned. "Why else would a criminal be in a cell?" He asked her.

"But I haven't committed any crimes against the kingdom!" Marle spat back glaring at the old man.

The Chancellor smirked. "Oh ho ho ho," He laughed eerily. "But you have dear princess or should I say ex-princess. Scheming with that spiky headed brat and influencing an all out attack on our kingdom!"

"WHAT!" Marle exclaimed. "Crono would never do such a thing!" She yelled outraged.

The Chancellor lowered his head in mock dismay while shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," He began. "We had such high hopes for you dear Nadia, but it seems your adventures outside the castle have led you to believe such folly stories."

Marle growled at the Chancellor. "We were trying to save our kingdom and the planet! Not planning to destroy it!"

"A likely story," The Chancellor replied. "Perhaps being executed shall waver your diluted mind, just like boy."

Marle's heart instantly dropped to the pit of her stomach. Crono dead? She shook her head. '_No Crono can't be dead!_' She screamed in her mind. 'He just can't!' She glared at the Chancellor hatefully. "You will not get away with this! Where is my father?"

"His majesty does not wish to waste his time with traitors even if it is his own daughter!" The Chancellor laughed. "Your execution will begin soon." He walked away leaving the former princess of Guardia with her final thoughts.

"T-This isn't real…" Marle trembled. She struggled furiously trying to break the chains which held her captive with her ice magic, but nothing worked. "Daddy would hear me out…Crono wouldn't be dead…He'd be trying to find a way to come help me, just like he did when I first faded away from existence." The Princess of Guardia could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of losing everyone she cared about. Her mother, father, and most of all Crono. She closed her eyes remembering the time she nearly lost him. The moment Lavos had struck Crono when it was first summoned to the Ocean Palace. He bravely sacrificed himself to protect her and the others. "I won't…" Marle quivered. "I won't give up…even though everyone I love is gone…I'll keep fighting on…" Her tears slowly drenched her cheeks and onto the pendant which hung around her neck. She softly smiled staring at the blue orb encased around her neck. This whole mess started with her frantically trying to find it. Then she met Crono, Jera, and Lucca. The rest as they say is history. She stared at the ancient relic – it was her glimmer of hope – the one object which made all her worries and fears disappear. She kept on smiling and as she did so, the pendant around her neck reacted to this unfamiliar feeling. Marle looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. It was the Chancellor, King Guardia, and the Warden. They were already to execute her.

Guardia looked at his daughter shamefully. "Do you have any last words to say, Nadia?" He asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Marle answered. "I do," She stared at her father, the Chancellor, and the Warden. She softly smiled thinking of Crono, Lucca, Jera, Frog, Robo, Ayla, and Magus. "I still and will always love you and this kingdom for what it gave me. A loving family and irreplaceable friends."

* * *

Jera was racing down the granite steps of Guardia Castle. She held her staff tightly clad in armor only worn by the knights of Guardia. She was swinging her staff left and right casting lethal elemental magic spells to fend away the strange intruders shrouded in the shadows. They were attacking the castle. She smiled with glee, enthusiastically proud of the job well done she was doing on her own. The power she was receiving from the staff made her feel like she was capable of anything. Even saving the kingdom by herself if need be.

"You freaks of nature want to mess with this castle!" Jera exclaimed to the creatures. "You're going to have to get passed me to do it!" Again she raised her staff releasing bolts of lightning which electrocuted the creatures. They howled in agony crashing against the hard floor, dead. Jera slightly smirked at the sight of the dead, motionless bodies on the ground and continued running through the halls of the empty castle enjoying being in control of the blood lust for once.

Kicking the wooden door which led to the throne room, the green haired girl gasped in shock seeing the lifeless bodies of Crono, Marle, and Lucca.

"Crono!" Jera ran towards her brother gently cradling his body in her lap. "Crono! Open your eyes!" She screamed. "Please!" She begged him.

Crono winced slightly opening his green eyes. He coughed up blood cringing against his sister's lap.

Jera smiled, slightly relieved at the fact that her brother was alright for the moment. "Y-You're alright." She stammered. "Did those creatures do this to you?" She demanded to know while tightening her grip on her staff. "I'll make them pay for ever hurting you!"

"Y-You can't…" Crono whispered.

"What?" Jera gasped stunned. "Of course I can! No one can stop me!"

"Y-You're magic ability…is fueled by your feelings…" Marle told her as she lay limp on the ground.

"I-It's because of you…you're the one who….manifested those creatures…the moment…you chose blood lust over doing the right thing." Lucca breathed out.

Hearing these words from Lucca was like ten knives piercing at her heart. She was responsible for hurting her brother, her friends, and her kingdom.

"I…," Jera began as she choked back tears. "I was responsible for this…?" She asked herself. She stared at the staff in her hands. It was gift to her from Melchior. A gift now more a curse which was abused. She abused the powers which the light had given her. Being in control of every element of magic was overwhelming to her from the start. Ever since Spekkio bestowed upon her light magic, the Master of War had even warned her of the consequences of owning such power. She didn't listen and this was the cost of not listening.

"Crono…," Jera looked down at her dying brother. "I'm sorry!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I let you down!" She cried. She swiftly threw the Sun staff aside angry at herself for getting so carried away with her light powers. She got so carried away that she was able to manifest creatures of darkness to kill her brother and closest friends.

Jera stood up slowly observing the mess she had made with her powers. The Castle of Guardia was in shambles. Her brother and friends were dead. There was nothing else to live for now. She slowly walked over towards her staff which she had thrown against the wall and stared at it. She squeezed her fist, bent down and picked up her staff. "I'll be more careful." She said hoping someone or something would hear her. "I won't rely on just myself to fight and protect the people I love! I have to count on others to fight also and I will keep on moving even if I've lost everything!" She yelled clutching onto the gold rim of the staff.

* * *

Frog groggily opened his eyes. He blinked a few of times to get adjusted to his surroundings. He sat up scratching his head as he felt strands of …hair through the fabric of his gloves. Frog jumped up and stared into the reflection of a nearby pond. He did not see his amphibian features. No, what he saw was a handsome face with piercing green eyes staring back at him. His long green hair cascaded upon his shoulders down to his back. He stood up and his squire armor shined brightly as it reflected from the sun's rays and his green cape hovering over his strong, broad shoulders and lightly touching the soft green grass of Guardia Forest. He definitely looked like the kingdom's hero.

"I-I am…human?" Glenn croaked out. "But how? Did Magus…" The former amphibian slightly shook his head. He didn't even think twice of how his rival would actually turn him back into a human without an ulterior motive. He looked down at his side and saw his scabbard where he kept the legendary Masamune in was gone! The squire stood there in surprise wondering who was responsible for stealing his weapon.

"Lose something Glenn?" A voice disrupted Glenn's thoughts.

In an instant Glenn whirled around. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the person standing before him. It was Cyrus. The noble knight looked exactly the same as when he had died by the hands of Magus. He was holding to the ruby hilt of the Masamune tightly in his gloved hand.

Cyrus looked down at his squire, tilting his head to the side worried for his comrade. "Glenn, are you alright?" He asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Glenn just stared at his former Lord with a stunned face. "Y-You're…," The noble squire began.

Cyrus chuckled softly and smiled. "What is wrong my friend? Is there a frog stuck in your throat?" He asked.

Glenn sheepishly shook his head. "Just seeing you holding the legendary sword in your hand has me stunned." He finally replied.

The noble knight held the Masamune tightly in his hands. "Yes, this sword is legendary," He smiled and then looked at his squire. "However it is not the sword that makes you unstoppable Glenn, it is the skills you are able to hone in when wielding such a magnificent weapon."

Glenn smiled as he watched Cyrus demonstrate his skills using the Masamune. The sword's blade cut through thin air and a few low branches from the trees in the forest of Guardia. It was like he was a little child playing with a new toy. Then Cyrus took out his old sword strapped to his armor and tossed it to Glenn. The squire caught the rough hilt of the sword in his hand and stared his friend in confusion.

"If you are to inherit this sword one day, Glenn, I want to see if you've improved as a swordsman." Cyrus said as he lifted the Masamune in attack range.

Glenn took a step back completely baffled by this request. "You wish for me to fight you?" He asked his mentor. "I cannot do such a thing!" He said. "I will not fight you!"

Cyrus looked at his squire slightly enraged. "You're still the spineless coward when I first met you!" The knight swung the blade at his squire.

Glenn leaped back holding to the sword which was given to him. "Cyrus, have you gone mad?" He asked in disbelief.

"Fight me you coward!" Cyrus roared at his squire as he continued swinging the Masamune at him.

Glenn continued dodge his mentor's furious sword swings. He still had a tight hold on his sword, but he never raised it. Glenn watched as Cyrus, the kingdom's most trusted knight became more enraged since his squire refused to fight back.

The Masamune began to feed off of Cyrus's malice towards his squire. Glenn slightly raised his sword to defend himself since Cyrus was becoming lethal in his swings.

"Cyrus! Stop!" Glenn screamed. "You're one of the most valued members of the royal Knights of the Square Table! King Guardia and most of all Queen Leene depend on you for protection against the kingdom's foes!"

Hearing Queen Leene's name, Cyrus abruptly stopped. The blade of the Masamune was inches from Glenn's face. The possessed knight smirked swinging his sword at his squire.

Glenn fell backwards on hitting the ground hard. There was a large gash ripped in his armor. His sword was lying a few feet away.

"If you refuse to fight back, I will just have to destroy you!" Cyrus seethed holding the Masamune high above his head. "This worthless kingdom will be no more! This blade will be sated with the blood of the royal court!" He laughed sending chills down Glenn's spine. He never saw Cyrus so full of rage before. This was neither his friend nor mentor. This was someone or _something_ else that was feeding off of the anger inside his heart.

Glenn quickly dived for his sword as Cyrus swung the Masamune and blocked the blade in time before it took his life.

"You are NOT my mentor, friend, or Lord!" Glenn yelled holding back the blade of the Masamune.

Cyrus looked at his squire with hate in his eyes. "Glenn…kill me…" He said.

"W-what?" Glenna asked flabbergasted at this request.

"Kill me before the enmity of this sword takes hold of me again!" Cyrus ordered. "Do it or I will not regret what will happen if you don't!"

"No…," Glenn began. "I can't you are my friend and mentor, I cannot raise my sword against you!"

Cyrus gripped the hilt of the Masamune tightly. "You foolish man, I gave you a chance and you refused to take it! It will be your fault that the royal blood of the king and queen will be stained by this blade. I will enjoy hearing Queen Leene screaming for agony and her delicate body falling to the ground."

Glenn gritted his teeth. His green eyes full of anger with a hint of sadness in them. It was a knight's code to protect the royal family no matter what the cost. With all the strength he could muster, the former squire of Cyrus swung the blade into the possessed knight's chest, penetrating the armor with the blade.

Cyrus dropped the Masamune as he felt a surge of pain going through his body. He smiled at his squire and slowly fell to the ground. The anger in his eyes were no more and the smile never left his face as he took his last breath.

Glenn bowed his head for a few moments to pay respects to his friend. He then stared at the Masamune and picked it up placing it back in its scabbard. He took out the Hero's Badge from his pocket as a reminder of why he was able to wield this legendary, but terrifying weapon.

* * *

Queen Zeal smirked as the heroes of time since they were trapped in their nightmarish illusions. She turned towards the Mammon Machine and looked on estactic. As the heroes were trying their hardest to fight off their illusions, the Mammon Machine grew stronger with every second that passed by. The stronger the ancient machine became, the closer Lavos was to resurfacing again.

* * *

**Author's Note (again): **Well here is the chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. So far it seems that Crono, Marle, Lucca, Jera, and Frog/Glenn were able to fight off their visions/illussions. However, will the others be able to do the same? Find out next time!

Yes Crono's and Glenn's illussions are of what will follow through in Chrono Cross. For those of you who have beaten Chrono Trigger know what exactly I'm talking about for Crono's illussion. As for the Masamune, being harvested through Lavos of course its going to be frigging evil! Seriously Chrono Cross talks about the Masamune being possessed/evil, but it never follow throughed in Trigger. Soooo I just wanted to give an homage to that plotline since the game NEVER really explains why! But there is a reason as to why the sword really does get corrupted! You'll find that out at the end of this fic.

Read and review and keep voting on my poll guys of what my next fanfic should be. Hopefully I'll have this story done by next month :D


End file.
